A Royal Wedding
by Maye Jr Morris
Summary: Ten years after Micheal proposed the wedding has come. Along with some drama for Prince Philipe and a stalker for Mia and a new loves for Lana and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have decided to post this early. As the ideas i had jumped out and bit me like the holiday bug.**_

 _ **MJM**_

* * *

 _ **Six Reasons Why Genovia Should Get Rid of the Royals**_

There are countless reasons why the the country of Genovia should get rid of the their Royal family. This article is just six of them.

The first reason being that Genovia may be a constitutional monarchy the head of the family Prince Philipe is the country's first ever Prime Minister is in no condition to run the country, either as a Prince or our Prime minister. Recent health issues and arrest leave cause for concern.

The second reason are the Prince's daughters. He has three daughters that are the same age and from the same mother as they are triplets. They were also born out of wedlock. They do not present themselves as a Royal. Mia the oldest is more concerned with saving whales and pandas than she is running a country. The middle daughter Lily is more concerned with her television show and being the american female version of Russell Howard than she is helping her birth country. And last but not least we have Lana who's behavior in college is not be fitting of a princess. The girl likes to party and drink not the best example for Genovia's impressionable young girls.

The third reason is none of the main line royal family live in genovia full time. The princesses only seem to visit their country during the Christmas and summer holidays.

The forth reason is none of the princesses are good examples for Genovia's young Mia's visits to her boyfriends overnight. In fact she went to her high-school prom with one date and left with another leaving her original date stranded. Lily is rumored to have had romantic interests in her own gender. And last but not least there is Lana again. Lana has been caught several times on video and audio saying things that we would not want our children to repeat. A song entitled 'Candy Hole' appeared on YouTube back when she was in college and has continued to rack up over a million views since.

The fifth reason is their lack of control. The blame on this one lays mostly with the Prince's mother the Dowager Princess. It seems that every birthday and holiday an extravagant party has to be thrown. Thank the lord that the princesses have the same birthday. The cost of the Royal family's parties last year total over one million dollars.

And the final reason is that having a royal family for a country who's population nearly reaches a hundred thousand is just plain crazy.

That is all for this week. Tune in next week for more.

 _ **ROYaLrebel.07**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Royal Scandal In New York:**_

 _ **Prince Philipe of Genovia Arrested**_

 _ **MANHATTAN —** Prince Philipe Renaldo, the 51-year-old crowned prince of Genovia, was arrested early Friday December 6th for driving his newly purchased supped up 1966 Ford Mustang down the West Side Highway in less than ideal conditions as it was snowing at the time, according to a spokesperson for the New York City Police Department. No injuries were reported at the time of printing._

 _Witnesses say the prince was driving at great speeds; some even saying that he had exceeded 180 miles per hour before the NYPD were able to stop him. He was pulled over by several officers of the Highway patrol. A NYPD Spokesperson has stated that the 51-year-old prince complied with all request the NYPD officers had made including request that he preform a field sobriety test all of which he passed._

 _Neither the New York Police Department nor the Genovian embassy have made any further comments on the Prince's arrest. This is the first ever arrest of any kind for Prince Philipe here or abroad. The Prince will have at least two tickets if not more. The first being a reckless driving costing between $100 to $300 and speeding which cost between_

 _It is illegal to drive race cars intended for closed-track or race a regular car on the public streets of New York. We do not know if this was known by the Prince as he makes his home for most of the year in Genovia a small principality located on the borders of Italy and France._

 _It has been rumored that the prince bought the car from a vintage car dealer located upstate New York._

 _This year is also the first year that the prince has participated in Genovia's biggest race outside of the Genovian Grand Prix (a Formula One race) but both races take place on Genovia's infamous narrowed and cobblestoned streets often nearing the edges of the beautiful cliffs over looking the Mediterranean sea._

 _The princes mother has stated that his race through the streets of New York State will be his last as a participant._

 _"The only race he will be in is escorting his daughter down the aisle." The Dowager Princess was over heard saying to one of her three grand daughters out side of police station where her son was being held._

 _The Genovian Consulate And government has refused to confirm that there is another Royal wedding in the cards at the moment. The oldest of the princes daughters Princess Amelia, 29, is rumored to be happily engaged to her long time boyfriend robotic engineer Michael Moscovitz, 32. Moscovitz Is the founder and CEO of Pavlov Engineering._

 _Princess Mia is the oldest of the Prince's three children and the heir to the throne of Genovia. She was raised by her mother, Helen is a Greek-American artist, in New York City's Greenwich Village. Mia has stated in numerous interviews that she is thankful she did not find out she was a Princess until she was a teenager, though it meant missing out on the glamour of being raised as a young royal on the Riviera._

 _She also found out about her sisters around the same time as her Royalty status. The second oldest, Princess Lillian 'Lily' Grimaldi Moscovitz Renaldo and the youngest of the three Princess Lana Marie Grimaldi Weinberger Renaldo._

 _"I was able to grow up in a normal way," Mia has said during a recent press conference. "Having a Cellphone and constant internet access would have ruined it as I would have been found out sooner."_

 _"The only thing 1 would changed about the way we grew up is knowing about my sisters."Lana said. "I think I would have been a nicer person far sooner if I did."_

 _"I have to agree with that but maybe how you grew up made you who you are today." Lily replied._

 _This is not the first strike of unhappiness in their lives. Just weeks before she was announced as a. Princess of Genovia Lana lost her adoptive parents in a fire that had engulfed their home. Lana still has a few scars left from the fire. Another even would be Prince's cancer returning just two years ago and he has since gone into remission. The Princesses have also lost a close classmate to the war on terror._

 _It is his name that appears on the community center the Princesses opened just last year. The Kenneth Showalter Community Center in New York City. The center is designed to help children succeed in what ever they want to do from writing a novel to hitting the ball at their t-ball game. "Kenny was a good friend to all of us. He was the one we could call in the middle of a night to fix our tire. Our sympathies and prayers go out to his family. We hope that his spirit lives on in the children that come to this center." Princess Lily said at the opening ceremony of the center._

 _While Genovia Is a constitutional monarchy an European Union member. Prince Philipe has been the Prime Minister for the last decade. Prince Philipe has also ruled Genovia unofficially as the Crowned Prince for just over twenty years since his father passed away in nineteen ninety five and officially since August 19th nineteen ninety six. The prince has not faired as well in the recent polls either as his cousin Count Ivan Renaldo pulled a head quite a bit. Count Ivan has been running a campaign on economic reform and immigration reform. Both of these campaign points came from the recent Issues Genovia has had with losing tourism to city's like London and Pairs and illegal immigrants slipping into the country._

 _It is clear to everyone that the Prince's arrest could not have come at a worse time._

 ** _2:37 p.m December 8th_**

 ** _Apartment 3a: Consulate General of Genovia New York City_**

I have no idea what is going on with me. My lying has become a problem again. I do it when i shouldn't and don't do it when i should.

I lied to the new Royal physician Dr. Montgomery when he asked if i had been under any abnormal amounts of stress recently.

I laughed It off before telling him that there wasn't anything that I could think of.

"Even the wedding?" She asked.

"My Grandmère would be handling that when the time comes. She thinks i wouldn't plan anything fit for a Princess.." I replied.

You would think that Dr. Montgomery would take the hordes of paparazzi trying to get into the consulate from outside as a hint of the stress I was under even with me lying about it). I guess translating sarcasm is not one of her tricks.

Dr. Montgomery told me that I should not be concerned with the twitching of my eye lid has been doing consistently for the past week and half, which is why I called her here to the consulate in the first place.

According to the doctor the eye twitching happens all the time and is not the sign fo a stroke or tumor but if i did notice that my speech was slurring or i was having trouble doing things then i should be worried.

She also told me that plenty of sleep, exercise and a healthy diet might help me. She also told me to stop using iTriage and WebMD or any other medical website to look up any ailments that I have. I am heir to the Genovian crown and run a community center when do I even have time to exercise. Besides how can anyone eat healthier with a horde of paparazzi camped out side of where you live. The only thing you can live of are the places from near by that deliver since the consulate does not employ a chef full-time only for parties held at the consulate.

It wasn't until the doctor was packing up their medical bag that I realized that the sarcasm I had used went right over Dr. Montgomery's head. I also knew that they did not intend to give me a prescription of any kind.

"Okay fine Dr. Montgomery I have been under a little stress. As you can tell by the camera flashes that greeted you upon arriving here at the consulate." I said pointed out the window. "Even the snow doesn't keep them away.

"She is right Dr. Montgomery. We have done what our press secretary told us to do and ignore them whenever we go out but that has not deterred those pest one single bit" Lily said. "And to think I work with some of them."

"You only use the footage they provide if you have to." Mia said. "You are not the one out their trying to get up skirt photos and what ever else the pervs of America want."

"President Trump is giving me all the footage I need for my show." Lily replied. "Is there any way that all those people out there could cause her eye twitch."

"Well they very well could be but your father is doing very well. I have heard he should expect nothing more than a slap on the wrist." Dr. Montgomery said. "Most of the press seem to think that his need for speed is a bit funny. It Is after all just a miss hap with the law."

Little mishap with the law my (water spot)! Thanks to my fathers little race through New York his cousin Count Ivan is no ahead in the polls by several points. My sisters and I not to mention several Genovian citizens that would be heartbroken if he won. Genovia would go from the Medieval Hamlet to looking like main St. USA in Disneyland.

There was more of me trying to back track and gave the company line about dad. Which seemed to cause my eye to twitch even more. I am just waiting for the day I lose my grip on reality and can no longer pretend for the press that everything was fine.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Montgomery said. (I swear that she used sarcasm on me) "And how are things going between you and… oh what was the boy's name?"

"We are doing fine." I replied. "And his name is Michael."

This woman must be the only person in New York that does not know Michael's name. Even Grandmere knows his name but refuses to use it. I still can not believe that there is even a single person that doesn't know who Michael is after stupid articles like _"Is Michael Moscovitz the World's Greatest Lover? 'YES!' Says Sex-Mad Princess Mia,"_ or _"Princess Mia pregnant or eating too much?"_

Michael's Dad thought the first one was so funny that he bought every single copy that a newspaper stand near his office had. Michael told his dad to stop but the man would to listen. Michael's mom was emailing several recipes everyday and i don't cook i have thanked her and told her several times that i didn't know how to could anything but canned soup and Ramen noodles and take out.

I am pretty sure that they are two reasons for my eye twitching among many others.

"But any way Michael and I are doing just fine." I said. "In fact he should be here any moment."

But that was probably going to turn into another lie. Michael and I have not seen each other in over a week because our schedules were always changing and i couldn't go anywhere because of the horde of paparazzi out side my door. I loved my apartment that I bought four years ago. It was an old fire house that i renovated (and yes i did keep the fireman's pole) but I have not spent a night in that apartment since Christmas two thousand and fifteen because of a stalker that started to up his or her ante. I guessing they are male because they say that I am a prime example of how feminism has destroyed our society as a whole. The whole thing started over the romance novel I wrote for my senior project and then got published a year after I graduated (at least that is when the release was).

And my stalker is why Lily, Lara and I have to live at the consulate as it is the only building with the appropriate security for three young royal Princess or any form of royalty literally.

My time with Michael has been spent in the confines of my consulate apartment. We usually end up ordering from one of the near by places and watching Star Trek or some other show on Netflix. Our version of Netflix and Chill is so much easier than going out and having to deal with all those horrible questions they ask me.

Like being asked how I feel about my dad being a felon or being asked if I am pregnant every other question. Not to mention the panty shots the perverted paps try to get. Just yesterday morning i was asked how I felt about people thinking that the Duchess Of Cambridge wore something better. I do not care if she wore it better. I wear something because I like it not because some one else does.

Then there are the ones who keep wondering why Micheal hasn't put a ring on it. Well he has i just lost the ring four years ago while visiting Genovia. Micheal has offered to replace it but I told him no because it wouldn't mean as much as the first one.

I face times Michael after Dr. Montgomery left I FaceTimed Michael and tried showing him my eye twitch but he just said i looked normal.

"Mia listen you are fine. Dr. Montgomery is one of the top doctors in the world. If she couldn't find anything wrong with you then you are fine. Besides i thought we agreed not to pay attention to what the press is saying?"

"I tried but when they are yelling questions at you during your morning commute it doesn't make easy." I replied.

"You have become a little jades since i last saw you." he said, "I think that you are letting all this stress get to you. You should try getting away for a few days."

"And how do you suppose i do that. Anytime I even go near the front door they ask my about our alleged Love child and how good that neon orange looks on my dad."

"I can work on that." He replied before cutting himself off. "I am sorry. I have to go stop someone from screwing up our latest project."

I know Michael is really just trying to help but I don't think right now is the right time to go away on a vacation. My dad is in major trouble, Grandmère is going crazy (but when has she ever been sane) and mom is trying to keep Mr. G alive after his heart attack last year.

There is no way that I am fine. My eye is twitching around like a dog begging for food and I am having nightmares. In fact I had one last night about Gary Oldman dressed up as a sexy Batman (very little clothing) singing Beyoncé's single ladies but at least It wasn't the Bruce Willis dream again that one has me waking up heading for the bathroom so i can empty my stomach.

I just had to wait until all my urine and blood test come back. Maybe those test will tell me what is going on.

"Are you done talking to my brother?" Lily asked.

'Yes. He just ran off to prevent someone screwing up their latest project."

"Good. Change into something the paparazzi wont be able to get a panty shot. We are going out." Lily said. "Lana's orders."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have been told not to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Some friend of Lana's Salon**

 **4:30 p.m. December 8th**

So i am no trapped under a hair dryer in a salon run by a friend of Lana's. I can't remember what her name Is but It doesn't matter she isn't here at the moment. Apparently her three year olds pre-school called her freaking out about something and she booked it over there ten minutes before we walked in.

"So when did she open this place and have you told Grandmere about this place?"

"Four years ago and no I have not told Grandmere because I do not want her ruin this place for me like she did the last place."

"What color are you getting on your nails?" Lily asked.

"Grandmere says we are going to follow the British Royal family. We cant use colors. Its clear or nude tints." Lana said. "I figured this is the good place for us to come too while grandmere is planning her Christmas party for every one but her family."

"When is the party?" Lily asked.

"This Friday because we will be heading to Genovia next Thursday." Lana said.

"I know Micheal and I are celebrating early because he is not able to visit Genovia this year."

"I would go with the color Queen Elizabeth." I replied. "Besides Grandmere would just love it."

"Sarcasm does not look good on you and you will have to get fake ones to cover your nail bitting first." Lana said. "But don't get the long ones you can never do a dang thing in those."

"They are only good for the bedroom."

"Lily!" Lana and Mia both said.

Lana was pulled out of her hair dryer a few minutes later. Her hair was combed out and done. She rarely had anything done to her hair. Once she was finished with her hair and then taken over to the nail area to get her nails done.

I saw the magazine Lana was reading on the seat she had just slipped out of. I picked it up and on the front was a picture of me from two weeks ago. It was after one of our family dinners at moms loft and my stomach did look a little large but I wasn't pregnant. I tossed it aside and waited for the time to go off on my machine.

"You are done." A woman said a few minutes later.

"I didn't hear the beep." I replied.

"Oh that doesn't work on this dryer. Now lets go brush out your hair."

"It will jut look like a yield sign."

The woman just mumbled something to herself as she pulled me over to her station. She went to work brushing my hair which didn't take long because it was short to keep the yield sign effect to a minimum.

"Okay you can look now."

I looked up from my hands to the mirror and was shocked at what i saw. My hair was only a few Inches longer than it usually was but was as stick straight as Lana's hair. Lana would have made fun of her their first three years at Albert Einstein High School.

"Okay how did you keep it so… so.. how did you keep it so straight?" I asked.

A special shampoo Miss. Trisha made while in beauty school, she is hoping to sell it but she has so much crap to go through just to get it approved."

"Either way tell Trisha to create a batch just for her." Lana said from the nail station. "It'll be my birthday gift to her."

"My birthday is not for six months and it is your birthday too." I replied. "It has been years but you still insist on celebrating your birthday in July."

"Because that is when i celebrated it with my adoptive parents and my adoptive parents loved me. It's part of the reason why i kept their last name when Lilly and I were baptized. I assume Lily feels the same."

"I do." Lily said from the hair dryers.

"Did not know she could hear us but is it me or does it feel like she is up to something?" I asked. "I think she might be planning on dying her hair a weird color to scare grandmere like she did her senior year of college."

"Grandmere nearly had a heat attack right there In the restaurant."

"She is a great actress like that," I replied.

"Okay are you ready to get your nails done?"

"Yes Cat. I'd like a French manicure and as you can tell I will need fake nails."

"You will. You know I think we have some fake nails pre done in the French style you want. I will see if i can find them and see if you would like to use those. It would be five dollars cheaper."

"Save those for someone that needs help with saving money. I would like you to start from scratch and I have the color i would like you to use on my nails."

"Why do you have nail polish in your bag?" Lana asked.

"You put it there just before we left." I replied.

"I forgot about that." Lana said.

"Oh you are the only one that has done that." The nail tech said.

"It's the only color approved by my grandmother and with me being the presumptive heir then i have to abide by all the rules in place for how a royal woman should look no matter what her station in the family is."

"Well what brand is it? We might have it. After all Trisha only lets the salon carry high end polishes or polishes used by celebrities. In fact she bought a whole case of the color that Queen Elizabeth uses because that's the kind her grandma uses."

I dug around in my bag for the bottle that Lana had shoved in there earlier. After about five minutes I found it and handed it over to the nail tech.

"We do carry that brand. Let me finish up with your sister and I will get started on you." She said with a smile.

Within minutes the nail tech finished up with Lana and preceded to start on me. Even though Lana had made sure I brought a bottle of Grandmere approved nail polish, it wasn't needed as the Salon carried the brand and color. I was a bit shocked that the salon carried a grandmere approved item hardly any salon did. They did not do the French tip i had preferred because they didn't have the corresponding color as they had run out of it. The woman had her assistant work on Lily as Lana waited for us both.

Lana and I were both shocked when Lily finished getting her hair done. She had not gone with the wild color we thought she would choose but had gone with something quiet tasteful. It looked like something that the Duchess of Cambridge would have if she had shorter hair. It was dark silky and a bit like the bobs that a flapper would have in the 1920s.

"Finally i am done with your nails and please don't bite them. If you have to fidget get one of those stupid cubes or spinners kids are playing with or chocking these days." The nail tech said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I would ruin my nails some how."

"We will make sure she gets one." Lily and Lana said pulling me out of the shop. "There is more than just cubes and spinners."

"We need to pay." I said.

"We paid before hand. Trisha gave us a discount too because she wanted us to secret shop the place."

"Didn't help since we were talking about her like we were friends but I did forget what her name was for a bit."

"But they didn't go any faster and In fact they took that gray haired lady before they even talked to us." Lana said. "We can at least tell her they seem to treat all customers like they were equals and didn't treat us like we were better than them because we are Princesses. I do think that she may want to install cameras just to keep an eye on things when she is not here."

 **2:00am December 15th The Plaza Hotel**

I am so glad to be back in my own room. Well my own hotel room that is. Grandmere's party ran late. I am completely worn out. Dad got notice that morning that he has to be in court on the twenty first to find out what happens to him.

I also think that Lana met her future husband. I don't remember much about him but he looked a bit like Josh Richter but prettier. He came from one of New York's elite families like the Rockefeller or Astor I can't remember which one.

 **7:00pm December 19th Albert Einstein High School**

I have no idea why but Michael made me come to the reinvented career day. He is speaking to some of the current audio-visual club and the computer club about potential careers in the tech field. He wasn't the only one. Several of his friends were there talking to the students as well. I hid at the back of the room with Lars sitting next to me.

I perked up a little bit once they got to the question and answer part of the day.

"Yes one in the red sweater." Micheal said.

"How did you get into computers?"

"My parents bought one." Micheal said.

"Hi I am Joelle i am the only girl here." Joelle said. "What do you think about girls getting involved in the tech world?"

"I love it. Otherwise games from their point of view would not make since and fresh eyes can always help something go quicker or work better." Michael said. "In fact a former member of the computer club at this very school helped me create a program to tell my girl friend i loved her before we official got together."

"How did that work out for you?" a young kid that looked like a nerdy Rupert Grint.

"She screamed and bolted from the room before she could finish watching the program." Micheal said. "But we did get together later that night. Fifteen years ago today actually."

"You've been together that long."

"Off and on." Micheal said. "But enough about that. I brought that same program here today so you guys can see how far we have come."

One by one all of the students watched the program Michael had created for me fifteen years ago. I still can not believe it has been that long.

Once Michael was done with the career day we went on an impromptu tour of the school. It had changed quite a bit in the ten years since i have been here. Another building had been added. It contained more sport practice rooms and even a pool. They even added an auditorium to keep the art teachers and students happy.

"I can not believed it has changed so much." I replied. "They have even replaced the lockers.

"They look like a country club locker room."

"A little bit." I replied.

I had turned to head out of the building when Michael grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Hold on Mia there is one more stop."

He led me to the gymnasium that had been the sight of many humiliations to me during high-school. The whole gym was decorated in white and blue Christmas lights. There was a computer set up in the middle of the gym at the half court line. There were white an blue flower petals of different shades on the floor all around the computer.

I knew something was up.

"Michael?" I asked.

He said nothing and led me to the computer. It was then that i realized It was set up just like the one from freshman year. He hooked me up to the computer.

"Just watch." He said.

I watched as the same scenes from fifteen years ago played. I watched it all the way through this time. The ending scene was a picture of us in Genovia from last Christmas. He was in a tuxedo and I was wearing a bright red ball gown grandmere made me wear. That picture faded to black then gold lettering appeared on the screen.

''I just have one more question for you.'

I felt Micheal tap me on my shoulder . I took the virtual reality gear off and turned to face Micheal. He was down on one knee with a crystal snowflake in his hand. He removed the top of the snowflake to reveal a ring with two diamonds and sapphire in the middle of a small wooden box.

"Mia will you marry me?"

"You already proposed." I replied.

"And you lost the ring so I am asking you again." He said. "What is your answer?"

"Yes. Of course I will." I replied.

Micheal stood up and put the ring on my finger before setting the snowflake box down and kissing me.

"How did you do this?" I asked once we came up for air.

"Lots and lots of planing and your sisters." He said. "Your grandmother has no idea because i wanted us to make the announcement."

"What about my dad he has to approve it." I replied.

"I think he has given his approval." Micheal said as he turned me around.

Standing behind me were my mom, dad, sisters, little brother and my step-dad. Grandmere was gloriously missing.

"You invited them?"

"Yes and today is also why Lana took you to Trisha's salon."

"Thank you." I said before kissing him.

"Okay love birds lets get to dinner before its too late." My dad said.

"Who Is going to clean this up?" I asked pointing to every thing.

"I paid the janitor extra to stay late and clean this up and I just need a few minutes to pack up the computer."

I took my ring off and put It back in the box while Michael pack up the computer. I didn't want the paparazzi to catch wind of the engagement before we made the announce meant.

"Thank you for letting us do this our way."

"My mother can be over bearing and you and Micheal should get your way at least once and once this news breaks she will not let you get your way unless you went to Vegas."

"That would send her to an early grave." I replied. "I settle for making the engagement announcement for now at least."


	4. Chapter 4

**12:00pm December 21st New York County Courthouse.**

Dad hasn't been to see the judge yet. There were seven cases before his. Thankfully the press were not allowed in the court house today. They were waiting out side for us when we arrived this morning. I don't think I could have been more bored than i was in that moment. Even Grandmere's lessons on being a Princess were far more entertaining than being stuck in court all day. I was a tiny bit relieved when they call for a recess.

We left the court room and found a privet room to speak with Dad's lawyer and to eat lunch. Since my dad wasn't pleading not guilty and willing to pay the fines his lawyer thought he might have an easy go of it but he also warned the judge could decide to make an example out of him even though it was his first offense.

 **1:00pm December 21st New York County Courthouse.**

An hour later we were finally back in court. We had a seat closer to the front of the gallery.

"All rise. Court is in session. Honorable Judge Abernathy residing." The bailiff said. They judge came out and sat down. "Please be seated."

The bailiff walked off to the corner of the courtroom.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling for the case of the People of the State of New York versus Prince Philipe Renaldo." The judge said. "Are both sides ready."

"The people are ready your honor."

"The defense is ready your honor and we would like to amend his plea."

"And that would be guilty." The judge asked.

"Guilty your honor." Dads lawyer said. "He is willing to pay any and all fines that apply."

"And why wasn't this stated at arraignment?"

"I am not sure your honor. I was not hired until a week ago."

"Are you sure you want to pled guilty Mr. Renaldo?"

"Yes your honor."

"Is the prosecution okay with this?"

"We have no problem your honor."

"Okay then. Mr. Renaldo you are hear by stripped of your drivers license for a period of no less than five years. You will pay the maximum fine for all tickets written and the court cost and one thousand hours of community service. You have until the end of the week to pay and you are free to go." The judge said.

The judge banged the gavel and ended dads case.

"Dad you live in genovia full time. How are you going to deal with your community service?"

"We will figure it out. I have to figure out where to pay my fine." He replied. "If I have to I will fly back a weekend every month until I have cleared it all."

 _ **A Royal Get Away for Prince Philipe!**_

 _51-year-old Prince Philipe has gotten away with it. He was speeding at dangerous speeds through out the city and has now gotten away with the crime. Jake Blackburn and Luke Wade in separate incidents committed the same crime and both were sentenced to six years respectively. I guess you have to be a Prince, King, President or Prime Minister to get away from that kind of thing._

 _ROYaLrebel.07_

 **4:00pm December 21st The Plaza Hotel**

"Hello Grandmere. Glad to see that your retreat has gone well."

"Oh that think end last week." She replied. "It was boring. They wouldn't let me smoke or have my nightly sidecar."

"That's because it was a detox retreat." I replied.

"No it wasn't. I read all the literature on it. They said nothing about no drinking or smoking allowed." She said. "I should sue them."

"Just after we got dad finished with going to court you want to jump right in?" Lily asked. "Sorry I didn't make it to the courthouse Mia."

"That is okay. It was crazy enough as it is." I replied. "So what did you want with us Grandmere?"

"You two and Lana will all appear on Lila Archer show tomorrow." She replied. "You will be interviewed by her. You three will of course portray yourselves, our country, me and your father in a calming light. You will down play your fathers legal issues if not ignore them completely."

"That is going to be impossible." I said.

"You have hall been taught how to deal with this kind of thing. You will do fine." She said. "Now on to what you will be wearing."

"And that will be?" Lily asked.

"The colors of the genovian flag. Amelia will be wearing pastel green. You Lilian will be wearing white and Lana will be wearing a pale blue."she replied. "You will be siting in that order also."

Grandmere is crazy.

"Amelia stop writing in that book. You need to prepare for your interview."

"Grandmere I have been doing this for a little over fifteen years I know how to give and interview."

"But your sisters do not."

"Lily interviews someone knew every week for her show." I replied. "And Lana has had countless job interviews. I think they know how to give an interview."

"Thank you Mia. And speaking of and interview I have to go and film one right now. Grandmere just text me the information for the Lana Archer show and I will be there. Goodbye to you all."

And with that Lily left me alone with our grandmother. I spent the next hour with her picking out the outfits my sisters and I would wear. They were all designed by my cousin Sebastiano. I swear that he is the only designer that Grandmere uses anymore.

I know that I will not go with him for my wedding dress. He has only done fancy formal wear for things other than a wedding. His stuff is more at home at a movie premiere than it is in a royal wedding. I think I will go to Vera Wang, Alexander McQueen or who ever Megan Markle decides to go with. Vera Wang is the top one for me at the moment.

 **2:00pm December 22nd CBS Studios New York-Lana**

Okay. I have been sitting here for an hour now. Lila Archer is late. Apparently she got stuck in traffic. Lily, Mia and I are all wearing the pantsuits Grandmere ordered us to where. As soon as I get the opportunity I will burn mine. It looks like a stole it off Hilary Clinton. I like the woman and all but I am not ready to dress like her. I should have been like Lily and 'forgotten' my jacket.

"Okay girls. Lila just arrived and is now in make up we should be good to go in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you. Do you have the questions?" Lily asked. "We sent over a list of topics that were a no-no to talk about…"

"Don't worry your highness we know what is off limits." The man replied.

His tone had me worried. I was debating on the producers behavior when I got hit in the head with a paper ball.

"Your phone has been going off for the past ten minutes. Please answer who ever it is so your phone will shut up." Lily said.

"Mia doesn't have a problem with it."

"That's because she is too far into her writing to care."

I grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was a couple of text, one missed call and a voicemail from Jason.

"It's Jason. I didn't think he would call this soon. What should I tell him?" I asked.

"Wait until after the interview. Then you can say your phone was on silent and didn't know until you checked it after the interview."

"Okay ladies it is time to head to set. On last makeup and outfit check." A producers assistant said.

We hadn't done anything so we were all good to go. Mia was fist in line, then it was Lily and finally me. The set had been redone since the last time I watched her show. There was a elaborate dark wood chair sitting on the left side of the stage with three chairs to match sitting on the right part of the stage to match. In-between Lila's chair and the guest chairs was a coffee table with a pitcher of water and magazines. It looked more like a high end doctors office than a afternoon talk show by a former B-list actress.

"You will wait here until Lila calls you on to the stage." The stoped to check their watch. "That should happen in about five minutes. Good luck."

We all nodded that we understood and waited for five minutes which quickly passed. Lila didn't show up until fifteen minutes later. She had changed quite a bit since her volleyball show. She had light brown hair now with pink tips now.

She went through her whole opening speech that all talk show host seem to do. Crack a few jokes, push their latest project, trash the president or praise the president depending on their political opinions. It seems that Lila hates President Trump. I do too so I can't blame her.

"… And today we have the Genovian Princesses Amelia, Lillian and Lana."

That was our cue.

 **3:20pm December 22nd CBS Studios New York**

 _F: Micheal T: Mia_

 _Tell the world if you want. I have video I can post on facebook._

I chose not to reply I didn't have the time to reply anyway.

"… And today we have the Genovian Princesses Amelia, Lillian and Lana."

"Hello ladies. How are you doing this afternoon?" Lila asked.

"We are doing good. Preparing for Christmas and everything." I replied.

"You Love Christmas then?"

"Of course we do." Lily said. "I think that we understand that more than others do and there are others that understand it more than we do."

"That's a bit of a mouthful there. Is this Christmas more important than ones from the past?"

"No its just like the others." I replied.

"So your fathers recent trouble is not a factor. In…"

"Our fathers trouble are just that his troubles. He is the one that chose to go racing down New York streets so he is the one that had to deal with the legal fall out."

"What about your stalker Mia surly that will put a damper on the Christmas cheer this year. I mean he did get pretty heated when you supported GMO's for…"

"For a week six years ago before I understood what they where." I replied. "I think all natural food is the way to go now."

I could see Lana and Lily trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"And the stalker thing doesn't phase me. His is probably some creepy old ma sitting behind his computer bulling someone who has no controls over what life she was born into." I replied. "And as far as I am concerned Royal rebel zero seven can…"

"He can stuff it. His articles have barely any fact too them and I wouldn't place them as the same caliber as s the New Yorker."

"So you are a lesbian?"

"No I am attracted to the human male."Lily said. "Lana does like to party but not like Royal Rebel says she does and the song Candy Hole was for a project in college."

"So you don't care about the whale Mia?"

"Oh I do which is why I donate money to stop whale hunting."

"Why not care for Genovia a country which seems to be in a deep economic down turn at the moment."

"I am. I am fighting against bringing company's in that would only be open for half the year. We need more life in the country all year round not just six months. All three of us have our own privet homes in Genovia that we pay taxes on personally. Not the crown."

"Very well and good but you have three empty homes in Genovia when you have a homeless population of six hundred."

"We house them in our homes and stay in the palace." Lana said. "It was my idea after meeting a little girl on my first visit there. She and her family had been tossed out by their landlord earlier that day. I found an apartment and rented it for them until the father was able to work again and took over the rent payment himself."

"Oh wow look at the time girls that is all I have for you today. Thanks for stopping by." Lila said.

We did the classy cheek kiss and walked off the set. I can not stand the woman. She reminded me of Lana before Lana became nice. We grabbed our bags from the green room and bolted for the limo with Lars following behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**6:30pm December 22nd Firehouse Apartment.**

"Okay why didn't you tell her again?"

"I would rather tell Kelly Ripa than tell Lila Archer." I said. "Lila is a bit weird and she did get her name from a tv show character."

"Soul sucking pig that got lucky with her show." Lily said. "There was no fluidity to that interview at all. I felt like I was talking to a kid waiting to talk to Santa."

"Don't worry Lily you are way more popular than her." Micheal said. "Her view her ship is limited to females and some males that are obsessed with the Kardashians. They are not invited to the wedding by the way."

"Don't worry I would haul you to Vegas before I let Grandmere invite them."

"Okay I'm here." Lana said. "So how are you going to tell the world that you are engaged."

"Video. Micheal had the whole proposal filmed." I said. "I figured he could post that and I could post a picture of my ring with the caption 'I said yes'."

"You should do it right before we get on the plane tomorrow so Grandmere wont find out until we land." Lily said. "You know how pissed that will make her."

I turned to face Micheal.

"Do you feel like facing Grandmere's wrath?" I asked.

"I'd go anywhere with you." Micheal replied before kissing me.

I pulled away and smiled before kicking my sister out of my apartment. They had their own and I wanted to be alone with my fiancée before I had to leave him for a week. I hated having to leave him behind but he would be joining me in Genovia after he finishes his lates robotic arm Demo. He is also working on something else but I have no idea what that is but I think it might be a video game because he's been working on the computer a lot more lately.

"What do you want for dinner?" Micheal asked.

"Chinese. The place by the consulate quite delivering after one of the paps hit the delivery guy in the head."

"The usual order?"

"Combo four on the sheet by the phone." I told him.

I left the room to go and change out of the suit my grandmother made me wear. I pulled on one of Michael's shirts and an old pair of shorts.

"We have thirty minutes before the food arrives. What do you want to do?"

"Catch up on the Crown. I love learning about Queen Elizabeth. I look up to her more than I do my own grandmother."

"Are you still on season one or do you want to watch season two?"

"Season two. I finished season one the first day it came out and have been waiting for season two ever since I heard that it was being renewed for a second season."

Micheal and I stayed up until well past midnight watching the crown. I fell asleep just as Queen Elizabeth and the Duke of Edinburgh were reunited after five months apart. The next thing I remember is waking up to my alarm next to a zonked out Micheal. I guess he carried me to bed again.

"What's going on? He asked as I climbed out of bed.

"Time for me to head to the airport." I replied. "Go back to bed. I will talk to you later."

"I won't be able to now that I am a wake." He replied. "Do you have all your bags packed?"

"I am only taking the latest dress that Sebastiano designed for me. I wear what ever clothes I have in genovia while I am there." I replied. "You know how I hate when I wear something only once. Like the Duchess of Cambridge I will wear what ever I own if I can get away with it."

"I know you wore a pare of overalls from your freshman year of high school to your senior year of college and only stopped because you ripped the seat." He said. "When do you have to leave to catch your plane?"

"I have to be at the tarmac at seven." I replied. "Grandmere wants to leave no later than eight thirty."

Micheal had finally climbed out of bed and followed me into the bathroom.

"Please don't pee while I am in here." I said. "You know how it freaks me out."

"Just turning on the shower. I have that meeting with that gamer kid." Micheal said.

"Going back to where you started?" I asked.

"Thinking about it. The kid seemed to have a solid idea for his game. I told him to create a demo and a presentation. A professional one and if I liked what he had to show me I would think about investing. The medicine robotic field has stalled a little for me so video games are a…"

"No need to explain. I would get confused anyway." I replied.

There was a knock on the front door followed by the ringing of the bell.

"That would be Lars."

"Here to take my love away." Micheal said. "No where is your dress?"

"Lana has it so I wouldn't mess it up."

"That's a good idea." He said. "You finish up and I will go let Lars in."

I nodded and quickly finished with my morning routine. I took a quick shower and changed into an outfit that would be comfortable for the long flight to Genovia but also be Grandmere approved. I was walking into the living room just as Lars and Micheal were coming up the stairs.

"Princess just in time." Lars said.

"I got up with my alarm… the first time." I replied. "Now I just need my back with…"

"It is by the door." Micheal said. "Now go before your grandmother gets pissed."

Lars snickered at what Micheal said.

"We should be going now Princess."

Micheal and I said goodbye.

"Oh Micheal save that video. I would rather be with you when it happens."

"I will save it." Micheal said. "But if you change your mind let me know and it will be posted to every site possible within the hour."

"I know." I replied.

I ran back over to him and gave him another kiss. I really didn't want to be apart from him but he had his company and I have Genovia. I looked at the ring he had chosen to give to me and I smiled as I climbed into the limo.

 **Dec 24 Genovian National Church-Lily**

The plane ride here was a bit tiring. Lana would not stop talking about her new boyfriend Jason. I was happy for her I Really was but I did not want to hear it as the sound track to my flight to Genovia. Right now Lana, Mia and I are all heading to midnight mass. It was something Grandmere insisted on. Later today we had a train ride through the country side followed by a short parade through a small town square followed by a small dinner party and then another train ride back to the palace.

I am still surprised that Grandmere let us rest our first day here in Genovia. I used that time to plot out future episodes for my show. Mia spent what time she could talking to Michael on the phone and shadowing our dad as he went about his duties to learn the ropes. Lana spent her time with Sebastiano going over his design ideas and talking with Jason when he had the time. He was far busier than she was.

"Hey Lil how are you?" Lana asked.

"Good. Just going over episode plans. The station is finally letting me a little more creativity in the Episodes." I replied. "Maybe now the press and other critics will stop calling me the female Russell Howard. I do not curse nearly as much as he does on his show."

"That is only because you do not want Grandmere to rip you a new one."Lana replied.

"Girls it is time for the carriage ride." Lars said. "You will be riding together with your sister and your grandmother. Your father will be riding in a carriage all by himself."

"We know Lars." I said. "We also know that you will be walking along side our carriage with other security personnel."

 **Dec 24 Genovian Train Depot-Lana**

We were waiting on the train to come in. The train had been stalled on the tracks as a local farmer lead his cows over to a new pastor. Grandmere was not happy. She even asked who worked on Christmas Eve with thirty or so train depot employees standing around trying to keep her happy. That was a rare event. I couldn't wait to get back to the palace and charge my phone. It had died sometime during the Church service.

"Lana the train is here." Lily said. "We will be boarding in a couple of minutes."

"Thank goodness. My phone is dead and I can only handle grandmere so long with out it."

"I just got through with her telling me to shut down my show since it is not…"

"Princess worthy." I replied.

I stood up and was talking with Lily while our baggage was loaded on to the train. I felt a tug on my skirt. I turned around and saw nothing. I then looked toward the ground and saw a tiny blonde haired girl.

"Can I have a picture with you please?" She asked.

"Sure how about one with all three of us?"

"Really?" The little girl asked.

"Sure." I replied. "Mia come take a picture."

Mia came over with Lars.

"What did you need?" Mia asked.

"We are taking a picture with… I am sorry what is your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"We are going to take a picture with Elizabeth."

Mia handed her camera over to Lars and instructed him to take a picture of the four of them.

"Do you want your mom to take a picture?"

"That's not my mom. My mom is dead." Elizabeth said.

"Were sorry. We didn't mean.."

"That's okay no one does. That lady is my case worker. She is taking me to visit my dad or the man they think is my dad." Elizabeth said. "You can send the picture to her. She will make sure I get it. This is her business card."

"Thank you Elizabeth. We hope that it works out with your potential dad." I replied.

I hugged the little girl and told her good luck. I had no other idea on what to say to her. It sucks losing your parents. I at least found another pair she has no one. I never thought I would say it but I am glad that I was a teenager when I lost my parents.

I looked at the card Elizabeth gave me.

 ** _LCA: Jane LaDean Harrington_**

 ** _Genovian Child Care Agency_**

 ** _555-555-5555_**

 ** _JLHarrington@GCCA.gov.go_**

I tucked the card into my pocket book and followed my grandmother, sisters and father on to the train. We had our own privet car but Lily and Mia chose to sit in a public car just in front of our car. I stayed in the privet car in a quiet corner.

"Are you alright Lana?"

"Fine dad. I just feel sorry for that little girl. To loose her mom and not know who her dad is. I feel guilty saying that I am glad I had you and Helen to help me with the loss of my adoptive parents."

"It is perfectly fine to feel that way. Helping under privileged girls like Elizabeth just may be the charity for you to champion." Dad replied. "It is quite common for members of our family to be a patron of different causes and clubs."

"I'm not sure its right for me but thank you." I replied.

"Just think about it. Is all I am saying. Look at everything Mia supports. The only rough spot for her was the GMO thing."

"Didn't take her long to change her mind." I replied. "Had an orange thrown at her if I remember correctly."

"Yes but the person who threw it had bad aim. They hit Lars instead."

 **Dec-24 Genovian La Palais De Olive**

It is close to midnight now. I have not seen Micheal in what felt like weeks but was only just a few days and have not talked to him in twenty four hours. He just went dark and refuses to respond to my text or request for videos calls. I looked over at the empty cat bed. I think this is the loneliest I have ever felt. I didn't have Fat Louie any more. He past away four years ago and Micheal was hard at work this Christmas.

"Mia hurry up. We are meeting in Lana's room in ten minutes to open gifts that Grandmere would hate and to plan dads gift."

I looked over at the small stack of gifts they would be opening tonight. I chose blue and white this year. Lily probably used bags while Lana would have it wrapped by the charity booth that pops up in the malls every year.

"Coming." I said as I logged off of my computer.

I guess I would have to talk to Michael later. I grabbed my stack of presents and headed to Lana's room or pink nightmare as I called it in my head. While her room was my nightmare it would be any little girl obsessed with Princesses would love. I set the gifts on a table and sat down in a chair by her fire.

"You're here." Lana said from her own chair.

"Where is your stack?" I asked.

"Under the tree. Where else would they be?" Lana said. "Lily says she had something special to grab so she may be a little late."

"We still have Christmas Day."

"Oh please we are doing it now." Lily said pushing in a large box "don't worry I didn't go over the limit. I have had this one for a while. Mind you is was hard to get and keep secret but I had dads help with that part."

"Is it mine?" Lana asked.

"No and no Mia you can't open it until it is the only one left." Lily replied.

"So I would open my presents last?"

"Yes." Lana replied. "We picked straws on the fight over here."

"I forgot about that." I replied.

We took all all the gifts and put them into three separate stacks. Mine was the largest because of the gift that Lily had pushed in other wise we were evenly matched. There were even gifts from some of our friends and one for each of us from our mother and father.

"I thought we were doing Christmas with our friends on New Years."

"For the bigger gifts we are but they got us smaller gifts because we wouldn't be with them to celebrate at all." Lily replied. "I did give them a limit but I do not think that Tina listened to me but I don't think she ever does for gifts. Look at the bracelets she got us for our birthday. Those each cost way more than the forty dollar limit we gave them."

"You are right." I replied. "First gifts?"

"I choose this one." Lily said. "Its from Boris?"

"Why did Boris give you a gift?" I asked.

"I ran into him a few weeks ago and we got to talking. He's recording with Joshua Bell and I think he might want to get back together with Tina."

"So you don't want him?"

"God no." Lily replied. "And he gave me a copy of Joshua Bell's latest recording autographed by the man himself. Not bad." She set the disk aside. "Your turn Lana."

"Same thing different wrapping paper. Mama Weinberger would have loved that." Lana replied.

"Have you heard from your sister?"

"They only thing I hear from her is her post on Instagram. She's actress now and got a bit part in Adam Sandler's Netflix film."

"Well mine is also Boris and again it was wrapped in different paper. Something tells me he gave this to all of his friends from Albert Einstein high-school."

"You are probably right. Find Tina's gift." Lana said.

I watched as Lana dug around in her pile and found a bright pink package. I found a similarly wrapped package in my pile as did Lily with hers. I gently ripped off the paper to find a plain brown box. I pulled the box off to see white tissue paper which I pushed away. Under the white tissue paper I found a book. It was brightly colored and had the image of a man on one knee in front of a woman with a big puffy dress that was always associated with Cinderella. There was silver writing embossed just above the couple declaring the title of the book. _A Dance With the Prince by. Tina Hakim_

"She wrote a book." Lily said looking at her gift. "I thought she was just playing around to release the stress of being a doctor."

"I know its so pretty." I said lifting the book up and showing it to them. "Oh hey she left me a note. It says that I am to read it to you two."

 _'Dear Mia, Lily and Lana._

 _First off Merry Christmas. Second I hope you like this book. Mia I was inspired by you to do what I love (besides being a doctor for kids that is) and wrote a book. It took me so much longer than you did Mia with my writers block and Medical school over all being a doctor. I am sending this note because there are events in this book that are inspired by events in our life and I didn't want you to be shocked when you see it. For you Mia there are three events. The first being bitting your tong while ice skating. The second being invited to Prince William's wedding and the last being you tripping on the stage at your college graduation. For you lily I chose to have my character to have her own show like the one from back in high school not the one you have now. For you Lana I chose the big fight you had with Josh freshman year but in a college context._

 _Please read it and tel me what you think. I self published four copies and only four copies. You three each have one as do I. My copy is locked up in the safe._

 _Happy reading,_

 _Love,_

 _Tina Hakim Baba'_

"I guess that we are going to have a book club while we are here." I replied. "It was nice of her to let us know."

"It really is. Have you read the blurb?"

'It is a minor embarrassment that brings future medical school student Clarissa Dearborn to her local emergency room in the arms of a mysterious man. The man only leaves her side after the doctor assures him that Clarissa is okay. While waiting to finish her treatment she spots a familiar face in a local tabloid magazine. She sees him again later on in her college library and realizes that he is Prince Arther James Spencer of Glendovia and he is the next in line to the throne. The two fall in love and split after a terrible fight on a visit to see his family.

After her whirlwind romance ends Clarissa throws her shelf into finishing her degree. Only to be haunted by her romance with the prince and another man that has developed a disturbed obsession with her. It seems every one want to keep the two former lovers apart.'

"That actually sounds like it would be a good book. I will defiantly be reading this." Lana said. "I hope the book is as good as the blurb is."

Me too. Lana, Lily and I went back to opening our presents. A lot of our friends got us gifts that were the same or similar. Ling Su painted a portrait of each of us. We looked quiet nice in the portraits and we were all quite sure that Grandmere would actually like them. There were a few that were unique to each of us. I got a leather bound journal with my name and title embossed on the cover. Lana got a subscription to some psychology magazine that I have beaver heard of.

"Okay Mia time for your last one." Lily said dragging me over to the box since it didn't fit in between the chairs.

I ripped the paper off the box only to reveal that it was an old refrigerator box.

"How do I open it now?" I asked.

"That red tab."

I pulled the tab Lily had pointed out and as soon as I did that the sides of the box fell away to reveal a giant stuffed polar bear. With a bright red bow tied around its neck. The thing was massive. There was no way that I would be able to take this home with me.

"Mia it looks like there is a card attached to it" Lana said.

She was right there was a card attached to the giant red bow. It took some work but I got the card off without ruining the bow.

 _'Mia,_

 _Sorry I am unable to be with you this Christmas. I promise you that every Christmas after this we will spend together. I know that you don't like extravagant gifts so I took the cost of this bear and multiplied it by fifteen for how long we have been together and donated it to green peace and other charities you support._

 _Love,_

 _Micheal'_

"That has to be one of the most romantic things I have ever seen." Lana said. "That thing has to be bigger that Micheal."

"It is. This bear is about seven and half feet tall." I replied. "We better get to bed. Grandmere has an early morning for us."

"Church and a carriage ride from the church through the whole town back to here at the palace where we will light the christmas tree followed by a seven course family dinner and then we will finally exchange presents as a family."

"I will bet you twenty genovian dollars that someone starts snoring in church." Lana replied. "No way with a church service that early could someone be soundly awake."

"Its it one of us or someone in the church in general?" Lily asked.

"In general."

"I will take your bet Lana." Lily replied. "See you in the morning."

Lilly gathered up her gifts and I gathered up my own. We left Lana to her own devices knowing that she was likely to get to sleep fore our alarms went off. She was the least likely to piss grandmere off. I think that has something to do with Lana being the triplet that looked the most like Grandmere. Lily and I couldn't fault Lana for being Grandmere's favorite.

I set my gifts on a table just inside my suite and went back for the giant polar bear. I tried doing it be myself at first but I just couldn't swing it now that the bear was out of the box. So I asked Lana to help me move the bear into my room. I set it down beside the large window seat on the one side. I could snuggle up to the bear while writing in my journal or looking out at the genovian landscape. In fact it is where I sit now writing in this very journal.


	6. Chapter 6

**December 25 Christmas Day American Embassy Christmas party**

Grandmere surprised us last minute with this party. We were all required to attend because of the bad press we have been receiving. Thank goodness it was only a cocktail party. I was board out of my mind because Lily and Lana were both distracted by men that worked for the consulate. Lana had been pleasantly surprised to see her boyfriend Jason Rockefeller in the crowed and had clung to his arm most of the night much to Grandmere's annoyance. Lily was in a heated conversation with a Russell Howard fan that thought she was ripping off of his show. She was telling him to shove it while I was shoving what ever appetizer was passing by on a tray closet to me.

"Your Highness my I have this dance?" A lawyer from the embassy asked.

"You may." I replied taking the hand he offered.

I danced with him once before escaping into the embassy gardens. They were just as well kept as the Palace gardens were. If I had to be outside I didn't mind it being in the gardens. I liked the embassy's rose garden even more. It had all kinds of them. They even had a bush of roses that had been named after Prince William. I had a vase of each one sent to him and Kate whenever they announced they were pregnant.

"I thought I would find you here."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. When I heard the voice. I turned away from the rose bush I had been admiring to see Micheal standing there in a solid black tux and green bow tie to match my green dress.

"When did you get here?" I asked rushing over to him.

"An hour ago. I only just got in here when Lana and her boyfriend recognized me talking to security. They are a bunch of nob heads."

"Yes some of them are but you only have to deal with them when we come here." I replied. "I thought you still had some coding or something like that to do?"

"I don't anymore. I sold the medical part of my company. I will consult with the new owners when I have to but I didn't have a passion for it any more. I have my Princess. There is no reason for me to prove myself anymore."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Get back to my roots. Design websites, games, apps anything that is used on a computer these days."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" I asked.

"Yes and its because it is something I could do from anywhere even if the company is based in America."

"Thank you for coming Micheal."

"I'd do anything for you." Micheal replied.

We stayed at the embassy for two more hours most of which I spent introducing Micheal to everyone. We danced a few times but towards the end of her night I just wanted to take my shoes off which I did and Lana hid them in her bag. Grandmere never notice.

 **December 31 10:00pm palace Lana**

It was the end of the year 2017. So much has happened this year good and bad and most of the bad stems from Trump related events or statements. There are worse events but I don't know much about them so I don't feel comfortable writing about them. In fact the only thing I can say is that my prayers are with the people that are suffering.

I was able to invite Jason since he had the night off from working. Grandmere had gone to bed hours ago so my sisters and I escaped to my room to watch the ball drop in the Times Square. Mia had Micheal with her and they were being all lovey with each other. Lily was the single ton of the family. Our dad had called four hours ago to tell us happy new year since he had to leave for an important meeting in America. We have no idea what it was about.

"Lana have you heard from dad?" Mia asked coming out of her Micheal induced haze.

"Not since he texted us that he made it to America. I hope everything is okay."

"We all do." Lily said. "Jason is Lukas still at the embassy?"

"He is." Jason said. "And he still doesn't like you. I do and I don't think you stole anything from Russell. You are funny without trying and he is funny because he is paid to be." Jason paused to take a drink. "You and he are two very different programs that oddly enough have the same viewership and some of the same comments."

"Thank you Jason. You should keep him around Lana. He is a keeper."

Jason smiled and kissed Lana on the cheek.

"I'll stay here as long as She wants to keep me around."

"Except for the fourth of May when you have to be in Newfoundland for your college roommates wedding."

"True but I was also thinking you might want to go with me if we are still together."

"I just might. It probably depends on if we are invited to Prince Harry's wedding or not."

"Lana the wedding is the Nineteenth of May." Mia said. "You would be able to go with Jason here to his friends wedding if you wanted to."

"We will see when the time comes."

I smiled and snuggled closer to Jason as we continued to watch the New Years celebration on television. Most of the performances could have been better but considering I didn't listen to or know who most of the preforming artist are I didn't like the show was done.

One of the maids brought in champagne twelve minutes before the count down started.

"A gift from your father. He said to toast to the new year on him but to do so responsibly."

"We will Hilda." Lana said. "You may leave for the night if you would like to."

"Very much so ma'am. I have a small daughter waiting at home."

"See you tomorrow Hilda." Lily said.

"And it looks like Taylor Swift will be the last performance of 2017 and she will lead us with the count down into 2018."

"Hey guys there's only fifteen second till the new year good luck to all and ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… ONE!" Taylor said. "Happy New Year America. Goodnight and have a safe trip home and again good luck in the new year."

Jason kissed me right on the lips for the first time just as taylor said one. Mia and Micheal looked like they need to get their own room and Lily looked like a zombie that hadn't gotten any brains in a week because she was so tired. I grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and threw it at Mia and Micheal.

"Hey!" Mia said.

"Get a room. You and Micheal were getting a little too hot for being in the same room as your family."

"Fine we will. Do you want help cleaning up?" Mia asked. "You did send Hilda off."

"I'll be fine. I have to work through some of the letters I received from my editor."

"Nice way to put your degree to use."

"It is." I replied. "I'll walk you out Jason. I know you have an early start tomorrow."

"I do and I would love to spend the night with you but I don't think the press would take too kindly for that for any of us."

"No they wouldn't. I will call you when I am free or actually I will text and then you can call me if you are free."

"Will do and if I cant call I will send a text. I am rather good at sending a text covertly."

"I weirdly find that hot."

Jason and I had finally made it to the front door of the palace. The doorman opened the door and let us in.

"Your driver was waiting in the car all night?" I asked.

"No he spent some of it with the garage staff. They were having their own party of sorts and it turns out my driver and one of yours were friends." Jason replied. "I had fun tonight. I hope to see you again."

"You sure will." I replied.

I had taken a step back from him but quickly stepped forward again and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you." I said turning away and heading back inside.

I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone. I thought I loved Josh but he just turned out to be a rotten candy hole. I didn't date in college at all because I was so focused on my degree and getting to know my biological mother and father and becoming a Princess.

Lars was waiting just inside the door to lock up for the night.

"Goodnight Princess."

"You as well Lars."

 **January 5th 2018**

Last night was Grandmere's birthday. She of course threw a lavish birthday party for herself which was criticized in the papers by several members of the press. Dad even has someone running against him in the next election. He is thinking about dropping out but the only thing keeping him in is what his opponent would do to the country if he won. He nearly lost to the man a couple of years ago. Since Count Ivan as he likes to call himself has opened several seedy bars across genovia. Lana is working privately to get them shut down but she has had no luck. Lily tried helping by using her television show but Grandmere forbade it because he was a member of the family even if it was just a very minor family member.

"Hey Mia Perin and I would like to talk to you and your sisters about something."

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"We would like to speak to you all the idea we have would require the approval of all three of you."

"I will call them this after noon and see when their closes open time is.." I replied. "Is that okay or does it have to be now?"

"We can wait we haven't done anything to get the idea off the ground. We wanted to see what you thought."

"I look forward to it. Have you put together a presentation for us or will you just be talking about it?"

"Oh we have been working on the presentation for about a year now. We have updated it here and there when we got new information but we got really big news a few days ago that made us want to jump right in but we need your approval."

"I look forward to it you have me very excited for your idea. You haven't done too bad with the ideas for the center."

"Thank you Mia." Perin and Ling said at the same time.

"You want to go out to lunch. I'm craving falafel."

"Sure. I haven't had a good falafel in a while." Perin said.

"Only because of the Chinese place below our loft." Ling said. "But they do make me think of my grandma cooking."

 **Jan 10th Shooters-Lily**

Lana,Mia and I were all waiting for Perin and Ling Su to show up. We were catching up with Dinner before heading to KSCC to hear their pitch on what ever idea they had. I had asked Mia several times what it was but she told me she had no idea what it was and they wouldn't speak to her about other than set up the meeting with all three of us.

"Sorry. We are late Ling was feeling a bit under the weather but she is okay now and no she is not contagious." Perin said.

"We have appetizers coming and the waitress will be back by to take your drink orders." Mia said. "We chose not to order entrees because we wanted to wait for you."

"You didn't have to. We gotten to were we can eat a full meal in fifteen minutes without getting sick." Perin said.

"Please don't do that tonight. I think it might make me sick." Lana said.

"Hello ladies here are your appetizers. Is this the rest of your party?"

"Yes."

"Okay then what would you like to drink?"

"I will take a diet Dr Pepper for the first glass and water for each one after that."

"Okay you miss?" He asked turning ot Ling.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper cherry."

"We have run out of that but we do have a cherry coke."

"I'll take a plain Dr. Pepper then. Thank you."

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks."

The drinks continued to flow and oddly none of us seem to choose alcohol. Two hours later we were leaving shooters and heading to the center for the presentation. Lana, Mia and I sat on one side of the conference room table and Perin and Ling Su were on the other said messing round with a computer.

"Finally it is working." Ling Su said.

She hit a button and a bright yellow square appeared on the wall with black lettering.

 _ **The Kenneth Showalter Community Center Expansion.**_

 _ **Presentation by: Perin and Ling Su Thomas**_

And what followed was an hour long power point on how they wanted to open homeless shelter for teens in the rest of the building since the building was for sale. The only problem was that they couldn't afford to buy it themselves nor could the center afford to buy it.

"That's a great idea. It would allow them to get a job graduate school and look for a real look for a real apartment." Mia said. "What are they selling the building for?"

"Nineteen point five million." Perin said.

"That is a lot. We have a bit to think on." Lily said. "But I think we might go with it."

"It is just a matter of getting the money together." Lana said.

"Thank you that's all we wanted. We plan on asking who ever buys it if you can't if we could expand but we would also need your approval."

"If we are un able to by it you are given the approval to see what the new owners say but double check wit us on what they want to charge us rent for."

"Why not build it ourselves?" I asked.

"That would be the lack of land to build it on." Mia replied. "Perin, Ling maybe we can all look into other options just Incase the new owners don't want us to continue using their space."

"We have we have several contacts that sell residential buildings keeping an eye out of or us. Anything a new building shows up they send us an email with all the pictures they can. "

"Forward them to us also. We can help you pick one and it may settle any doubt you have after all since you have to get our approval anyway."

"True."

"Is that all you needed?" I asked.

"Yes." Perin said.

 **January 11th firehouse loft**

This weeks has been weird and Perin and Ling Su's proposal for the center is a really good idea. I hope that we can do it. Lana, Lily and I may have access to that kind of money but we also have a lot of rules to follow when spending massive amounts of it and thirteen million dollars would mean that dad would have to approve of what we wanted to do with it and he also had rules to follow times two since he was also prime minister.

"Okay movie time. I brought six movies since I know that most of them will be ignored. I was hoping to watch at least one." Tina said.

Ling Su and Perin followed her in they had brought a movie that Ling Su's brother sent from Japan and a foreign film that I had never heard of.

Lily arrived with an assortment of snakes from the bodega down the street.

"Where is Lana?" Tina asked.

"Date night with the boyfriend. He finally arrived back from Genovia." I replied. "Are all movies on the table?"

"Yes."

"Okay give me a moment to write them all down and we will vote." I said. "Good job on the variety of movies. That will make for a good movie night."

"Get on with it." Lily said throwing popcorn at my head.

 _Movie Night Movie List before watching_

 _1.)Audition- romantic drama turned horror movie L,P,LS,T_

 _2.)Pride and Pregnant? (Lily found this in the bargain bin of a video store that was closing down.) (Tina thinks it might be a dirty movie.) I am scared to watch it. We all voted to watch it as our curiosity got the better of us._

 _3.)Gilmore Girls Season four (we voted no as you cant start to watch in the middle of the series)._

 _4.)The Queen-L,LS,P,T,M_

 _5.)The Duff- we all said no we were too old for it_

 _6.)Grainville- a movie about a farmer trying to save his down in 1930s pre World War Two America_

 _7.)Sense and Sensibility- a modern take on an old story. I thought it sounded good. M, T_

 _8.)Fast and Furrious 8- an animal spoof of the Vin Diesel led series. Its for toddlers. We voted no._

 _9.)Captain America: the winter soldier a unanimous yes. Christ Evans is hot._

 _10.)Princess Diaries and Princess Diaries: a royal engagement. Tina thought it was funny. I said no but the others said yes it was what we are starting with._

We watched five of the movies all the way through with Lana coming in to watch the last two and we also cut two of the movies off part of the way and decided to watch another movie.

 _Movie Night Movie Grades_

 _1.)Audition- first movie not bad but defiantly not watching alone ever. A_

 _2.)Pride and Pregnant. The cover was very miss leading it was a information video for an expectant mom good information but not for us. F_

 _3.)The Queen- A- we felt that the movie was good but it was missing something. Would watch it again._

 _4.)Grainville- C- Perin fell asleep halfway through so we woke her up and changed the movie._

 _5.)Sense and Sensibility- F but only because the disk was so scratched up it wouldn't play past the first five minutes._

 _6.)Captain America: the winter soldier B we lost the story from staring at the captain too much._

 _7.)Princess Diaries and Princess Diaries: a royal engagement. F_

 _a.They killed my father off_

 _b.They did not recognize that I have two sisters._

 _c.They didn't include a character with any similarly to Tina_

 _d.They did not include Perin or Ling Su_

 _e.It was set in San Francisco_

 _f.Micheal and I are together._

 _g.I hope that if the rumors of a third movie are true they do a little more justice to the story of my sisters and I_

 _h.Last but not least they made grandmere nice. Grandmere is not nice._

"Ling and I have to get going we have an early meeting with a real estate agent to show us some new apartments."

"You can stay here if you would like. I have plenty of room."

"We would rather sleep in our own bed." Ling Su replied. "But thank you."

I saw the rest of my guest out. Lily however was staying as her apartment building was being fumigated. She was passed out on the couch. I cleaned up the main part of the mess in the living room and covered Lily with a blanket since she wouldn't wake up. I then climbed into my own bed with my phone.

I was just about to turn the light off when Micheal's face appeared on the screen.

"Mia your awake?"

"Yeah. Everyone just left. Except Lily."

"How is she doing?"

"Fine, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Mom found out she has breast cancer."

"No wonder you haven't called today. What did the doctors say?"

"Not good. They have a treatment plan in place. But mom is prepared to have that surgery done. You know the one Angelina had done a few years ago."

"How are you doing?"

"As good as one can expect. I'll be better once she is in remission."

"I'd rather have a cure." I replied. "Crap that sounds so insensitive."

"That's okay. I know what you mean. I wish I could help her but there is nothing I could do."

"There is. You can be there for her and sometimes that is all the parent wants. You can talk to my dad and get advice on what do do going forward."

"I might do that. I'm going to stay with them tonight. I fly out to California tomorrow to meet with some programmers."

"I will see you when you get back."

"Call you every night." Micheal said. "Love you."

"I love you."

With that Michael and I disconnected. I snuggled up in the thick covers on my bed. I tried getting to sleep for two hours before giving up and turning on Netflix to watch NCIS. I have a special agent to catch up with. I feel asleep just after Gibbs was shot or faked being shot I am not sure.

 **January 15th The Plaza, Grandmere's suite**

"Grandmere stop. That is enough. Micheal and I are fine. I am twenty eight years old. Only one year younger than Kate Middleton when she married Prince William." I snapped.

"I am just saying that it has been fifteen years and the boy still has not made an honest woman out of you."

"He doesn't need to. I am an honest woman all on my own."

"You can not be the head of the royal family without a spouse."

"Grandmere dad has been the Crowned Prince for over twenty years and he has not been married for any of those years." I said. "I plan to marry Micheal but I plan to do it in my own time and my own way no mater what that includes. If you have a problem with that then I guess you should start looking into having Lily or Lana to being dad's heir, because I will not do it if you make me give up Micheal."

And with that final statement I downed the glass of wine grandmere got me and left her suit. I wanted to get home and into my pajamas and binge on more Gibbs and maybe some CSI: Miami.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 15th firehouse loft**

I was pleasantly surprised when I got home to see that Micheal was home when I arrived. I ran right over to him and jumped into his arms. I nocked him over causing us both to laugh. I am sure that Lars would be laughing in his office on the bottom floor.

"Let's not do that again. I think we would be pushing our luck." Micheal said once we had stopped laughing.

"Agree. What are you doing home I thought that you had to stay longer."

"The team did. I didn't. I wanted to get back to you. I have another meeting with them next month." He replied. "How did it go with Grandmere?"

"Let's just say I don't care if you leak the proposal video or not." I said.

"I can release it tomorrow."

"Great we have a plan. I am going to change." I replied.

"I'll order dinner."

"Pizza, grandmere hates it. So I have not eaten it in months."

I went to my bedroom and pulled on my pajamas. They weren't anything you would buy in Victoria secret or some other high fashion store. Micheals old t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants that my mom had given me for christmas a few years ago. Just as I settled down into the couch there was a knock at the door.

"Who is that the pizza won't be here for about thirty minutes."

I shrugged my shoulders as I went over to the message box.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Lars. Your sister has sent something over for you."

I motioned for Micheal to open the door. He did and standing just out side it was lars with a big cardboard box. He sat it down on the counter.

"Goodnight Princess." Lars said.

Once he was gone Michael cut it open with a pocket knife he kept in his apartment and this one. The first layer was bubble wrap. Below the bubble wrap was a stack of magazines. It was every single bridal magazine that ever existed.

"So which sister sent it?" Michael asked.

"Do you really think Lily would send all of this?" I asked.

"Not really." Micheal said. "She would be the type to send us a bunch of Vegas pamphlets and screen shots of Vegas wedding chapel websites."

"She's sent me the links." I replied. "I have saved them."

"Grandmere driving you nuts already?"

"She doesn't know. I haven't worn the ring around her. She thinks that you are getting ready to leave me because I don't have a ring in her eyes yet."

"Mia why don't we keep that video to ourselves." Micheal said as he took the necklace I kept the ring on off. He slipped the ring into his hand and then on to my finger. "We could just take a picture of the ring on your hand held by mine and put the picture online."

"Either way we do it is going to be nuts."

There was more bagging on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I asked.

"I would say Lars but if you were in that much danger he would just break down the door and ask questions later."

I walked over to the door and asked who it was.

"Your father. I have been calling you for the past half hour and you have not answered."

"Why did you need me for?"

"It's the news I had for you. I have to tell you know. My sources say the news will break tomorrow."

"What news?" I asked.

"You have a sister."

"I know I found that out over a decade ago." I reply.

"And a brother. They are fourteen years old. Twins. Their mother was a charter pilot that I nearly married your grandmother had no idea. Elizabeth Harrison was her name. She wanted to marry me and we even had a mock wedding in Las Vegas, thank god your grandmother didn't find out and we would have gone through with the real thing but…"

"Dad!"

"…but her sister kept putting things in her head like I was only with her because of her skin color and things like that but none of it was true." Dad replied. "She broke things off a month before the twins were born."

"Dad!" I yelled a second time. "You are saying that I have two more siblings from you."

"Yes."

"They are fourteen years old?"

"Yes. Why are you telling me now?"

"Their mother died six months after they were born at least that is what her sister told me last week. I have been trying to get custody of them but her sister is putting up a fight saying that Elizabeth didn't want me to be around her kids and all that crap. She even tried saying I wasn't their father. I was smart. Elizabeth and I had DNA test done because she heard what my mother did with you and your sisters, she didn't want that for her children."

"When do you get them?" I asked. "And do you have to take them back?"

"I am taking them to Genovia. They would both rather stay there than stay with their aunt. She is clearly misusing the funds I sent Elizabeth every month for the children."

"Did you ever see the twins?" I asked.

"Yes I saw them for one weekend a month. They were my Atlantic City weekends."

"That makes so much since now." I said.

Dad had finally stopped pacing and sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Renaldo what chapel did you and Elizabeth go to in Vegas?" Micheal asked coming in from getting the pizza.

"I don't remember the name. It had the façade of a small white church from the 1800s. They did fake weddings so people could freak their family's out without the cost of an annulment afterword."

Micheal had been on his computer from the moment my dad started talking about the chapel. He swag the screen toward us.

"Is that it?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. I remember taking pictures under that palm tree. I'm sure I have them some where."

"Dad you look tired and Micheal looks like he has hours of work a head of him, why don't you go take a nap or rest up a little bit." I said. "I am going to call Lily over because I know she can help Micheal make things go faster."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing right now. We will let you know when we have something. You have five children who love you and don't want anything to happen to you." I replied as I pushed him toward the guest bedroom.

Once my dad was safely enclosed in the bedroom I texted Lily to get her ass to my place as fast as she could I did the same with Lana because we never knew when we would need her help.

"Do you have anytime yet?" I asked.

"Well just by looking at the reviews of this place your dad could claim that he and Elizabeth had planned to get married there and had no idea they just held fake weddings."

"He could but it sounds kind of weak."

"I know."

An hour later Lana and Lily came barging in. I was sitting next to Micheal on the couch while he typed away on his computer.

"Yes I got it."

"What?" I asked.

"I found a marriage license for one E. A. Harrison and a C.P. Renaldo filed March 10th two thousand and three." Micheal said. "It looks like it was signed by a minister but I have no idea who."

"If it was the guy that owned that chapel then dad and Elizabeth were really married."

"Looks like we get a trip to Vegas." Lily said. "That is the only way we would get a look at the original."

"Micheal or Lars could have a fake id made and pretend to be our dad to get the document." Lana said.

"I will do it. Micheal is too young to play your father." Lars said from the door way.

"There is a privet jet waiting at the air field. We leave in two hours. Go home, pack a bag and meet everyone at the air strip." Dad said. "I need to find out if I've been married to her all this time. If I have she deserves to have a proper…"

"Dad its okay we understand." I replied. "Just take the clothes you guys left here. We can head to the airport from here."

"Yeah dad we will make sure your wife in law or spirit is honored correctly." Lana said.

 **January 20th 2018**

 _THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT SHUTDOWN! WHY DO THE PEOPLE THAT RUN OUR GOVERNMENT REFUSE TO WORK WITH EACH OTHER._

Sorry about the written yelling but that drives me crazy. I have to lead my own Government in the future and hope that I don't have to face something as serious as a Government SHUTDOWN but I'm not a psychic and therefore can not see what will happen to me.

 ** _Look who's walking down the aisle too._**

 _It is the ROYaLrebel.07 here. I am happy to deliver some maybe good news amid the Government shutdown. I also have to say that it is one royal whopper of a scoop of royal news for your and it is not Prince Harry and his beautiful bride or his cousin Princess Eugenie. This juicy bit of news comes from none other than the Genovia Royal family. Yes it is them again. Yesterday day on January 30th 2018 it was announced that the crowned prince had been married since March of two thousand and three._

 _Who is his wife you ask? It was one Elizabeth Harrison from Newark New Jersey. She was ten years younger than the prince and died four months after they married. A fact that was kept hidden from us all._

 _The Genovian Royals also announced that the rebel Prince had two more children. Born just two months before the prince married Elizabeth. That would make them fourteen years old._

 _Because of recent revelations the Princes approval rating as Prime Minister and Crowned Prince seem to be slipping down the drain. No word yet on when the new prince and Princess will be introduced to the public. We can only hope that these new royals know how to be have better than their elders._

 _ROYaLrebel.07_

 **January 31st 2018 firehouse loft**

"I can not believe that it is finally out." Lana said looking up from her phone. "I still feel so bad for dad. He was married to the love of his life and had no clue. He thought that the license ran out."

"He's doing better now that he has custody of the twins. Have they picked their names yet?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I replied. "They are keeping their names as is but adding one or two. They will be presented tonight at grandmere's dinner. And no I do not know what they are."

 **January 31st 2018 7:00pm Grandmere's suite**

"Mia you are sitting on the right with your father and Lily. Lana you will be sitting on her left with your brother and sister." Grandmere said. "I will be at the head of the table as always."

"Where are they?" Lily asked.

"In the other room." Grandmere said. "They Will be out in a few minutes.

We all kind of meandered about until grandmere said it was time for dinner.

"Come on now I don't want to be standing here forever." She said. "It is my pleasure to announce Princess Olivia Grace Clarisse e Harrison Renaldo and Prince William Harrison Christoff Renaldo."

Two teens that looked a lot like my dad and I walked out. Olivia had my wild hair while William had Grandmere's hair. Their hair color was black their eyes were brown and their skin like they were kissed b the sun with the perfect tan.

"Hello." They both said.

"Why don't we eat." I said.

I knew that the tension was getting to them. I couldn't wait to get to know them but I also didn't want to put pressure on them. Dinner was started a few minutes later. Olivia and William had started to talk more.

"So what clubs are you involved in?" I asked.

"I work with the theater club and art club. William is on the baseball team."

"Only second string." William replied. "They said I wasn't good enough to actually play in the games. I'm also on the math team."

"He's in his senior year." Olivia said.

"You're a genius?" Lily said.

"I guess so." William said. "I don't feel like it though."

"That's okay. I don't feel like it either." Lily said.

"You are a genius?" William asked.

"Yes. So is my adopted brother. He owns a company that created a robotic arm that can do surgery on hearts."

"I know all about that. I did my report on him and got a B because it wasn't detailed enough but the guy likes his privacy."

"I think he'd like you." I replied. "I do have bit of an in with him. Well we all kind of have an in with him even Lana and she knows him the least."

"Really?" William asked.

"Yes. He plays videos games with Lars every Sunday while I am at the community center."

 **January 31 10pm-Lily**

"The family knows Olivia and William but the public does not. We have to introduce them and we have to do it soon." Grandmere said once the twins had gone to bed.

"Grandmere we can not throw a party." Lana said. "We are getting ripped in the papers about being to extravagant."

"Actually there is one event that we can have without most people getting to upset about." Mia said closing the door to the bedroom. "First there is their christening we have all done it and as it turns out they haven't."

"That's a family affair not something where people of the country are involved in."

"I am talking about my wedding Grandmere." Mia snapped.

"Well you can hardly have one without a man to be a husband."

"I have one and I have had the ring for two months." Mia said. "In fact I have had the ring since December nineteenth. That also the date I want to get married on so there are eleven months for me to plan the wedding."

"Why would you plan the wedding?" Grandmere asked.

"Because it is my wedding and I will choose what goes on you would make it way more extravagant than it needs to be. This isn't the eighties and I am not Princess Diana."

"Well the crown doesn't have to pay for the wedding then."

"Then it is a good thing I am the head of this family." Dad said. "Mia can choose what she wants for her wedding and if this is about the guest list then she can have two separate list. One for the people invited to the ceremony and one for the reception after the ceremony."

"Well I never."

"Mother you have had your wedding and have had your way with every single party this family has given. This is Mia's wedding she will plan it and she will pick what she wants."

"If you continue to annoy her about it then you will send them to Vegas like you did me." Dad said. "Do you really want to see that in the papers?"

Grandmere said nothing and just stormed out of her sitting room into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut. We were all left with out mouths gapping.

"Girls I think it might be a good thing for you to leave. I will stay here with your brother and sister."

"Dad."

"Please go. I'm the one that said that to her and you Mia have plans to make."

We left our dad there alone. Lars was with us. He was the only bodyguard we had at the moment. Lana and I felt weird with around them and requested new ones. Lana and I were not the main heir to the throne so we didn't get followed around nearly as much as Mia did.

Lars ushered us all into the car before climbing into the front seat next to the driver.

"Where do you girls want to go?" The driver asked.

We said nothing. Still flabbergasted by what happen up in Grandmere's suite.

"My loft." Mia said. "We will be staying there tonight."

"Yes we have a lot of planning to do." Lana said.

 **February 1st 12am firehouse loft**

"Okay do we have the final check list put together?" I asked.

"Yes we do."

Lana handed me the paper she had been writing everything down on.

"I made copies for everyone." She added handing out the rest.

It took us several hours to talk through the list with everyone putting their two cents in.

 _1-Sixteen to Nine Months Before January to March_

 _•Start wedding binder done. There is a folder of all things wedding on my tablet._

 _•Figure out your budget have to talk to grandmere and dad about this one._

 _•Pick your wedding party_

 _o Maid of Honor_

 _Lily- I have known her the longest and she is my sister._

 _o Bridesmaids_

 _Lana, Tina, Perin, Ling Su_

 _o Groomsmen, best-man and pageboys are going to be picked by Micheal unless he has no idea who to pick._

 _•Guest list for ceremony talk to grandmere and dad._

 _•Guest list for reception see above_

 _•. Pick the date / reserve the venue December 19 2018/ church in genovia_

 _o Book officiant this depends on what church holds the wedding_

 _•Look into photographers-Lana is researching them. I kind of want Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's photographer._

 _•Throw and engagement party I don't want one._

 _2-Eight Months Before April_

 _•Hire photographer- Lana is taking care of this._

 _•Book entertainment/ -see concerts and watch you tube videos_

 _•Meet with caterers -research being done. We want options for everyone vegan, vegetarian or otherwise._

 _•Buy a dress book an appointment for Vera Wang and research dress styles buy before grandmere finds out._

 _•Reserve lodging for out of town guest we have a palace. No need for a hotel_

 _•Register for gifts create list of charities for people to donate too._

 _•Launch a wedding website Lily is doing this. She plans to include list of approved charities._

 _3-Seven to Six Months Before_

 _•Select and buy invites did this when looking for birthday invites. I just have to order them._

 _•Plan your honeymoon Micheal can do this._

 _•Shop for brides maid dress since I will not be getting my dress from him Sebastian can do this if he is available to do so._

 _•Meet with the officiant I can video chat with him._

 _•Send save the dates. Send them out before attending Prince Harrys wedding April 19th maybe._

 _•Book a florist choose florist and any and all floral decorations you have._

 _•Arrange transportation we have a fleet of cars that can be used buy guest. Micheal and I would be using a carriage as is tradition._

 _•Start planing day of time line i have to talk to grandmere first._

 _4-Five to Four Months Before_

 _•Book venues for the rehearsal dinner and venue book the church and make sure ball room is ready._

 _•Check on the wedding invites I will be ordering these at the same time as the save the date, RSVP and thank you cards_

 _•Select and order the cake cant wait for this. May do this earlier with Michael if possible._

 _•Send guest list to who hosting your wedding shower figure out who will be hosting the shower I don't want this and an engagement party_

 _•Buy shoes for wedding and begin dress fittings. Do this for everyone in the party_

 _•Schedule hair and make up artist Lana says that she will talk to Trisha. I love what her stylist did to my hair and want that for my wedding._

 _•Pick music Micheal and I will have to talk about this._

 _5-Three Months Before_

 _•Finalize flowers and menu_

 _oI will finalize flowers when I book the florist_

 _oMenu will be finalized with the caterer_

 _•Order favors and welcome baskets_

 _oI'm looking to Tiffany's for the favors, Buying welcome basket items in genovia and putting them together myself with Lana and Lily_

 _•Make a list of people approved to give toast this will be a very short list._

 _oDad, Micheal, Me, Mom, Lily, Boris, Grandmere, Lana_

 _•Finalize readings look into the Bible_

 _•Buy undergarments Lana says I cant get VS. bridesmaids can but I cants._

 _•Finalize wedding ceremony and reception talk with Micheal_

 _•Print menu cars and wedding programs order these from the same place as the invites and at the same time as possible._

 _•Buy wedding rings. (Allow time for resizing and engraving) found a few on Tiffanys website well have to visit the shop to see what Michael likes. Ask about the engraving._

 _•Send event schedule to the vendors catering, florist, music, photographer, videographer_

 _6-Two Months Before_

 _•Touch base with vendors make sure they got the schedule and agree with it._

 _•Meet with photographer talk about what types of photos you want_

 _•Review playlist this is for when the band or other entertainment is not preforming._

 _•Send out invitations mail invites out on October 19 Maybe earlier to allow for potential bad weather._

 _•Submit a wedding announcement to newspaper send announcement to the news papers. Three in genovia and six in America_

 _•Bachelorette/bachelor parties vegas is off limits to both parties. The paparazzi would just ruin the whole party anyway._

 _7-One Month Before_

 _•Track RSVP's I will be doing this since the day I send the invites out._

 _•Get marriage license this will be done in genovia._

 _•Mail rehearsal-dinner invites_

 _oBridal party 8_

 _oMe and micheal 2_

 _oOur parents 5_

 _oGrandparents 3_

 _oParents of children in the wedding party 16_

 _•Visit dressmaker do this as much as possible._

 _• Stock the bar figure out what beer, whiskey, wine and other spirits will be served and order_

 _•Make any and all final payments you can make the payments or have dad make them._

 _•Confirm hair and make up and all other vendors_

 _oLana will Handel hair and make up Trisha is her friend after all._

 _oCatering- me I hate when my food is made wrong and it is my wedding_

 _oPhotography Videography these will be handled by lilly_

 _oEntertainment_

 _Band-Grandmere_

 _DJ-Micheal_

 _oFlorist- grandmere she hates when flowers are to put together right._

 _oCake me again I hate when food is messed up_

 _•Email directions to all drivers involved.- I will have dad do this._

 _•Assign seating- thinking about this now. Guest list will help greatly. RSVP's will help too._

 _•Purchase bridesmaid gifts will be doing this alone_

 _•Write vows I will have to talk to Micheal about this._

 _•Get your hair cut or colored now make appointment with Trisha_

 _8-Week of the Wedding_

 _•Confirm arrival time with all vendors this will before we leave for genovia._

 _•Delegate small wedding task I have already started_

 _•Send time line to bridle party send to appropriate people. Like the parents of any children in the party_

 _•Pick up dresses this will be done before we leave for genovia_

 _•Check in with photographer this is for any last minute things_

 _•Book a spa day this could be the bachelorette party._

 _•Set aside any checks for the Very -this is only if all payments have yet to be made. And tips._

 _•Send final guest list to caterer and your venues_

 _•Break in your shoes I will do this from the moment I buy them so they may be broken in but he time I get to genovia. I hate heels_

 _•Assemble welcome baskets as I said I will be doing this with my sisters the day we arrive in genovia_

"Wow you went through that quickly." Lana said.

"I have ideas on what I want and I will get it . Grandmere will not stop me. I will have the wedding ceremony here in New York if I have to on a smaller scale." I replied. "I also included her on somethings."

"What do you think the biggest point of contention will be?" Lily asked.

"That will be the wedding dress. I know without a doubt that she would want some monstrosity that looks like it belongs in the eighties and she will want Sebastiano to design it and all of the Bridesmaid dresses." I replied. "I'm fine with him doing the bridesmaid dresses but I want a Vera wang dress and have wanted it for as long as I can remember along with her Kleinfeld experience."

"Like say yes to the dress?" Lana asked. "I love that show."

"Yes. That's why I want to do it even if I end up with someone other than Vera. Besides I can always have her design it from scratch."

"When are you going to talk to grandmere about all of this?"

"Next week. I have people I want to call and get the basics in place before I meet her." I replied. "I have the wedding guest set at 1,000 people including the bridal party and I have that fleshed out a little already. I just have to see who Michael would want on his side."

"Who is your maid of honor?" Lana asked.

"I'm sorry Lana but that has always been Lily."

"I figured as much but I better be first bridesmaid."

"Of course you are. If I could make you co maids of honor I would but that's not possible with grandmere." Mia replied. "Grandmere is already affecting my Denison so and she doesn't know about this list. I have included all of Prince Rene's kids. In the wedding. That's four. His son and three daughters."

"Why does he keep popping out kids. I thought his wife hated him."

"She does but he wants to keep his claim to the throne but he is now sixth in line to the throne."

"No he's not. Sebastiano is a head of him." Lily said.

"I keep forgetting about him. He's so un royal like."

"Very true." Lily said. "I am going to head out. I have some segments of my show to film tomorrow."

"The last episode?"

"Second to last." Lily said.

Lana quickly followed Lily out the door and I was left with all of my wedding planing before me. It was a daunting task but I wanted it to be perfect and I didn't want grandmere to ruin it with her old fashion taste.

Since I knew the guest list would be the hardest thing I started working on that. By the time I ended I had almost two thousand guest on the list and that was because I didn't know who to invite from Micheal's company or his time in Japan.


	8. Chapter 8

**February 1st 12:30am firehouse loft**

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Micheal kissing my cheek.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"That's fine I need to move to the bed otherwise my back will be killing me in the morning." I replied. "I was working on our guest list. I included everyone I vaguely knew that hung out with you at least once at the same time as me. I need you to go through it and mark them off. Any names in bold type leave alone. They can not be deleted unless we decided to go to vegas."

"That will make your grandmother happy."

"I get a slightly happy thinking about that." I replied.

"Go get in bed. I'll bring this with me so we can narrow down the list."

"Okay." I said kissing him on the cheek.

I went to the restroom and cleaned up before changing into my night clothes. Micheal was already there scrolling through the list on my tablet.

"Well I have already eliminated most of my employees." Micheal said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I can not close it down for the whole time we are in genovia for the wedding so I asked them which ones would be willing to stay behind and keep the company running while I was gone." He said. "Most of the regular employees and quite a few of the executives said they would stay behind."

"Is that cause for concern?"

"No because oddly enough most of them either said they hate planes or boats. The main ways to get to Genovia from America. The rest said they didn't care for what a royal family stands for and would end up saying no to a wedding invite sent their way."

"That's said but it does make it easier. What about the team you worked with in Japan?"

"I haven't spoken to most of them in ten years so I eliminated all but the ones I still talk to."

"Even the one I was jealous of?"

"She would be invited but she would be escorted by her husband."

"She got married?"

"Eloped in Vegas because her Mom tried making her marry some doctor that didn't want her working. He wanted her to stay at home and pop out babies."

"Good for her then."

"Anyone else?"

"A few people from high school that I haven't talked to since high school." He replied. "I'd like everyone else to be there. You are going to talk to your grandma about the rest of them or your father."

"I knew it was going to come to that. We will have to eliminate people from the House of Lords and the House of Commons."

"At least they are not as big as the British parliament."

"Thank god." I said. "And I don't have to invite all those celebrities that went to Catherine and Williams wedding."

"There are a few we have to invite because they work with us through our charities."

"True." I replied. "We will just have to see what grandmere says. Oh fill in your half of the bridal party please."

"So I pick five people?"

"Yes because I picked the pageboys already."

"Are you sure about that last one. His family is…"

"I know that is why I am send them a letter before i send the formal invites."

"Well like Boris as my Best man or is that too weird for Lily?"

"She's over him and I now she now has to pay me five buck because you chose him."

"Glad to help you out." Micheal said. " I guess I choose Jeremiah Hart, Josh Bryant, Patrick O'Connell and Lord Palimore as my groomsmen."

"I get the first there why the last one?"

"He played video games with Lars and I." Micheal replied.

"Sorry I was thinking of his dad."

"That's okay. He's prettying cool he wants to start a video game company in genovia but doesn't have the capital and refuses to take it from me."

"His family is famously stubborn that way."

"That reminds me I have to call Sebastiano tomorrow and ask if he can do the brides maid dresses. I want to know before I go to meet with grandmere."

 **February 1st 10am firehouse loft**

I finally got off the phone with Sebastiano. He was unable to design my dress, the bridesmaid dresses or anything else for the wedding party. He had too many orders already. He would like to attend thought. That meant I had to find where I was going to get their dresses.

Out of the corner of my I notice Michael getting ready to leave.

"Michael wait. I have a question for you?"

"Is it a quick one?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a Jewish ceremony?" I asked.

"I'd like to have one but with marring you I didn't think I would get to have one. In fact I thought that I would have to convert."

"Were not like the British royal family. You can stay Jewish." I said. "But you answered my question."

"Okay. Will I see you at lunch or not."

"You will." I replied. "I will be here until after lunch when I go to the center."

"See you later then and good luck with the planning. Call me if you need anything."

"Oh you get to plan the honeymoon."

"I'd planned on it." He replied before escaping out the door.

I smiled. It was reactions like that that made me love him more than I ever thought I could.

After I had lunch with Micheal I headed to the center. Perin and Ling Su were there. Each one was leading a different class. Ling Su was holding an art class of some kind with my mother help. Perin I think she was teaching some kind of math but I can't be sure.

I sat in my office and worked through the paper work that needed to be done. I was working on the last report when someone knocked on my door.

"Mom I saw you in with Ling Su."

"Oh she asked me to help her with her class today. It was fun but I am not made to be a teacher."

"You are too fun for that. Leave the teaching to Mr. G."

"I wish you would call him Frank."

"I do when I talk to him. It's too weird otherwise." I replied. "How is rocky?"

"He's like any other teenage boy. I think he has a girlfriend but wont tell me. Even last week when you came for dinner and he insisted on taking that call."

"That's teenage boy for you and at least he's not getting arrested like other boys his age."

"I know. Frank thought about having him attend Albert Next year. He thought the structure may help him.."

"Talk to Rocky about it. I know from experience its not fun having something sprung on you."

"Yes Like having three daughters instead of two or you have in five siblings instead of three."

"Like that but at least those are the happy events." I replied. "Do you want met to come over to dinner tonight?"

"If you'd like. Are you vegetarian again?"

"Not at the moment."

"Not surprising. Your dad told me about your fight with your grandmother."

"Its my wedding" I replied. "If I wanted it to be in vegas it would be in vegas. She may not know it yet but I have made plenty of concessions in the wedding."

"Oh really."

"Yes because if it was my way there would be five hundred or less at the wedding but with grandmere there is close to a thousand if not that. The list is still in progress."

"You can always elope like Frank and I did. I'd like to see that Mexican village again."

"You should take a second honeymoon. Leave Rocky with Mr. G's parents for the week or weekend."

"Maybe. I have to pick him up from practice. See you at dinner."

"Okay. I will bring Lily and Lana with me."

"Oh don't push them. They came for lunch. Something about a shower or party for you because you are getting married."

"Oi vey." I said as my mom left the room.

 **February 9th 12pm Grandmere's suite/KSCC**

I am going crazy. I have been here for four hours and I have only gotten trough part of my list with grandmere. She intends to fight me on every little thing on the list.

"Grandmere no. Prince Rene is not going to be Micheal's best man. Micheal barely knows him besides I have included all of Rene's kids in the wedding party."

"You are barely honoring your family."

"Grandmere I have my own plans for my wedding I am sorry they differ from your ideas but this is my wedding not yours. You have your way with every single party that Lily, Lana or I need." I said not this time. You can pick the non-DJ entertainment and plan my bridal shower or engagement party because Michael and I don't need both." I said. "Oh you can also do the engagement announcement. You can even say when the date is."

And with that I left my grandmother's hotel suite. It was the first time ever that I have stood up to her and stuck to my guns. Maybe all of her lessons are coming in handy. Since it was early enough in the day I decided to go to the center. I still had to ask Perin and Ling Su to be bridesmaids.

The center was nearly empty. Most of the kids that came there were in school. I found Perin and Ling Su in their office.

"How are things going today?" I asked.

"They are good and we have very great news."

"Oh and want is that?"

"We met this old business man on the subway a few weeks ago." Perin said. "He over heard us talking about the center and wanting to expand it."

"Okay."

"Turns out the man grew up poor and fighting for everything he has now and that is well over a hundred million dollars in personal wealth." Ling Su said. "He has no family and wants to donate his whole fortune to the center when he passes on. The only condition is that we use a portion of the center to help wounded veterans without family to get up on their feet but until he passes away he's agreed to donate to the purchase fund so we can expand now instead of when he dies so he can see it happen."

"That's great. We should do it if Lana and Lily don't mind."

"They are all for it. We were just about to call you when you came in."

"Cool what was the mans name."

"Kenneth Blaine Smith. He is seventy two years old. Loves cats and served in the Koran war."

"Very cool of him. When would I get to meet him."

"We figured at a ceremony reopening the center or the new part of it anyway and as it turns out the building next door is up for sale as well if Mr. Smith is wiling to we figured we buy this building and the one next door."

"Sounds good to me. Set up a dinner with Mr. Smith so Lily, Lana and I can all meet him and maybe even go over the donation part because waiting for the reopening would be too long. Tell him to bring his lawyer so we have the legal advice as well."

"Thank you." Perin said hugging me. "I really hope that this doesn't fall through."

"Me neither." I replied. "And I will go and see what Lily and Lana think about this and if it all goes through like we hope it will the maybe we should think about renaming the center or at least name the building net door after Mr. Smith."

"Everything has to be approved by you and your sisters." Ling Su said. "And congratulations on the engagement. We can tell people now can't we?"

Family and friends of mine yes but not the press we having said anything to them yet but that all depends on grandmere."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah to placate her I said she could make the announcement." I replied. "How is your house hunt going?"

"We decided on an apartment." Perin said. "Its amazing. It is a pre-war building. It is a walk up but the apartment has the two bedrooms we were looking for and the great room has enough space for us to creat a small living room and dinning area that's not stuffed in the kitchen."

"Which is good because the kitchen is tiny but cute." Ling Su said.

"Excuse me Princess we have to go. You two also have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about Lars?" I asked.

"A threat has been made against you and your sisters. The center has to close down and you have to get to the Consulate."

"I thought I was free of that place."

"I did too. Hurry we must go now." Lars said. "Miss. Perin, Miss. Ling Su please stay to greet the police they should be here anymore they to do a search of the building."

"Yes sir." Perin said. "Ling we better start calling everyone and letting them know we are closed for the night and the should head straight home."

 **February 9th Genovian consulate 10pm**

"We have just gotten word that the whole Genovian Royal family has retreated behind the walls of the consulate." The news reporter said. "They are taking this threat very seriously. No word has come on where this threat has come from."

The stood out from of the center. Its lights dark and doors closed. I hated seeing it closed. Lana and Lily did to. Lily had planned on filming a talent show segment for her show there but that was canceled and Lana is trying to take care of several kids and teens that attended the center just for the help she gave them through what ever means she could, FaceTime, facebook, Skype and even Twitter.

"And here comes Ling Su Wong." The reporter said. "She helps run the center behind me with the three Princess. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I have no comment. The Princesses hope to get the center up and running again soon."Ling Su said. "My girlfriend and I are working closely with the Princesses and the police to make the center safe for the children of New York."

"What threat was made?"

"No comment." Ling su replied climbing into a waiting car.

"I feel so sorry for them." Lily said. "They loved that center just as much as we did. Maybe they should open their own center with Mr. Smith help."

"We will have to tell them that." I replied. "I loved working there."

"We all did. We just may have to step back from it." Lana said. "To make it safe for the kids that go there. We can not add more risk to their lives they have enough of it already."

"So that's it we part ways from the center."

"Yes we do. Publicly at least. If we can on the down low I say we continue to visit every once in a while and continue to donate money. Maybe our way of supporting it publicly will be to host a dinner in the centers honor."

"You are so very smart Lana." I replied. "Now we just have to let Perin and Ling Su know along with getting the paperwork in order."

"I will get our statement ready." Lana replied. "And yes I know I am smart."

February 16th 2:00pm Consulate Newsroom

My sisters, myself, Perin, andLing Su were all sequestered in the newsroom waiting to make our announcement. While they were not happy about us stepping away from the center they understood that we wanted to protect them and the kids that went there for help.

""Princess they are ready for you."

"Thank you." I said.

I stood up and walked up the bright blue aisle runner to the podium. My sisters and friends quietly followed me. They stood behind me as stood behind the podium. There were a select few members of the press sitting in the chairs placed in front of us.

"I would like o think you all for coming here today. It is with great sadness that my sisters and I announce our separation from the Kenneth Showalter Community Center. Our work at the center meant so much to us. We spent much of our time there with my working there full time and my sisters volunteering to help any and every single chance they could." I said. "But with recent threats made against us and the center because of our involvement with the center we need to step back. Not only for our own safety but most importantly for the safety of those children and young men and women that go to the center to receive help we do not want to impede that cause. Perin, Ling Su."

I stepped back to stand with my sisters as I watched Perin and Ling Su step forward and speak to the press.

"We are both quite saddened by the departure of our friends from the center we understand why. We didn't get the chance to tell them this before they had made their decision but we met a man by the name of Kenneth Blaine Smith who agreed to help with the running of the center. It is our pleasure today to announce that we will be expanding the center with Mr. Smiths help. He bought our building and the one next to it and donated both building and a fairly large sum to help us renovate them for our use."

Perin took over.

"It should be noted that we find the person that made threats on the lives of three innocent women as cruel and discussing. Something we shouldn't have to see in the year two thousand and eighteen." She paused.

"Excuse Miss Thomas does this have anything to do with what happened in Florida?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with that. We have been planing this announcement for days now and our thoughts and prayers are with the family of the victims and the students that attend the school. No one should be scared to go to school." Perin replied. "That is all thank you for your time."

And with that we all departed the room. We would have to wait until later to see what people were thinking.

They had found the IP address the threat had come from but it belonged to a public library. That made it impossible for them to figure out who had sent the threat.

Perin and Ling Su joined me in my apartment while Lana and Lily went back to work.

"So how are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Sorry about snapping at the end." Perin said. "I don't know what came of me."

"Tell her." Ling Su said. "We passed the safety mark."

"Safety mark for what?"

"The reason Ling Su and I were looking for another apartment is because we are starting a family." Perin said. "I am sixteen weeks as of yesterday."

"Your having a baby?" I replied. "Would you even want to be in my wedding party soon after giving birth?"

"Wedding party? We thought that you were going to have just Lily and Lana."

"Of course you were going to be. I was friends with you two long before I was friends with Lana and she is my sister." I said. "So will you be apart of my wedding party."

"Just brides maids right?" Ling su asked.

"That's it." I said.

"Of course we will. When is your wedding by the way?"

"December 19." I replied. "This year of course. I don't think Micheal and I could wait much longer."

"Well let us know if you need any help planning we will do what we can."

"And the same to you two."

"Miss. Ling Su and Miss. Perin it is safe for you ladies to leave. Though do suggest that you ladies head straight home."

"We will Mr. Van Der Hooten." Ling said.

"Yes and keep the bride safe. She'll have godmother duties in the future." Perin said with a smile.

She closed the door before I could say anything.

"Godmother?" Lars asked. "I wasn't…"

"Perin is expecting." I replied. "I am happy for them. I didn't know they wanted a family."

"Most people can't tell." Lars said. "And then you have people always asking when they will have another one or where is the father."

"Or you have three boys don't you want a girl or you have two girls are you going to try for a boy." I said. "I hate people like that. It is a couples choice in how big their family is not some stranger from off the street."

"Me too Princess. Me too."

"Lars you worked for my family for over twenty years why don't you have a family."

"I lost my one and only to cancer long before your father was diagnosed and not long after found out that it was highly unlikely I would ever have kids naturally." Lars replied. "I have not met anyone that makes me want to go through what your friends are going through."

"Oh. Sorry about your…"

"Fiancé is as far as we got." Lars said. "Ten minutes until you meet with your grandmere about the wedding."

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

I followed lars out to the car. Thankfully there weren't as many cameras out as there was last week when the threat was made. ROYaLrebel.07 has not mad our lives any easier. Who ever he was believed that there shouldn't be any royal families and got into some heated rants on facebook and Twitter about how bad we are for our countryside's economies.

Lily wanted to rip him a new one but dad forbade her from hacking into any system to find him. I don't think he is the one that made a threat. In fact I think he is jealous of someone one in our family. He focuses more on us than he does the British Royal family.

"Princess."

"That was quick. Why didn't grandmere just meet me at the Consulate. We were both there and it would have been so much easier."

"Your grandmother is obsessed with the plaza." Lars said.

"Yes that is true." I replied.

Lars and I quickly made our way to the restaurant which was oddly packed for a Friday afternoon. The Lead waiter quickly showed ups to our table.

"Grandmere." I replied.

"Amelia."

Lars pulled my chair out before going to join grandmere's bodyguard at another table close by.

"What did you want to talk about grandmere?" I asked.

"The guest list." Grandmere said. "You have only a thousand people."

"And if I could go smaller I would. I listed every single family member grandmere. I even have seven of your friends whom I have never met on the list."

"Please grandmere. I am already having a church wedding for you. Micheal has given up is Jewish wedding ceremony and he shouldn't have too." I replied. "The guest lists stays as is unless we know of someone that can't come before we send out the invites."

"Speaking of invitations. You are using a mass produced one that anyone could grab."

"I like it grandmere. They have a certain meaning for Micheal and I."

"You are a Princess Mia and your wedding should reflect that."

"And I want to have a wedding cheaper than you do." I said. "You would spend 34,000,000 million on a wedding like the British royal family when our kingdom is no where near the size they are. Spending that amount of money on a wedding when there are four other children in the family is crazy. Besides Micheal said that he would be willing to pay for the whole thing so the royal family can donate the money that would have been spend on the ceremony and reception to cause that is so much more than a one day event."

"Fine I get it. So you want to have the wedding at the church where every royal even is held."

"For our family yes. I want the church for the ceremony and I figured that the reception could be smaller and held at the palace unless you are okay with a garden party. If you are okay with a garden party then everyone from the ceremony can come to the reception."

"Good thing I booked the church and I put the reception on the schedule for events at the palace."

"Thank you." I replied. "What about the announcement? We haven't made one yet."

"Next Friday." Grandmere replied. "This is what I hope to send out to all the news outlets."

It is with great pleasure that the Genovian Royal Family can announce her engagement of Her Royal Highness Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopilis Renaldo to Mr. Micheal Aaron Moscovitz. The couple wanted to let family know themselves before announcing to the public they intend to marry.

"For once I approve." I reply. "And thank you for not mentioning the ring."

"Well I have yet to see the offending item." Grandmere said. "The family would look foolish if our announcement was wrong."

"Who is going to be the officiant?" I asked.

"The head minister. Only he can conduct the ceremonial needs of the royal family. Anything from a christening to the coronation of a new leader."

"I didn't know that." I replied. "That means I have the first part of my planning done."

"How are you doing it?"

"I have a spread sheet on my tablet and I have an app on my tablet to help me keep track of everything."

"Amelia what is your budget for the wedding, if you don't mind my asking that is."

"Half of what William and Catherine spent on their wedding but I hope to spend less."

"When are you going dress shopping?"

"I am not sure. It has to be when you, mom, Lily and Lana can all make it." I said. "And the rest of my bridesmaids since Sebastiano can make their dresses."

"That is a such a shame." Grandmere said. "But he has built up quite the business."

"Yes he has." I replied. "Does the family have an official photographer?" I asked.

"We did but he chose to branch out." Grandmere replied. "But he has done a few events for us since then I'm sure he'd be willing to photograph your wedding for is normal fee of eight thousand."

"Not bad. I had like ten grand earmarked for that."

"That reminds me what picture are you and Micheal sending out with the announcement."

"This one." I replied showing her a picture on my phone.

Lily had taken the picture two weeks ago as the snow was falling in Central Park. I had gotten cold and snuggled up to Micheal as we walked through the park. It had been the first time in a while that Micheal, Lily and I were about to get out without the paparazzi following us. I loved the picture and I just happened to be wearing my ring in the picture.

"This is a great picture. Make sure I get a copy of it to send out with the announcement before you leave. I also want a copy to send to the scrapbook maker."

"We have a scrapbook maker?" I asked.

"Yes we do. They don't sit around making scrapbooks but they keep track of all our family photographs and portraits. Our other painted works are taken care of by our art curator."

"Good to know. So they are our photo curator?" I asked.

"Yes." Grandmere said taking a sip of her sidecar.

"Would they be putting together the wedding album?"

"Yes and it would be included in their duties as our photo curator so you can mark that off on your list unless you have a particular photo album you would like to use."

"Thanks." I said. "That is another think off my list."

My phone went off alerting me to another item I needed to attend to.

"Who was that?" Grandmere asked.

"It was no one. It was just a reminder. I have a meeting with Micheal's mother after this. She is helping me with a surprise for Micheal." I replied.

"Oh and want is that?"

"I'm keeping it between his mother, me and one other person." I replied. "You will find out on December 19."

"Okay. We have a trip to Genovia in two weeks for your fathers birthday celebrations."

"The get flies out on the twenty eighth right?" I asked.

"Yes and you and Micheal both need to be on that plane. You will have to pick the menu and the cake and the set up of the tables and all of that."

"I know. I had planned on it because I don't see how a cake would survive the flight over so I have to pick one from there." I replied. "Would it be okay if I sent a note to each of the baker's telling each one to make a cake in the theme of my wedding."

"Princess your Fiancé is here."

"Bring him here please." I told the man.

"Yes ma'am."

Two minutes later Micheal was joining us at our table.

"Micheal." I greeted.

Grandmere greeted him as well.

"How is the wedding planning going?" he asked.

"We have a whole section nocked out." I replied. "We just got started on the cake part of it. I wanted to ask all of the bakers to design a small cake in our theme."

"Why not wait until after the announcement is made and then send out a notice of a contest a small entry fee of course and have who ever wins the contest gets to make the actual wedding cake with payment of course and then second and third place could have cash prizes."

"That is a great idea Micheal." Grandmere surprisingly said.

"It is." I replied as my phone went off again. "Shoot I have to go see your mother."

"I know I have to go and see my father." Michael said. "I figured we could go over at the same time. They do keep separate offices."


	9. Chapter 9

**February 18th Genovian Consulate apartment 3a**

 _ **THREE TIMES THE ROYAL CHARM: PRINCESS AMELIA IS OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET.**_

 _The Crowned Prince of Genovia said his oldest daughter and child and her boyfriend of fifteen yeas became engaged just before Christmas._

 _Where the wedding will take place has not been announced. Rumor has it that it will take place some time in the winter as not to conflict with the weddings of Prince Harry and Princess Eugenie._

 _The Princess met the robotics engineer during her childhood and have known each other years before they started to date._

 _A Genovian Palace spokesman said Princess Amelia's grandmother the Dowager Princess Clarisse, was "very happy for the couple and wishes them all the best in their marriage"._

Our wedding announcement went out early this morning and it is nuts. The press has gotten so bad that Mr. G and Micheal both have had to call into work and Rock was taken to school by one of Lars's friends along with Olivia and William. The rest of us minus mom and Mr. G were now all staying in the Consulate as some of the press have gotten rather push. The threats of death have come about because of Micheal being Jewish.

Those anti-Jewish statements from several members of the press and the political field pissed me off and caused me to release a statement of my own just hours later.

"Mia put that away. The comment are just more of the same bull crap. It is just a bunch of people that don't have the guts to say it to our face or without a computer screen in front of them."

"I know." I replied. "They didn't have an issue with you before we got engaged."

"That is because we were just dating. Now that there is a wedding on the horizon they are just horrified a christian country like genovia would allow a Jewish man like me join your family."

"Well I am very glad that you are joining my family." I said closing my laptop and kissing him. "Did you send out that royal wedding cake contest thing yet."

"Lily is sending out the email tomorrow. She also created a website for the contest so people who want to enter the contest can print out a list of the rules and there is also a entry form."

"She did all that in two days?"

"She's a genius." Micheal replied. "Oh and she also put in a deadline of March first to enter."

"That will cut down on the people who enter. She did state that only Genovian citizens can enter as that is the wedding is being held."

My blared an obnoxious ringtone through the apartment telling me that Mr. G was calling.

"That is Mr. G. I wonder what he wants." I said getting up from the couch to find my phone. I found it under my bed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mia thank god you answered. I tried calling your sisters but neither one of them would answer the phone. Could you find them. I have something to tell you all."

"Just give me a moment. Talk to Micheal while I go get them."

I went to Lana's door first and banged on the door until it was answered by Jason Rockefeller.

"Hello Jason." I said. "Is Lana here?"

"She's in the shower." Jason replied.

"Okay well once she gets out, tell her to come to my apartment." I said.. "And tell her to hurry our mom called and wants to speak with all of us."

"I will." He replied closing her door.

I then quickly went to Lily's door right next to Lana's and knocked just as hard on her door as I did Lana's. Lily answered the door eating a bowl of ice cream.

"What PG.?" She asked.

"That nickname doesn't work anymore as there are now four Princesses of Genovia and mom wants all of us." I replied. "So bring your ice cream."

"Did She say what it was?" Lily asked.

"Nope. She wants to tell us all at the same time and Lana was in the shower when I went to get her and you know how long that takes her."

"Yes I do. She used all of the hot water in our apartment senior year of college."

Once Lily and I got back to my apartment we were pleasantly surprised to see Lana sitting on the couch talking to mom trying to get her to talk about what news she had for the three of us.

"Its alright mom were all here." I call because I knew the phone was on speaker. "You can tell us now."

"You are going to be big sisters." She said.

"we already are." Lana said.

"You girls are going to have another sibling."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. Your new sibling will be here on June 14th." She said.

"Wow, that is kind of early isn't it?"

"You know how I was sick last month well it wasn't the flu like I thought." She replied. "I didn't realize anything was up because I thought I was going through the change of life and everything you know I am at that stage in life."

"Congratulations mom."

We talked for a few more minutes before mom had to go and relive herself.

"Seriously do her and dad not.."

"Fourteen to fifteen years apart for us all." Lana said. "Rocky, Olivia, and william were all born around two thousand and four. Fifteen years after us. And now there is baby x that is born fourteen years after them."

"Look at Donald trump and his son Barron. There is thirty years between his oldest and youngest." Lily said. "Not that he is someone to look at for family planning."

"Okay I think you girls should leave the topic of Trump alone. Though neither of you three like him you do get into heated arguments." Micheal said. "Cops nearly got called the last time."

March 6th Genovian Palace Privet Suite

The trip to genovia was much smoother this time. Olivia and William came with us and were being enrolled in a school here. They had two big task as far as wedding planning went. They had to pick out the cake which the are doing today and then they also had several bands to listen to and pick for the reception.

"Amelia you are wearing the emerald tiara today." Grandmere said coming into the room. "Your sisters have the ruby and sapphire."

"Grandmere I have sapphires in my ring wouldn't it look better if I wore the sapphire one?" I asked.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" Grandmere asked. " The emerald, Sapphire or Ruby choose between those three. Olivia will be wearing the peal tiara."

"Grandmere the cake contest is a day time event, shouldn't we just wear hats. Tiaras are more of a night time thing." I replied.

"If you believe so then show me your outfit for todays event."

"I am wearing it weather you approve of it or not." I replied.

I got up and walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. I carefully removed a peach colored dress and hat and showed them to her.

"Surprisingly decent choice for you."

"I still have to get ready so could you please leave so I can change."

 **March 6th Genovian Palace Ballroom**

The ballroom was filled with thirty different booths. Each one had two bakers in it. One baker displayed their work on one side of the booth. Each one was decorated quite beautifully in our wedding theme.

"Wow." Micheal said looking at everything from behind a screen.

"Princess they are getting ready to announce you." Lars said.

We pulled ourselves away from looking at the cakes. We waited as my father and grandmother were announced quickly followed by Olivia, William, Lana and Lily were called before us. Just after they called Lily's name Micheal offered his arm to me and we stepped in front of the closed wooden doors.

"Ladies And Gentlemen Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia of Genovia and her consort Micheal Moscovitz."

The doors opened and we stepped through the doorway and defended the stairs. We came to a stop at the end of the stair case where a microphone was set up. Micheal removed his arm from mine and took two steps back.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen." I said. "Micheal and I are both very excited to see the work you have created here today. Each and every one of you is a voter. You will each go around and look at the cakes your competitors have created and vote on which one you like best. You how ever can not vote for yourself." I paused. "The ballot box is located between the throne's of my grandmother and father let the voting commence."

After my speech each one of the bakers was able to look around at the other cakes. I stood next to my father and waited for them to finish. Once they were done voting they went back to their booths and stood next to their creation. I walked through and looked at each cake and while some were pretty they were not what I would want for a cake..

"What is your cake?" I asked one of them.

"Chocolate cake with white and blue butter cream icing." They said.

"What inspired your design?" Micheal asked them.

"The Genovian Mountains."

"Princess."

Guess I took too long.

We walked through the rest of the booths. Each one we stopped to ask questions and ate a sample cup cake they had for everyone to try so we could taste the cake as well. After the final one Micheal and I went of to talk about what ones we like and the ones we didn't like. We marked the right boxes and took it up to the ballot box where Micheal put the ballot inside. Camera flashes followed us the whole way.

"And now ladies and Gentlemen the ballot box will be taken away and the votes counted. There were a hundred people voting today so it may take awhile. You are welcome to join us out in the garden for a light lunch and some cocktails for the adults and juice for the children." I said after Micheal but the ballot in.

Micheal and I left the ballroom and headed back up the stairs quickly followed by my siblings and then my father and grandmother. We all headed out to the garden and greeted the guest as they came out into the garden. They were all excited about the contest. Some even said they were surprise to see the royal family hold such and event.

Two hours later we were notified that the ballots had all been counted and the winners would be announced.

"Amelia." Grandmere said pulling my attention away from Olivia who was telling me about her latest drawing. William happened to be talking to Micheal about video games.

"Is it time to announce already I asked her?"

"Yes."

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please. The votes have all been tallied. If you would make your way back to the ballroom the winner will be announced."

There was a mass exodus of the garden. The family waited until we were that was all that were left in the garden out side of security."

Our family lined up at the base of the stairs in front of the microphone. My dad took the result envelopes from the head ballot counter. There were six of them and each one was sealed with the pale blue wax our family was famous for using the last few years.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have your winners. I have been told by our ballot counters that there are several of you who tied for a number of votes and that the vote on the first two cakes came down to two votes for the win." Dad said. "And I have the pleasure of announcing those in the bottom prize bracket and the list of what order you came in will be placed on an easel outside the palace gates and on the palace website tomorrow morning at eleven am." He added. "And now for…"

He called up each person we shook their hands and they were then given their certificate. Grandmere did the next prize bracket. Followed by Olivia and William, Lily, Lana and Micheal. I was the last to go as I was announcing the first, second, third and fourth places."

"Hello everyone. We only have four people to go now. I am really excited to see who will be making my cake. They are all so beautiful that I have no idea which one it is and I can only have one." I replied. "And in fourth place we have Christy's Bakeshop from Westland."

Christy came up and collected her prize.

"Thank you." She said.

I handed the open envelope over to Micheal who was standing behind me.

"Okay, for third place we have Louisa's Fine Pastry Emporium from right here in town. Great job Louisa."

Louisa like everyone else came up and grabbed her prize and shook hand and quickly left the stage.

"For second place and a prize of fifteen thousand dollars is CCB's Cheesecakes again here in town." I paused to allow the second place winner to come and collect their prize. "And now the moment you were all waiting for the grand prize winner is Delilah Carter from Fort Boone a home baker for sixty two years. Come on up Delilah Carter."

Delilah was visibly shocked as she walked up to collect her prize. Dad had pulled one of those giant checks with fifty thousand written on it and handed it to her. We took pictures and everyone was allowed to leave. Delilah stayed behind so she could be instructed on what to do from here.

Micheal and I sat down and talked with her about how she came up with the design.

"I like the blue you used." I said. "Not too dark not too light."

"Thank you. I wanted to use the light blue of our flag and then have it fade into the dark navy blue you seem to favor but the cake was too small to show that gradation in color." Delilah said. "The snow flakes were the hardest part. I wanted them all to be edible but they kept breaking and I had to use what I had on hand."

"What were you trying to make them out of?" Micheal asked.

"Some where candied snowflakes for the crystal look and then others were made with white chocolate for the foggy look."

"Okay Mrs. Carter if you are unable to make the cake you must tell us at least one month before the wedding." I said handing over the paper work. "You will be working in the palace kitchen to make the cake. Accommodations will be given to you if need as we do understand that problems happen and late nights come about because of those problems."

"Thank you so much. This is really going to help my family out. That count Ivan fired my husband because he didn't come into work but he had been in the hospital getting his gallbladder removed." Delilah said. "The man said he was fired because he wasn't given any notice ofBrian's surgery and it was an emergency surgery."

"Your first prize payment is in all that paperwork. If you don't mind my asking what did your husband do for Ivan?"

"He did maintenance man for all of his restaurants if you can call them that."

"Thank you for coming today Mrs. Carter you should head home and tell your husband the good news."

"I will."

Delilah awkwardly bowed to me and then rushed out the door. She could not wait to tell her husband that she had beat out all the other bakers to make Princess Amelia's wedding cake. I was kind of excited to have a home baker making my cake. I am quite surprised that they won the whole contest.

"Amelia are you done for the day?"

"Yes grandmere. I will be heading back to my suit to check my wedding todo list. I have one more item to check off my list."

"I will meet you there in a couple of minutes I have a video call for work."

"That's okay." I replied. "That will give me time to pick out your suit for Prince Harry's wedding."

"I have no problem wearing any kind of suit unless it is one with shorts."

"Those are only for little boys and you most certainly are not a little boy." I replied quickly kissing him on the check and disappearing into the hallway.

When I got back to my room and before writing in this very journal I found a note from my grandmother telling me we had a menu tasting the next day. This was with the palace chef and the wedding breakfast would be included in their normal duties as there was no state visit scheduled. I entered the information into my phone and set the alarm to remind me.

March seventh Genovian Palace Dinning room #2

"Amelia you are early." Grandmere greeted.

"Micheal and I had that string quartet to listen too in the park. They are good but the music they play is not fit for a wedding." I replied. "And grandmere we have a cocktail party, six dinner courses including dinner but excluding the cake."

"Nice to see you have a plan going into this." Grandmere said. "What were you looking for as far as the cocktail party?"

"I was thinking six appetizers and an open bar with options for the guest that don't drink or can't drink."

"I meant what kind of food did you want." Grandmere said.

"Cream puffs, a stuffed olive, and prosciutto wrapped melon." I said. "And dumplings from my eighteenth birthday party. No peanut sauce because of allergies, bacon stuffed mushroom and a mini grill cheese stuffed with olives."

"I can make all of those for you Princess." The chef said.

"Good then we have one part of the menu worked out now for the four courses not six."

"Well ladies I have a lamb stuffed ravioli with a mint sauce served on the side."

"Very good and the vegetarian option of that?" I asked.

"A tofu stuffed ravioli served in a cheese sauce."

"Three more dishes to go."

"We have a tomato soup and a clam chowder to serve as the dinner appetizer."

"So it would be served before the lamb ravioli?" Grandmere asked.

"Yes. Ma'am and it is a vegan dish so everyone would be able to eat it."

"That is very good of you. I do have a few vegan or vegetarian friends."

Grandmere and I spent the next few hours talking to the chef about our options. He was even nice enough to offer up vegan or vegetarian options of all the dishes so a guest wouldn't be left out. We were even able to taste a few of them.

"Thank you Chef Pierre." Grandmere said

"Your welcome your Royal Highnesses. Please let me know if you want to change anything on the menu."

"I don't see how I will at the moment but I will let you know the moment I do change my mind." I replied.

The chef mumbled a thank you and left me and my grandmother alone. I hadn't met him before but he had his name embroidered in light green just below our family crest.

"When did he get hired because he wasn't here at Christmas?" I asked.

"The last chef was found to be taking to the press and violated his non-disclosure agreement by doing so and resulted in him being fired."

"Well you certainly have a fabulous chef in Pierre there. I am going to see if Micheal is off the phone yet." I replied. "Is there anything else you needed me for?"

"No you may go." Grandmere said. "Be sure to walk on that treadmill of yours. You don't want all those calories going to your hips before you even find your dress."

There's the grandmere I know and love. I had almost gotten comfortable with the nicer version of her but it was still a bit weird and then she says something like that and I'm fourteen again. I am not going to try and lose or gain weight. I am skinny enough as it is. If I lost anymore weight i would be on the cover of a tabloid with caption of Princess Mia the Anorexic Princess or some variation of that.

 **March 10th the Abbey of Amelia- office of Father Francis Mulcahy**

"It's nice to finally meet you Amelia."

"Please call me Mia, Father." I replied. "You are new here right I didn't attend a service here during Christmas."

"I arrived here just after the new year when Father Leonardo Morris passed on." He replied. "I assume you and your fiancé are here to talk about your upcoming wedding."

"Yes father we are. Micheal is Jewish he doesn't practice much outside of Hanukkah." I replied. "How would that affect the ceremony?"

"Well I'm afraid it wouldn't affect the ceremony much. There is a certain script if you will that the church uses for weddings of a certain caliber." Father Mulcahy said. "We can include several traditions from the Jewish ceremony into your own."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well we could have the canopy or Chuppah for you to stand under and the breaking of the glass at the end of it."

"Really I didn't think you could include either of those." Micheal said.

"We can and there maybe more but I would have to look into it."

"I'm glad that I at least get to use those two things if nothing else."

"Your welcome is there anything else I can help you with?"

"You don't happen to have an example of how the ceremony would go do you?"

"I believe I have one in the files some where." Father Mulcahy said. "Give me a moment to look."

Micheal and I watched as the aging man looked through several filing cabinets before pulling a file out of the last drawer. He shook it a little bit and handed it over to her.

"It hasn't been used in a while but I believe the wording could be changed but your father would have to approve it as he is the Crowned Prince Of Genovia."

"Is it alright if I take this with me? It will make going over it with my father so much easier and you may not have to look into the ceremony parts more."

"I am quite alright with any work the lord wants to give me."

"Thank you Father." I said shaking his hand. "I will send this back to you when I am finished with it."

"Take your time and please make copies to mark on so I have that for future couples."

"Yes father."

 **March 13th Mia's Suite**

"Okay Lana, Lily we are searching for bridesmaid dresses and wedding dress options." I said walking into my room where Michael had set up a projector for me. "You can leave no Micheal you will not see the dress until December."

"I was just leavening." Micheal said. "I will drop that wedding ceremony timeline off with Father Mulcahy since you and your dad finished it."

"Thank you. I forgot about that." I replied.

Once he was gone I loaded up one of the many wedding dress websites I found.

"How come you don't have that store from Say Yes to the Dress on here?" Lily asked.

"Didn't like any of them." I replied. "But we can look later if you want."

"No I was just wondering you were obsessed with it for years."

"Well I have changed. Now remember I want dark blue floor length dresses. I like lace and beading but not too much. I do not want a dress that looks like it should be on the red carpet."

"Got it. What about your wedding dress?" Lana asked.

"That will be my choice no mater what." I replied. "You two can say what you want to about the dresses but I get the final pick even if you guys hate it."

"What about the bridesmaid dresses?" Lana asked. "Do we get to veto any of them?"

"Only when we get them down to the last five and the other brides maids see them. I also want to see how they all look on each of you."

"Okay so what designer did you want to go with for the wedding dress?"

"I was thinking Vera Wang but I didn't like any of her recent stuff." I replied. "So I am open to other designers."

"You should see if Vera would Design it from scratch for you." I replied."but first we look for bridesmaid dresses."

"Oh he you can narrow it down. Let's see you want navy blue but they only have blue as an option and you want the dress to be long."

"Yes and I want beading or lace but not both."

Lily finished selecting what I wanted and the page was filled with a lot of blue dresses over verging shades and styles.

"Nix any that have long sleeves. We will be inside."

That took off a few more and left us with one hundred and eleven dresses to look at on the Nordstrom site. Lily took a screen shot of each dress so we could go through them one by one.

"Eliminate the first five." Lana said. "They are either the wrong color or wrong type of neckline for you wedding. The sixth one would be good for the flowers girls."

"Correct kept the sixth one but delete the others." I said. "Okay this may take too. Can you put them all up there."

Lily did as I asked and had brought all the pictures up minus the ones we deleted.

"Thank you that makes it so much easier." I replied.

"You don't want floral do you?" Lana asked.

"Not for a wedding."

"Delete the ones with the obvious flower patterns. I think that there is about four or five of them."

"Okay I don't like any of the dresses between sixty five and a hundred and six."

Lily eliminated those dresses.

"All the ones in the sixth row are too plain or too revealing. There is no way I would have a slit that high on a bridesmaid dress." I said.

I know only had forty dresses to choose from.

"Get rid of the ones with sequins on them. They look too much like prom dresses to me. Oh and the dress in the third row from the bottom and second to the right. It looks like it came from the seventies."

"I know it looks like Ruth's prom dress and it does not come in the color that you asked for." Lily said. "And with that reasoning it takes it down to ten dresses."

"Save those pictures. I have a feeling the dress I want for you girls is in there."

"Wait the got mother of the bride dresses too." Lily said

Before I could say anything Lily was looking at dresses for our mother.

"We should find one for Ruth too."

"Look at the dress in row five. That would be perfect for mom. To bad it doesn't come in blue and without sleeves we could use it as the bridesmaid dresses. Are you sure you want long dresses."

"Yes." I replied. "The wedding is in December."

I took the computer from Lily and started to slowly scroll through the website.

"Look at the last dress in row seven. That would be my number one pick for bridesmaid dress." I said. "For now. I'm not done looking."

"Look at al the florals." Lana said. ""That is horrifying for a wedding. Now if it was your wedding shower or a garden party they would be fine but for a wedding no way in heck."

"Well that is it for mother of the bride." I said.

"Look at the regular dresses. Maybe there is something there and we still have to look for your wedding dress."

I did what Lana said and just found more of the same from the bridesmaid section, mother of the bride section so I clicked out and went and looked at the screen shots that Lily had made earlier. I looked through them all and found ones that were similar to the dress I had really liked from the mother of the bride section.

"Okay are there any dresses from these screen shots that you like."

"We do but they don't fit in box of what you want. You have six dress while they are similar in certain areas they are all different. The rest of us will just have to vote on which one we like best out of those six if you honestly can't choose."

"I can't pick." I replied. "I like them all too much."

"Then why don't we each wear a different one." Lily said.

"There isn't enough." I replied.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it. Standing there holding what looked like twenty bride magazines or catalogs was Olivia.

"I heard from grandmere that you were looking at dresses and I had from a school project on sticking to a budget. There are some pictures missing from them but I thought you could use them." Olivia said.

"Thank you. Do you want to come in we are still looking at them and you are a bridesmaid."

"Junior bridesmaid." Olivia said. "Grandmere made sure that I would know that."

"I don't care about the distiction you still get to wear the same dress as Lana and Lily." I replied. "So do you want to stay we have plenty of junk food."

"Do you have red vines?" Olivia asked.

"We do and we have Junior mints." Lily said from inside the room. "You do like those don't you?"

"Oh yes. I haven't had them in months. My aunt refused to let any sugar in the house."

"Then come and look at pretty dresses and pig out on junk food." Lana added.

Olivia slowly looked into the room. After a few moments feeling that it was okay she stepped into the room and went to sit next to Lana on the sofa after setting her magazines down on the table in front of the sofa. Lana handed her the Junior mints and Lily handed her the red vines.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Cherry coke." Olivia said.

I looked into the fridge and found one at the back of the bottom shelf.

"Your in cluck there is one left." I replied handing it to her.

"Are those the dresses we have to choose from?" Olivia asked looking at the screen.

"Yes, what one do you like?" Lana asked.

Olivia sat her can of soda and candy down on the table.

"I like these two the most. They both have the sheer neckline with embellishments on it but the second one does have more." Olivia said. "The more revealing one could be worn by the brides maids over eighteen and the more covered up one could be worn by the younger girls and the flower girls would need something different as they are the youngest of all of us and wouldn't be able to wear either one of those dresses."

Olivia jumped on to the computer and entered a search for dresses for toddlers and selected the color blue as the preferred color. She then selected dresses for holidays, slowly she scrolled down the screen so we could look at each of the dresses.

"Just tell me to stop when you spot what you like."

"There." I said when she scrolled about halfway down. "Its not the color I want and it is sold out at the moment but I could have it custom made."

"How Sebastiano said he couldn't do it," Lily said.

"I will send an email to all of the designers I would like to design my dress and go from there." I replied. "I can include all the pictures."

"Bridesmaid dresses and Flower girl dresses are done." Lana said "Check it off your list. Now lets find you a wedding dress."

Lana grabbed the computer from Olivia and found Vera Wang's wedding website.

"Okay What silhouette do you you want?" Lana asked.

"A-line, ball gown. The style would be fairytale, romantic and vintage for the style I replied."

"You know that will severely limit your choices, right?"

"Yes and I don't care. I will not wear a dress if I don't have that sappy happy crying moment." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**March 17th**

The blogger knows as ROYaLredbel.07 is a pain in my a$$.

 _ **Royal Wedding is Genovian Government budget buster.**_

 _It has only been a few weeks since Princess Amelia and her American fiancé Micheal Moscovitz announced their engagement to the world and rumor has it that wedding planning is already under way and up into the millions of dollars, with three million of the rumored budget going to the security._

 _Some people out their say that this is the Royal family's way of celebrating a new era as there has not been a wedding since the somber event of the late Prince Rupert and the dowager Princess Clarisse, the Crowned Prince's parents. Prince Rene's wedding several years ago was handled by his wife's family._

 _I guess my last point of this rambling if you will is if the Princes is the feminist she claims to be why is she making her family or even her country pay for such an extravagant wedding?_

 _Let me know what you think in the comments below._

 _ROYaLrebel.07 published at 6:45pm_

 **March 20th Genovian Consulate apartment 3a**

The last few days have been nuts. The guy that likes to call himself ROYaLrebel.07 has put an article out every single day about how my wedding is going to break the budget of the country. It was really pissing me off.

"Mia you have to let your family let me pay for some of this. I could handle everything for the wedding ceremony the bridesmaid dresses and even your dress. I've got the groomsmen tuxes taken care of. Along with the wedding rings and Honeymoon already."

"You've planned the honeymoon?"

"Most of it. I'm still waiting on one final thing."

Micheal and I spent the next hour going over what he would pay for and what he would leave for my family. With the way that we figured it all up the only thing dad would be paying for would be my dress and the wedding reception since it was at the palace.

"I will take this to your grandmother and father." Micheal said snatching it out of my hand. "It is my duty to prove to your father that I can take care of you even though you do not need me to do so."

"Micheal it's not the nineteen fifties anymore." I replied.

"I know that but your family is royalty. That alone means some if not all of them are a little old fashioned."

"Well I am not one of them. If there is something you want to pay for pay for it even if it is not a normal way of paying for it."

"So like donating six million to the Genovian police department that will be taking care of the supplemental security at a royal wedding."

"You didn't?"

"I did but I did it anonymously saying that I wanted it to be a gift for the Princess and her future husband so they didn't have to deal with a crippling economy."

"When?"

"I sent the email of my intent from a secured email under another name and a letter saying the same thing to the government actually in Genovia and I also sent a letter to your dad but I don't know if he's gotten it yet."

"We still have to tell Grandmere about you paying for the wedding or most of it anyway."

"Amelia."

"Please don't call me that. It feels so weird coming from you."

"I have to get used to it. I will have to call you by that name once we are married."

"Only when we are in public." I replied. "I am going to see if I can find Grandmere, I have to tell her about the budget change."

 **March 26th Good Morning America**

Micheal and I were sitting in the studio of Good Morning America. We were about to be interview by Robin Roberts. She was my favorite out of them all. I wore a dress that I had seen on the Nordstrom website. I think the of Cambridge wore a similar one months ago before she was pregnant.

"Your Highness we are ready for you."

Micheal and I stood up and followed the young man out of the room. He held my had as we were led through the maze of hallways to the all too familiar set. Robin Roberts was on the other side of the stage talking to the camera. Micheal and I took our seats and waited for Robin to finish with her monologue.

Once she was done she walked over to us.

"Thank you for coming today."

"We are happy to be here today." I replied.

"And celebrating good news too I hear."

"Yes. We are engaged and planning a wedding."

"And how is that going?" She asked. "Just getting started I assume."

"Yes and no. Things like the venue are already decided for us but we keep going back and forth on what type of food we want to serve and the like." I said. "Micheal is paying for a good chunk of the wedding."

"Oh he is. I thought it was the brides family that had to pay for the wedding?"

"Well Robin Mia and I believe that in this day and age that the bride and groom should bear the brunt of the wedding cost. I believe that even more so since Mia is part of a large an important family." Micheal said. "Her family is taking care of some of the cost like the wedding dress and a few other things."

"But fifty thousand for a wedding cake?" Robin asked.

"That is part prize money because Delilah Carter won the contest and the other twenty-five thousand goes for the labor and other cost of making the actual cake. Secrecy has to be in place so miss. Carter will have a lot of stuff to deal with that she isn't used to and that extra money is indicative of that." I replied.

"Very diplomatic answer Amelia."

"Thank you." I replied.

"So how did Micheal propose. I think that just about all america who follows you wants to know."

"Well it was back in December. He had this event at our old to to talk to the teens about careers in the tech field. After he was finished with the even he took me to the old gym. It was decorated and in the center of the gym was this table set up with a computer with a virtual reality program set up."

"Oh really I thought you were in the field of creating things for the operating room?"

"I was but I sold the medical part of it years ago when I lost the love I had for it. I still consult every now and then but I am now working with video games other technologies that I have been getting back into that recently." Micheal said. "And I made one just for her when we first started to date and decided to do that again when I proposed."

"And your ring is?"

"Very simple in design." I said holding up the ring. "As you can see. Micheal picked out the setting and the stones himself and presented it in a crystal snowflake box."

"Why the snowflake Micheal?"

"Because it represents winter and that is when we got together."

"Very romantic and I am being told we are almost out of time is there anything else you would like the public to know?"

"Well we have both been asked what we want as a gift for the wedding and we already have anything a couple could need for married life or we could afford to buy it on our own so we are setting up links on our wedding website to charities that we support and would really like you to donate to in our names."

"Like the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge did when they married?"

"Exactly. Its where I got the idea from and I am extremely happy that Michael agreed to do it as well."

"I am happy as well. Thank you for coming here today." Robin said.

We were given the signal that it was okay to move.

"Good luck you two and Mia tell your father thanks for the donation to the cancer research fund."

"He's had cancer as well and he knows that not everyone has access to the money to get top of the line treatments that the wealthier patients can afford."

"He's not a citizen of this country so he doesn't have to help us out."

"But his four daughters and son are." I said.

"Robin you have a phone call on line four and you have twenty minutes until your next call time."

Robin said a quick goodbye to Micheal and I before going to answer the call. Micheal and I found Lars waiting for us and quickly made our way to the limo and were surprised to see all the friends I had chosen to be my bridesmaids in the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"We are taking to find your dress. Mom wanted to come but the doctor put her on bed rest for a few weeks." Lily said. "So you will have to call an Uber Micheal."

"I already did. I have to head to the office. Something is going on with the security."

"Stay safe." I said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Text me when you get there and text me when you get home if I am not home before you."

"I will." Micheal said.

I quickly kissed him and climbed into the limo. Lars climbed into the front since he didn't want to be stuffed inside the car with all of us girls.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"Vera Wang. I called Meeka Taylor as she likes to be called now days ago and thank god she still works there, She told Vera in an email that you are focusing on her to design your wedding dress." Lana said. "You have a personal meeting with Vera wang in fifteen minutes."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. This is just a consultation though. So you better have pictures of what you like on your phone or have your tablet with you."

"I have my phone." I replied. "And I have the dress that I liked the most. Well the two of them."

"You only have two I thought you had more?" Lily said.

"I want Vera. I second guessed all the other choices I had and went looking at old Vera and found one two that I just really like parts of. If I could combine them they would be the perfect dress to me."

"Maybe Vera could do that." Lily said.

"Maybe." I relied.

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" Lana asked.

"We went to the same college." I replied. "Decades apart but we still went to went to the same school."

 **March 26th Vera Wang Consultation room**

I have been poked and prodded more than I though I would here. I had my measurements taken. I tried a few dresses on that looked similar to the ones I liked. Vera had come in as I was trying on the last dress.

"You don't like that one I can tell." Vera said. "I have been in this business for twenty eight years I know when a bride loves the dress she is wearing or not."

"I like it but not enough to wear it and to be honest I don't like most of the dresses in your showroom enough to wear them."

"That is quite aright. What kind of dress are you looking for?' She asked.

"Well while looking on line I found two of your old designs on line that I liked but I liked the main design on one of them and the neck line on the other."

"Do you have photos?"

"Lana my phone please."

Lana handed me my phone. I unblocked it and went straight for my pictures I scrolled down and found the two dresses and handed my phone over too Vera.

"Both of these are good choices. I have both in storage." She said. "Which was the main dress you liked."

"The second one. I liked the skirt, I liked the bodice but I would prefer to have a neckline like the second one because I don't want to be pulling my dress up all day."

"I get it." Vera said. "And I believe I can help you out with that." She said giving my phone back.

"So you will be making my dress."

"I believe so." Vera said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Where should I go for bridal party dresses. I six bridesmaid and two flower girls,"

"And what were you looking for with them?"

"One moment." I said.

I scrolled through my pictures to find the bridesmaid dress and the flower girl dress and showed them too Vera.

"I assume navy is your color?"

"Yes. It is a winter wedding." I said. "I like the lacy part of the long dress and would like the dress to be airy from the bust line down."

"I'm pregnant and will have had the baby by then but she doesn't want to put any pressure on my to lose weigh to fit in a skin tight dress." Perin said.

"Oh congratulations, when are you due?"

"July 20th." Perin replied. "So plenty of time to lose weight if I want to but at a safe rate."

"Very true." Vera said. "But I can't just recreate these designs as they are not mine originally."

"That fine. I'd at least like your version of them and I'd rather not have the flower girl dress be so poofy on the bottom."

"I could design a smaller version of the bridesmaid dress."

"That would be perfect."

"What sizes would I need for them?"

"Here." Lana said production a measurement card. "Those are the measurements for everyone but the flower girls Ms. Wang."

"All you dresses will be designed by me." Vera said. "But with how many that you want made time could be an issue."

"My wedding is not until the nineteenth of December and we are leaving the first December."

"Okay." Vera said. "I will have your dresses to you by the nineteenth."

 **March 31st 9pm Genovian Consulate**

"Micheal have you heard back from Boris?" I asked. "I have to get the bridal party finalized. I have the bridesmaids and flower girls all locked in, as well as the groomsmen and the pageboys but not the Best man."

"I had lunch with him today. He's been busy working with Taylor Swift oddly enough." Micheal said. "And he dropped his phone in the toilet a week ago and couldn't contact anyone until he got it replaced a week ago."

"Oh so that is why he's been so busy. I know he and Lily were talking again for a while but I don't know if anything happened outside of that." I replied. "She might have said something about Boris and Tina getting back together but again I don't know if anything came of that."

"Not yet. Boris is too chicken to ask her."

"Just tell him to grow a pair and just do it."

"Maybe we could set them up if Tina is still single that is."

"You know I have no idea. She hasn't talked about anyone. Not even at our monthly movie nights."

"Why not ask her when she come over tonight."

"Can't she canceled on my fifteen minutes ago." I replied. "But that gives me time to put my bridesmaid proposals together and sent out."

"You already asked them."

"Still want to send the proposal." I replied. "You can send one to your groomsmen if you would like."

"I think I will just stick with the favors the day of the wedding. Which reminds me we still need to go shopping for wedding rings."

"We can do it tomorrow or we could do it now by going online." I replied.

"I say look around online first and when we know or at least have an idea of what we want then go into the stores and order the rings." He said. "Where do you want to look?"

"Honestly I don't care where we look. As long as we like the rings is all that matters." I said. "All I care is that it looks good with the engagement ring."

"Why not look at Pinterest."

"Because most of the time I get my heart broken at a crappy object."

"Like that dress you ordered from Etsy."

"God that was horrible." I replied. "Wait were did you get my engagement ring from?"

"A place called brilliant earth. A lot if not all of their stones are lab grown. I thought that you would like knowing the stones used were conflicted free."

"Of course. I loved that." I said kissing him. "Now what kind of metal do you want for your ring?"

I walked over and grabbed my tablet.

"Platinum, silver or white gold."

"Okay." I said. "The got some really good options. Look at this one."

I turned my tablet toward him.

"Which one?" He asked.

"I was thinking this one the Sapphires would mirror my ring." I replied. "But looking around the other day I saw a finger print ring. I figure we could get those with our wedding date engraved on the inside."

"How would we do that?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking my finger print on your ring and your finger print on mine and we could use the finger that our rings will go one too."

"Not a bad idea but I like the idea of a mor traditional ring like that Celtic one there." He said. He then went and looked at the the female wedding bands.

"And there is this one here that is similar but more…"

"But female worthy." I said.

"Yes. Do you not like them?

"I do like them its just something about the print on the ring I will wear for the rest of my life."

"I understand but you also don't want our prints on something so accessible." We can have our names and the date we met and married engraved on the inside maybe even a snowflake."

"That actually sounds pretty good." I replied. "Let's go with the rings you chose."

"Are you sure because the moment that I contact them…"

"Yes. Now checkout." I replied. "Before I change my mind."

I spent the next hour writing them an email and telling them what Micheal and I wanted to do with our rings. We even took pictures of the fingerprints we took for the rings and we also sent a picture of my engagement ring. I was excited when the moment came to hit send on the email.

"And our wedding rings are ordered." He replied. "Is there anything else you want to shop for?"

"Not right now and that is another thing off the list."

"Don't mark it off yet." Micheal said. "Let's wait and see what they say."

 **April 3rd Lana's office-lana**

I was getting frustrated. It seemed that none of my patient wanted to take what I had to say to them seriously. Most of them just wanted to talk about my sister and her wedding and what I knew was going one. After the sixth patient of the day doing this I called and canceled the last two of my appointments and took up residents in a coffee shop booth.

"Lana?"

"Jason?"

"Yes. What a pleasant surprise running into you. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes." I replied. "I will need that after today."

"Oh and why is that?" He asked sitting down across from me.

"All the patients I had today just wanted to know about Mia and Micheal. I got tired of it and canceled my last two appointments."

"What if they needed you?"

"I had a fellow doctor taking over their cases for the foreseeable future." I said. "I hate it. I want to help people but I cant do it if they just want to talk about my sister that would be allowing them to fixate on their obsession or at least help it grow and that's not something I want to do."

"Start an advice column. You could do that unanimously and you still have the proof that you went to school for your career and know what you are doing." Jason sad. "How come you don't use the doctor title?"

"Because with being a Princess I don't feel comfortable using it." I replied. "I find it easier just to use my first name."

"So what happens when you get married?"

"I will either stay a Princess, or be named Duchess, Baroness, Countess depending on what my future spouse decides. It doesn't seem to happen often but some men or even women don't accept a title offered to them."

"Like Princess Anne's husband and children?"

"You follow the British Royal family?" I asked.

"My mother Ana does." Jason said. "She was sick and in the hospital when Prince Willam and Catherine Middleton got married and the nurses were going on about and got her into them."

"She's not obsessed is she?"

"No. She doesn't have a secret room dedicated to memorabilia of the royal family. She likes the history of it. She's a history professor at New York University."

"Not that I don't mind you sitting here talking to me but don't you have to get back to work?"

"I do but not for another hour or so. I am not working for the American Ambassador to Genovia."

"Why? I thought that you loved that job."

He paused and shifted his body closer to the table. He clutched his own cup in between his hands.

"I did but I didn't see how I could continue with the job and not have a conflict of interest."

"How?" I asked.

"My interest in you." Jason replied. "I could focus on helping American travelers in Genovia if I was pursuing you."

"We've only been seen each other for a few months. There is no reason for you to throw your career away for me."

"Your not. I got a job back at my old law firm." He replied. "I am actually head of their pro-bono department. I have more people working under me there than I did before and right now I am working with a woman who was wrongly fired from a company because she turned down an executive's…"

"Romantic gesture?" I questioned.

"That's the polite way to put it." He said. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I thought I was but I can't help anyone with my degree if all they see is a freaking tiara." I snapped.

"I might be able to help you with that." Jason said.

"How?"

"Well some of my patients need someone to talk to like a therapist and you are a licensed psychologist who better to be their therapist than you and most of them are not comfortable with talking face to face. You could set up an advice website and chat with them there."

"They would still know who I was."

"They would but you would also be able to hang up on them the moment they start getting personal. And you could do this from anywhere."

"I will continue thinking about the website but if you patients really need the help I will come and visit with them at your office but you must tell them who I am first."

"Yes. Weed out the crazy royal obsessed ones." Jason said.

"Most people that are royal obsessed in this country are more obsessed with the British Royal family not the Genovian Royal Family."

"Yes but your family has five weddings coming up. If you count all of your siblings. I think Genovian tourism will experience a big boom in the next couple of years."

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

And with that Janson and I were chanting again about happier topics that people obsessed about Princes and Princesses. We talked for the next hour until Jason had to go back to work. I headed back to my own office. I had to weed out my patient that really needed help from me from the ones that needed help but only chose me as their doctor because I was a Princess.

I was unlocking the door when one of my fellow Psychologist exited their own office.

"Dr. Weinberger your back. I thought you were gone for the day. I saw your last two patients."

"How are they?" I asked. "I wanted to stay but I was so frustrated that I didn't think it would be a good idea to see anymore patients.

"I understand its just that the two that I saw… well the requested that they come to me for treatment for now on."

"That's fine. You have to be comfortable with who ever is treating you." I replied. "I don't think that the treatment would work otherwise."

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you. I will send my files on them over to you." I replied.

"Thanks that will be a great help with them. I was able to calm them down today but knowing what their big issues are will go a long way in how I treat them."

"Would you like their files now?" I asked. "I can get them for you."

"Of course but only if its not too much trouble."

"Oh no. I cam back to go through the files anyway. I wanted to check on the current ones and contact them about my title." I replied as I unlocked the door. "But I didn't have that many patients to begin with."

"Well you are new to practicing."

"I know."

I walked over to my file cabinet and pulled the files that Dr. Torres asked for.

"These are their files and up until their appointment a week ago. I haven't transcribe the notes yet. I can have those over to you tomorrow."

"That would be fine." Dr. Torres said. "These files will be a great help."


	11. Chapter 11

**April 7th Battery Park/ Consulate Apartment 11am:4pm**

I was walking around Battery Park with my Micheal. He had a meeting near by at noon and wanted to meat for lunch before he left for it. Lars was walking quietly behind us.

"I heard back from Brilliant Earth. Our rings are being made right now. The snowflake is not possible but I'm okay with that because I like it being our thing and I can get you snowflakes for every other event in life we have."

"I am okay with that." I said. "Do you want to split a pretzel?"

"No I had enough salt with the pizza we ate for lunch. I can get you one though." He replied.

"Thats okay. I can't eat a whole one by myself and they don't taste as good cold."

"That they don't." He replied.

He let go of my hand and looked down at his watch.

"Time for your meeting?" I asked.

"Yes. I will see you tonight."

I watched Micheal run off and catch a cab after kissing me on the cheek.

"Where to now Princess?" Lars said coming closer.

"Home. I feel like watching a lot of NCIS on Netflix."

I had watch three episodes when I got notice that someone wanted to video chat with me. I didn't recognize the name and turned them down. Two minutes after that I received an email from the same person.

 _From:_

 _To: HRHAMGTR@Genovia.gov_

 _I run a blog about the Royal Families of the world and would love to interview you through a video chat. I have attached a line of questions I would like to ask. Pleases get back to me as soon as possible._

 _John P. R. Abernathy the Fourth_

I have no idea who this guy is. Why would he think that he could interview me without being vetted.

I picked up my phone and called my dad.

"What do you need Mia? I have a polo match to get to in the morning."

"I just had someone email me for an interview request. I have no idea who they are, I vaguely recognize the name but I can't remember from where."

"Send me the email and I will have it looked into. You could have someone there do it."

"Most of them act like it's a pain in the but to do it." I replied. "They do it with a smile if the request is from you."

"Its no problem Mia." Dad replied. "I will have them call you tomorrow when we have the result of the search."

"Thank you dad."

"Your welcome and send them an email telling them that you can't do an interview without him singing an agreement that the footage recorded will not be fooled with."

"Okay. I will have to go down to legal and get the agreement." I replied. "Thank you again. Love you."

"I loved you to Mia."

It took me only ten minutes to get the agreement. It basically said that we have the right to refuse the footage to be used in an un flattering manner. I scanned the pages and sent it off to John P. R. Abernathy the Fourth with the instructions was that he had to print it out sign it and fax it back to me. I then gave him the appropriate numbers.

I had a signed agreement in my hands twenty minutes later. I filed it away and sent an email to the man that I wasn't available that day to be interviewed but I was available at three the next afternoon. He quickly agreed.

 **April 8th 2018 Genovian Consulate Apartment**

I was in my apartment waiting for John Abernathy to call me. Lily had set up the computer to record the interview from our end so we had proof of what was said. This was also done so John couldn't produce a fake interview from what I say during the interview.

"Mia are you ready for the interview?" Lily asked.

"As I can be." I replied. "We have ten minutes to go."

I went to my bathroom to check on my makeup and hair. I had Trisha help me with my hair since she was here visiting Lana.

"There. You are done. Unless you want something more elaborate."

"I don't have the time. I have to get in front of the computer now."

I rushed over to the computer and sat down in the chair placed in front of it. I made sure my blouse wasn't wrinkled. Once the clock struck three I opened my videos chatting app on my computer. A minute later, I got a call from and unknown number.

"Princess Amelia?" He asked.

"Yes. I am." I replied. "I assume you are john?"

"No I'm his assistant Mathew."

"Where is John. I was to be interviewed by him and no one else." I replied.

"He com…"

"Mathew you may leave now. I am here."

I watched as the dark haired man got up from the chair and disappeared off screen. Very quickly after that a man with blond hair cut short like Gibbs and blue eyes like Gibbs as well. He could play a younger version of Gibbs if the show didn't already have someone for the role.

"I apologize Princess."

"That is quite alright. It would be quite rude to ignore the call of nature." I replied.

"Are you okay with all of the questions I sent you?" He asked.

"Yes. Mr. Abernathy."

"Please call me JP we went to school together after all."

"We did?"

"Yes. We graduated the same year."

"That is probably why your name appears so familiar to me." I replied. "I'm so busy now that I don't remember everyone."

"That is quite alright. But speaking of school what was your best subject?" He's asked.

"English." I replied.

"And what was your worst?"

"That would be anything geometry to trigonometry. Simple math of addition, subtraction, division and multiplication I can do but add fractions and letters into it and it will take me awhile to solve it."

"How do you spend your spare time?" he asked.

"When I am not helping my community here and in genovia I am watching a lot of tv on Netflix."

"What are you watching right now?"

"NCIS, it is a really good show."

"I agree. What is the weirdest thing a fan has ever sent or done for you?"

"The weirdest thing ever sent was a portrait of me. It was made out of skittles." I said. "I have never had something weird done to me by a fan but that is because of my great security team."

"Do you have a celebrity crush?"

I shifted in my chair as I thought about the question.

"Spencer Reid." I said. "Well the guy that plays him. I don't think I could ever pronounce his last name correctly."

"Interesting choice. Do you thing he is anything like your fiancé?"

"He might be. I have never met him before so I have no idea."

"How does someone get your attention?"

"The do something special of course."

"Short and to the point your biggest fear?"

"Even though I do it often I would have to say that it was public speaking or specifically messing up my speech."

"What is the worst date you ever had?"

"Freshman year. I was taken ice skating. I fell and some how cut my tongue in the process."

"And your best?"

"That would be every date I had with Micheal."

"If you were single would you date a fan?"

"Probably not." I replied.

"And why is that?" John asked.

"Because I think all of my fans are female and I am not attracted to my same gender."

"Would you say that you were boy crazy in school?"

"Crazy about all boys, no. Crazy about one boy yes."

"If you could change your name would you?"

"No." I stated simply.

"What pet would you like to have?"

"A cat. I miss having one around the house."

"Miss so you've lost a pet."

"Yes. Fat Louie." I replied. "It would be nice to have another cat but they couldn't look like Fat Louie though. It would make me too sad around them."

"What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Being late. It could be me or it could be someone else I hate tardiness."

"I hate being late as well. What is a habit of yours that someone might find annoying."

"I'm always writing in my journal." I replied. "But I think bitting my nails would something else that would drive them crazy."

"If you had a super power what would it be?"

"One I think I would be given would be stretchy limbs. One that I would want to have would be invisibility."

"Okay next are some holiday questions."

"Okay, bring them on." I replied.

"First is what is your favorite holiday?"

"That would be Christmas. I just love all the twinkly lights and decorations and what it represents."

"Favorite Halloween costume?"

"Princess Leia."

"Favorite Easter candy?"

"The Cadbury eggs with Carmel in them."

"Your favorite Christmas even?"

"Lighting of the tree Rockefeller tree."

"Have you gotten used to being a celebrity?" john asked.

"No because things are constantly changing."

"Who is you biggest inspiration?"

"That would be my mom." I replied. "but there are countless other women out there beside her that continue to inspire me."

"If you were a boy instead of a girl what would your name be?"

"I think it would have been Albert or one of the many names that appeared on my family tree."

"How many languages can you speak fluently?"

"French and English, but I am learning Italian."

"Are you good at accents?"

"I am horrible at them."

"Do you enjoy any sports?"

"Not really but I do watch them every now and then with Micheal and some of our friends."

"If you had a theme song what would it be?"

"There are too many for me to pick from, but if I have to pick I would say Battle Symphony by Linkin Park."

"Is your favorite song the same as your theme song?"

"At the moment it is."

"Is there one place in the world that you have not visited but would love to visit?"

"There are But I would like to keep that to myself as I plan on visiting them in the future."

"If you were not a Princess what would you be doing right now?"

"I think I would be writing for a living and working at some fast food restaurant."

"With planning your wedding what are you looking forward to the most?"

"To be with Micheal for the rest of my life as husband and wife." I replied. "I just love him so much I couldn't imaging a world with out him."

"Very romantic answer but I meant what part of the wedding planning are you looking forward to the most."

"Oh that would be my dress." I said. "There are so many dresses through out history that I liked and wanted to emulate but I decided to have one made from scratch. It't not like I could wear my mom's dress like a lot of girls do."

"She eloped right?"

"Yes but she was never the type to throw a big wedding. If she hadn't eloped I think she would have gone for the city hall ceremony."

"Well the world learned a few weeks ago that your dad was married as well."

"He did but we have since learned that it wasn't legal because even though they had the married legally here in the Untied States, they didn't follow the appropriate root in Genovia for it to be legal."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because the Royal family have to get marriages approved and my father didn't do that."

"Be he was the head of the family?"

"He was and is but there is a board of people that he would have to go to for that kind of thing."

"What about you, you are still heir to the throne right?"

"Yes, I am and I had to get my fathers approval to accept Micheal's proposal or I would have to abdicate the throne." I replied. "Each of my siblings will have to do the same once they choose to marry."

"How do they feel about that?"

"Well two are too young to be thinking about getting married and the older two I am not sure. We have bigger things to talk about." I said. "My youngest sister loves are and art and my brother is happy when he can get his hands on any video came he can."

"Well I wish your brother and your sisters well in what ever they choose to do in life, Princess Amelia and you as well." John said. "Lets continue on with your interview are would you rather questions. I searched the internet for these questions and weeded out the ones I knew you wouldn't answer."

"Okay."

"Now the first question is would your rather been ten minutes late or twenty minutes early."

"Early. Always early. Too many people get mad when you are late."

"Would you rather lose every single penny of your money or every single picture you ever had taken?"

"All though there are some pictures I wish to get rid of I would have to say money because pictures mean so much more to me than money does."

"Would you rather be see 10 minutes into your future or 10 minutes into the future of anyone but yourself?"

"Anyone but myself because I could just peak at my friends and see how I was doing."

"Would your rather your clothes be two sizes too big or a size too small?"

"Bigger." I replied.

"Would your rather live in the wilderness with no one around or in the city but homeless."

"Oh that is a good one. I would have to say wilderness because sometimes being in the city I just want people to leave me alone."

"This next one is a very good one as you are already in the public eye so much. But here we go would you rather the public hate you but your family love you or would you rather have your family hate you and the public hate you?"

"I would have the public hate me because my family means so much to me."

"Would you rather live your entire life where all your wishes are granted or stay here in the real world?"

"Real world because sooner or later reality is going to hit you."

"This next one is also very good question in this period of time but would never use social media sites or apps again or never watch another movie or TV show?"

"Social media. I have them but I hardly use them so they would be the easiest to live without."

"Would you rather have an easy job working for someone else or work for yourself but work incredibly hard?"

"Hard work because that ends up being worth more than an easy job."

"Would you rather be the first person on a new planet or invent a cure for a deadly disease?"

"First person on a new planet because I would never be able to cure anything."

"Okay this is the last one because I am running short on time but thank you for letting me speak with you. My readers are going to enjoy this very much. So the last question is Would you rather have the worlds largest library or a tablet with just one book?"

"I'd have to say the worlds largest library. With my luck the one book would be a book that I didn't want to read ever."

"That was the last question thank you again for your time Princess Mia."

"It was a good interview. Do not forget to send me the full interview." I replied.

"I will."

I clicked the button to hang up the call and turned toward Lily.

"Did you recognize him at all?" I asked. "He said he went to school with us."

"I know I went and snagged our year book. And I looked up our senior class of which there were a hundred and forty-six people pictured and twenty were not pictured."

"He wasn't pictured was he?"

"I looked there first and the name John Abernathy wasn't listed there. But look at the first page of the senior section."

I took the book from Lily. I looked at the page. There were six photos on each page with the students name, what they were voted most likely to do, what their senior project was and a senior quote. I had forgotten that there was so much included in our senior pages.

"I believe his is second one on the bottom."

"He is." I replied.

There was a younger version of the man I had spent the last hour talking to. And beneath his picture was all the senior crud we had to pick out about eleven years ago.

 _John Paul Reynolds Abernathy the Fourth_

 _Voted most likely: to burn down a corn field._

 _Senior Project: a play written and directed by himself entitled a Prince's Love._

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." ~Ralph's Waldo Emerson

"Oh my god. I remember him now." I said. "His play was all about this fifteen year old boy that discovered he was prince of a small island off the coast of England."

"And is love interest was Amalia." Lily said. "Clearly the guy was in love with you so I would be careful if I were you."

"I wonder if this popped up at all in the search dad had them do."

"Text him. He's probably going to bed right now. He had William's polo match this morning."

"I will."

Lily dismantled her equipment and packed it up before leaving. I knew she was going to download the footage she recorded during the interview. I probably wouldn't watch it until I got John Abernathy's clip back.


	12. Chapter 12

**April 10th Tiffanys and countless other stores.**

Today I am shopping for a gift to send to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for their new little one to come. I don't know the gender so that knocks out the gender specific items. I purchased a stuffed bear for George and a lamb for Charlotte alone with coin banks to match. I have the bank for new baby but not the stuffed animal. I had already gone to Tiffany's for the piggy bank and left once I didn't see anything else I wanted to get.

From Tiffany's I went to a small toy store and again didn't find anything. After that I went to several stores that didn't have what I was looking for. Finally I was starting to get tired after shopping most of the day which is something that I normally don't do. I spotted a Bergdorf Goodman store walking back to my car.

"Princess are you okay?" Lars asked once I stopped.

"I haven't been in that store there have I?" I asked pointing to Bergdorf Goodman.

"No you have not Princess and I do believe they sell stuffed animals there."

"Thank you." I said. "This store will be the last one. I will order the toy on line if the don't have what I am looking for."

I did gain a few looks as I entered the store. I guess it would be because they recognized me as a Princess or the hulking form of my bodyguard following behind me.

"Excuse me Miss how my I help you today."

"I am looking for a stuffed animal to give as a gift to a baby." I replied. "I have already given a bear and lamb to their older siblings. I don't know the gender so it can't be pink. Do you think you could help me?"

"Yes we have animas in a variety of colors and there are also a variants of animals."

I was quickly shown to the baby department where they had several stuffed animals displayed. They were all so cute that I would want to buy them all.

"You said that you wanted an animal that fit both a boy and girl."

"Yes because I don't have a clue what it is yet but no one does. The parents are very firm in keeping it to themselves."

"That is quite alright. We get a lot of parents in here that want to keep the gender of their child to themselves." The sales lady said. "I would suggest one of our gray or yellow animals because if the child is born before you can give the gift to the parents then you could quickly add a bow in blue or pink"

"You know I think I will take this elephant." I said sporting the gray animal.

The sales lady too me to the register and I paid for the animal and made my way back to my car just as a bunch of paparazzi started to follow me. Lars ushered me into the car and told the driver to get a move on.

When I got home things changed. Grandmere was waiting and she was not happy. She didn't even let me take my gifts for British royal baby number three for William and Catherine and place it in my room.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"The fact that you… that you."

"Just look at this." She said turning on her television.

What appeared on the screen was a CNN story about how I was leaving Michael for an unknown playwright that I went to school with.

"Grandmere you have nothing to worry about. Lily has something that can clear all that up." I replied.

"Mia!" Lily said as she slid into grandmere's room on her socks. "Did…"

"Oh I see that you got the news."

"Up load that whole interview to YouTube and post links to every social media website you can think of that would be appropriate. Also send it to the news outlets." I said. "I have a fiancé to call."

"Oh he is okay. He is the one that told me about the CNN story. I sent him the interview last night along with what we found out about Mr. Abernathy after you interview with him because I thought the guy just might pull something like this."

"Thank you Lily. I still want to talk to him." I replied.

I ignored Grandmere as I left the room. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her and my fiancé meant more at the moment. I quickly found his number in my phone and hit the call button.

"Mia are you okay?"

"I'm good. I didn't even know about this clip of me saying I was leaving you until after I was done shopping."

"Did you get everything?" He asked.

"Yes. I found everything and more."

"Oh?" He asked.

"I found what I am going to give to all the girls that are going to be my bridesmaids and or flower girls." I replied. "If the parents of the minor girls think that she is too young for it they can keep it for her until she is old enough for it but I think most will e allowed to keep it."

"I'd love to stay on but I have a meeting to get to. I will be on my way home the minute the meeting is over."

"What is this for?" I asked.

"We might be making a video game of a really big movie that is about to come out." Micheal said. "We've made the demo and the executives are coming into check it out."

"Well good luck." I replied.

Hearing that he was more concerned with how I was doing than anything going on in the news. I should have known that John Abernathy was up to something. I was in the middle of emailing my dad when Grandmere pushed her way into my room.

"What do you need Grandmere?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that a florist has been selected to put together the flowers for you wedding." She said. "They will be using flowers found in our garden unless they are out of season."

"Thank you for letting me know." I replied. "There are only 41 things to tick off the list but there are a few that wont be completed until the week of the wedding."

She gave me a nod.

"Don't slouch." She said.

I sat up straighter.

"When is your next dress fitting?"

"I have no idea. Since my dress doesn't physically exists for me to try on."

"There is no need to get smart with me."

"I wasn't being smart. I was just stating a simple fact." I replied.

 **April 19th Vera Wang Consultation room**

After two hours I was finally finishing up with my latest appointment with Vera Wang. She and a rough version of my dress put together for me to try on. It was missing some of skirt volume and the lace but you got the over all idea looking at it.

"Are you okay with this so far?" I was asked.

"Oh yes. I just want the skirt a little bigger and the lace but you said you hadn't put it all on here yet so I think that I'm okay for now." I replied. "How are the bridesmaid dresses coming?"

"We are still looking for the right shade of navy for the adults and teens but we have found it for the flower girl dresses and they are being worked on right now."

"Okay. Is there anything I need to worry about?" I asked.

"No we are right on target for your wedding."

"Well let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

"Actually could you touch base with the chef and send him this latest menu." I said. "Turns out Michael had a slight allergy to a spice he wanted to use in one of the appetizers but he can make that appetizer but he can't use that one spice. Its listed."

"On this paper here?" She asked.

She had picked up the paper I had been pointing too.

"Yes. And remind him any shellfish made can not come in contact with any other food until it is on the plate."

"I can do that. Is this all?"

"For now it is Grandmere." I said. "Thanks for helping."

"Your welcome." She said before leaving.

I had no idea what she was doing. She had been nicer to me the past few months but that could have just been because of the appearance of Olivia and William.

"Grandmere wait, could you also check on the transportation to and from the two venue?"

"Oh that's already settled. You will be riding in a carriage with your brides maids all though they will be in a separate one as will the Groom and his groomsmen but they will be together. The flower girls and pageboys will be brought to the church by their parents and or their nanny to watch over them until their duties as flower girl or boy are done." She said. "Its how we always done events like that. Cars will be provided for out of town guest. Guest that live in town or in country will have to provide a car for themselves."

"How come I don't know that procedure? You've taught me everything but that I think."

"We've had bigger things to worry about than you learning the transportation procedures of the royal family." She said. "I have a chef to talk to. Please excuse me."

And with that she was gone before I could even find another thing to speak to her about but that was two things off my list. I went and checked my emails. I had one from Lana saying that Trisha had agreed to do make up and hair for the wedding and already has the week before and after closed blacked out for her services to anyone else.

There were also a few other items that I was able to mark off on my list than I thought I did. I had my invites ready to go but I sent out my save the dates first all though most people invited would now the date anyway as it was announced officially a few days ago.

Shortly after I ordered the invites Ling Su offered to do the calligraphy for them as a wedding gift but because there was so many I told her thank you and sent a payment as there was so much work to be done for the. Our names had to be added and the envelops had to be addressed. I save her some work and did the save the dates myself.

"Princess a Miss. Ling Su is her to speak with you."

"Please show her in. She is a friend and she is the one working on my invitations."

"Will do ma'am." I replied.

A few minutes later Ling su was walking into the room carrying a large box. I rushed over to help her with it and set it down on a nearby table.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your invitations."

"You finished them?"

"Yes. I have been having trouble sleeping and decided to work on the invites when I couldn't sleep." She said as she started to dig through her bag. "And here is the address list you gave me."

"Thank you." I said. "I just sent out the save the dates. These invites won't go out for another couple of months."

"At least you have them. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Not at the moment. How is Perin doing?" I asked.

"She is cursing the morning sickness but she is so happy that we are finally starting our family. And our baby will have a sibling born not long after the are."

"How is that? Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"No but we had six embryos and the guy that donated to us wanted to start is own family with his partner and we agreed to let them find a surrogate and let them use the three embryo's we still had left over."

"That was so sweet of you guys to do that."

"We thought so as well and we and they agreed his way they have a mom and a dad that are biological in their lives along with a second mom and dad."

"How did you meet the other couple."

"Well the guy that donated was Perin's beard slash best friend before she came to Albert Einstein."

"So he wasn't just some stranger that you picked out from a book at the clinic?"

"No. I'm sorry Perin has an appointment in twenty minutes I have to go. Please let me know if I messed up on any of the invites."

"I will. I ordered extra just incase."

"Well let me know if I need to redo any of them."

"I will." I replied.

 **April 21st Mom's Loft**

"Thank you for coming Micheal. I know you are busy with that game."

"We are but I think that I was driving people crazy." He replied. "With all the ideas that I have for it."

"Well you are a creative kind of guy." I said. "You working on something is usually how you keep your stress under control."

"Sometimes." He replied. "Why did your mom as us here tonight anyway?"

"I think that it has something to do with the baby." I replied. "I am guessing its something to do with their gender."

"Mia you are here."

"Yes we've been here fifteen minutes now." I replied.

"Well everyone else is in my studio."

She grabbed my hand and Micheals hand and dragged us to her studio. It was oddly empty. There were art supplies scattered all over the space but there wasn't any canvas except for a large one in the middle of the floor with a dozen or so balloons attached to it.

"Where is everything?" I asked.

"At the galleries." She replied. "We are going to renovate this space and your old bedroom before the baby gets here."

"Your mother came up with the idea that we use her studio to do the gender reveal." Mr. G said holding up a couple of darts. "Your sisters and brother have had their three tries and not a single one of them hit the balloon to tell us what this new baby is."

"Seriously you haven't told any of them?"

"Nope. I set up that board this morning." Mom said with a smile. "Well Rocky helped me once I had her balloons all filled."

"Where did you get the idea?" I asked.

"The movie that was made about you and then some post on Pinterest." She replied taking the darts from Mr. G and handing them to me. "Now take your three shots."

I walked over to the canvas and looked at it. There were only four black balloons still attached. Especially one in the center of the board.

"No one has busted the center one?" I asked.

"We have all tired but we've all missed it." Lana said. "Now hurry up I want to know if I am having another brother or sister."

I shook them of and very quickly threw the darts at the board. I popped three balloons but I didn't get the center balloon like everyone else and we still didn't know what the new by was going to be.

"That is it." Mom said.

She disagreed from her studio and came back carrying a long metal pole that had a spike attended to the end of it for collecting trash. She used the pole to stab the last balloon with it and out popped a whole bunch of blue and green glitter and confetti.

"A boy." Every one cheered.

Mr. G walked over and kissed mom.

"We even have a name picked out for him." Mom said. "We had one picked out for a boy and one for a girl."

"Are you going to tell us now or are you going to wait until he is born."

"His name will be Alexander Alexis." Mr. G said.

"You agreed with that mom it almost sound to normal for you."

"It does but it's the only thing that called out to me for a boy."

"What was the girls name?" Lily asked.

"Leona Jane."

"Pretty name." I replied.

"We have pizza on the way for those of you that want to stay and eat." Mom said.

"So how are you decorating my old room?" I asked.

"I am taking over that room." Rocky said. "Well I already have I am no able to decorated like I want to."

"You should. You will be a sophomore in high school." I told him.

"No I will only be a freshman." Rocky said. "My school doesn't think that I am mature enough for high school."

"What about my old school would you want to go there?"

"Of course I would but with the new baby Mom and Dad cant afford it."

"How about I pay for it." I told him.

"I couldn't let you do that."

"You couldn't let her do what Rocky?" Mom asked.

"Pay for him to go to Albert Einstein." I replied.

"Mia, Frank and I can pay for Rocky to go their ourselves. I have sold enough of my painting and have nice little nest egg that I can pay for every one of you four kids to go there." She said. "Five if you count the one I'm still carrying."

"Besides Mia because I am a teacher there they give us a discount on tuition." Mr. G said. "Are you sure you want to go Rocky."

"Yes. The teachers at my current school don't think I am mature enough to handle high school." Rocky said. "I already got held back once because of that car accident in fourth grade I don't want to held back again."

"Okay we will get you into high school and why haven't your teachers said anything to us about this?"

"They were going too at parent teacher conferences next Friday." Rocky said.

"And we will be there." Mom said hugging Rocky close to her.

Rocky groaned and pushed mom away like any teenage boy would do and dragged Michael off into his old room to play video games until the Pizza arrived.

"I ordered a veggie pizza for you." Mom said sitting down at the table.

"I can eat meat but thank you mom." I replied.

"Okay girls tell me something new from your week that you haven't told anyone yet."

"I will go first." Lily said. "The last episode of my show aired and I thought that I would be said but I'm not. I have decided to turn my attention to a YouTube channel as that public access channel closed down years ago."

"Your turn." Lily added after taking a drink and looking and Lana and I.

"I have more of my wedding planning done than I do have undone." I replied.

"Seriously its not until December." Lana said.

"Its just what gets done I actually thought that most of it would take longer than it has." I replied. "Now spill what's new with you?"

"I have decide to keep my practice but I am being very selective of who I take on as a patient and one of my fellow doctors has agreed to help me with it."

"Oh I'm so glad that you are okay." Mom said going over and hugging Lana. "You've seemed so stress the last few weeks."

"Mom we are okay. We know we can always come to you if we need it."

There was a knock at her door.

"Must be the pizza." She said grabbing her wallet and headed for the door. "Philipe what are you doing here?'

"I need to speak with Mia. I was told that she was here."

"She's in the kitchen with her Lily and Lana."

Dad came walking into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. We found out who was behind the ROYaLRebel.07 writings is. You know them and in fact you went to school with them."

"Who?" Lily, Lana and I all asked.

"This man here." Dad said sliding the picture across the kitchen table.

We all leaned forward to look at it. And the man in the picture was not the man I was interviewed by. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. This guy did not make things easy for me with his blog. John Abernathy wasn't the man be hind ROYaLrebel.07 but he did have his own blog about the royal families from around the world.

"What can we do about him? He wasn't the one that made that death threat a couple of weeks ago."

"We've sent every thing to the United States state department and we applied for a restraining order to keep him at least a thousand feet away from you if not farther away. " dad said. "We are also employing separate bodyguards for Lana and Lily again. We can't leave any of you open to attack."

"We understand." Lana said. "We get to chose who our bodyguard is though?"

"Yes." He said. "But only after they have been vetted by the Genovian National Security team."

"Okay."

"We have to stay at the Consulate still don't we?"

"For now you do but Mia you can use your fire house loft to do business but you can't live there for any length of time."

"I figured as much." I said. "I'll probably just sell it."

"Don't sell it." Lily said. "Donate it to the center. They can use it to help out kids that done have a place to stay. I know they have that huge donation from uh well I can't remember his name right now but we can't work with them because of threats."

"I will have to see what Perin and Ling Su say about it. If not I could have it turned into a homeless shelter."

"Wait that is a better idea. Your neighborhood around the firehouse has a lot of homeless and the shelter six blocks away can't help them all. You have three floors only one of which you have done anything with beyond an office or two."

"That doesn't matter it will take weeks for me to do anything with it." I replied. "but I will have to go and pack up all my things before I even start something."

 **April Twenty-Third Two Thousand And Eighteen**

 _ **It's A BOY for the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.**_

 _The newest British Royal is here. The new little Prince was born just after 11:01 am this morning weighing in at 8 pounds and 7 ounces. The new Prince joins his older brother Prince George (4) and older sister Princess Charlotte (2). The new Prince is now fifth in line to the throne behind his sister, brother, father, grandfather and great grandmother._

 _No word yet on what the newest Princes name is but we are keeping watch as it could take days to announce. Prince George's name was announced the day after and Princess Charlotte's name wasn't announced until two days after her birth. Word among the local bookies is that Arthur is at the top of the favorites list._

 _After I got the notice that the new royal was here and healthy; I took out some stationary and wrote a quick note of congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge on their new son and wished them well. I would follow up later with a gift for the new Prince._


	13. Chapter 13

**April 29th limo**

The past couple of days have been a whirlwind. I sent off my gift for the new prince the British Royal family welcomed into the family. He was born on the twenty-third and his name was announced just two days ago and I quite like the name too. Louis Arthur Charles and a royal name if I ever heard one.

I had every thing in my firehouse packed up and moved to the consulate. Micheal had the same thing done but his things were being store with his parents until we married and moved to genovia. He was already talking to a few people there about video games and thinking about opening a branch of his company there even if it was just a small one floor office.

I was on my way to another dress fitting. I hoped they had the lace put on it this time but because there was so much of it I didn't see that happening this time around. The girls were also meeting me there since they had to be fitted for their dresses.

I had been writing more and more lately. Here in my journal and little short stories that I have come up with but have done nothing with. I was was in the middle of writing when I finally arrived at Vera Wang.

Lily and Lana were standing out front.

"Where are Ling and Perin?"

"Perin and the baby had a check up today and there was an accident not far from the office causing them to be a little late." Lana said. "And mom called she can't come because her morning sickness reared up again and she does to want to get sick on a dress that she wouldn't even want to by. It is just us for now."

"Okay lets head on in." I said. "I guess the two men shadowing Lars are your new bodyguards?" I asked.

"You would be correct. They were with Tina's former bodyguards company before being hired by Dad." Lily said. "They seem okay so far. I at least don't have a boyfriend that has to deal with a guy trailing behind us all night long."

"Wait… wait… wait… WAIT!" I heard someone call. I turn around to see Tina running toward us. "Sorry I'm late."

"I didn't know you would be here. I thought that you had some lecture to go to."

"Oh the guy giving the lecture had a mild heart attack and pushed the date back so he could heal without stress." Tina said. "The moment I knew I could be here I was out the door. Louis will be disappointed that I chose to come."

"Wait who is Louis?" I asked.

"I second that." Lana said.

"Third." Lily said raising her hand. "So tell us who is Louis?"

"The doctor I am opening a practice with." Tina replied. "He is happily married to his partner of twenty years Anthony. We were supposed to go over the design of the practice but their cat got sick and needed to visit the vet."

"Okay ladies we need to move on inside, we are starting to crowed the sidewalk here." Lars said taking the lead of the now four bodyguards standing on the sidewalk.

Lars and the bodyguards followed us into Vera and stayed outside of the consultation room since they were all men and that there was only one way in and out of the room. Once in the consultation room I saw my dress hangin up along with a few of the bridesmaid dresses.

"Hello, Your Highness my name is Allison Marks, Mrs. Wang is unavailable today but I am perfectly able to help you during this fitting."

"That's fine." I replied.

"Okay then we have a few of the bridesmaid dresses done as well."

"Which one's?" I asked.

Allison walked over to each dress and looked at the tags.

"That will be, Lily, Lana and Perin." She replied. "The others are being worked on as well but there is not enough for them to be tried on. So who's first?"

"That would be me the bride." I said.

Allison kindly dragged me behind the privacy screen and helped me into the dress while her assistant got drinks for my sisters and friends.

"Well I can tell you now the dress feels like its kind of big on me." I said as she zipped the dress up.

"That is what we are working on today. We don't have much of the bedding or lace work done yet because of this." She replied. "How do you want the dress to fit you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you wanted to be tight or or a little lose."

"I want it to be tight but not so tight that I can't breath."

"That why I have these clips here." She said holding up several black clips. "I will put them on one by one and I want you to become Goldielocks and tell me if its too tight, too lose or just right.""

"I think I can do that."

Allison spent the next twenty minutes adding and taking away blacks clips to adjust the fit of my dress. Once she was finally finished with the black clips she lead me out to the pedestal to show my dress off to my friends and family. Even through my dress was un finished the moment I saw it in the mirror I started to tear up.

I slowly turned around to face my friends siting on the couch. Perin and Ling Su had finally joined them.

"So what do you think?" I asked them.

"Five Stars." Lily said.

"You could get married in it like that minus the black clips of course." Lana said.

"Are you sure you are okay with the fit of this dress?" Allison asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I can't wait to see it once it is finished."

"You will love it even more then." Allison said. "That I can promise you."

She took me back behind the privacy screen and made note of all the adjustments she made and what the new measurements would be. Allison then carefully helped me take off my dress and left me to put my clothes back on.

I took a seat on the couch next to my friends.

"Which lady would like to go next?" Allison asked.

The girls argued over who would go first. I got so tired of it that I ended up making them choose straws. Lana end up wining with Perin following her and Lily following Perin. Lana had changed into her dress rather quickly.

"This dress is a perfect fit." I heard Lana said from behind the screen.

"Then come out and let us see it." Tina replied.

Lana did just that and the dress was indeed a perfect fit it was only missing some of its embellishments. Allison asked her if she was sure on the fit and Lana gave the okay as did I. Perin went next. The dress was a decent fit but she knew that it would have to be taken in or possibly let out when the time came, god only knew what would happen to a females body while she was carrying a baby. Lily was of course the last one to go to and her dress had to be let out on the top and a few inches taken off the bottom but since the shoes haven't been chosen the amount wasn't known yet.

"I apologize for not having dresses for the rest of you ladies to try on but the next fitting in July should have something for all of you to try on."

The girls and I all left. I stopped to talk to Perin and Ling Su and see how the appointment went. "Baby is growing just fine." They had said before hailing a cab. Lana left to go meet up with Jason it seemed like her relationship was getting quite serious. I wouldn't be surprised if they announced an engagement some time next year. Lily was still single, at least I assumed she was.

"Princess where to next?"

"The Consulate." I replied. "I have no plans for the rest of the day. You may have the time off. I will call you if I need to go out with anything."

 **April 30th Albert Einstein High School Reunion-some bar on the east side that I don't know the name of**

I was bored out of my mine. I was perfectly fine two hours ago snuggled up in my bed watching Gibbs and Co bring down that weeks terrorist or some other bad guy. But Lana and Lily burst into my apartment at the consulate and forced me into a dress and dragged me to our high school reunion. Right now was the cocktail portion of the evening. Dinner would be held in about fifteen minutes during which there would be several speeches and a slide show of then and now. After dinner there would be an 'awards show' and then dancing. None of which I want to participate in.

When I got the invite in the mail several weeks ago I tossed it right in the trash even Micheal didn't go to his. If it wasn't for his meeting in California he would be here with me or I would be at home with him.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for dinner and our first speech of the evening. By our former. Headmaster and now Superintendent Gupta."

Gupta's speech was very short and to the point. She introduced the next person to give a speech followed by three more and then a forth who introduced the slide show.

"Wait one more note before the slide show begins. When you see your pictures please stand up."

The woman hurried off the stage as the projector screen was flooded with a picture of Albert Einstein high school quickly followed by our class picture. The woman that introduced the slide show was standing off to the side introducing the pictures and saying what everyone had been doing since high school.

I was in the back of the room with my sisters when John Paul Reynolds Abernathy the fourth stood up.

"Mr. Abernathy her works for his father in the family business as a lawyer. He enjoys going to the theater and writing in his spare time."

There were a few claps for him but I was not one of them. Lily and Lana gave lukewarm claps as did Tina, Perin and Ling Su. The 'then' picture was of him dressed up in some outfit from the 1800s and the 'Now' picture was a picture of him standing behind his desk with the Manhattan city scape behind him. It didn't take me long to realize that he refused to look in out direction but didn't care, i'd rather throat punch him at the moment but being who I was I knew I couldn't do it but Lars could if he felt the guy was a threat to me.

Slowly but surely each of my friends and I stood up once our pictures appeared. I was the last one even through my last name no mater which one you chose came before Lana's Weinberger. I stood up while they talked about me and sat down once they finished.

"And now a moment of science for the class mates we've lost since graduation."

A instrumental song played as videos and pictures of four students appeared on the screen.

 _"Kenneth Showalter. August 7th 1988 to October 10th 2016"_

 _"Christine Abernathy May 2nd 1989 to May 13th 2009"_

 _"Alexander George March 20th 1989 to August 3 2017"_

 _"Anthony George March 20th 1989 to January 1st 2018."_

"Kenneth Showalter died saving his squad from a roadside bomb in Iraq." Slideshow lady said. "Christine Abernathy lost her battle with cancer two years after graduation and Alexander and Anthony George were on their way to meet their new born niece when they were hit by a drunk driver. These deaths of our friends and class mates goes to show you life is short and you never know when the end will come I hope to see you all for the twenty year reunion."

"Hello every body it is time for the award ceremony but I just realized that I forgot to hand out the ballots and that is being done now. You will have fifteen minutes to vote and then turn your ballot back into me. Where I will tally the votes."

I looked at the ballot it had a list of awards and what the award meant. Most of them I knew right away who to put down. There were a few that I had to think about. I went threw them and voted for who I thought each one was. I even put John Paul on them to be a bit vindictive for what he pulled with me.

"Here you go." I said handing it in.

"Thank you." She said.

I walked back to my seat where Lily and Lana were laughing like crazy.

"What is up with you two?" I asked.

"We have decided that for each person that we get correct in the votes we will take a shot when we get home."

"We opted out." Ling Su said. "If Perin cant drink I won't drink."

"Romantic."

Twenty minutes later…

"Alright the votes have been tallied. As you can see by the table behind me that you will get some prizes with what award you win."

We all clapped.

"The first award is the Mr. Glass award. This goes to the person that broke the most bones. With this award you get a first aid kit and a book on first aid techniques for when your kit runs out." Allie said. "And the winner is Aaron Fitzgerald."

Aaron hobbled his way up to the stage with his girl friend who grabbed his prizes for him along with the printed off award.

"Next is the Globe trotter award. This goes to who ever traveled the farthest. For this award you get the prize of a coffee mug with New York painted on it and a map of the city and the winner is Boris Pelkowski."

"Next award is the cheaper by the dozen award and it goes to Chloe Lee and she gets a coffee tumbler and twenty dollars for diapers or Tylenol whatever is needed first."

Chloe happily picked up her prizes before going to sit back down next to her husband.

Emily dean won the other baby themed award as she just had a baby four weeks ago and won diapers and pacifiers as a result.

Lana won best smile and received toothpaste and a toothbrush as her prize.

"This next award has had its named changed this year. It was known as they biggest nerd but it is now known as revenge of the nerd and the winner is Lily Moscovitz. She has three degrees and rumors are she's working on a fourth."

Just after Lily grabbed her prizes some one walked up to our MC and whispered in her ear.

"Well it looks like we are running short on time. So I will just run right through the last of the awards."

"Boris Pelkowski you are the rock star award winner as well. You get a recorder and a fake tattoo kit."

"JP Abernathy you win both the drivers ed award and the henry the eighth award."

"Carter Black you get the award for the most dangerous job, Joy Sheffield you are the most restless. Ling Su Wong you are the most tattooed. Lucy Wong you are the most pierced." The mc took a break to find her place again. "Princess Mia you are the late bloomer winner, Perin Thomas you have not aged a bit in ten years and win the forever young, Shameeka Taylor you are the class Martha Stewart, Taylor James you are our Dr. Doolittle."

She let those few collect their prizes.

"We are down to the last four. Tina or should I say Dr. Hakim Baba wins most interesting job. Jeremiah Hart you win there's no place like home, Trisha Hayes you Win the Just hitched and last but not least we have our future president in miss Catherine blue."

I remained seated with my friends until my phone went off telling me Micheal was trying to call. I grabbed my purse and headed out side away form the noise. Lars as always was quickly on my heels.

"Micheal how did your meeting go today?" I asked.

"It went great we have two more programmers. I was just getting ready for bed, where are you?" He asked.

"Lana and Lily dragged me to my high school reunion. I threw the invite out weeks ago but they didn't care." I replied. "Boris made it. I'm letting him stay at the fire house since we cant stay there anymore. I think he's coming back to New York permanently but I'm not sure. Oh that reminds me have you thought about what music you want to be played?"

"Not really because most of what I listen to is not wedding music." Micheal said. "Lars is with you right?"

"Yes. He's right there." I said turning the phone around so he could see Lars. I spotted Boris coming out of the building. "Boris." I called.

"Hey Mia, how are you doing?"

"Good."

"Hey Boris." Micheal called from the phone.

"Hey Mike."

"Boris could you help Mia with the music for the wedding?"

"I can try. I am pretty busy lately."

"That's okay. Any little bit of help will be better than nothing."

"You are still my best man right?"

"Short of a medical emergency I should be there." Boris said. "I still don't know why you picked me."

"You are the only friend from high school that I still talk to."

I felt awkward standing there as the two of them talked. Boris how ever kept on looking toward the street for some reason.

"Mike it was nice talking to you but I have to go."

"Bye Boris." Micheal and I both said.

"You miss him don't you?" I asked once Boris was gone.

"Sorry, I have been so busy lately that I have not gotten together with any of my friends at all." Micheal said.

"Well you do have a bachelor or stag night coming up." I replied. "You can hang out with them then."

"But drinking for no reason really isn't my thing."

"Well you don't have to drink."

I paused a bit to climb into my car that had just pulled up as I was talking to Micheal and Boris.

"And you and most of your friends are obsessed with video games so you could have some kind of video game marathon."

"That is an idea." He said. "I have to get to bed."

"Me too. Lana and Lily are dragging me out to shop for your wedding present. We have a couple of months between now and then." I said. "And I have no idea what to get you."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Are you getting me something?" I asked.

"Of course I am you agreed to be my wife."

"And that is nothing compared to all the crap that you have to deal with because you are with me." I said. "A small gift will be nothing compared to what you have to deal with. Imagine what is going to happen when we have kids."

"I don't want to think about that." He said. "I will call you in the morning after my meeting."

"Buy Micheal, I love you."

"Love you Mia."

 **12:00pm May 3rd -Genovian Consulate apartment.**

Our birthday party went off without a hitch this year and Grandmere even agreed to a family only event. It was quite weird having a smaller get together this year but with my wedding in December she wanted to put focus on that instead of our birthday.

The shopping before hand was tiring but Lily and Lana wanted to do something that was just us as sisters. Tonight however was a concert being held by Boris and some of the young artist that he has been working with recently.

"Mia, are you ready? Its time for us to go."

"Yep." I replied. "Maybe we will find someone that would be willing to preform at our wedding."

"Maybe we will." Micheal said holding my hand.

 **May 4th Genovia Consulate**

Three items were knocked off my wedding checklist. And earlier today I was given my itinerary for when I visit England fr Prince Harry and Megan's wedding. Micheal will be coming with me as my date but wont arrive until a few days before the wedding. While I was alone I would be touring some of their schools with Lily and Lana and visiting some of their famous sights. I would also be able to do a little bit of shopping if I chose to. I had one part of Micheal's wedding gift but not the parts I want to go with it. The one part of the trip I wasn't looking forward to was the interviews Grandmere scheduled for me and then Micheal as well when he arrived.

 _ **PRINCESS AMELIA'S ENGLAND SCOTLAND ITINERARY**_

 _ ***times are subjected to change.**_

 _DAY 1 May 10_

 _8pm, plane lands in England and is escorted to her hotel, where she will have a late night dinner._

 _DAY 2 May 11_

 _7:00am-8:00am the Princess will wake and eat an early breakfast_

 _8:00am-9:00am the Princess will use this time to get read and prepare for her day._

 _9:00-12:00 the Princess will use this time to travel to the Cheltenham Ladies College_

 _12:00am-4:00pm The Princess will tour Cheltenham Ladies College, each lunch with a few of the girls and then give a speech_

 _4:00pm-7:00pm the Princess will use this time to travel back to her hotel_

 _7:00pm-8:30pm the Princess will have dinner with her siblings._

 _From 8:30pm on the Princess May do as she wishes._

 _DAY 3 May 12_

 _7:00am-12:50pm the Princess will have this time to herself_

 _12:50pm-1:00pm the Princess will use this time to travel to Buckingham Palace_

 _1:00pm-2:00pm the Princess will have tea with the women of the Windsor family_

 _2:00pm-4:00pm the Princess will be given a tour Buckingham Palace._

 _4:00pm-4:20pm the Princess will travel to London Helicopter Tours_

 _4:20pm-5:30pm the Princess will enjoy a tour of London from above_

 _5:30pm-5:50pm the Princess will travel back to her hotel for the night_

 _5:50pm-7:00pm the Princess will have dinner with her sisters_

 _The princess has her night to herself_

 _DAY 4 May 13_

 _7:00am-10:45am the Princess will have this time to herself and prepare for the day_

 _10:45am-11:00am the Princess will use this time to travel to Kensington Palace_

 _11:00am-1:00pm the Princess will have tea with Megan Markle_

 _1:00pm-1:10pm the Princess will travel to st. Marys hospital_

 _1:10pm-3:00pm the Princess will tour St. Mary's Hospital_

 _3:00pm-3:15pm the Princess will head back to her hotel._

 _5:30pm-5:50pm the Princess will travel back to her hotel for the night_

 _5:50pm-7:00pm the Princess will have dinner with her sisters_

 _DAY 5 May 14_

 _7:00am-10:45am the Princess will have this time to herself and prepare for the day_

 _10:45am-11:00am the Princess will use this time to travel to Thames path._

 _11:00am-4:00pm the Princess will walk the path lunch will be provided by a local tea shop_

 _4:00pm-1:10pm the Princess will travel to the London Eye._

 _1:10pm-1:40pm the Princess will take a ride on the London Eye with her sisters_

 _1:40pm-1:50pm the Princess will head to the Chelsea College of Arts_

 _1:50pm-5:00pm the Princess will tour the school and give a speech on the importance of art in the schools_

 _5:00pm-5:10pm the Princess will head back to the hotel for the evening._

 _DAY 6 May 15_

 _7:00am-10:45am the Princess will have this time to herself and prepare for the day_

 _10:45am-10:50am the Princess will use this time to travel to Claridge's for tea with her sisters._

 _10:50am-6:00pm the Princess will explore the sights of the city_

 _6:00pm-6:15pm the Princess will travel to her hotel_

 _6:10pm-6:30pm the Princess will prepare for a night of theater_

 _6:30pm-6:45pm the Princess will head to the Cambridge Theater_

 _6:45pm-9:45pm the Princess will watch a show_

 _9:45pm-10:00pm the Princess will head back to her hotel for the night._

 _DAY 7 May 16_

 _6:00am-7:45am the Princess will have this time to herself and prepare for the day_

 _7:45am-8:00am the Princess will use this time to travel to BBC headquarters for an interview_

 _8:00am-9:30am the Princess will be interviewed_

 _9:30am-10:30am the Princess will travel to the airport_

 _10:30am-12:00pm the Princess will pick up her Fiancé and have lunch at Carluccio's_

 _12:00pm-1:00pm the Princess will head back to her hotel._

 _1:00pm-6:00pm the Princess will have some time to herself._

 _DAY 8 May 17_

 _The Princess will have today to spend with by herself with her Fiancé_

 _DAY 9 May 18_

 _6:00am-8:00am the Princess and her fiancé will have this time to herself and prepare for the day_

 _8:00am-9:00am the Princess and her fiancé will use this time to travel to SkyOne headquarters_

 _9:00am-10:30am the Princess and her fiancé will be interviewed_

 _10:30am-11:30am the Princess will travel to the London zoo_

 _11:30am-1:30pm the Princess and her fiancé will tour the zoo_

 _1:30pm-2:00pm the Princess will head back to her hotel._

 _2:00pm-3:00pm the Princess will have lunch with her fiancé._

 _3:00pm-4:10pm the Princess and her fiancé will head to Eton College._

 _4:10pm-5:50pm the Princess and her fiancé will tour the school before he gives a speech on tech careers_

 _5:50pm-7:00pm the Princess and her fiancé will head back to the hotel where they will have the rest of the day to themselves._

 _DAY 10 May 19_

 _5:00am-7:20am the Princess will have this time to herself and prepare for the day_

 _7:20am-8:50am the Princess will travel to St. George's Church_

 _8:50am-12:00pm the Princess will arrive at the church for the ceremony_

 _12:00pm-1:30pm the Princess will leave for Buckingham Palace_

 _1:30pm-4:00pm the Princess will attend a wedding luncheon held by the queen_

 _4:00pm-4:10pm the Princess will head back to her hotel._

 _1:00pm-6:00pm the Princess will have some time to herself._

 _DAY 11 May 20_

 _5:30am-6:00am the Princess and her fiancé will have this time to prepare for the day_

 _6:00am-6:40am the Princess and her fiancé will use this time to travel to Kings cross station_

 _6:40am-10:00am the Princess and her fiancé will travel to York on a train._

 _10:00am-10:05am the Princess and her fiancé will travel to a local hotel_

 _10:05am-11:00am the Princess and her fiancé will have lunch._

 _11:00am-2:00pm the Princess and her Fiancé will spend some time exploring the town._

 _2:32pm-5:03pm the Princess and her fiancé will travel to Edinburgh Waverley_

 _5:15pm-6:07pm the Princess and her fiancé travel to. Glasgow Queen Street_

 _6:07pm-10:06pm the Princess and her fiancé will travel to Fort William where they will stay for the night._

 _Day 12 May 21_

 _The Princess and her Fiancé have no events planned for today. They do have a train to catch at. 10:00pm._

 _10:00pm-11:40pm the Princess and her Fiancé will travel to Malliag, Scotland_

 _The Princess and her Fiancé will stay here for the next few days to relax before retuning to London where they will catch a flight to New York._

I did not realize this trip was going to be so packed full of stuff to do and Lily and Lana's trips are just the same but they aren't going to Scotland like Michael and I are. They are going to Ireland as we do have some very distant relatives that come from there on Mom's side of the family

"Do you have an questions about the itinerary?"

"Not really but I do wonder why I am attending the wedding with Micheal and not my sisters or my father?"

"That is because you and Mr. Moscovitz are engaged and your sisters are single. Your father will escort them to the wedding along with your grandmother."

"Thank you that clears everything up for me."

"I will see you on the tenth."

"See you then." I said.

I turned my attention back to my computer where I had been writing the novel that had seeped in to my mind within the past couple of days. I hadn't felt like this writing something since I wrote ransom my heart. This book is different. It's not a romance and if I do send it out it will be privet at first. I will tell the company after they accept it who I am. I don't want them to pick my novel over someone else who was better just because I was a princess.

"Princess a Miss. Hakim Baba is here to see you."

"You can let her in."

"But miss she isn't on the list." The man said.

"But she is a friend and I know who she is and she should be put on the list anyway."

"That takes weeks of background checks."

"She was on the list a week ago." I said. "Put her on the list and show her to my apartment now." I snapped.

I normally don't get that snippy with people that that has been happing a lot more lately. I didn't know why. I made an appointment with Dr. Knutz for later today. It has been a while since I seen him.

"I was taken off the list?' Tina asked walking into my apartment.

"Someone took you off but I have no idea who." I replied. "Did you need something?'

"You remember that book I gave you and your sisters for Christmas."

"Yes and it was very good by the way." I replied. "What about it?"

"I sent the first three chapters off to a publisher and they are quite happy with it and would like to publish it if I finish writing it within the next six months."

"You should." I replied.

"I wanted to make sure that you and Lily and Lana were okay with it."

"You may have used things that reflect all of us but there is nothing that says your character was us. Yes I tripped at graduation, yes Lily had a show and yes Lana had a huge fight with Josh freshman year of high school but so do a lot of girls in high school and in college." I said. "I give my approval. If you really want approval from Lily and Lana you will have to talk to them all on your own. Lana's not home because she went to that wedding with Jason. Lily is still in the city but I'm not sure where she is at the moment, she's been quiet about some project all week since her show is finally over."

"Thank you Mia."

"So how is the practice going?"

"It dead ended." Tina said. "He was offered a lot more money to join a practice somewhere in California."

"You could always open one yourself. Actually why not open a free clinic. Even with Obamacare not everyone can afford health care."

"That would be an idea but I don't have the money to buy the space I was looking at."

"Rent the Firehouse." I said. "I can't live there and it is the perfect building for a free clinic."

"I will have to think about it." She replied. "I would have to look into all of the technical things and see if I could even swing it."

"Talk to Lana." I replied. "People always forget that she is a doctor as well."

"Thanks Mia. What are you working on?"

"Just an idea for a story that stuck me." I replied. "I don't think anything will come of it."

"You can always post it to one of those fan fiction websites out there or even Wattpad."

"Maybe. I've only written a few pages. I will send you a copy of the first chapter and see what you think."

"Only if you do the same for me."

"Of course. I will need something to help me relax in the next coming months." I said.

"I always thought that I would be the first to get married, but here I am thirty years old and still single."

"I thought you and Boris were you know…"

"We are talking.." Tina said. "But I don't think anything is going to happen. Not with my dad around anyway."

"Who does he want you to marry?"

"Do you remember my boyfriend Dave from before Boris?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He is the guy that my dad wants me to marry apparently he has shown some interest again. I don't like the guy enough to marry him if that means hat I will be single the rest of my life then I'm okay."

"Tina what about leaving your dad behind." I said. "I don't mean to sound rude and callous but you don't get anything when your dad passes on. You already have your schooling paid off and you have a career where you can make plenty of your own money. You don't need your dad out side of that emotional need we all have."

"I know I just don't.."

"Okay Tina look at it this way if Boris was to come in here right now and get down on one knee with a ring in hand would you or would you not say yes?"

"I guess I would say yes but Boris is the one that broke things off in the first place."

"And he's an idiot. And if I remember correctly he did so because he was going back to Russia for a couple of months and didn't know when he would be back." I said. "Besides you should at least tell him how you feel and get that bolder off your shoulders."

"She's right you know."

"Hey Lily how long have you been standing there?" I replied

"Just a for the last bit." Lily said. "Nice speech by the way."

"I get a good one every now and then." I replied. "Oh and Tina got an offer to publish the book she gave us for Christmas."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Tina replied. "I have to finish wring it with in the next six months but they would like it as soon as possible. I just want to make sure its okay with the three of you to use the parts that I did get from real life events involving you three."

"Well its okay with me and I think Lana would love it."

"How do you know?"

"Because she said she wishes she could see it as a movie but it would have to include every scene that is in the book and she knows that does not happen at all in television."

"Hey you could write a screen play for any potential movie deals and you could have it written into your contract with your publisher that you keep any and all rights that pertain to a movie deal or television series." I replied.

"I wasn't even thinking about that. I was just excited to get my book published." Tina said. "I'm a doctor first. There are too many kids out there that need help."

"Then use writing as your relaxer." I said. "Let it be the thing that calms you down after a hard day at work."

"I guess I will." Tina replied. "Crap I have to get to work. I have the late shift."

"Those kids need you." I replied.

"Yeah they do. Hopefully I can send some of them home today."

"Maybe I will stop by and visit some of them after my appointment with Dr. Knutz."

"You are seeing him again?" Lily and Tina asked at the same time.

"Things are getting kind of stressful and I wanted to avoid things like our senior year of college." I said. "All of that binge eating was not good for me and I don't want to get to that point again."

"That's good." Lily said "Even though most people seem to ignore it mental health is just as important as physical health and that goes for you too Tina."

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Come on I will show you out. We will leave Mia to write what ever it is that popped not her head."

I watched as my best friends walked out. Oddly enough talking to them helped get my creative juices flowing again. My family always did. I continued writing until it was time for me to leave for my appointment with Dr. Knutz.


	14. Chapter 14

**May 4th Dr. Knutz Office**

My appointment went really well. Dr. Knutz was very proud that I came to see him before things got to bad. He reminded me of the techniques that he should me years ago to help me relax and helped me work through what some of my issues were. The rest he said were issues that I had to learn how to work through them myself otherwise I never would. I was now waiting for the car to come back so I could head back to the apartment.

"Princess, the car is here."

 **May 4th Limo-heading home from Dr. Knutz**

I am trying really hard right now not to go and find John Abernathy and punch him in the face or at least the throat.

He was just on some radio show saying how in love we were and that he was just waiting for me to leave Micheal behind and abdicate my roll in Genovia. Neither event was going to happen. Lars was already on the phone with my dad letting him know what was going on.

"Are you okay princess?" Lars asked.

"Yes. I am just trying to figure out why this John guy is doing this." I replied. "Before that interview I don't think I said more than two word to him if I said anything at all."

"Well your dad called in a favor and guy from the FBI is coming over later to speak with you and maye finding away to get this John Abernathy away from you."

"What is the name?" I asked.

"I believe your father said it was SSA Reed Spencer."

"Like from Criminal Minds show."

"Similar but this guy is not with the BAU but he has in the past." Lars said. "Mr. Spencer is also a fifty-five year old man, with six kids not a thirty something single man with no kids."

"And what time should I expect Mr. Spencer?" I asked.

"Five thirty if he is not called away on a case."

"Thanks Lars."

Lars and I went separate directions when we got to the consulate. I made my way to my apartment where I stuck myself to the couch to binge on some NCIS until SSA Reed Spencer arrived, which was only about and hour and half away. I was in the middle of the episode where Ziva left when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It is Lars and SSA Spencer." Lars said.

"Come in." I replied pausing the episode as I stood up.

They entered and walked over to me. I shook SSA Spencer's hand.

"Thank you for coming." I said. "I am sure you are very busy."

"Not at the moment but I probably just jinks myself." He replied. "You have a stalker?"

"I believe so but this one is different than the average paparazzi. I went to high-school with him and he's made it seem like I was going to leave my fiancé twice now to the press. He was quiet at the ten year reunion a couple of days ago."

"Well to me it sounds like he could be one of two types of stalker. There are four but the way you describe him and what your father has told me he strikes me as either a rejected stalker or a an intimacy stalker."

"What is the difference? They sound the same to me."

"The rejected stalker will pursue a victim so they can reverse, correct or avenge their rejection."

"And the rejection would be what?"

"It could be anything from turning them down for a dance or a divorce or separation if the stalker and staking victim were in a relationship."

"Okay and what makes that different from the intimacy stalker?"

"An intimacy stalker, wants just that from their victim. They want a intimate and loving relationship with their victim. To them the victim could be their soul-mate or they just simply believe they are meant to be together."

"Which one do you think this John Abernathy is?"

"I believe he falls into the intimacy stalker category because he is stating that you are leaving your fiancé to enter into a relationship with him."

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"I suggest that you request an order of protection."

"That can't really stop him though."

"No it can't but it will help as if they cross the line after you have it."

"Okay. Thank you for your help." I replied.

"Your welcome, I also brought this to help you with the process of getting a restraining order. I apologize that I couldn't be of more help to you." He said handing me a piece of paper.

 _How to get a Restraining Order_

 _1.The first thing you need to do is obtain the proper forms. To do this you will need to visit the court house in your county. You may also have to go to courthouse in another county if they stalking or abuse took place in another county than your own._

 _2.The second thing you want to do is Get a lawyer. This could also be done before the first step if you need the guidance._

 _3.Fill out the forms you got while doing step one. You will also have an affidavit that states the reasons and events that caused you to file the order. This will include any and all behavior done toward you and what the abuser or stalker looks like and his work and home address_

 _4.After filing you will receive information on a court hearing. This usually takes a couple of days and will take place about two or more weeks after you file._

 _5.The stalker or abuser will be served before the court hearing. You can not serve him your self. You may hire a process server or contact the county sheriff serve the stalker or abuser._

 _6.You will attend the court hearing. Bring all the evidence you have against the abuser/stalker._

 _7.And last but not least you will receive the judge's decision._

"Thank you." I said again.

"It was no problem." He said. "That's all I have."

"That's all I needed. I will be sure to let you know what happens."

Lars showed him to the door. I put a reminder on my phone to get to the court house on Monday. I wanted to get those papers done as soon as possible.

 **May 7th County Court House**

I think I picked the wrong day to get the restraining order papers. This place was busy and twice now I have been sent to the wrong place. I saw a man in black robes walking down the quiet hallway I found myself in.

"Excuse me, sir, could you please tell me where I could get the papers to file a restraining order?" I asked.

"Oh you are not that far from it. The office is three doors from where you are now. You past the restroom you have gone too far."

"Thank you sir."

I rushed to the door he told me about. There were only a few people in the room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking to get papers to file a restraint order."

One of the women in the office walked over to a file cabinet and pulled a file out and walked over to me.

"Every thing you need is in here." The woman said. "There are even a few numbers you can call for help."

"That's okay. I won't need them, I just have a stalker."

"Still every thing you need is in there."

"Thanks for the help."

 **May 10th**

My trip to England is beginning. I am in first class on a six am flight to England with one stop somewhere in between. Lars was sitting next to me as everyone else was leaving later.

"You should take your pill so you can sleep while we fly." Lars said. "You don't want jet lag when we arrive in England."

"I already did but thanks for the reminder." I said.

I had a sleep mask ready to pull over my eyes when we were given the all clear to move. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and before I knew it Lars was waking me up for the in flight meal they were giving us. It was some kind of chicken that was a little on the dry side.

Once I was done eating I started going over my speeches until I was told to get ready to land.

"Come on princess we have to get to our gate." Lars said.

"That time already?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

 **9:30am May 11th**

I am on my way to the Cheltenham Ladies College. Lily and Lana are sitting beside me. They arrived in London about an hour after I did. Lily was playing games on her phone to pass the time and Lana was texting Jason.

"So how is he doing?" I asked.

"He is doing good." Lana replied. "He says he misses me."

"That's good." I replied. "I guess you miss him too."

"More than I thought I would." Lana replied. "He's the perfect guy for me and Grandmere seems to like him."

"More than she likes Micheal." I said. "Why didn't you ask him to be your date?"

"Because we have been together less than six months and we are not engaged so I wasn't extended that privilege."

"Well. You could have invite him to London with you even if he didn't attended the wedding."

"I tried but because he took time off for his friends wedding he couldn't take time off for me."

"Well with the way he is blowing up your phone I'd have to say he wishes he could have."

Our car pulled to a stop in front of the school. It was old looking and I was quite in love with it.

"Hello Your Highnesses." She said. "I'm Eve Jardine-Young, I am the Principal here at Cheltenham Ladies College."

"Thank you Ms. Young." I replied.

"Shall we head to the auditorium?" Ms. Young asked.

"Oh yes. Please show us the way." I said.

With me leading the way and our bodyguard walking behind us we followed Ms. Young into the school and to the auditorium. She led us back stage where we waited until she introduced us. The three of us spent the next hour speaking to the girls.

Once we were done we split up and had lunch with a different group of girls. Pictures were taken through out the whole event. I would be surprised if they ended up on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram or whatever social media app drew their attention.

After lunch we joined up again for a tour of the whole school. It took so long that we didn't get back to our hotel until after seven at night. Lana disappeared into her room to video chat with Jason until he had to go back to work. Lily was recording another Vlog and I was watching more NCIS until I fell asleep.

 **May 12th**

I had tea with the Queen of England today. It was quite nice. The food was a little weird tasting to me but still good over all. I got to officially meet Princess Charlotte and she is such a cute little girl. I met her once when she was a baby but not much since she's been a toddler.

I got a tour of Buckingham Palace. It was quite the sight to see. All of that artwork and just the general history involved in those hallowed halls. There's more history there than

Lars had to tackle someone as we arrived back at the hotel since they tired throwing a balloon full of red slime at me. It didn't burst open until after it hit the ground. I quickly made my way to my room and changed into a more casual outfit and Lily and I left for a helicopter tour of London. Lana's fear of heights kept her from coming with us. The sight of the setting sun against the London City Scape was a beautiful one.

 **May 14th**

By happen stance yesterday I ran into Megan Markle before we were scheduled for afternoon tea. We went to lunch at a nearby restaurant instead. Since it was just the two of us that would be having tea that day anyway. Today I was on my own. I was being interviewed by a local British magazine about the 'royal wedding' fever going on. Three weddings in one year but only two are from the same family.

"So Amelia what are you looking forward to the most about your wedding?"

"There are too many to choose from." I told her.

"What advice do you have for other brides?"

"Stick to your guns about what you want the most but also be willing to let a few things go."

"Very good advice." The reporter said. "Thanks for taking time to speak with me."

"It was fun I like nature more than the sterile environment of a television studio."

"Thank you again Amelia."I will be sure to send you a copy before I send it to my editor."

Now that I was free I was going to the London Eye. Lana and Lily were meeting me there. I had no idea why Lana was since she didn't like heights and refused to go on the helicopter ride the other day. The lines were long but I made sure to pre-book our tickets even before we flew to London.

 **May 16th**

"Mia you better wake up, it is time to get ready. We have to be at BBC in an hour. You slept long enough." Lily yelled through the hotel room door.

"Quit yelling." Another guest yelled.

I assume they poked their head out of their room. What Lily didn't know was that I had been up talking to Micheal. I was already dressed up in my outfit for the day with my hair done. I was leaving my face makeup free.

"I beat you to it," I said pulling my door open. "I have been up for two hours now."

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the car. We were all quiet on the ride over. I saw Lana yawn out of the corner of my eye; I guess she had stayed up late talking to Jason again. When we arrived at the studio we were led to hair and make up. I told the I didn't want anything done to my hair and the make up can only be natural. Finally we were done with that and led out to the famous red couch from their BBC breakfast show.

"Good morning everyone we have the three of the four Genovian American Princesses here with us today. Our Twitter is still taking questions for five minutes longer if you have a question submit it now." Naga Munchetty said. "How are you ladies doing today?"

"Great." We all said.

"You are all here for Prince Harry's wedding. Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Yes a bit. A wedding for anyone is always kind of exciting." Lily replied. "but I think it goes without saying that I'm more excited by my sisters wedding."

"I don't think anyone could fault you for that." Naga said.

"They shouldn't." Lana said.

"We all know Amelia is about to walk down the aisle. Out of the two of you Lana and Lily which one of you is most likely to walk down the aisle?"

"Lana because she is the only one dating at the moment." Lily said. "I don't see it happening anytime soon for me."

"So you'll never marry."

"I will at some point but I am very picky about who I'm interested in."

"Well that's good. A girl shouldn't settle for anyone. Queen Elizabeth the first ruled England for Forty plus years without a husband and Queen Elizabeth the second didn't settle for Prince Phillip she fought for him." Naga said.

"Thank you and I don't plan to settle." Lily replied.

"What is your dream guy?"

"Honestly Naga I have no idea. I have dated a guy in the military and I have dated a guy that was a tattoo artist and even a doctor at one point. So I have no idea what type of guy I would end up with."

"I guess we will all be waiting to see who captures your heart. Amelia how did you know that Micheal was the one for you?"

"Oh, I think that I started to fall for him freshman year after he played a song he wrote for me." I replied. "And he has always kind of been there for me so who else would I choose?"

"How about John Abernathy, " Naga replied.

"No. Not a chance. I don't even remember him from school. The only reason I even know I went to school with him is my year book otherwise I would have no clue who he was."

"Sorry I just know he as be come a popular topic as of late."

"He has but I'd like to talk about something else." I replied.

"How about we turn the attention to your sister Lana." Naga said. "How is it going with you and Jason Rockefeller?"

"Great so far. We have only been together official a little less than six months." Lana said. "It will be six months this month if I remember correctly. He's quite sweet and really seems to help me out of my funk when I have a bad day at work."

"He does sound like a sweet man. Now I have a game that the three of you can play. You will all hold the paddles that are laying in front of you. Whatever your answer is raise that paddle."

"We got it." Lana said.

"First question who out of the three of you is most likely to be like bill gates and give all their money away to charity?"

We all three held up the paddle with my name on it.

"Who is the biggest drama queen?"

Again we all answered Lana.

"Who would most likely marry a celebrity?"

Lana and I said Lily. Lily said Lana.

"Who is most likely to be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse?"

"Me because I'm so clumsy." I said holding up the paddle.

"Who can hold their breath the longest?"

"Lana she's the swimmer."

"Who is more likely to listen to Classical music?"

"Lily." Lana and I said at the same time.

"There is time for only three more questions."

"Bring them on." Lily said.

"Live in a big city?"

"Me." Lana

"Lana." Lily and I said.

"Lily." I said right away. "I am horrible at anything more than long division."

"And because of all of the weddings this year, Who is most likely to marry first?"

We all rolled our eyes and held up the paddle with my name without saying anything.

Twenty minutes later we were leaving BBC and heading in separate directions.

"Wait, Mia, where are you going?" Lana called

"The airport to pick up Micheal," I replied.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"No, it's today," I replied. "Tomorrow we have the day off."

"See you tonight then. No holding up in your hotel room," Lana said.

A few hours later found Micheal and I in my hotel room. I was watching Netflix and Micheal was napping to avoid jet lag. Lily called not long after we got back to the hotel to schedule a time for dinner.

 **May 18th**

Yesterday was so nice. Micheal and I went to a few museums and spent the rest of the afternoon napping on and off. At one point he ordered some food from room service and told Lana and Lily when they came by that we wanted to be alone.

Today was different. Today Micheal and I had an interview with a reporter at SkyOne. It was a bunch of questions about the wedding and the engagement and what we thought of Megan and Prince Harry and what advice we have for them.

After the interview, Micheal and I went to the London Zoo. I loved seeing all of the animals. I still wished they could live out in the wild. All in all, we spent about two hours at the zoo before leaving for Eton.

We skipped going to the hotel because we would have been cutting it close on time and Eton asked if we could come earlier in the day last night. We were given a short tour before Micheal gave his speech. It was quite nice to hear him talk about something so passionately.

 **May 19th**

"Mia wake up. We have to get ready for the wedding." Micheal said shaking me awake.

Groggily I threw the covers off of me and went to shower. Micheal stayed in the bedroom and put on his suit.

"Don't you need to shower?" I asked.

"I did before I woke you up," he replied. "Do you need to go to the salon?"

"Nope. I used that shampoo that Trisha created and all I have to is brush it… And pin it back, so the facilitator doesn't sit weird on my head."

"Where is that by the way?"

"Kind of small."

"I thought it would be best to keep it small and keep the attention on the bride instead of me." I replied. "Besides it is the only pre-made one that matched my dress in a way that I liked."

There was a knock on the door.

"Are Lily and Lana coming over?" Micheal asked.

"They didn't say anything about it."

He went over and answered the knock.

"It's your dad." Micheal called.

"Dad," I said rushing over to the door. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't sure if I would make it or not. Ivan is raising a ruckus in parliament. I got it late last night. I wanted to see you before you left for the wedding since I have to ride with your sister."

"Thanks." I said. "Actually we better get going now."

 **May 19th 8pm**

The wedding was beautiful. I hoped that mine would turn out as beautiful as His Royal Highness Prince Harry the Duke of Sussex and the newest royal Her Royal Highness Megan Duchess of Sussex (formerly Ms. Megan Markle). We didn't get back until after five. The food not what I am particularly into but I loved it. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow and Micheal and I made our trip to Scotland. I'm glad he insisted we have some time to our selves at the end of the trip. I had a court hearing for my protection order on Monday the twenty eighth, two days after we got back to America and I had four days before that even happened.

I better stop writing Micheal is treating to take this journal away and drown it in water because I have been writing in it so much lately. Its my stress reliever and I certainly didn't think I would still be doing it when my mother gave me my first journal fifteen years ago.

I guess I will have to write more la…


	15. Chapter 15

**May 28th**

Micheal did steal my journal but he didn't drown it in the bathtub of our hotel room like he was said he was going to do. I am now sitting in a court room at the court house I got the papers for my protection order from. I was on the one side of the room with Micheal sitting beside me and John was on the other side of the room. My sisters were sitting at the back of the room waiting for them to be called.

I swear he was looking at me but I could not be sure as I had refused to look at him. My lawyer was standing at the back of the in case his phone went off as I was not his only client.

"Are you okay?" Micheal whispered.

"Fine, just worried that the judge won't side with me."

I watched as one by one as each case was called forward. Only two cases were called before mine was.

"Calling Amelia Thermopolis Renaldo Vs. John Abernathy IV." The judge said.

I stood up and walked to the table on my side of the court room. My lawyer quickly followed me.

"Miss. Renaldo you have filed for this protection order because Mr. Abernathy unwanted advances is that correct?"

"Yes your honor." I replied.

"You may sit down."

I did as he instructed.

"I will now take opening statements from both parties." The judge said. "Miss. Renaldo the Petitioner will go first."

My lawyer stood up buttoned his jacket and walked towards the judge.

"Good afternoon, Your Honor. My client wants, no my client needs this restraining order. She just wants to keep him from contacting her or following her. She doesn't want to take his job away or anything like that she just wants him to leave her alone." He said. "We have several witness your honor that can testify to the fact that Miss. Renaldo's behavior has changed since the Respondent has begun to stalk her. The Respondent has stepped up his unwanted advances in recent weeks. Finally, I will present evidence that the Respondent emails my client several times a day including today."

"Thank you sir." The judge said. "The Respondent may now speak."

"Thank you your honor for time today." John's lawyer said. "We have two witnesses that will testify that Miss. Renaldo's claims are false. My client himself will also testify to the fact that his relationship with Miss. Renaldo is very real and she is just upset that he was going to tell her fiancé about it."

"You may call your first witness."

"I call Lana Renaldo to the stand your honor."

Lana came walking up the center aisle and over to the witness box.

"My name is Dr. Lana Weinberger." She corrected before doing the whole telling the truth oath.

"My apologies. Thank you for coming here Dr. Weinberger."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else today." Lana replied.

"Lets get stated then shall we." My lawyer said. "When do you first remember your sister mentioning the Respondent?"

"She did an interview with him and it was some time after that."

"Can you please be specific about the date if possible?"

"April ninth the day after the interview." Lana replied.

"And how was she?"

"She was fine at first but then the clips of her saying she was going to leave Micheal were leaked out to the internet and news outlets."

"And how was she then?"

"She was mad, she thought that he was actually a nice blogger for once. He signed a conditional NDA before the interview. She thought she was safe, we all thought she was safe."

"Objection your honor." John's Lawyer said. "She can't tell us what her sister feels, they don't share the same body."

"No need for dramatics." The judges said. "Please avoid statements like that in the future Miss. Renaldo. Please continue."

"No need your honor I'm finished questioning her."

John's lawyer stood up just as my lawyer sat down.

"Why does your sister dislike my client?" He asked.

"He scares her." Lana said. "If it were not for her bodyguard Lars I don't think she would ever leave the house."

"Did he ever follow her by car?"

"I don't know."

"Did he ever sit and watch her workplace or home?"

"I don't know."

"What about sending her unsolicited emails or snail mail?"

"I don't know."

"What about phone calls?"

"I don't know."

"Then how can my client scare your sister."

"I don't know."

"So you don't know anything. I'm done with this witness your honor."

"You may step down now Dr. Weinberger." The judge said. "Next witness."

"We call Lillian Renaldo to the stand your honor." My lawyer said.

"Objection your honor. Miss. Renaldo is just parading her family through the court." John's lawyer said.

"Your honor. Lillian Renaldo helps run the family's internet security and monitors any and all suspicious items that come there the internet."

Lily took the stand placed her hand on the Bible and took the oat after stating her name for the court.

"How do you know the Respondent?"

"I don't. I only recognize him from his year book photo and his senior project."

"And his senior project was?"

"A play about a prince who falls in love while going to school under cover at an elite New York privet school."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"Yes." Lily replied.

"You handle your family's security on phones, tablets, laptops, desktops basically any electronic device they may use through out the day?"

"Yes I do."

"And what gives you the ability to do this job?"

"I have a doctorate in technology from Purdue university."

"Good school."

"Yes. I worked very hard."

"How long have you done the security for your family?"

"Four months."

"And what did you do before that?"

"I had my own television show but I still consulted on our security." Lily replied. "My adoptive brother did as well but once my show was cancelled I took over full time."

"Okay so what does your security job entail?"

"I monitor the messages coming in and flag the ones that might need some looking into. I along with a team of others work to keep hackers out."

"And have you encountered anything between your sister and the Respondent?"

"No. He has sent her over a thousand emails and she hasn't replied to a single one. She deletes then without reading them but she forgets that they are still in her trash folder." Lily said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even mention it in her journal and she is always writing in that thing.

"I would now like to enter into evidence the printed emails from the Respondent to my client."

My lawyer walked back to the table and picked up a thick stack of papers and handed them over to the bailiff who handed them to the judge. The judge looked through the emails moving his lips as he read them.

"Continue or let the Respondent question the witness."

"I am done with this whiteness your honor."

"Hello Miss. Renaldo." John's lawyer said. "Would you say your sister gets more attention from your parents than you?"

"Objection your honor what does her treatment from her parents after to do with this case."

"Sustain. Find a new line of questioning counselor."

"I apologize your honor. How did you get the emails after your sister deleted them?"

"She only deleted them to where they went into the trash and she never remembers to empty that." Lily replied. "You could check her emails trash bin right now and probably find more than hundred emails."

"And were they all from my client?"

"No but there…"

"No more questions for this witness your honor."

"You may step down."

"Your honor I call Amelia Renaldo to the stand."

I stood up and walked to the stand.

"Please state your full name for the court."

"Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo." I replied.

I placed my hand on the Bible and took the oath.

"Miss. Renaldo why did you file for a protection order?"

"Because I was scared." I replied.

"What specifically caused you to file for it?"

"One of the last emails I deleted said that he would make sure that Michael wouldn't want me anymore." I replied. "I got that one after I heard him giving an interview on the radio."

"And what did he say in that interview?"

"Just more of his story on how I was leaving Michael for him and some vulgar language that would make a sailor blush."

"We learned from your sister that you attended high school with the Respondent, do you remember him at all from that time?"

"No I had no idea that we had even been to school together until Lily showed me his picture in the year book."

"Have you given the Respondent any reason to believe he had a chance at a relationship with you?"

"No." I replied. "I don't think I have every spoken to him before that interview on April eighth."

"How did he get your email?"

"It's public." I said.

"I have no more questions for this witness your honor."

"Miss. Renaldo you are the heir to a kingdom is that right?"

"No."

"You are a princess correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"You are the oldest of your fathers five children correct?"

"Yes."

"Then that goes to show you are the heir to a kingdom."

"No, I am the heir to the throne of a principality not a kingdom."

"My mistake we all make them." He replied. "And it is a mistake that you are trying to cover up now. You have been involved in an online relationship with my client for the past two years."

"No." I replied.

"Your honor I enter these emails between my client and Miss. Renaldo."

He picked a stack of papers up as well and handed them to the bailiff. He picked u a separate pice of paper and handed it to me.

"I gave a copy of this email to the judge could you please read the highlighted passage to me?"

"My dearest, John I miss you and can not wait to hear your sweet voice again. I could talk to you all night long if it wasn't for my family forcing me to fake a relationship with Micheal. Love HRH Amelia." I read. "I didn't write this email and its not mine. I have never had access to the email on this paper."

"Emails are changed all the time along with screen names and pass words. Maybe you forgot you changed yours."

"I could point this out to you. The email on your stack says HRHAMTGR at yahoo dot com. The email I gave to my lawyer says HRHAMGTR at genovia dot gov." I said. "There are two letters in the wrong place and I can't use something such as yahoo for my email since they are so easily hacked."

"Two letters are in the wrong spot so this email must be someone else's."

"Yes. I believe someone by using this email," I held up the paper. "Address is likely used by someone trying to catfish your client."

"Catfish?" He asked.

"Pretending to be someone you are not to lure someone else into a relationship."

"I have no more questions your honor."

"I have no more witnesses." My lawyer said.

"The respondent may call their witnesses."

"I call Allison Abernathy to the stand."

Just then a tall thin blond woman about fifty years old walked up to the witness box.

"Ma'am how do you know my client?"

"He is my son."

"And what do you know of his relationship with Miss. Renaldo."

"He first met her at school and then several years ago they reconnected on Facebook and have been talking ever since."

"When did they reconnect exactly?"

"I don't know you could find out by looking at his Facebook page."

"I have no more questions for this witness your honor."

"I have no questions for this witness your honor." My lawyer said.

"Your honor I'd like to call my client John Abernathy IV to the stand please."

John stood up very much like his lawyer and walked over to the witness stand.

"State your name for the record."

"John Abernathy the fourth."

He took the oath.

"How did you meet Miss. Renaldo?"

"I met her at school." John said. "She wrote a story about me that appeared in a magazine her sister created during our sophomore year."

"And what was that story about?"

"It's about a guy who hates that they put corn in the chili." John said. "The guy freaks out and kills himself by jumping in front of the train."

"And how did that develop into a relationship?"

"It didn't until years later when she found me on Facebook."

"And how did she contact you?"

"She sent me a privet message asking if I was the guy from Albert Einstein High-school that hated that the school put corn in their chili. I replied that I was and asked her what she needed."

"And did she tell you?"

"She said that she wanted to get to know me and that is what we did until her engagement was announced. She ghosted me."

"Ghosted?"

"She cut off all contact without giving me a reason why she did it."

"And how did you get back in touch with her?"

"I found her second email address in an online forum for her fans." John said. "It was a few days after that that I sent the email requesting an interview but I was so shocked at seeing her on my computer screen that I couldn't ask her why she ghosted me."

"No more questions your honor."

"I have one question for you Mr. Abernathy." My lawyer said standing up. "Did you ever talk to or video chat with my client before that interview on April eighth?"

"No she always said her camera was broken or she didn't have access to it."

"So you have never seen her face other than the interview on April eighth."

"No I have not."

"Then how do you know it was my client that you are talking to?"

"It's just a feeling."

"So because of a feeling you decided to bombard my client with unwanted advances and emails."

"Yes I did. When you have a connection to someone you just know." John replied. "And I know she is the one for me."

"No more questions your honor."

"You may step down Mr. Abernathy." The judge said. "I will declare a recess for thirty minutes and give my decision after we reconvene."

Micheal and I made our way to a a restaurant down the street from the courthouse to eat a quick lunch. Once we were done eating we made our way back to the court house for the ruling.

"This case is to as clear cut as everyone hopes. I have been reading emails from both sides since they were given to me and even through I have not finished them all but I can tell that your view of Miss. Renaldo is one sided." The judge said. "I am awarding Miss. Renaldo her restraining order. You are not to contact her in anyway shape or form and after you leave here today you are not to be within five hundred feet of her."

He banged his gavel and dismissed us. John looked dejected but I'm glad that he can no longer come near me anymore. He needed help and I kind of did too. Someone was pretending to be me and as I put it during my testimony cat-fishing, John.


	16. Chapter 16

**May 29th Genovian Consulate apartment 3a**

I was sitting in my apartment bored out of my mind since Micheal left for work over an hour ago. Even though I got what I wanted, I could not stop thinking about John and how someone tricked him.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Thinking about John. I have no social media so it was very easy for someone to trick him into thinking that he was talking to me." I replied. "I kind of what to know who is out there pretending to be me."

"Contact catfish." Lily said. "You would think that they would jump at the chance to help a princess even one that is engaged."

"That would be weird and I just got a restraining order against the guy."

"But only for a year." Lily replied. "And it is your choice. Now where is Lana? I have some questions about a website that she wants me to put together for her."

"In her apartment I think but she could also be with Jason. She spends all the free time she can with him or at the center." I said. "I miss working there."

"It is not safe at the moment but that could change with the restraining order." Lily said.

"Maybe." I replied. "Have fun finding Lana."

Finally ten minutes after Lily left me alone I gave in and wrote an email to catfish. After finding John and the page that was supposed to be me.

 _Nev Max,_

 _My name is HRH Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo the heir to the throne of Genovia. I find myself in the unique situation of having my pictures used to catfish someone. It got so bad that I had to get a restraining order against the man that was cat-fished. He had been ghosted by who ever he was talking to and found my email on line and started emailing me way to much. I have included all the links that I could find along with my contact information since I have no social media pages at the moment._

 _Please help me find out who is pretending to be me. I cant have them hurting someone else and ruining my reputation.._

 _HRH. Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo._

I hit send on the email before I could second guess myself and delete it.

 ** _June 19th Firehouse Loft_**

I have spent the last two hours going over renovations for the fire house loft. Tina finally agreed to take it over and decided to start a free clinic for those who don't have health care. I told Tina that I planned on being a privet donor to the clinic. Micheal planned on it to since several of his friends from college had issues with getting treatment while a student.

"Okay Tina the waiting room and records room is on the bottom floor and reception area are on the bottom floor."

"Yes, an the second floor is going to be turned into exam rooms with an X-ray machine room and a locked up room for the pharmacy."

"Good idea, now what about the top floor?" I asked.

"My office and few more plus's room for a couple of beds for people that need treatment for minor aliments but cant afford the hospital and a couple of bathrooms with showers so they could clean up." Tina said. "There will also be bathrooms on the first and second floors as well but they will not have showers."

"That will be good for the homeless." I replied.

"That's why I want to put the showers in." Tina replied. "And since most doctors offices are closed on Saturday we will be open for a few hours and we will be closed all day Sunday."

"Good idea since you are the only doctor working here at the moment and you and what ever nurses you hire to help you will need a day off." I said as my phone went off. "Sorry I have to answer this.

"Hello?"

"Mia this is Frank, your mom and I are on the way to the hospital. The baby has finally decided to make their debut."

"Where is Rocky?"

"Micheal took him to the arcade earlier to get him out of your mothers hair for a little bit." Frank replied. "Could you call him for me."

"Yes. Are you taking her to the same hospital she had Rocky at?"

"Yes." Mr. G said. "I have to go we are almost there."

"See you when I get there." I said hanging up the phone. "Sorry Tina but I have to cut this meeting short."

"I heard your mom's baby is coming."

"Yes." I said. "Lars we need to get to the hospital. My Mom's having her baby!"

One Hour and Twenty Minutes Later…

My new baby brother was already here by the time I arrived at the hospital and breast feeding when I arrived."

"That was quick." I said once I arrived.

"Apparently the dull back pain I have had the past day and half was labor pain." Mom replied. "He's so peaceful just like you and Rocky."

"What is his name? I asked.

"Alexander Alexis Gianini." Mr. G said. "She wanted to name him Jackson Alexis but I didn't want that so I went with Alexander after my great great grandfather."

"Good name." I replied. "Am I the first one here?"

"Yes. Micheal and Rocky are stuck in traffic and Lily and Lana said they would be here as soon as possible."

"Do you want to hold him?" Mom asked.

"He is busy at the moment." I replied. "Maybe later."

My phone went off again.

"Sorry." I said.

"Go answer it." Mom said. "It might be Micheal."

I walked out into the hall to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

No one answered but it sounded like the phone had not connected all the way. A minute I hung up. Five minutes later I received a text from the same unknown number that had tried to call me.

 _HRH AMELIA_

 _This is Nev from Catfish. We got your email and would like to help. Please call us as soon as you can._

 **June 19th Office -Lana**

I was with a patient when I got the call from Mr. Gianini that mom was in labor and my new little brother would be here at any moment. I still had half and hour with my patient before I could leave.

"Is everything okay?" They asked.

"Yes. My mom is having a baby." I replied. "She is the same age as you."

"But she has a husband and money. I have neither. How am I to have a child then."

"Betty have you thought about becoming a foster mother?" I asked. "There are a lot of children that need someone. Even baby's that need someone because they are born addicted to drugs or alcohol and some times both."

"I wouldn't know how." Betty replied.

"Well I do and if you want me to I can help you apply to be come a foster parent and just maybe you will find a child you want to adopt if they are available for adoption."

"Doesn't that go against the rules?" Betty asked.

"My job is to help you through what ever is making you depressed or upset what ever term you want to label it." I replied. "And I have already deemed you fit to raise a child but you will still have visits from child's services to check up on you and what ever child is placed with you."

"What happens to the support money sent to a foster parent?"

"They spend it on the child."

"That's my point I don't need any help raising a child. I have enough money to buy food and cloth them."

"You would have to talk to Childs services about that."

"You know I will have to think about all of this." Betty replied. "You have helped me a great deal just by offering to do this."

"It's the least I could do."

"No the least you could do is just talking to me. You just offered to put your neck out their just so I could be come a parent."

"That is because we need more people like you who want to be parents. I got lucky with my adoptive and biological parents."

"Your adopted?"

"Yes, from the day I was born. I lost my adoptive parents several years ago but reconnected with my biological parents just after that so I wasn't an orphan long." I replied.

"Are you birth parents together?"

"No, they separated not long after we were born because of my fathers job."

"Oh."

"He is the crowned Prince of a small country between Italy and France and it looks like our time is up." I said. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No but I would like an appointment two weeks from now same day same time."

 **June 19th -Lily**

"Boris I am telling you that you should make your move." I told him. "Tina won't wait around forever and her dad is pressuring her to get married to the guy she dated before you."

"Still doesn't mean she would even want me back. I wont put my heart in her chess game with her father."

"Boris I know for a fact that if you had walked into her office right now and got down on one knee she would say yes." I replied. "She told Mia as much and I have to get going my little brother has decided to make his debut."

"Go ahead. I can update my website at another time." Boris replied. "I apparently have shopping to do."

"Don't forget to tell us when you plan to do it." I told him before stuffing off to the hospital down the street.

My new bodyguard was shuffling along side him. I was almost there when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Josh Richter?" I asked because it looked like him but his hair was darker now.

"Yes. Do I know you at all?"

"Lily Moscovitz or well technically Renaldo now but you were a senior with my brother."

"You had that public access show."

"Yes." I replied. "So you are a fire fighter now?"

"Yeah, I got the idea after I was saved from a frat house fire my senior year of college after my brothers chose to save themselves and forgot about me, drunk off my butt in the upstairs bathroom with no way out but a window I couldn't fit through." Josh replied. "I then finished my degree, took a gap year and then headed to the fire academy after that."

"And what do you parents think of that?"

"They were pissed and still are but I'm thirty-three years old I don't have to do what they tell me to do any more and there is other stuff they are upset about."

"Nice to see that you grew up from the candy hole Lana remembers you as."

"Thanks. How is she by the way?"

"Dating and very much in love with Jason Rockefeller." I replied. "But she will still be glad to know that you have turned out right. Can I take a video to prove to her That our turned out alright?"

"Sure." Josh replied.

I took a quick thirty second video of Josh saying hello and what he had been up to since he and Lana last saw each other.

"Bye Josh." I said rushing off to the hospital again.

I made it this time without ruining into anyone else I knew from high school. It took me a while but I finally found mom's room. Mia was already there holding our little brother.

"He's here?"

"He was in a hurry." Mom replied. "I hope I have enough energy to run after him as he grows. How was your meeting?"

"Good and Mia Boris has agreed to play the song you walk down the aisle to." I said. "He would play the whole thing but Grandmere said that she took care of the music."

"Wait how is he going to play if he is best man?" Mia asked.

"From his spot next to Micheal of course or a pre recorded song written just for you and Micheal you will have to talk to him about it. He said it is his gift for you and Michael." I replied.

"I will do that later." Mia said. "Have you seen Lana?"

"No I was at that café down the street." I replied. "Maybe she got held up by a client."

"That is likely. Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure I replied."

Mia gingerly walked over with my little brother. He was so cute. I held him tightly in my arms.

"What's is name?" I asked.

"Alexander Alexis Gianini." Mr. G replied.

"Kind of normal for you two."

"Only because he vetoed the name I really wanted." Mom said. " I wanted to name him Jackson Alexis Gianini but Frank wouldn't let me."

"Having Alexis as a middle name is enough," Frank replied. "I have no problem naming him after an artist but we both have to like his name and I just think that Jackson is a little overused at the moment."

Just then little Alexander started to scream his head off.

"I think he might be hungry."

"I just fed him so he might need his diaper changed." Mom said.

"Will give him back to you," I replied handing my little brother over to her. "Going to get a cup of coffee."

"I will come with you," Mia said coming after me.

"Okay," I replied.

We were both quiet until we got to the hospital cafeteria.

"Okay spill," Mia said. "You are holding something back."

"You will not believe who I ran into after I left Boris," I said.

"Who?" Mia asked. "Because from my point of view it could be anyone."

"That would be Josh Richter."

"Lana's ex?" Mia asked.

"Yes, and he has changed quite a bit," I replied.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he was dressed in the gear of a firefighter coming out of the hospital."

"The real thing or male stripper."

"Mia. Of course, it was the real thing. There was no way those pants could be ripped off of him." I said. "He told me he decided to become a firefighter his senior year of college after he was saved from a fire at his frat house when the rest of his so-called brothers ran to save themselves."

"I have trouble seeing him as a firefighter." Mia replied. "Josh never stuck me as the hard work type of guy."

"I have video evidence of what I just told you." I replied taking out my phone.

I found the video on my phone and slid it across the table to Mia. Mia ended the video and pushed my phone back over to me.

"Never thought that he would look better than he did in high school but I still think Michael looks ten times better than Josh any day."

"I grew up with Micheal as my brother so there is no way in hell I would agree with you on that."

"Would not expect you too. In fact with Micheal being your brother even through adoption are you not supposed to find it weird that I even like him."

"In normal girl code maybe but when have we ever been considered been normal." I replied. "Even without being a princess we are weird."

"That we are but being normal is so over rated." Mia replied."Hey is that Lana by the door."

I turned to look t the woman Mia was looking at. The woman did look a lot like Lana but the hair was off. It wasn't the right shade of blond to be Lana's hair.

"No. The hair is not right." I said. "We better head back to Mom's room before we have to head home. I hate having a curfew."

"I do too." Mia replied.

When we got back to our mom's room Lana was there holding our little brother.

"There you two are. Mom said you left for coffee and hour ago." Lana said. "That is a bit long for a coffee break."

"Actually once Lily told me about her run in just before getting here I forgot about the coffee." Mia relied. "She even has a video."

"I will show you later," I replied. "But trust me you will be shocked but I have to go so you will have to wait to see it."

"I am here until Micheal shows up with Rocky," Mia said. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Micheal took him to eat since Rocky doesn't like hospital food." Mom said. "I don't either so Frank is going to sneak me some Chinese food later."

"Pretend it's a diaper bag," I said. "You'd be able to get the food in that way."

"Thanks for the idea." Mr. G said. "I'm going to go call my mom and let her know Alexander made his debut."

Mr. G left the room with his phone in hand. Lana took this time to hand Alexander back to mom.

"Sorry, my arm was getting tired."

"That's okay honey." Mom replied.

We all became quiet after that.

"Dad!"

"Rocky go on inside. I have to call your grandparents." We heard coming from outside the room.

Rocky burst into the room excited to see his little brother. It was odd to see a fourteen-year-old so excited to see their sibling be born but then again Mia was as excited about Rocky when he was born just ten days after she turned fifteen. He rushed right over to Mom and Alexander.

"He's so small," Rocky said.

"You were smaller." Mom told him.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mom replied. "Mia was the biggest of all of you."

"That is not a surprise," I said.

"I will see you later mom," Mia said leaving the room. "Don't let Mr. G skip out on diaper changing."

"We should head out to Lana."

I walked over and kissed my mother and two little brothers goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

**June 30th**

The past few weeks were nuts. Mom had little Alexander and gone home two days later. Rocky was being a great help until he went to summer camp two days ago. I had another fitting for my dress but went alone this time. The dress was covered in lace this time. I loved it. The dress had to be taken in a little bit as I had apparently lost some weight.

The tabloids are running with a story that I am pregnant but keeping it secret. Micheal and I have not been together like that since London after our little trip to Scotland but most of all we found out who had been catfishing John.

The catfisher was another old classmate of ours that was in love with John but he never paid attention to her. He had a crush on me back then so they chose to use my picture to lure him in. John has decided to start over on the west coast but I am still keeping my restraining order until it runs out.

 **July 4th US of A's birthday. Genovian Consulate Garden.**

Today we celebrate our country's birthday well one of them. Genovia is celebrated at the end of May. Our celebration wasn't an official celebration since we were at the Consulate and not on American soil. Lily, Lana and I all had our friends over for a barbecue. And about three hours before the fireworks started we headed out on a hired yacht.

"Okay is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes, Tina, Perin and Ling Su are over there. We are here and Meeka said that she couldn't come because she is down with the flu." Lana said. "And all the men are down below trying to play poker."

"Even Jason?" Lily asked.

"Even him," Lana replied. "I think Micheal invited them for a bachelor party type thing because he invited way more people than you did."

"It is his bachelor party but he didn't want them to invite strippers," I replied. "So that is why he is having it tonight because with us here and being on the water there is no way for them to sneak a stripper on to the boat."

"That and they do not know it is his bachelor party," Lily said. "Speaking of parties when are you having yours?"

"I'm having a bridal shower the week before my wedding," I replied. "There is also a spa day as well. You are are going to be invited to that as well." I paused. "There is a privet party I plan to hold for just my friends but grandmere doesn't know about that and she does not need to know."

"Have you heard about the dresses?"

"Yes. There was an issue with the lace for your dresses so you dress fittings have been pushed back a couple of weeks until they can correct it."

"What if they are not done in time?"

" I have back up dresses on order from Nordstrom," I replied. "But I hope that I don't have to get them."

"I agree," Tina said walking over. "A dress that is made just for you even if it looks like others are so much better than a dress that is mass produced for everyone."

"I agree with that," Lily said. "But I still don't like the price that usually comes with a specially made piece. Okay, when are the fireworks?"

"They are scheduled to start in about an hour," I replied.

"What are we going to do until then?" Lana asked.

"Eat, drink and be merry," Lilly replied.

"This is the Fourth of July, not Christmas."

"I am just saying that we can eat, we can drink and that we can have fun," Lily said fixing herself another drink.

"You shouldn't worry anyway. This Yacht has WiFi and satellite hookups so we can watch the specials airing on TV."

"I'd rather watch a movie. I can't stand most of the artist that they have to perform on those specials anyway. It seems to be the same ones every year." Perin said. "There is a such thing as too much Ariana Grande."

"Don't forget Taylor Swift," Lily added.

"Now I don't mind her. There are some of her songs that are as annoying as hell but I like her better than Ariana Grande." Perin said.

"Has she even performed on Fourth of July concert specials or do you just hate her that much?" I asked.

"You know. I just don't like her."

"It is because of that Donut licking incident isn't it?" Tina asked.

"That was just wrong," Perin said. "Donuts should be eaten not licked."

"Is that what you are craving?"

"Sometimes but most of the time its olives, pickles or peppers of different heats."

"What is your top olive?" I asked.

"The green ones with the red pits," Perin replied. "It drives Ling here nuts because the red pit has to be taken out before I will eat it for some reason they taste weird to me when they are together."

"That is weird," I replied as I looked down at the time on my phone. "It is almost time for the fireworks who want to go let the boys know."

"I say we draw straws but I usually end up with the short one anyway so I will do it.." Tina replied.

She quickly disappeared below deck to retrieve the boys. Once the six men came up Tina was still downstairs.

"Where is Tina?" I asked.

"Her dad called, so she stayed down there to take the call," Boris replied.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Lily asked Boris.

"A bit but I have been busy with work so I haven't had much time to think about anything else really."

"Ow," Perin said.

"Are you okay?" Several people asked.

"Yea. This little one is kicking me like crazy." Perin replied.

"Still keeping the gender a secret?"

"Of course. Its one of the biggest surprises someone can have in life." Perin said.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"A few but we just can't decide." Ling Su said. "Mainly we can't decide if we want to follow tradition or start our own."

"Ooh."

"Are you sure you are okay?

"Yes. They are just incredibly active tonight." Perin replied.

"Perin if we need to have the Yacht turn around we will."

"I'm okay. I still have two weeks."

"Two weeks don't mean a thing to that baby. If they want to come they will."

"She is right you know," Lily said. "Our mom had our little brother what two hours after she got to the hospital."

"An hour and a half," I replied.

"Okay that one was different," Perin said.

"I will tell the captain to turn around," Micheal said.

"I will go get Tina," Boris said. "She can at least keep an eye on things until we get back to the dock."

 **July 5th Genovian Consulate Pressroom**

I have taken shelter in the consulate's press room as my sisters and fiancé have taken over my apartment to watch some show on Hulu or Netflix (I'm not sure which) that I don't care for. Perin ended up having her baby just after midnight. She is still at the hospital and she and Ling Su still have not told us their child's name but that might be because they still don't know what to call their child.

"Your Highness your mother is on the phone for you."

"Thank you. I will take it in here."

"I will have the call transferred."

Five minutes later the phone in the press room was ringing off the hook. I picked it up right away.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Oh yes. I just dropped my phone into the toilet in between Alexander's feeding and diaper change."

"Did you need something or find something out?"

"Oh, nothing like that. I wanted to double check on the color you wanted me to pick for my dress for your wedding."

"Navy blue."

"Thanks that was all I needed." And with that, she hung up and left me listening to the dial tone.

I could have sworn we had her dress picked out and ordered already. It wasn't on my checklist of things to mark off so I couldn't be sure.

After several hours of writing in the press room I made my way back to my apartment and kicked my sisters out and forced Michael to watch several episodes of a show that I liked and he may or may not have liked as well. I fell asleep about a third of the way through the last episode.

I woke up later that night on the couch with a blanket draped over me and the television screen was dark. I plugged my cell phone in to charge for the night and turned off the lights before going to join Micheal in bed. He had strewn himself across the bed in his sleep and even then he still somehow knew to move so I would have room.

 **July 10th Genovia Consulate Apartment**

I finally got the birth announcement from Perin and Ling Su. It had their child's name, weight, and length. It also had a picture of her behind held by Perin and Ling Su both. I tucked it away in one of my many photo albums. I even have a copy of my wedding things in it. Everything from the save the date to the dinner menu.

 ** _Yishu Lee Wong-Thomas_**

 _Our Baby Girl_

 _Born July 5th, 2018 12:12 am_

 _6 pounds 13 ounces_

 _23 inches_

I couldn't help but look at that image again. There were not many people from my graduating class that had kids. Quite a few didn't want kids and the others who just put off having kids. I was one of them. I'd like to have them now but I had no idea what Michael would want. I know he would want to have kids just not how many or when he would want to have them.

Having kids is one of the five hot topics the says should be talked about before we get married.

 **July 10th Random Pizza Place Micheal dragged me too, Surprisingly Privet**

"Micheal we need to talk," I said. "And no I am not breaking up with you. I just know that there are things that we should talk about before getting married and I think it is better to do that now rather than wait until the wedding gets closer."

"And what do we need to talk about?"

"Well, the website says there are five big issues you should talk about."

"And they are?" Micheal asked.

"They are kids, money careers, how our fights will be resolved and deal breakers." I quickly replied.

"Well kids I would like to have within the next couple of years but not in our first year of marriage as we will probably be traveling all over on a royal tour," Micheal replied. "But I would be okay if there was a 'happy' accident after we got married."

"That is one part out of the way. Since we are both in agreement about that and I would like kids before I got too old to have them and not just to have an heir to the throne."

"What's the next topic?" Micheal asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Money and careers. Like will we pool our money or keep it separate and what should be set aside for different purposes. And for Career it says where do you see yourself in five, ten years or at any other stage in life.

"Let me guess the next one is fights?"

"No, but it is on the list. But we'll discuss how we would handle fights first."

"I have to go with the old adage never go to bed angry and always say I love you before telling them goodbye even if you will see them again in five minutes because you never know what would happen in those five minutes."

"I like that. I wasn't sure how to handle them anyway. I figured we could have a box set up at the wedding for guest to put their own advice in it and we could read them at a later date."

"We should set up boxes for advice on kids too."

"I'll have to put that Idea down. "Now for a big one for many people."

"Religion?" Micheal said.

"Bingo," I replied. "I kind of got stuck on this one as well since I was only made to go to church whenever I stayed the summers with my dad and grandmere."

"We can practice both privately but stick to just Christianity in public, you know like you already do," Micheal said. "I don't shove my religion in peoples faces anyway."

"I like that and we can let the kids chose what the want to do when they get older as well."

"Four down one to go right?"

"The last one is deal breakers and bucket list," I said. "I don't know what they mean by bucket list but the deal breaker is clearly whatever would make you leave the marriage without even trying to fight."

"Cheating of any kind but that goes for our relationship in any stage."

"No speaking to the press about the other. I want our life to be as privet as we can keep it and I somehow to keep my last name."

"You will, we will just add Renaldo to the end for events related to the royal family," I replied. "I also plan on having Thermopolis in my name changed to Moscovitz."

"Really I thought that was something you wouldn't do," Micheal said. "Your mom didn't change her name when she married Frank."

"That was my mothers choice. We can't have Moscovitz as the family name like Renaldo is but I wanted you to keep at least part of your life from before we married." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied. "Now let's finish our food before it gets cold."

"Cold pizza is always good."

"True it is but we came to a restaurant just to eat pizza we might as well eat it while it is at least warm."

"How about we have it packed up to go and go home and eat it while watching something on Netflix."

"Oh like 'Netflix Chill'?" I asked.

"Maybe but it doesn't have to be," Micheal said. "We could always stop that until after we get married."

"Would you even want to? Don't get me wrong I love that you offered but I honestly don't think either of us would last that long."

"Then we should try," Micheal said. "But we have to keep it quiet because I know my friends and your friends and sisters would give us crap if they heard about it."

"Lily would be leading the charge."

"Yeah, she asked have that unique position of being my sister and yours."

"Don't put it that way. It sounds so wrong."

"Hey, I can't help it if she was adopted," Micheal said.

Micheal had finally gotten our servers attention.

"Excuse me, miss, could we get a box for our pizza."

"I will get one for your right away. You haven't touched it is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh it looks good we just got a call and have to leave but thanks for asking," Micheal said.


	18. Chapter 18

**_July 26th Genovian Consulate_**

I was standing in my bedroom looking at my open suitcase. I was packing my clothes a head of my trip to Genovia for the ceremony honoring my grandfather. The monument dedicated to him and his life and the Crowned Prince of Genovia. It took over just twenty years to get the design approved. It was mainly Grandmere saying that the quote was wrong or the font didn't look right or that some element of the design wasn't fit for someone of his stature.

I couldn't wait to see the memorial. I hear that grandmere wanted it to be modeled after the one built for Queen Victoria but that was one of the many rumors about it. I was the only one heading there ahead of time with Lily and Lana flying in the day before. Micheal would also be staying behind his company was working on a project that was a bit time sensitive and somehow even Boris was helping out with it. I didn't ask questions because I always got confused with the technical wording on things.

I liked technology in the ease that it gave my life with saving paper and I keep the same devices I always have until the device crapped out and stopped working for me but I made sure to keep copies of everything that is important on flash drives. I could show someone how to use something but I could not tell them how the device was created or how the software in the device was created.

"Mia you have a delivery," Lily called from my living room.

I tossed the dress I had been debating into the no-go pile before joining Lily in the living room. She was standing in front of a large cardboard box. I couldn't think of what it might be. I grabbed a boxcutter from a nearby table and cut the box open. The top layer was a whole bunch of crunched up news per And bubble wrap. I pulled that out and found a series of small boxes and a thick envelope on top.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet," I replied. "It's not on the outside of the box."

I flipped the envelope over and there was something written.

'To HRH Princess Amelia Renaldo, From: Sebastiano Renaldo.'

"Oh, they are from Cousin Sebastiano. He was the second in line to the throne until we found out about you and Lana."

"What did he send you."

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I know your wedding is months away but I was feeling guilty at not being able to design the dresses for your bridesmaids. I wanted to do something for you and I needed something to work on while I was creatively blocked with my line. There is one for you and one for each of your bridesmaids up to ten._

 _Sincerely, Sebastiano Renaldo._

I pulled the boxes out and each one was labeled mine had my name on it while the others were labeled one through ten. I picked up mine and lifted the lid. Inside was an intricately beaded bracelet with a snowflake design in dark blue beads. Lily opened the box with a one on it and inside was a bracelet just like mine but it was made with white beads instead of dark blue beads.

"Sebastiano made these?" Lily asked.

"I guess so. He at least designed them and had them made for us." I replied. "I can use the extra one as a gift for mom."

"I think she will like it," Lily said. "You should put them away so they aren't lost."

"I planned on it. I will have to send Sebastiano a thank you note." I said.

"What were you doing when I got here?"

"Packing for our trip in Genovia," I replied. "I don't care what grandmere says I am wearing what I am comfortable in except for the induction ceremony for Grandpa's memorial."

"I am doing the same thing. Oh, I finally talked dad and Grandmere into starting facebook and twitter pages for the palace." Lily said.

"I thought there was one."

"There was but it got banned when so many people reported that they thought was fake," Lily replied. "This time there will be Links to the pages from the Genovian Palace website. Dad already has someone in mind to control the social media pages."

"When will they go up?" I asked.

"January of next year. I told him it would be a good idea with his silver jubilee coming up." Lily replied.

"I didn't realize that was so close."

"Most of us don't. They are trying to keep the celebrations plans quiet for now since you're wedding is coming up and his health..."

"Morbid to think about but I do get that. They don't want to start too much planning when there is a chance he could kick the bucket on them." I said. "But he is healthy now so that is all that matters."

"Very true. Do you want me to keep the bracelets a secret."

"Partially. You can tell everyone that I received the first gift for my wedding but don't tell them what it is."

"Got it. I will leave you to your packing."

 ** _July 31st Some high-rise building in New York City-Lana_**

I was surprised today as I was packing my bags for genovia. I was almost done too. I had placed the last of my clothing in the bag when Jason snuck up behind me scaring me half to death in the process. Security even ran in to check on me because of my scream. I apologized quite quickly for scaring them.

"I really didn't mean to scare you that bad but I wanted to take you out tonight before I don't see you for several days."

"Where were you planning on taking me."

"I thought that I would go for the classic dinner and a movie," Jason replied.

"That sounds great. When do we leave?"

"Right now if that is alright."

"Sure just let me change and freshen up," I said. "It will only take a few minutes."

"Take as much time as you need," Jason replied.

I rushed into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I touched up my makeup and then went to change into something that was comfortable but suitable to wear out in public. Pajama pants and a college sweatshirt are not appropriate for being in public.

I slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse.

"I'm ready."

"Okay let's go." He said. "Wait where is your bodyguard?"

"He will meet us at the front door."

And he did. We climbed into a car he hired for the night with my bodyguard climbing into the front of the car. The drive was a short one for New York City.

"This isn't a movie theater," I said when we pulled up in front of a high-rise.

"This is where I told him to go," Jason said. "Don't worry you will still get your dinner and a movie.".

He led me to a fancy lobby and over to their bank of elevators. We got on to the elevator with my bodyguard hiding in a corner. The elevator didn't stop until we got to the top floor and then we had to take a flight of stairs. To a metal door that Jason opted to allow me to step through first and there on top of the hire-rise roof were two small tables one had some kind of projector on it and then the one behind it had to silver dishes sitting on it along with a bottle of wine in a silver ice bucket next to the table.

"You set this up?"

"With the help of my sisters." He replied. "They live in the building with their husbands."

"Oh didn't realize you had sisters."

"They prefer to stay out of the spotlight."

"I could understand it," I replied. "So what is for dinner?"

"The bacon burger you like from that restaurant I took you too a month ago and sweet potato fries on the side and mozzarella cheese sticks as an appetizer and popcorn and a selection of candy for the movie."

"Sounds good. What movie are you playing?"

He walked away from me and pulled a box from behind the table and showed it to me. He had ten movies in there for me to pick from. One of them I would choose but I didn't want the other windows around this building to see it since there may be children watching.

"Won't they be able to see it?" I asked pointing to the windows.

"The ones on the left are empty and the ones on the right are offices that are closed this late at night," Jason replied. "I can hook up my phone so we can watch something on Netflix instead.

I looked through the box again and found a movie that was pretty clean so if a child happens to be looking out of the window though I was told they shouldn't they wouldn't be learning something ahead of their age group. I plucked that movie out of the box and handed it to him.

"We can watch that one," I replied. "It is one of my favorite movies actually."

"The wedding planner." He said reading the cover. "You would think you and your sisters would be tired of wedding stuff."

"Mia is an easy bride. I think that Lily or I will be a harder bride to deal with." I said. "Actually make that me because Lily is the most likely out of all of us to run off to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator."

"Sounds like a party with her."

"Yeah."

Jason and I spent the rest of our date watching the movie and eating. Only the burgers and candy were gone but the popcorn remained untouched.

"I guess I brought too much."

"That's okay," I replied. "Wait Carter don't your kids love popcorn?"

"They do because it is the only movie snack their mother lets them eat." My bodyguard Carter replied.

"He can take it home if you are okay with that."

"Sure. It wouldn't be going to waste."

"Then why not give it to the homeless?" Carter asked. "My kids get fed every day but the homeless don't"

"There is a soup kitchen six blocks from here," Jason replied. "My sisters volunteer there all the time."

"We can drop it off there on the way to my place," I replied. "I have to be getting back now anyway. I have an early flight tomorrow."

 ** _July 31st Kenneth Showalter Community Center_**

Tonight was the first night in a long while that either I or my sisters were able to work at the center. Tonight was the center's annual Harry Potter night.

The places were decorated like Hogwarts with one corner of the gymnasium decorated in each of the houses colors. There were several tables set up down the middle of the room with a head table in front of them and the projector screen hung up behind the table.

I was dressed up as professor sprout, Ling Su was dressed up as Lily Potter and Perin was dressed up as James Potter and the little girl stood in as Harry Potter. The various other volunteers had dressed up as the other professors. No one however dressed up like Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape. Portraits of the last two were hung up beside the projection screen. Like they would have been in her headmaster's office.

"Alright, kids sit down at your house table please." Our Professor McGonagall for the evening said. "We need to vote on the movie we will watch tonight."

The kids started to scream out what movie the wanted to watch.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall said. "You have three choices. The Prisoner of Azkaban." A kid dressed up like Sirius black jumped up on one of the tables decorated for Gryffindor. "Fantastic Beast and where to Find them." A Newt look-alike ran through the gym chasing a dog. "And last we have Deathly Hallows Part Two." A spotlight landed on Perin and Ling Su with their daughter as she was the Harry Potter for the night.

"Write your vote down on a scrap of parchment in front of you and bring it here to the head table were we will tally the votes. "Calmly now."

Within fifteen minutes the votes had been placed. Perin, Ling Su and I quickly counted them.

Our Professor McGonagall came over and collected the paper with results of the vote on it. She walked up to the podium.

"Well, it looks like you will be starting your study into magical creatures early." She said before stepping back and starting the movie.

Once the movie we had a trivia challenge where the kids could win 'house' points and various other prizes. The house that had the most points at the end of the night would have their house decorations displayed the next year.

"Final question," I announced. "It is worth one hundred and seventy points. The same amount that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville are awarded in the first book."

"Ask the question already." Someone from the crowd shouted.

"I am... I am. So who is the first magical person that Harry meets?" I said. "You have two minutes to answer be sure to confirm your answer with your housemates as there will only be one answer from each table."

There was a rush for the kids to answer the question. There were a couple of arguments that broke out on who it was.

"Times up. Time to answer." I said. "Slytherin what is your answer?"

The Slytherin runner ran up to me.

There written on their note card was the correct answer of Dedalus Diggle.

"You are correct. A hundred and seventy points to your house. Hufflepuff what is your answer?"

A small blond hair girl ran the note card up.

"Thank you." They replied.

'Something Diggle he bowed to harry in a shop' was written on the card.

"Hufflepuff you get half points for having half of his name," I said.

Before I could even finish the Ravenclaw answer runner had brought up their card.

On the card, they had several answers. One of which was the correct answer.

"You Ravenclaw have a lot of answers but only one counts. You get one hundred and seventy points."

They cheered.

"And last but not least Gryffindor your answer please."

The Gryffindor answer runner handed their card over.

Hagrid is the first wizard that Harry meets in the main Harry Potter series,

"Great answer Gryffindor but it is not the correct answer."

"Give us a moment to calculate the final total of the house points."

I turned around to face the head table and looked down at the paper that had the house points that were awarded throughout the night. I calculated them quickly and turned back to the kids.

"And the winner of the house cup is HUFFLEPUFF."

Just then a volunteer walked out with a piñata in the shape of a trophy he stopped before the Hufflepuff table.

"Each one of you will get the chance to hit the piñata but everyone in Hufflepuff puff will go first."

It took almost an hour for everyone in that wanted to hit the piñata to hit it. Inside was various types of candy stuffed in little bags. There was one for each of the kids even if it didn't fit into the piñata. We handed out the rest as the kids were picked up by their parents.

"Hey, Lily you did a great job," Perin said.

"You and Ling Su hired great people," I replied. "It was fun. It sucks that I can't do it more often but it works."

"There are only a few kids that haven't been picked up yet."

"Which ones?" Asked Ling Su.

"Mathew, Blake, Sandy, Drew and Lucy."

"Oh, Mathew, Blake, and Sandy will be picked up at ten after their mother gets off from work at one of the emergency rooms. Drew's father works for the fire department with Lucy's father, all though neither Perin nor I have met him. We are usually gone by six before they are picked up.

"I think I will stay here until they get picked up," I replied.

"Okay. You don't have to we have people paid to do that." Perin said.

"Its no problem. I have a flight tomorrow morning anyway. I can never sleep when I have an early morning flight."

"Let us know when you get home safely," Perin said.

"Only if you do the same thing," I replied.

I ended up staying for another hour and a half before Drew's dad showed up.

"Daddy," Drew said running across the gym.

"Hey, buddy sorry I'm late."

"That's okay daddy. I had candy."

"You ate real food though right?"

"Yes. I had chicken nuggets and french fries."

"That's good. Let's get you home so you can take a bath." He told his son. "Thank you for taking him today."

"He was very well behaved," I replied. "I was told you work with Lucy's father."

"Yeah, Richey is at the hospital getting some stitches in his shoulder where he got it by a falling piece of debris."

"How long do you think he will be?"

"Twenty minutes at the most. The doctor was finishing up when he told me to leave."

"Oh stuff it O'Connor you just didn't want to wait for me."

Turned towards the voice to see Josh Richter walking towards us.

"But you said his name is Richey," I replied.

"They call me that because my parents have money and I went to a privet school," Josh said. "Where is Lucy?"

"She is coloring right over there," I said. "I think she may have fallen asleep."

I watched as Josh walked over and picked up his sleeping daughter. I walked over and picked up the picture she had been working on and put it into the goodie bag she was allowed to take home.

"I'm guessing she is the other thing your parents were upset about,"

"Yes."

"Where is her mother?"

"On the west coast somewhere five and half years into an alcohol binge trying to become an actress."

"Oh, sorry, at least she has you."

"Yeah. The guys at the house and their families have been a great help. Andy is the one that told me about the center." Josh said. "I heard about it before because I knew Kenny but I never had a reason to come here but my babysitter moved back to Iowa after she flunked out of NYU."

"The center offers babysitting services from two pm to 10 pm sometimes later but only if the parents call us first and it is an absolute emergency," I said. "Like getting stitches in the emergency room. Also is there anyone but you that would be picking Lucy up or dropping her of."

"I always make sure to drop her off and Andy O'Connor is the only other person that would pick her up," Josh said. "I gave Perin all the information the first day I dropped her off."

"Oh," I replied.

"It was nice seeing you again but I really have to get her home and into bed otherwise she will be kind of cranky tomorrow morning and will not get her trip to the Zoo."

"Don't want her to miss out on the Zoo," I said. "By Josh."

"Bye, Lily."


	19. Chapter 19

**_August 1st JFK Airport -Lana_**

Lily and I had to drag our selves out of bed at an ungodly hour in the morning to make it to the airport on time for our flight. I actually don't think Lily slept because she looks a bit like a zombie at the moment. I drank three cups of coffee before I even changed into my traveling clothes. I tried getting Lily to drink some but she said she was giving it up as it was giving her headaches. Today we were flying commercial which meant we had more to deal with than we normally did.

"Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 655G to Italy now allowing passengers with small children, or in need of special assistance to board at this time. Please have your boarding passes and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately fifteen minutes."

"Oh finally I can not wait to get on the plane so I can sleep," Lily said.

"You stay here with our bags. I am going to use the bathroom." I said. "Those plane bathrooms give me the creeps."

"I will stand guard or at least Carter and Hans will," Lily said.

"Hans will because Cater has to follow me."

"That I do ma'am," Carter said.

There was a line once I go to the bathroom and it took so long for me to get inside that Lily and I didn't board the plane until the final boarding call was made. Lily and I settled into our seats with Carter and Hans sitting in the seats directly behind us. Lily took the blanket and pillow offered by the company and quickly fell asleep. I pulled a book from my bag and read it until I couldn't stand it any longer.

 ** _August 1st Palace Garden_**

"Father Mulcahy thank you for coming here," I said. "I wanted to go through our ceremony plan again. I will probably do it one last time the week of the wedding."

"That's quite alright child. Did you have any issues with it as we have it or was there something else you wanted to add."

"Well, a friend of ours has offered to perform at the wedding. He is going to play the wedding march but I thought maybe he could also play along with the hymns you chose for the ceremony."

"That would actually depend on what hymns you want at the ceremony. I believe I have a book of hymns that are quite often used in weddings. I will have it sent over so you can see which ones you would like to see used in your ceremony."

"Thank you, Father," I said.

"It was no trouble, your Highness." He replied. "If that is all you needed?"

"Yes."

"Then I must get going so I can prepare for this evenings service."

"Thank you, Father. If there is anything else I need I will be sure to call you."

"That sounds alright but if you need some counseling please come in person. It is so much easier to counsel someone in person rather than over the phone." He replied.

"I will father."

I then escorted the aging man out of the palace. Once Father Mulcahy was gone I made my way back to my room maybe I could google some hymns to use during our ceremony. I found a few but I wasn't sure if they were ones that Father Mulcahy would approve of so I decided to wait until I got the book that Father Mulcahy said he was going to send over.

I set my tablet down and went over to my desk to make notes on the hymns I liked. I found a note from my grandmother. It was about the flowers for the wedding. Apparently one of them was having a rough growing season so it was unlikely that they would be available for her to use in the wedding. She gave me a few options to chose from. I would have to look into seeing which one would work best with the other flowers I was going to use.

 ** _August 2nd Prince Rupert Memorial Presentation_**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen today is a long time coming for our country and for my family. Today is the day that we unveil the memorial monument to honor my grandfather." I said. "I was only six years old when my grandfather passed away and because of this I don't remember much about him but I love it when you the citizens and my dad and grandmere tell me stories of him. I have two great memories of my grandfather." I paused. "I think I was around four years old during the first one, I was here in Genovia visiting for the summer and I had no idea I was even a princess. I was in the ballroom running around. Grandmere didn't like it but that was because I was supposed to be sitting for a portrait but what four years old wants to sit for that long." I paused again.

I stepped out from behind the podium. I could see my sisters sitting with our father and grandmother.

"As I was saying I was playing in her ballroom when I heard Grandmere coming. I hid behind a throne that was in there and that was where grandpa found me. He picked me up and carried me out to the stables where we spent an hour feeding the horses." I said. "I don't know what he told grandmere but I loved feeding the horses. Which leads me to the second memory that I have of my grandfather. I was six years old this time and he had come to visit New York just before he died. It was my birthday and he took me and who I thought was just my best friend at the time, out for a day at the zoo. After I insisted that Lily was my sister he insisted on buying us the exact same Teddy bear. I believe that there was something in that moment with the way he insisted on buying Lily that bears that he almost knew that she was his granddaughter."

"Thank you, your highness." A man said stepping up to me. "The moment has come for the unveiling."

I walked over to a large braided rope done up in gold. It was attached to a set of large red velvet curtains.

"Okay now I want you the crowd and citizens of Genovia to count down from three and once you hit one the memorial will be revealed."

As the guy was explaining this my dad walked over to her other side of the curtain and grabbed the rope that was attached to that side

"Okay. Now on the count of three... two... one."

I yanked down on the rope and dad did the same on his side and the curtains flew open to reveal a statue of my grandfather sitting on the bench of a water fountain reading a book. There was an engraved granite plaque with his name, birthday and date of death integrated into the rock wall next to the waterfall.

I loved the fountain. With how perfect it was now I could see why grandmere wanted it to be absolutely perfect. After the ceremony had our pictures taken in front of the monument with the statue of my grandfather in full view of the cameras. It was a bit like a family photo.

After the crowd left and we were alone I saw grandmere go back to the bench the statue sat on it. She looked sad. It was the only time I had seen her show any kind of emotion. After leaving her alone for a while I walked over to her.

"Grandmere we are heading back to the palace now."

"I have my own car. I wish to be alone." Grandmere replied. "I will be home in time for dinner."

"Okay grandmere," I replied.

I kissed her on the cheek and joined Lana and Lily in the car that would be taking us back to the Palace. Dad already left because he had a meeting with parliament.

"Where is Lana?" I asked. "She was just here."

"She's in the car talking to Jason," Lily replied. "I don't think she goes more than two hours without talking to him or sending him some kind of message."

"You would be correct," Carter said. "But she is in love."

"We're you that bad when you met your wife?"

"We did not have cell phones. We wrote letters she saved them all and put them in a scrapbook for our kids to see when they are older."

"Very nice idea," I replied.

I knocked on the door of the car hoping to get Lana's attention it was starting to get hot and I did not want to be outside any longer than I had to be. After five minutes I knocked again and Lana finally poked her had out of the car.

"Is it safe for us to come in now?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I was done talking to Jason for fifteen minutes now." She replied.

"Then you should have opened the door and told us so we didn't sweat our buts from out here," I replied climbing into the car.

Lily climbed in after me followed by Lars taking the front seat. Carter and Hans would be taking a separate car back since there was no room for them in the car with us. I didn't know what it was going on but Lily was texting someone like crazy so clearly, she had met someone but she was being really secretive about it. I am pretty sure that Lana and I would get it out of her sooner or later.

August 8th Broadway

"Why are we coming to see this play again."

"Because I like it," I replied. "And you do to or at least I thought you did."

"I did when the lead actor wasn't a Trump supporter," Lana replied. "I actually liked this new actor until he came out as a Trump supporter."

"Would you rather he lie about his political affiliations?" I asked. "Even Jason is a Republican."

"I know but he's not nearly as bad as trump, he doesn't care who gets married to who, he doesn't care what someone believes in or if that they want to live life as another gender and yes he is very pro-life but he does understand why women choose not to have their child all through he wishes that they would give their child a chance at life."

"Enough of the political talk you two." Lily said finally arriving and why did you choose to come and see this play during the day?"

"Because ticket prices were cheaper," I replied. "Even though we have money it doesn't mean we can't save some money every now and then."

"Personally I like buying something that ends up a little cheaper than you thought it was going to be. Like the other day I went and bought the update for my office suite and it was twenty dollars cheaper than I thought it was going to be." Lily said.

"What did you waste the extra twenty dollars on?" Lana asked.

"A slice of pizza on the way home and nothing else yet," Lily replied. "I thought about slipping it into the petty cash box at the center."

"You should do that. Now shush, the play is starting." I said.

 ** _August 22nd Genovian Consulate_**

The play was good but I had to agree with Lana the previous lead actor was the better choice for the role. I still wonder why he left the show but I have bigger worries on my mind. Dad is running for prime minister again and cousin Ivan is running against him. We have one two months until the elections. He and my youngest siblings were there. Olivia and William were both now attending the Royal Academy of Genovia or RAG as some people call it.

I am relaxing for it all by looking for my wedding clothes. Well underclothes that is I could wait and see what I get at my wedding shower or whatever party Grandmere is throwing me but I doubt that I would get anything I would actually want to wear.

I finally got Micheal to tell me he was planning our honeymoon to be somewhere warm since our wedding was happening during December. He did not tell me where exactly we were going, he wanted that to be a surprise. I finished my online shopping for the day and turned my attention back to the hymns for my wedding. I still wasn't sure which ones to use Michael said that he had no opinion on what hymns we used because he was Jewish. I called bullsh!rt on that in my head and insisted he help me choose at least a few of them once he got home from work.

I had narrowed down the list from the hundred or so that were listed in the book that Father Mulcahy had lent to me. I just hopped that Micheal found a few that he liked and maybe we could find a Hebrew version of one of the hymns to use since we couldn't have a Jewish or Jewish and Christian ceremony.

"Mia I'm home," Micheal called from the living room.

"In the bedroom," I called. "I've been looking up the hymns."

He had made his way to the doorway of the bedroom as he took his suit jacket and tie off.

"Mia I told you that I do not care what music is used during the ceremony." He replied. "All that I care about is you being there. I'd take you to Vegas right now and get married by someone trying to look like Elvis if I knew I could get away with it."

"Please, Micheal. Just look at them as songs on an iPod or a musical version of tinder and choose." I said. "I have narrowed them down already."

"Fine but I have not made a choice tonight you will leave it alone and pick them yourself."

"Okay but you have to be honest and say left if you hate it and right if you like it."

Micheal nodded in agreement and went to finish changing out of his suit. Once he was done he joined me in the bed. I already had the list pulled up along with the YouTube app opened up.

"This one is called A Mighty Fortress is Our God. I figured it could be one of the first songs played while the guest arrived at the church even if it was just the music being played."

I hit the play button and Micheal quietly listened to the whole song.

"Right." He said.

We listened to several more songs. Two of which he did not like and four of which he liked but said they didn't fit the pace of our ceremony.

We were about to listen to the next batch of songs when my stomach growled quite loudly.

"I am guessing we should take a break to eat," Micheal said. "When did you eat last?"

"I think it was sometime this morning but I haven't felt like eating anything since then."

"Well, you should at least eat something like a slice of cold day old pizza."

"Who says I want pizza?" I asked.

"Then find something else to eat." He said. "You can't not eat."

"I eat dinner with you every night."

"That is one meal," Micheal replied. "That is not safe. You need to eat."

"I know but I am not going to force my self to eat when I am not hungry."

"Then snack on cheez-its or something like that."

"I can't and you know that," I said. "You know I have a tendency to eat the whole box or bag."

"You should practice self-control," Micheal said.

"Like you should talk. A one pound bag of MMs barely lasts you three days."

"What can I say they are my third weakness behind you and video games and forth if you count pizza." He said. "You are of course number one."

"Cheesy as always but I am glad to hear that," I replied. "I j... I can't remember what I was going to say."

"Well, you have been busy. Plus it happens to us all at some point. I forgot my Netflix password the other day."

"I still don't like it."


	20. Chapter 20

**_September 1st -Lana_**

"Why are you dragging me out here?" Mia asked. "I could be at home working on wedding stuff."

"Because I know that today is the day you have marked on your calendar to relax," I replied. "Lily has been up to something the past couple of weeks. I am pretty sure she is seeing someone but refuses to talk about him."

"She could..."

"Hide," I said pulling Mia into a buildings front stoop so we didn't get caught by Lily. I wanted to know what she was up to but it didn't mean that I wanted her to know that I knew. "Come on we have to go or we will lose her."

Mia and I slipped out of our hiding spot and continued to follow Lily until she entered a cyber café. I thought the place was way too boring and kind of creepy.

"You should go get a cup of coffee," I said.

"Why me?" Mia asked.

"Because you are a nerd and would fit in with the other customers."

"Okay just because I love Star-Wars does not mean I am a nerd and..."

"Lana, Mia what are you guys doing here?" Lily asked after coming out of the cyber café.

"Lana wanted to drag me to some vegan restaurant she read about on Yelp," Mia replied. "She said "It's in this neighborhood but I don't believe her. I think she just wanted to follow you."

"So Lana why did you want to follow me?" Lily asked taking a sip of her coffee.

I didn't want to answer.

"Come on I don't have all day now," Lily said.

"Because I think you are dating someone and don't want to tell us who you are seeing."

"You are right I do have a date but it is a date with a bag of Cheetos and editing some video footage of mine," Lily replied. "I was just heading to my office."

"But you don't have a show anymore," Mia replied.

"I rented the office space to have my own separate space from the production's offices," Lily said. "I used it to work on things that the station didn't want on my show. Like right now I am doing a piece on the first responders and their families."

"Oh," I said.

"So can I go now or do I have to be interrogated by you two again."

"It was all Lana."

"And you went along with it Mia," Lily replied.

"I didn't want to."

"And you sound like a whining toddler. I am going to go work on my project." Lily said. "You to can go try that fictional vegan place you were talking about. Thank the lord here is my Uber."

Mia and I watched as Lily jumped into the back seat of a dark red sedan. Her bodyguard had slipped into the other side. We had not realized that he was even there. Lars and Carter probably did but Mia and I were not highly trained Royal bodyguards.

"I'm going back to the consulate," Mia said. "You can do whatever you like. I had enough spying today. If you want to go and spy on her again then have at it."

I watched as Mia walked away with Lars following behind her. Carter stayed behind with me.

"You really should have just asked your sister if you really wanted to know," Carter said. "But at least you didn't read her diary like I did when I was twelve."

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"She threw a picture frame at me and caused the scar just beyond my hairline." He replied pointing said scar out.

"It's small."

"It used to be bigger but the other parts were so thin that they have faded with time."

"Let's go back to the consulate," I said. "I have nothing else to do."

 ** _September 1st RandomUber car-Lily_**

"Yeah, I'm gonna be late. My sisters were following me." I said into the phone.

"Why didn't you just tell them?"

"Because I have not told them about you yet."

"That doesn't make me feel that good. I have other things to worry about if you don't..."

"Hey, I am still getting to know you. I don't want to involve them until I think it's going to lead to something. You could always change your mind tomorrow." I replied. "You admitted to doing so when you were in high school and in college."

"You are right. I'm sorry. Can you get a bottle of that stuff you brought the last time? I just loved it."

"Oh yeah I can do that, there is a bodega right down the block from your apartment right?"

"Yes. If you can't find it there then just get the barbecue sauce from the McDonalds next door that is usually what I use."

"Alight. I am turning on to your block now. I will see you in a few." I replied before hanging up.

My bodyguard gave me a strange look. I ignored it. He didn't think that keeping secrets was a good thing but I just wanted to keep this relationship to myself for a little longer.

I went to the bodega to get the sauce I had brought over the last time. They were out of stock on the shelf and in the back so I went to the McDonald's next door.

Burned the potatoes please if you are okay with it get a substitute.

"Welcome to McDonald's how may I take your order?"

"Three medium fries and barbecue sauce to go with please."

"That will be seven dollars and eighty-two cents."

I handed over the appropriate cash and collected the change. Ten minutes later I was leaving for the apartment with three fresh containers of fries stuffed in a paper bag with barbecue sauces tubs in the bottom of the bag.

I walked up the four flights to the apartment. The number four and letter C were slightly off center of the door because of fo the peephole. I knocked and waited for the door to open.

"You made it." He greeted. "And brought re-enforcements."

"Are you referring to the bodyguard or the food?"

"I guess both."

"Bodyguard is mandatory and the food is because you asked me to."

"Forgot about that." He said. "I have been running around like a chicken with my head cut off."

"As long as you aren't bleeding."

"Thank you for doing this."

 ** _September 6th Genovian consulate_**

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. "Seriously anything I come over to see you lately you are shopping."

"That is because I have a wedding to prepare for," I replied. "And today I finished ordering last minute items for the welcome baskets and the favors and the flowers have finally been finalized."

"Oh. Why don't you have someone else do that for you?"

"Because I want to make sure that I get what I want and I have a surprise in order for Micheal and I don't want him to figure it out until I choose to reveal it."

"So are you coming out with Lana and I tonight?"

"Yes," I replied. "Are Lana and I finally going to meet whoever you have started seeing."

"Well, you have already met them," Lily said. "But that is all I am saying."

I looked up from my computer to look at Lily. There was nothing in her face that said who she was talking about.

"From where?" I asked.

"Not saying. You will learn who it is tonight." Lily said.

 ** _September 12th Central Park Zoo_**

I had left with just Lars this morning and went to the zoo. The Penguin House was still my zen place even after all these years. But today's visit was to show girls that they could do anything they set their mind to and allowed them to ask questions of the female zookeepers.

"Hello everybody my name is Mia. I am not a zookeeper but a do love animals a whole bunch. I have been coming to this zoo for years and in fact, that penguins were the second family to me when I was a teenager because of things that were going on." I paused. "I am here today because I wanted to tell you all how important it is that we have people men or women that care for animals that need the care and to help keep animals off the endangered species list." I paused again. "How many of you girls have a pet at home? Just raise your hand if you do."

I waited for them to answer. About half of them had a pet at home.

"Now for those of you that have a pet or wish you had one, if your pet happened to get sick would you rather to take it to someone like me who knows nothing about caring for anything other than a slightly overweight cat or someone like Zookeeper Lisa over here who has a degree in zoology and a veterinarian degree."

"Lisa." They all yelled at me.

"Good choices. I'd take my old cat to Lisa too."

"Where is your cat?" one of the girls asked.

"He passed on a couple of years ago. He was eighteen years old it thinks. He could have been older or younger."

"Did you get a new cat?"

"Not yet. I haven't felt the connection to a cat yet. Which reminds me you should adopt a cat instead of buying one from the local pet store."

 ** _September 13th Genovian Consulate_**

 _Princess Amelia's Winter Wedding time has Been released._

 _Princess Amelia and her longtime beau Micheal Moscovitz will say I do in just a few short months at roughly ten o'clock in the morning on Wednesday, December 19th, 2018. A wedding mid-week is a bit of an odd occurrence, but the Princess has stated that it was the date in question that meant something to them not the day of the week._

 _According to the princess's wedding website over fifty-six percent of the wedding is completed. There is eleven percent in process of being completed and twenty-six percent hasn't even been started. I do have to say that is not as much completed as I thought she would have. We have no idea what is on the list, so we do not know why there is so much left undone._

 _On another note, we would like to say that the Royal Rebel Blog is under new management. The man that ran it before is no longer involved. No threats to any Royal family will be coming from this blog. It should also be stated that we are accepting of all kinds and will not accept bigotry of any kind in our comments. You will get three tries before you are banned from the site._

 _Offense Number One: You will be warned and your comment deleted._

 _Offense Number Two: You will be warned for the second time. The comment will be deleted and your account will be suspended for thirty days._

 _Offense Number Three: you will not be warned. Your comment will be deleted. You will be banned for life and be placed on our blacklist._

 _If you are found to have made a fourth offense or one of your three previous offenses is bad enough you will be reported to the police._

 _Future updates will include_

 _1\. Refreshment of the old articles._

 _2\. Author pages for all Royal Rebel approved writers._

 _3\. Royal specific pages. Each and every member (or former member) will have their own separate page. Prince Harry and Prince William will be separate._

 _4\. Other ideas that have not been worked out yet._

 _Please bear with us as we work through the next few months._

 _~theNewROYalRebel_

"Finally there is a smart person behind that blog," Lily said. "I wonder who it is though."

"Probably some girl with a lot of money," I replied. "If I didn't know better I would think it was you. They sound like they want to give an honest site for Royal fans to go to and learn about their for lack of a better word hero."

"I have more interest in other things that I do have in Royals and that is also taking in the fact that I am one. That also before I knew I was one as well."

"You had the rough end. I at least grew up knowing he was involved in politics."

"But you never went out in public with him," Lily replied. "The only pictures you have with him before you found out you were a Princess were privet family ones. You never appeared in the tabloids but Dad appeared quite often."

"But they never referred to him as a Prince," I replied. "I wonder why."

"We have bigger things to worry about."

"True," I replied. "So when are you going to tell Lana and I who you are seeing?"

"I'm not ready. We've only been together for three weeks. I'm actually surprised that we click. He is not really who I saw myself with but..."

"There is just something about him. That is how I feel about Micheal and how Lana feels about Jason I assume."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we see them walking down the aisle as well," Lily said. "Not this year or next but sometime within the next three years."

"Dad's jubilee does throw a wrench into things," I replied. "It is still so hard to believe that he has been on the throne that long."

"The harder thing should be that Grandmere's dear Rupert has been gone just as long."

"You know it has been weird that Grandmere has been gone the last two months. Yes, she texts and calls us all like ten times a day but not having her here well its taken some time to get used to."

"Oh, you know you like that she can't critique what you are wearing."

"Please, I still get emails or text about what was wrong with what I wore," I replied. "I'm sure Lana does as well."

"What is she doing right now?"

"Sucking Jason's face off I assume," Lily replied. "That seemed to be her favorite activity lately. Grandmere called her at three A.M. the other night and ripped her a new one because of the picture that appeared in the Sun."

"I thought that was People,"

"It was probably both."


	21. Chapter 21

**_September 30th Central par-Lily_**

I was quite happy to be in central park today. I finished the last of my first responders project. Well the filming most of it. I still had to interview everyone and I also had to edit it all together. I came here to the park to meet up with a few of the firefighters to get them to sign the forms saying their face could be shown or not shown depending on their choice.

"Lily over here."

"Josh, nice to see you again. How is Lucy?"

"She is doing great. She is over on the jungle gym playing with Drew."

"Ahh… So how is Andy, I heard he broke his arm in a trip out last week some time."

"Yeah he's stuck at the station doing paperwork and cooking for the rest of us while we go out on a call but he's helped me out with Lucy. He'll watch her if I have to pull over time."

"He's like that for six weeks right?"

"That's what the doctor said." Josh replied. "You said I had to signs something for your movie?"

"One of two forms. If its okay for em to show your face you sign form A. If I cant show your face but can use your voice sign form B." I replied. "If you don't want any part of you in the movie then you sign nothing."

"Form A." Josh replied. "What is the point of telling our story if you don't show our face."

I handed Josh the correct forms.

"Here I only need one."

"You need two." I said. "you have to fill one out for Lucy as well."

"Oh, I didn't realized you talked with her."

"Only after you gave me permission. It was the same with Andy and Drew and several other kids who have parents in the fire department, police department or work in the emergency rooms."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to compare the child like wonder kids have to the gritty realism that their parents have."

"Makes since." Josh replied. "Do you want me to call Andy over."

"No let him play with Drew. Something tells me that he nor you get to do this often enough."

"You would be right and then you throw in dating and that take more time away from them."

"Andy's single too? I thought he was married." I replied.

"I was referring to me on the dating part but Andy is married to a wonderful woman who is serving her country by working as a doctor in Afghanistan. She said that her home date is December."

"No specific date?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. Here you can give him the forms. There are two of each depending on which he decided to sign. I still have the interview part. I have most of them scheduled by you, Andy and Christophe Blythe."

"Well you can call me at anytime you want. You will have to talk to Andy and Chris about their interviews. Chris is gone for the week for his brothers bachelor party."

"Thank you. I will get back with you about the interview." I replied. "Tell Andy to Call me with a time he would like to be interviewed. You should do the same so I don't interrupt any plans you may have with Lucy."

An reminder I had set on my phone went off cutting Josh off before he could reply to me.

"Sorry I have a book reading to get to."

"That's okay. Thanks for coming by. I will call you about that interview."

"I look forward to hearing from you."

"Miss. Lily are you leaving?" Lucy asked having come up while I was talking to Josh.

"Only because I have someone to see about a book." I replied. "I only stopped by to have your daddy sign a paper that said it was okay for me to talk to you and record it on camera."

"Oh are you going to talk to me again."

"Maybe." I replied. "I will see you at the center next Friday for our movie night."

"Okay. Who are you dressing up as?"

"You know I am not sure yet but I think I will keep it a surprise." I told her. "See you next week Lucy, bye Josh."

I walked away from the play ground and headed for the line of taxis waiting to pick someone up from the parking lot. I paused to look up the address of the book store I needed to go to and found that it was only a couple of blocks away and decided to hoof it to the shop instead of wasting the cash on a cab.

I was half way there when Lana nearly scared the crap out of me by talking.

"So what were you talking to Josh about back there?"

"Freaking crap, Lana don't sneak up on me." I said. "have you been following me?"

"No. Jason and I happen to have lunch in the park. I spotted you talking to Josh just after Jason and I said good bye." Lana said. "I called for you but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Oh."

"So why were you talking to him?"

"I'm making a movie on the first responders and their families. Josh and his friend happened to be apart of it." I replied. "I was just making sure that they signed the releases so I can use the footage I have of them and to schedule one more interview with them."

"I didn't realize you were working on anything."

"It happened by accident." I replied. "Now are you going to follow me as I get my book or you going to head home?"

"Head home. I have a date with Jason later."

"Lana, how did you know it was Josh I was talking to. I never showed you that video I had."

"I ran into him about a month ago. He was with his little girl who was quite excited to be starting kindergarten."

"Lucy, yeah she is pretty cute kid. She makes me think of Mia when we were younger."

"Me too. See you later Lily." Lana said before disappearing around the corner.

Her bodyguard Cater was with her so I just shrugged my shoulders and headed the two last blocks to the book store. I was quite glad the moment I got inside as it had started to rain cats and dogs. I turned towards my bodyguard.

"Do you have an umbrella?" I asked.

Shockingly he reached inside his coat and pulled out a dark green umbrella.

"Will this do?" he asked.

"Yes. I did not think you'd carried something like that."

"I always do. I got ear infections a lot as a kid and just a little bit of water getting into my ears always seemed to make them worse and it has not changed now that I have gotten older." Hans explained.


	22. Chapter 22

**_October 1st_**

"Micheal are you ready it is time to go and meet up with the photographer."

"It's three already?"

"Yes. Time sure does fly when you are engrossed in a video game."

"Could be worse," Micheal said. "At least I went to the gym the morning."

"You did do that," I replied. "Now come on. I don't want to be late."

"Okay, I'm done," Micheal said all of a sudden.

"You got to a saving point didn't you?"

"Yes," Micheal replied. "Now I don't have to go through and look for bugs in that section again."

"Wait that's the game your company is working on? It looked finished."

"That is because it is unless we find bugs in the game," Micheal said. "So far I have found none. I play the game at home cause I'm too busy with other stuff at work and can't work on the game there."

"Oh," I said.

"I also like that I don't have the designers coming in every fifteen minutes asking me how like different aspects of the game but I made notes."

"Cool. Let's go before we get distracted again." I said. "You coming, Lars?"

"Of course Princess." The man in question replied.

The three of us left the consulate and made our way to Central Park in Shakespeare's garden. We were having a few photographs taken around the park as headed over to Tavern on the Green for lunch. During our walk around the park with the photographer, we would talk about the different photographs we wanted to be taken for the wedding. I already had a list of some that I wanted.

 ** _Wedding Photograph ideas_**

 _1\. Pictures of the brides dress on the dress form_

 _2\. The Bride and bridesmaids getting ready_

 _3\. The bride and her mom alone_

 _4\. The bride and her sisters_

 _5\. The first photo of the bride 100% ready_

 _Page ripped out_

"Mia, did you remember the list you made last night?" Micheal asked.

"It is in my purse. Now look for the photographer."

"Is that her?" He asked. "On the other side of that tree with the yellow top."

"Hey, sorry were are running late this park is a maze of paths. We got turned around a few times."

"Hi you can call me Annie, and it is fine that you were late because I was a few minutes behind as well. Another one of my brides had a meltdown about her pictures. My former assistant showed her the wrong batch." Annie replied.

"Where should you like to start?" I asked.

"I figured you two would walk around the park and I would take the right pictures whenever the moment stuck."

"That we can do," Micheal said. "Fountains first?"

I nodded and that is what we did. The first fountain I sat down beside because Micheal had to take a call from one of his employees.

"Busy man?" Annie asked.

"He is but so I can also get pretty busy," I replied.

"Being a princess would do that."

Annie decided to take a few pictures of me alone at the fountain and did the same with Micheal (once he came back from taking his phone call) and then took a few of us together. Once the pictures were done in this spot we continued walking.

I got stopped several times along the way to take pictures with little girls that seemed to be fans of mine. One of them was quite sad that I did not have powers like Elsa did but I cheered her up by having her wishing on a quarter and throwing it into a nearby fountain.

Micheal said that Annie had gotten a really good picture of it. Our walk was interrupted once more when we happened upon a little boy that had gotten separated from his mother and younger sister. He thankfully knew his mother's cell number and I was able to call her while Micheal calmed him down by allowing him to watch videos on his phone.

Once the little boy, his sister and their mother were safely on their way Micheal and I had to leave the place since the press had learned of what we did.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish taking the pictures."

"That is quite alright," I replied. "You can come back to the consulate with us so we can at least talk about the photos I want for the wedding."

"Are you sure? I haven't been cleared?"

"I would not be talking to you this closely if you were not approved. You are my wedding photographer after all."

"Oh, I didn't realize I had been. I was never sent anything."

"The consulate has been having an issue with its mail."

"Okay."

"Now did you drive yourself here or..."

"I took the bus. I have no idea how to drive actually."

"We will give you a ride."

For two hours after we arrived back at the consulate Micheal and I talked with Annie about what pictures she wanted. She had a few more ideas to add to the bunch that I had. She even said that she loved the idea that I had about the picture of Micheal and me before the ceremony but without Micheal or I seeing each other.

 ** _October 11th Heathrow Airport_**

"I can't believe that we are only a couple of months away from our wedding," Micheal said.

He had just pointed out another magazine dedicated to the various royals around the world that would also be getting married this year. Princess Eugenie of York was the next royal bride to walk down the aisle. I will be attending the wedding alone tomorrow as Micheal was heading out to Japan for a meeting that could not be put off for a second time.

"I can't either. It just seems like the day is going to sneak up on us but I know the days will start slowing down the closer we get to the day."

"I could not agree more," Micheal said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Flight JLO44 London to Japan now boarding."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Only until next week," I replied. "Unless the meeting doesn't take as long as you think it will take you."

"If not you can meet me in Tokyo on the 15th and we will fly back to New York together on the 19th."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. "You better go before they don't let you on the plane."

He kissed me again and headed toward his gate. I watched him until I could no longer see him. I turned around and headed back towards Lars who had kept a close eye on me from a nearby seat with my Luggage piled onto a cart next to him.

"Is it time to go now Princess?" he asked from over a gun magazine.

I simply nodded and took control of the cart. Lars stuffed his magazine away and followed behind me.

 _ **October 20th Genovian Consulate Press Room.**_

Micheal and I stayed in Japan for a few extra days just to relax and take a break from public life which oddly enough we were able to do in Tokyo we arrived back in New York yesterday morning just in time for Grandmere to freak out over today's interview.

The interview had gone well and lasted just over an hour and would have gone on longer had the offensive question hadn't been asked. Lars had quickly jumped in and shut the interview down since said question had not been on the approved list.

Our official wedding announcement had been sent to all of the newspapers last night to make the morning paper. Our wedding invitations would be sent out to our guest in batches over the next week with the last of them being sent off on Friday.

"Excuse me, your highness, may I speak with you?" a female reporter asked as I was leaving.

"Sure," I replied. "But I only have a few moments to spare."

"That's all I need. I just wanted to thank you and your fiancée."

"What for?" I asked.

"You calmed my son down when we got separated at the park."

"That was you."

"Yes. I just wanted to get my son home. He has autism and being in crowded like that he easily gets overwhelmed. He had been doing well until his sister started to cry and then his hand slipped off of the stroller and I didn't realize it until I got to a quiet area of the park.

"He's safe now. Have you thought about getting a stroller that your son could ride in as well."

"I have but he's too big for most of them and growing like a weed every day so he wouldn't fit into the rest all that long."

"I'm sorry to barge in but Mia and I have to get going."

"That's okay. I just wanted to say thank you."

"What was that about?" Micheal asked.

"Do you remember that little boy from the park?"

"Yes. Well, that was his mom. She wanted to thank us for calming him down and getting him back to her."

"I thought that she looked familiar."

"That would be why."

 ** _Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo to Wed Micheal Moscovitz_**

 _His Highness Prince Philippe Renaldo of Genovia, is pleased to announce the engagement of his daughter, Princess Amelia of Genovia to Micheal Moscovitz son of Morty and Ruth Moscovitz of Greenwich Village, New York._

 _Princess Amelia graduated from Sarah Lawrence University with a degree in English Literature. She spends her time helping out various charities. Most of her time was spent at the Kenneth Showalter Community center until she and her sisters stepped down earlier this year._

 _Micheal received his degree in robotics from Colombia University. He put his degree to use by creating the cardio arm of which he donated several to different hospitals around the world until he sold the company._

 _Their wedding is planned for December 19th, 2018 in Genovia._

The announcement was printed with a picture taken by Annie would be our wedding photographer. I cut the announcement out of the paper and placed it in a scrapbook I had been keeping for years. It started off as a box of keepsakes but my mom found it before I moved out into my firehouse and then proceed to make me put everything that was in the box in a tastefully done scrapbook. I still have her keepsake box for things that didn't fit into the scrapbook but it has been upgraded from a shoe box to a wooden box that Micheal found on our vacation to Ireland a few years ago.

"Another page for the book?" Micheal asked when he saw the scrapbook."

"Of course. It's almost too full." I replied.

"Then we will get you a new book."

 ** _October 20th Genovian Consulate Garden-Lily_**

"Hello?" I asked.

"It is me I finally got my new phone." They paused. "I was messing around on it and saw the news and thought that you might want to get away from all the craziness and join me for dinner."

"What about your daughter?" I asked.

"She is having a sleepover with Drew for his birthday."

"Oh, I heard about that the other day at the center. Its what a day at the zoo followed by a movie and dinner that night, can Andy handle all of that?"

"His mother has kindly offered to help him watch the children but Lucy is the only. One staying over." He said. "So what do you say, Lily, would you have dinner with me?"

"Fine Josh, I'll have dinner with you but if I find that the press catches wind because you let it slip to them I will leave straight away."

"I won't breathe a word of it," Josh replied.

"Good now, what time do you want me to meet you and where do you want me to meet you?"

"I thought seven would be good. It not too earlier and it's not too late."

"Seven is fine. Now, where do you want me to meet you."

"Is an Indian place I can remember how to pronounce the name I will send you the address," Josh replied. "It will be easier that way and you could also tell me if you like the place or not."

"Okay, see you tonight then," I replied.

"Bye, Lily."

I hung up with Josh and headed back inside. I passed by one of the maintenance staff cleaning up an overturned potted plant.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your sister came running in here like a cat on fire and knocked it over on her way into the elevator."

 **Princess Amelia: A PreWedding Interview**

 _I had the pleasure of having a cup of coffee with America's Princess and no I am not talking about Kylie Jenner. I am talking about real life Genovian Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo and I have to tell you that she as pleasant in person as she appears on television._

 _ **You have just two months until your wedding, is there anything that you are worried about?"**_

 _Not at the moment but I think that might change as the day grows closer. I would welcome any advice that past brides can give._

 **Besides the wedding day specifically what are you most excited for**

 _That would be the surprise I have in store for Micheal. I can't say anything more than that if I want to keep it a surprise."_

 ** _What do you love most about Micheal?_**

 _There is a lot that I love about Micheal but what I love most is that he refuses to let me get overwhelmed with anything from something that is published in papers to something at home that happened to wring my nerves a bit._

 _ **Sounds like a good man**._

 _That he is I don't know where I would be without him._

 _ **What pulled you towards Micheal?**_

 _I would have to say his height because at that time I was quite short and he looked rather tall to me and he is still taller than me now so it works out quite well._

 _ **When do you and Micheal plan to start a family?**_

 _Mia: We've only gotten as far as deciding that we want children._

 _Micheal: we would be blessed to have any children but one boy and girl would be good_

 _ **So is it safe to say that you don't want children within the first year like the Duke and Duchess of Sussex?**_

 _We will take them as they come even if its five months after we say I do. You can't control when you have a child. It will happen when it happens._

 ** _October 20th Genovian Consulate-Lana_**

I was walking through the consulate garden trying to find a place that was privet to call Jason. I could do that easily inside but the consulate seemed kind of stuffy to me today. I was nearing the back part of the garnets when I heard Lily talking on the phone.

"Fine [garbled, I will have dinner with you..."

I didn't hear the rest of it because I bolted from the garden and headed upstairs to Mia's apartment. We finally had a name for the guy Lily was seeing. Well, to be fair it's only what the name sounded like. I couldn't tell you with a hundred percent certainty that it was what I heard. It was only a first name but it was a name none the less and I was pretty sure I knew that it sounded like Lily said the name, Josh.

When I got to Mia's door I knocked on it hard. Micheal was the one to answer the door.

"Where is Mia?" I asked.

"She is messing with her scrapbook."

I pushed pass Micheal and rushed toward Mia.

"I think I know who Lily is seeing."

"Lana not this again," Mia said. "I don't want to know until Lily decided to tell us on her own."

"Please," I begged. "Just let me say his name, at least his first. Because I heard her say that name herself."

"Fine, what name did you hear our sister say?"

"Josh." I supplied. "I think."

"That means nothing she has that project she is working on about the first responders of New York and their families besides there are countless men in New York named Josh and you are not even sure if you heard the name correctly."

"Please she is having dinner with him tonight and his daughter won't be there."

"Lana you are on your own," Mia said. "You do have a compelling argument but I don't feel like playing spy tonight."

"Oh please, what are you going to do watch some grey haired old man bring down a terrorist like he does every Tuesday night on CBS."

"Nope."

"Stranger Things on Netflix," Micheal said setting a tray of various snacks down on the table. "And once we finish with Stranger Things we will move on to Series of Unfortunate Events."

"No, we finished that in Japan and NCIS and NCIS NOLA are both new episodes tonight and so is that new FBI show," Mia said. "But they are being recorded on the DVR."

"You guys are such losers," I replied.

"Not the first time you called me that," Mia said. "And I am pretty sure that it will not be the last time you call me that so go play spy by yourself or better yet Skype your boyfriend since you are clearly missing him and fixating on your sister."

"Freak," I screamed as I left Mia's apartment.

I could hear her laughing as I left. It wasn't the first time I called her freak and it's most likely not the last time that I would call her that but she is proud to be a freak so calling her one doesn't do a thing to her anymore. Not like it did when I first started calling her freak.

 ** _October 31st Halloween_**

"Mia hurry up we are going to be late," Lily said. "You said you were going to help out with the party."

"Hold your horses. I was just picking out the drinks for my wedding." I replied. "I just have to wait until Micheal gets back from Pittsburg tomorrow to finalize the order."

"Why?" Lily asked. "You know what he likes."

"Actually I don't his taste changes about every two years or so sometimes sooner depending on how much he drinks through the year."

"Does he have a problem?"

"No, as he puts it he just loses the taste for something," I replied. "Now is my hair still in place? My costume won't work if it comes undone."

"It looks fine but if you are second guessing it so much then you should have had Trisha do your hair."

"She went to visit her mother in Florida," I replied taking one last look in the mirror. "I thought that this party was Harry Potter themed."

"It was but we changed it last week because of the party we threw back in July. It's your basic Halloween party instead. It also allows the kids to wear whatever they want so we thought that it might be a good idea to allow the adults to do dress up as well." Lily said. "There will be no mask or face paint allowed for obvious reasons."

"Good idea. Is your boyfriend going to be there?" I asked as we went to hop in the elevator.

"No, he is unable to attend as he has to work." She replied. "Thought he wishes he could be there to meet you and Lana if she chooses to show up."

"Please she is not going to show up," I said. "She is going to stay with Jason and watch some scary movie or thriller so she has a reason to snuggle up with Jason."

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her phone. She received about five text messages as the elevator descended to the first floor. The consulate wasn't decorated for Halloween since there wasn't a party being held. They did have bowls of candy by the front door for the neighborhood kids if they showed up. It was one thing I insisted on doing when I had to move in last year.

Lars and Hans were waiting outside by the car for us.

"Good evening Princesses," Lars said as he opened the door to the car.

Lily and I climbed in followed by lars while Hans Climbed into the front seat by the driver. The ride to the center took a while but we finally made it after two minor traffic jams due to kids crossing the street as they collected candy in their bags. I could hear them laughing as they made their way across.

Once we arrived at the center we went straight in. The place was decorated to the nines in the theme of Halloween. The only thing that didn't fit in was a huge wall with hundreds of black and white photographs attached to it.

"What is with the wall?" I asked.

"That is our Day Of the Dead wall," Lily said. "We told all the kids that come here if they have someone that passed on even if it was a dog or a cat to bring the picture in and we would have something special done for them."

"That's sweet. I remember when Lupe Vasquez tried throwing a party our senior year for this but the school turned it down because it was too morbid to talk about death."

"I forgot about that. Didn't she leave and finish her senior year off getting homeschooled?"

"No, she transferred to the Catholic school across town to finish school."

"Wow you girls made it early," Perin said. "I didn't think you guys would get here until just before eight."

"If the traffic had been worse then we would have," I replied. "You guys went all out."

"This was the work of the kids that came here with the help of some of our volunteers."

"A lot of the decorations came from our last party back in July," Perin said. "Ling Su was able to update the ones that needed it so it wouldn't be so obvious that we recycled them."

"Is she here?" I asked.

"No, she is staying home with Yishu because she is teething."

"Already, isn't that kind of early?" I asked.

"Not really. Some babies are even born with teeth." Perin said. "But Yishu wasn't but she is growing quite fast."

"Most babies do," I said. "I remember when my little brother Rocky was a baby one moment he was just crawling and it seemed like the next one he was walking or running."

"Nate seems to be going the same way but so far no teeth at least Mom hasn't said anything," Lily added. "But enough baby talk is there anything we can do to help?"

"The snack table needs to be set up and we've been having some issues with the movie projector."

"I can take a look at the projected," Lily said.

"I guess that leaves me with the snack table, where is it behind set up?"

"It is being set up by the hallway that leads to the offices so we can keep the kids from getting back there."

"Okay," I replied.

I walked overt o the tables that Perin told me about there were ten boxes of different snacks sitting under the table. Some snacks were from Harry Potter and others were from what he would call the muggle world and for kids that had varying allergies. I had two tables to work with. I put the snacks for the kids with allergies on one table and put the rest on the other with different drink options also displayed on each table in the same way that I did the snacks.

"Great job. Where are the sugar-free snacks?" Perin asked.

"I put out what was here," I said. "If we need it I can go grab a few things."

"No, we had a box of the sugar-free stuff because some of the kids that come here are diabetic."

"Could the box be in your office?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go look. If I can't find it then I will run and go get some."

"He is my key and the key to the storage area and a few other keys that I can remember what they go to at the moment."

"It will be okay," I said disappearing down the hallway.

I had gone to Perin's office first. I found the box of snacks just inside her door.

 ** _October 31st Halloween_**

Today is the third holiday that I have been with Jason officially. I chose to spend today (even though it was just Halloween) with him because Halloween was never really my holiday. It was Easter when I was younger and Christmas as I got older.

"I ordered the pizza we have thirty minutes until it arrives but this place seems to come earlier than what the email says," Jason replied sitting down next to me. "Now what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"None of the scary movies I like are on so I thought I would go with..."

The doorbell went off.

"Must be the first of the trick or treaters," Jason said.

He got up and went to the front door while grabbing the bowl of candy in the process. He opened the door and quickly handed out the candy before coming back and joining me on the couch. He took a piece of candy out of the bowl unwrapped it and pooped it into his mouth.

"That's for the kids," I replied. "All though at the end of the night if there is any left you can have at it."

"But I want it now," he replied.

"At least wait until after you have eaten some pizza."

"Fine, I will wait." He said. "Now what movie do you want to watch?" I chose that murder mystery that takes place on the Titanic if it hadn't sunk."

"Oh. I have been wonder about that movie." He replied. "A couple of girls at the office were talking all about it and how I guess Zac Efron should win an Oscar for his role but I think they were just blowing smoke."

"I think that I will reserve judgment of the movie until after I watched it," I replied. "Besides has anything from Netflix been nominated for an Oscar?"

"I have no idea. I don't normally follow the Oscar race. I just watch what seems good to me even if critics hate it." He replied. "Like that Baywatch movie, I thought it was funny besides you can always google it."

And with that, he hit play after finding the movie on Netflix.

Twenty minutes after the movie started the doorbell went off again. Jason got up thinking it might be the pizza because he would have to sign for it because he used his card to pay for it.

"Pizza is here," Jason said as he closed the door on the pizza guy.

"You didn't tip."

"I included the tip when I paid for it." He replied. "I forget to do it otherwise. I could have the money sitting next to the door and I would still forget to hand it over to the driver so I just use the option to pay it beforehand with my card."

"That is why you hand the tip over first thing," I said.

I paused the movie and went to make my own plate. Jason was quiet as he made his. He started the movie once we both settled back down on the couch.

"You are not upset about what I said about the tip are you?"

"No, I'm good. I just stubbed my toe on the island." He said. "I was trying to keep myself from cussing up a storm."

"I hate doing that. In fact, the only thing that I hate even more is getting a Charlie horse in your leg or foot trying to turn over in bed and you have to move it to work out the pain."

"I get those when I stretch after I first wake up." He replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"I. guess the trick or treaters are coming now."

"I will get them this time. You can get the next one." I replied taking the bowl and heading for the door as the knocking became more persistent.

I was greeted by four children each dressed up as a different Marvel Avenger. I was about to close the door when a little girl dressed up as a princess came around the corner. I waited for her calmly to walk up to the door. A woman I assume to be her mother followed her.

"Trick or treat." She said quietly.

"Would you like a piece of candy?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes.

"Why don't you pick it out," I said holding the bowl to her.

She dug round in the bowl for a bit before staging a small pack of gummy bears.

"Thank you for coming," I said. "Have fun."

The princess was off to the next door that had candy and was eventually able to catch up to the Avengers. I closed the door and left the bowl of candy on the table by the door and went back to the movie. We were interrupted a couple of more times by trick or treaters but we alternated who went to give out the candy.

It was just after eight when we finished the movie.

"Okay, I have to disagree with your co-workers. That movie is not Oscar-worthy." I said. "But it is a good movie."

"It is. Not my type of movie as it turns out but I decent one none the less. It could win a couple of teen choice awards."

"You don't watch those do you?"

"Only if there is someone I like performing and that usually doesn't happen all too much now that I'm in my thirties."

"That wedding scene at the beginning though. That is the kind of wedding I would want to have."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes but I know I wouldn't get it now because it's not fit for a princess."

"You could always have your bachelorette party themed like that."

"I could but it wouldn't be the same. But I don't have to worry about that at the moment."

Jason looked at me weird.

"I have no ring," I said holding my hand up.

 _ **October 31st KSCC Halloween party**_

"Perin the projector is working now. Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"No, but the kids should be arriving any moment now," Perin said. "Mia finished the snack tables about ten minutes ago."

Ten minutes later music was going as kids ran around the place. I was manning the door as parents dropped off their kid for a night of safe Halloween fun. Lucy was dropped off with Drew who was looking better. After my shift at the door, Mia took over until the press showed up.

"Miss. Lily my wings fell off can you fix it?" Lucy asked as I sat down.

"Maybe," I said. "Let me see what I am working with."

Lucy turned her back toward me so I could see what was wrong with her wings. The wings themselves were fine it was the elastic that held them on to Lucy that had started to pull away from the wings. I found a safety pin in a nearby office and used that to secure it to the wings.

"Thank you," Lucy said running off into the party.

"Okay kids," Perin said. "Its time for the movie please take a seat in front of the screen."

There was a rush of kids running toward the screen. Most of them sat cross-legged in groups of two or there with a few groups of four. The adults help in out with party sat around them.

"You have three choices for the movie. I want you to cheer for the movie you want to watch. Do you understand?"

There were cheers from the kids.

"Okay, quite it now the first movie is Tangled. The second is Toy Story 3 and the last one is Despicable Me 3."

There were a lot of cheers for each one but Despicable Me 3 won about with tangled being a close second. The movie was put in and popcorn and other snacks were handed out. The kids laughed, cried and screamed at the appropriate parts. And since there was enough time tangle was put in for them to watch as the dinner part of the night was put together. We were at the part of the movie where Rapunzel first runs away from the tower with Eugene when the fire alarms started going off. Several of the kids screamed.

"Calm down follow an adult outside and across the street," Perin yelled over all the kids.

Lucy and Drew ran over to me alone with a few of their friend. I quickly led them outside and across the street. We could hear the alarms going off inside the building. Lucy started to shiver from the cold so I gave her the jacket from my costume.

"I'm scared," Lucy said.

"It is going to be okay," I said. "I don't see any smoke."

"Just because you can't see it does not mean it is not there," Lucy said.

"That is very wise of you," I told her.

"It is nothing. My dad says that all the time." Lucy replied.

"Anthony stay here," I said. "None of you kids and can run off until your parents come and get you., now come stand by me."

I watched as Mia, Perin and the other volunteers keep their kids from running around and calm like I was. Some of them perked up once they heard the fire truck siren mixed in with the fire alarm that was still going off ten minutes later. The siren only got louder as her truck got closer to the center. Some of the kids were in awe as the truck pulled up to the building. The jumped out of the truck and went toward the building.

"Daddy!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy just because they are a firefighter doesn't mean it is your dad. It may not be his firehouse."

"But daddy taught me all about his house and that truck has the same number he told me," Lucy said.

"Then your dad is working and he may not have time to talk to you," I said. "He has to make sure that the center is okay."

We continued to watch as the firemen did their job and ran into the building. We couldn't see what they were doing but we could hear them yell every now and then. We watched as a dark-skinned man (who I knew to be the chief) in a white shirt directed the men on what to do after they reported back to him. Before we knew it they were already retreating from the building.

One by one the fireman exited the building and removed their helmets. Lucy screeched in delight as her father came into her line of view. The chief talked with his two Lieutenants before turning around and walking towards us.

"Which one of you Ladies is in charge of the center?" He asked.

"I am. Is everything okay?" Perin replied.

"Everything is fine. There was no sign of smoke or fire. I believe your fire alarms may need to be checked out to make sure there isn't a short in the line somewhere that caused the alarm to go off." He said.

"Okay. I will do that first thing tomorrow." She said. "But first I need to get all these kids home. Is it safe to go inside?"

"It is." He replied. "You should also check your security footage to see if they caught someone pulling the alarm."

"I will have that done tonight," Perin said. "I will forward it to the police if I need to."

Perin and the fire chief shook hands and parted ways. Perin took a roll call of all the kids in her group and led them back into the building. One by one each of the groups went inside. I was one of the last. We were almost inside when Lucy took off and ran toward her father.

I quickly ushered the rest of my kids inside and went after Lucy. I found her in the arms of her father being scolded for running away from someone taking care of her while he was working.

"Oh thank goodness you have her," I said walking up to them.

"I didn't expect to see her until later tonight," Josh replied. "Lucy I would love to stay with you all night but I have to work. You be good for Lily for me until Uncle Andy can pick you up."

"I want to stay with you," Lucy said hugging him tighter.

"How about I fill you up with sugar so you are really hyper for when your daddy gets home?" I asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Richie get on the truck we have another call." The chief said before climbing into his own vehicle.

Josh handed Lucy over to me after he pried her arms from around his neck.

"I love you, Lucy," He said before kissing her on the cheek. "And thank you." He added before kissing me on the cheek as well.

I made sure I had a hold of Lucy before stepping away from the edge of the sidewalk. I urged her to wave to him before heading inside.

"Lily was all of your kids with you?" Perin asked.

"Yes. I had to go and get Lucy from around her father's neck."

I placed Lucy on the ground so she could rejoin Drew.

"Pour girl, she is absolutely besotted with her father," Perin said.

"Most girls tend to be at that age," I replied. "That or they have an undeniable connection with them."

"That's what makes dads special," Perin said. "I actually came over to see if you could help me with the security footage. I didn't want to stay out so late and..."

"Say no more," I said holding up my hands. "I will take care of it."

"Thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Novembers 4th_**

Today I woke up really early, I wasn't trying to but I did anyway. I spent the first few hours going through what fan mail had been passed on to me. I didn't get through everything but I did get quite a few cards. There were even a few people that sent me money. I don't need it.

I would have to put a notice out that I don't want anyone to send me money. If they wanted to send money anywhere in my name it should be one of the many charities I support. I would feel better if they would do that than sending it to me.

After I went through my fan mail I walked on the treadmill while watching the newest episodes of NCIS that were put on Netflix since I hadn't been able to catch the last season when it originally aired. I am so happy that Gibbs and McGee made it home. Come on McGee has a baby coming he should be there for the birth.

"Mia is have told you five times now get off the treadmill and get a shower. We have forty minutes until your last dress fitting appointment," Lily said.

"Sorry," I said climbing off the treadmill. "I got distracted by Gibbs."

"Yeah, I know you have a thing for that silver fox. I won't tell Micheal, now go get ready,"

"I don't like Gibbs like that," I said waking away from her.

I jumped into the shower and took one of my quickest showers ever. I chose to wear something that was easy to get in and out of because of trying on the dress. I couldn't wait to see it. I would have to say that it is the one thing I am most excited for. I don't really care about anything else except that Micheal actually shows up. I grabbed my wallet, phone and dragged Lily out the door. Lana wasn't with us as she had chosen to spend the day with Jason but I don't blame her I do the same with Micheal. I am so glad that he is working in New York City until the wedding. As he put it there was too much to do and I shouldn't be the only one doing them.

"Mia we are here," Lily said. "And it looks like that we are the last ones to arrive."

I looked out the window of the limo and saw Perin, Ling Su, Tina and Lana all standing there. Tina was off in the corner talking on the phone (probably consulting on a patient), Lana was talking with Perin and Ling Su.

"Hey, the bride is here. We can finally go in," Lana said as Lily and I climbed out of the car.

"Give me a break I had to make a list of drinks I wanted at the wedding."

"I thought you did that already."

"I did, but this is strictly the alcohol portion of the list," I replied. "Now I just have to wait for Micheal to come home and approve the list or add anything that I missed."

"I thought that was done months ago."

"No that was just what specific drinks we were to serve during dinner," I replied. "Now let's go see our dresses.

Once inside we were led to the dressing rooms were each of our dresses was placed. I had the pleasure of Meeka helping me into my dress as the skirt was a bit larger than I thought it would be. But the moment I saw myself in the mirror I could not picture it any smaller. Everything about the dress was just as I pictured it to be.

"Is there anything that we need to change on the dress?" Meeka asked.

"No a single thing. I love every bit of it," I replied. "At first I thought that the skirt was too big but the moment I saw it in the mirror I knew I couldn't change anything."

"Yes, the size of the skirt came about because of the way the Lace fell. We didn't want to cut it and ruin the flow so we just adjusted the size of the skirt so everything matched up perfectly," She explained. "Now are you sure that there is nothing that needs to be adjusted."

"No, and unless I lose some weight or gain some in the next couple of weeks there shouldn't be," I said.

"Well I will make sure that I pack my sewing kid with thread and other things for both your dress and the others just in case there are any last minute changes to be made," Meeka replied. "I just got my invite the other day."

"You shouldn't have to work," I said.

"It is not work if I love to do it," Meeka said. "Now let's go show your dress off to your friends and family."

"Okay but only for a little look. I have lunch planned with my mom."

"Oh, how is she doing with the new baby?"

"She is tired but could not be any happier. Mr. G has decided to retire at the end of this year so he can be there for her more."

"I heard he was having heart issues,"

"No that was just high blood pressure and high school kids do not help him in that department. I think that is another reason for him to retire."

"Well, I hope his health improves and that he enjoys his retirement."

She led me out into the main room where the rest of the girls were already waiting. They looked beautiful in their dresses. Which turned out way better than I imagined they would. Meeka bearded us all together with me in the center and took a picture using my phone.

"Thank you, Meeka. You have been a great help and so has Vera."

"I'm glad I could help you," She replied. "Now let's get you ladies out of these dresses so we can pack them up. Would you like to take them today or pick them up at a later date."

"We can take them and store them in my second bedroom," Tina said. "No one would be getting to them. Just make sure each dress is labeled for who it belongs to."

"We can do that," Meeka said. "I will take care of the bride first."

"We will help the rest," A woman that had been off to the side said.

I walked back to the dressing room as Meeka told her associate what to do. I took the time to get lost in my dress. I guess the whole wedding thing is finally hitting me.

"Sorry I took so long. I was just instructing them to pin the label to the garment bag, not the dress," She replied. "I don't want there to be unsightly holes in the dress where the pins are put. Now let's get you out of that dress and on to momma's house."

Meeka helped me out of my dress as quick as she possibly could without damaging the dress. I made the final payment as she put it away. By the time we were ready to leave all the dresses for the bridesmaids were labeled, packed and ready to go. I was itching to get to moms so I could show her the finished product but I didn't want to risk Micheal seeing it and choose to send it on with Tina as we had talked about earlier.

Tina hopped a ride with us since she had taken an UBER to Vera Wang.

"Thanks or keeping them," I told her as she closed and locked the door to the safe that her father had installed into her apartment.

"It's no problem," Tina replied. "It's the least that I could do for you."

"Well, you are busy being a doctor so I don't blame you," I replied. "I am a couch potato compared to you."

"It is not always easy and there are some days I would rather be a couch potato like you," Tina replied. "But if I am able to make just even one child healthy and end their time in the hospital I happy."

"What about your book?"

"Publishers pushed the date back until I could take some vacation to do a small book tour," Tina replied. "That won't be until next summer when I can take the full six weeks. I'm only taking a week for your wedding."

"That is okay," I replied. "Shoot we are late for lunch with our mom. See you next Thursday for a movie night?"

"Sure. I actually have to get back to the hospital and finish rounds."

"Tell all your patients that Princess Mia wishes them well," I said as I left Tina's apartment.

It was a pretty place but it was too modern for my taste. The clean lines and concrete countertops were nice but I would have preferred darker woods to be used rather than the white Tina had chosen for herself.

"Are you okay Mia?" Mom asked about an hour later as I pushed the Chinese food around my plate.

"No, well yes I am okay. I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Well with your wedding coming up that is too be expected. I know I was before I married Frank and being pregnant with Rocky had a little bit to do with it but not much," She replied. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No I am not pregnant," I replied.

 _ **Princess Amelia and Micheal Moscovitz: A Royal Wedding Timeline**_

 _ **November 6th, 2018**_

 _ **Article By: Luisa Scott, Photographs By: Anthony Patrick**_

 _If Princess Amelia and her future husband are as smart as we believe them to be, they would take tips from the past royal weddings (including Prince Harry and Princess Eugenie's weddings earlier this year) on how to handle theirs. It is likely that they like the other Royal couples that came before them will have the eyes of the world on them when they marry next month on the 19th. There is no word yet from the Genovian Palace on how many journalists will be covering the wedding or how many cameras they will allow being set up along the parade route, though we do know it will be a limited amount as the genovian streets are rather small in size._

 _But even now with just six short weeks until the big day, the Princess and her Groom to be have kept quite a bit about the wedding shrouded in mystery while other events were written about on their wedding website. Including a contest to decide who would make the Princess's wedding cake._

 _What we here at the RoryalRebel believe to happen on December 19th is taken from the last Royal wedding held in genovia over fifty years ago. When the Dowager Princess Clarisse married Prince Rupert. Because those events were so long ago we believe that the Princess and her Husband will have their official titles announced to the public early in the morning on December 19th. The Crowned Princes at this time may also give his daughter and her future husband any additional titles he deems appropriate. There are several Genovia Dukedoms that are open for their use if they choose to accept them. Our favorite is the Duchess and Duke of Canterbury a genovian city named for its British counterpart._

 _At 10:30 a.m., Genovian time the guest will be allowed to arrive at the church chosen for the ceremony. Like all other royal weddings even non-genovian ones there will be no cell phones or cameras will be allowed in the church._

 _At noon the members of the royal family will begin to arrive at the church. The groom's parents will arrive at this time as well. Normally when an heir has married the head of the royal family, Prince Philipe, in this case, would arrive ahead of the bride but with this wedding, he will arrive Princess Amelia to escort her down the aisle._

 _And finally at twelve thirty Princess Amelia will arrive with her father by royal carriage along with her mother, bridesmaids, and flower girls. It is then and only then that the details of Princess Amelia's wedding dress and the dresses chosen for the bridesmaids and flower girls will be revealed._

 ** _November 9th-Lana_**

Nearly a week after we had our last dress fittings and took said dresses home since they were finished four weeks earlier than Mia thought that they would be. Mia was surprisingly calm with the date of her wedding inching closer and closer. I have been busy with my patients. I was finally ending my privet practice as it was becoming too hard to actually help them when all they wanted to talk about was my sister and her upcoming wedding.

I quickly went through my mail after getting home from my last day at work. When I found a few letters that were addressed to Mia, not me. I pulled them from the pile and headed over to her apartment to hand them over to her.

"Mia," I called as I knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later Mia pulled open her door.

"Hey sorry, Micheal and I were just trying to write our vows. Was there something you needed?" She replied.

"Nope. Just to hand over these," I replied handing over the letters with her name on them.

"They mixed us up again?" Mia asked.

"Yep," I said. "You would think they would mix Lily and I up but no it is you and I they like to mix up."

"Well thanks for bringing it," she said. "Wait how was your last day?"

"Bittersweet but I can't treat them if they are just using me as a way to get information on you," I replied. "But I have a few ideas in the wings but nothing I feel like talking about at the moment."

"None of them are concrete are they?"

"Not a single one. I better get going so you can write your vows."

"I think we just may end up doing the vows that everyone else uses."

"There is no shame in that," I said. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

Mia nodded at me saying that she recognized what I said. I turned away and headed back into my apartment. I had three proposals waiting for me. I only had the idea of what one of them was I'm not sure what the others were.

I quickly opened them in quick secession.

 _Dear Lana Weinberger Renaldo,_

 _We're delighted to extend this offer of employment for the position of a Radio Presenter with KXLZ. Please review the items below and get back with us ASAP._

 _If you accept this offer, your start date will be one month after you sign a contract or another date that works for both us and you. You would report to Jason D. Miller, the station manager._

 _The attached documents include the details of what your job would include. If you have any questions in the meantime, please feel free to contact me Catherine K. Scott, head of human resources at KXLZ or the station manager._

 _We are all looking forward to having you on our team._

 _Best regards, Catherine K. Scott._

The attachment held the details of a potential psychologist/advice show that they wanted to start. They said it would be quite similar to one that the character of Frasier Crane had on the show Frasier but the show would only be held twice a week. Once for a call-in show and once for a sit-down interview. The more I thought about it the more the idea grew on me I set the letter and envelope in the maybe pile.

The next two were also job offers but they were for school counselor positions and I was not trained for that kind of thing. Yes, I was a psychologist but there was something that school counselors had that I don't think I do. I put them into my no pile. I would have to write them thanks but no thanks letters but I would be willing to visit the schools but I couldn't work for them.

I grabbed my computer, opened my email and sent pictures of the radio stations letter and sent it to dad and asked him what he thought. I even sent it to mom but I knew she would say go for it because it would be fun to do. I needed the advice to see if I should actually do a radio show on advice the irony was not lost on me.

Mia was busy with Micheal at the moment so I knew I couldn't ask her. I didn't know where Lily was and she didn't like answering her phone unless it was an emergency. I sent her an email about the job offer I got and asked her what she thought. She had been in a similar business for years. It's only recently that she stopped doing her show but that was an issue on the networks side, not Lily's.

 ** _November 13th_**

"Thank you for taking me today," I told Trisha when I showed up at her salon.

"It is no problem," Trisha replied. "Now what style did you want your haircut?"

"Here," I said handing my phone over to her. "Those ten pictures are the styles that I like I figured I would get my hair cut to fit one or more of those styles if I could."

"Actually just trimming your hair would make all of these styles available to you," She replied. "Now do you want your hair dyed as well or do you just want a wash and cut."

"I'd like to go a shade darker than what it is now if possible but not too much darker."

"I can cut your hair and we can do a test run on some of the hair that was cut."

"Please, let's do that."

"Now your hair reaches just about your mid back. If I cut it would be just below your shoulders."

"That is fine. Cutaway," I replied.

I sat quietly in the chair as Trisha started to cut my hair. Every now and then she would ask me a question and I would give her my answer. I even waited patiently as she tested out the dye on my freshly removed hair. She even let me connect with her WiFi so I could watch something on my phone while I waited for the dye to set in.

I watched as she finished up with another client and went to check on the dye. She washed the loc of hair and dried it before walking over to me.

"This is what it looks like."

"That is perfect," I replied.

"Okay then let's get you back in the chair and dye your hair."

I put my phone away and walked back to the chair. Trisha quickly divided my hair into several sections and started to put the dye on the roots first before moving on the length of my hair. Once she did that she put me under a hair dryer and left a time sitting on the arm of the chair. I read the magazines she had sitting on the table beside me until the timer went off. My hair was quickly washed and followed by a Not her trip in the hairdryer.

"Now I just brushed it out but how do you like it?" Trisha asked.

"I love it. You are the only one that is able to tame my hair without being too harsh on it."

"That'd be because I have similar hair."

"I had no idea. Your hair always looks perfect."

"That's because I put a lot of work into it, but seriously I could go out in Miami and I would look like I stole a clowns wig if it came in a normal color that is."

"You should be proud of your natural hair. What you have is awesome compared to my hair before you got a hold of it."

"Oh I do like my natural hair but I like the airy hairstyle more," Trisha replied. "But speaking of hairstyles how do you want your Bridesmaids hair to look?"

"I want theirs to look like mine but I want it to be completely up not half and half," I replied. "I have these tiny flowers to pick out to put in their hair."

"Okay. I can plan accordingly. Send me a picture of the flowers you want to use in their hair so I can practice."

"I will do that tonight and I will try to decide on what style I want for myself."

She shook my hand and showed me out of her shop. Lars, of course, was with me.

"To the zoo please," I replied.

"Princess your father needs to speak with you."

"Never mind. Head back to the consulate," I replied.

The driver just nodded and made his way into traffic and back to the consulate.

"So what did my dad want?" I asked.

"He didn't say. He just said that it was important," Lars replied. "But that you had nothing to worry about he just said that you had to be informed right away."

"Thank you for telling me."

I was quite the rest of the ride home. My dad had something to important to tell me but it wasn't something that I should worry about. That could be any number of things. He was still the prime minister but he was beginning to grow weary of the position. I wouldn't be surprised if he was stepping down from being prime minister.

Once I got back to the consulate I quickly made my way up to my apartment and logged on to video chat with my dad.

"Mia, that was quick," He said once he appeared on the screen.

"I was already on the way home when Lars told me you wanted to talk," I replied. "I assume he knows what is going on?"

"He does as I had to speak with him first," Dad replied. "He's getting promoted, Mia. As of January thirty-first, of two thousand and nineteen, he will no longer be your bodyguard."

"Wait so who will be taking his place then?" I asked.

"Do you remember that guy that took his place when Lars had that surgery on his leg four years ago?"

"Liam something?" I asked.

"Liam O'Riley," Dad said. "He served thrifty years in the British Royal Navy and left only when he married his wife who was born and raised in Genovia and has been living and working in Genovia ever since."

"Wait is he the guy that Lars takes a month off every year to train?" I asked.

"He is one of the five yes. The transition will begin once you and Micheal get back from your honeymoon trip."

"Why not start it during the honeymoon? That way the transition isn't squished into a month and Lars can correct Liam on anything he did incorrectly, but if he's been working for the family this long I don't see that happening."

"That is an idea. I will have to talk to Lars and Liam about it. Are you okay with all of this Mia?"

"Of course I am. Lars is due for a promotion anyway. But I would like to know why he is getting it now."

"His boss is retiring. He was just diagnosed with stage 3 bone cancer and would rather live out the rest of his days relaxing and exploring the world."

"I can not blame the man."

"Nor, could I."

"Have you thought about stepping down from the prime minister position at all?" I asked. "Wasn't he trying to get his son or himself elected?"

"He was but some reporter discovered he had a rather large investment in that Cruise ship company he wanted to dig out the bay for. He pulled his name out last night and is making the announcement sometime today."

"Good, we don't need a bigot like him in our Government," I replied. "And that is saying something with Donald Trump as the American president."

"He wasn't that bad when I met several years but he's..."

"Gotten senile as he has gotten older," I supplied.

"I wouldn't go that far but we don't know what his medical records say." He replied. "Listen, Mia, I would love to stay on here and chat but meeting to get to about strengthening the security of our countries schools at all levels."

"Okay, just remember schools need better security but they shouldn't be in a prison."

"I will let you know how it turns out."

"Okay dad, love you."

"I love you too Mia," he replied before the screen went dark.

I logged off as well. Today was a short one.


	24. Chapter 24

**_November, 13th,_**

 ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-)_** ** _0:-) ~TO~1/7/2018_**

 ** _November 14th,_**

I had been all set to go to California to deliver a speech but I had to pull out at the last minute because of the fires that were taking over the area I was heading towards. I was scared for everyone that lived there. Forty plus lives gone in a mater of moments.

It frustrated me to no end that there was nothing I could do to help physically that is so I sent pallets of water and non-perishable food to the firefighters and shelters taking care of the families running from the fires so they would have one last thing to worry about.


	25. Chapter 25

_**November 22nd, 2018 HAPPY THANKSGIVING**_

 _Hello citizens of America and thought you don't celebrate the holiday citizens of Genovia. Today is the day we call Thanksgiving, There are many of us that have many things to be thankful for after a rough and tiring year but we have made it through. It is my greatest hope and prayer that we all make it through to the next year. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving whether you celebrate it or not._

 _I choose to celebrate it by donating to several Native American and First Nation tribes around the world._

 _Sincerely, HRH PRINCESS Amelia Renaldo._

I recorded that message at four thirty in the morning in front of the Genovian flag and the United States flag. Once I was done I climbed out of the suite I wore and back into my pajamas and snuggled up against a still sleeping Micheal. We would be eating a Thanksgiving day lunch with his parents and then a Thanksgiving dinner at the consulate with Lana, Lily, Mom, Rocky and Alexander, Jason and even Josh Richter and his daughter Lucy and a few other people that grandmere insisted I invite (even though she would be in Genovia). I was glad that I was at least able to keep it under twenty people.

"Is it four already?" Micheal asked when I got up four hours later.

"No, actually it is eight-thirty," I replied. "You should get up if you want to eat breakfast before we meet your parents for lunch."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to work so late last night but they want to release the game on New Year's Day," Micheal said.

"You own the company couldn't you just push the date back?"

"Not when I was contracted by another company to make the game otherwise I would," Micheal replied. "I'm just glad the contract is for only one game."

"Me too," I replied. "I miss you when you work those late nights."

"Well, that is my last late night for a long while since our wedding is so close."

"We still have a month until then."

"We do, but that time will go by fast and then the day of the wedding will go by slow," Micheal said.

He had finally sat up and thrown his legs over the side of the bed.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast or order in?"

"Stay here," I replied. "It will be nuts out the with the parade going on. I already asked the kitchen send something."

Breakfast was delivered twenty minutes later. It was a simple one but with the elaborate dinner that we would be partaking in tonight, I wasn't surprised. I even invited Lily and Lana over but they both turned me down. I guess they both went to visit with their boyfriends.

Only family and a few close friends knew about Lily and Josh. There were a few comments made in recent articles but Lily and Josh have decided to neither confirm nor deny rumors of a relationship between them but so far neither of them has gotten any calls or emails about it.

Micheal and I spent our breakfast watching the last of the parade. We cleaned up the remains of our meal and parted ways. He said he had to go and finish a project he was working on for the wedding and refused to tell me what it was. I decided to work a little more on my new novel. I had put the one I was working on months ago away because I was stalled on where I wanted to go with it and didn't want to churn out a crappy book. Just because I got lucky with my first book does not mean that I would get lucky with my next one.

"Mia, come on honey its time for you to wake up and get ready. Your guest will be here in an hour."

"Mom?" I said pushing myself up from the desk where I had fallen asleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come early to get Alexander settled in before dinner."

"Okay. Thanks for waking me up," I replied.

I logged off my computer and cleared off my desk before going to get ready for dinner. I showered and picked out a dress. It wouldn't be grandmere approved but I didn't care at this point. I am so glad that she decided to stay in Genovia to oversee the wedding plans.

"You clean up nice," Mom replied when I came back out.

She already had Alexander's port-a-crib set up with him safely tucked inside sleeping away.

"Thanks. Were is Mr. G?"

"He's parking the car and I really wish you would call him Frank."

"I don't think that is going to happen, Mom. Calling any parental figure by their first name is a little weird to me," I replied. "I don't even call Michael's parents by their first names and I'm going to marry their son."

"I know but I can keep on wishing. Now were are Lily and Lana?"

"Don't know I haven't seen them all day," I replied. "But I do suspect that they are with their boyfriends and they will be home in time for dinner."

Later that night I was standing at the entrance to the consulate to welcome my guest. I told everyone that the dress code was a nice casual but they were all wearing things that I thought were a little fancy for what I planned. Once the last guest was inside one of the consulates many drawing rooms I greeted them all tougher with a toast (wine for the adults who were drinking and apple cider for children and adults who were not partaking of alcohol). After a few more drinks and a couple of minutes of small talk, dinner was announced and we sat down to eat. The conversation quickly turned to my upcoming wedding, Micheal and I gave the answers that we were willing to give but kept most of our plans to ourselves.

 ** _November 22nd, -after Thanksgiving Dinner- Lily_**

Dinner seemed to go by quicker than any of us wanted it to so for those of us that stayed at the consulate took up residence in one of the consulate's many drawing rooms (I think it was the same one from the cocktail hour but I couldn't be sure) to have a few more drinks. It did not take all that long for the conversation to turn toward my relationship with Josh. Specifically how we got together.

Most of them were easy to answer. Lana's question however was not, but she did not ever make her questions easy to answer. Sometimes I felt like she could be an interrogator for the CIA, FBI, DEA or some other version of those alphabet groups.

"Okay I have to ask," Lana said getting up from a near by couch to fix herself another drink. "How did you and Josh here get together Lily?"

I remained quiet because I myself wasn't sure how Josh and I clicked. Back in high school we could not have been more different. It was like we were cats and dogs that didn't get along.

"I mean didn't you hate each other."

"I never actually hated Lily. I thought she was annoying but she is four years younger than me," Josh replied. "It has been over a decade since then and we have both grown up."

"Smart answer," Micheal said.

"Thank you," Josh replied. "Listen I would love to stay but I have to get Lucy to the sitter before I head to work. I didn't want to but I switched shifts so i could have today off for this dinner."

"I will walk you out," I said before downing the last of my drink.

We left the room to find Josh and Lucy's coats. I helped put Lucy's coat on and wished her goodnight.

"You be good for your sitter," I told her as I buttoned the last button.

"Of course I will otherwise Daddy wont get me the camera that I want for Christmas."

"Oh, and what type of camera is that?" I asked.

"I want a camera just like yours so I can make funny movies."

"Well we do need more laughter in the world so I hope you do make your funny movies."

I hugged her and Josh both but I also kissed Josh (Lucy exclaimed ew!) before they left out the front door of the consulate.

I watched as they hailed a cab from the window. Lucy was talking animatedly as the cab pulled up. Josh turned to face the window after getting Lucy into the cab and waved goodbye. I waved back even though I wasn't sure if he could actually see me or not. He quickly climbed into the cab and closed the door and soon the little yellow car was out of sight.

I turned away from the window and headed for my apartment by passing the drawing room the others were sitting in. Mom, Frank, Rocky, and Alexander had all left just after dinner had been finished and I was too tired to continue any kind of conversation.

 ** _November 22nd Thanksgiving after dinner drinks- Lana_**

I woke up early today to watch the parade. It wasn't as entertaining as I remember it being but that could be because I am thirty years old and not twelve-year-old girl obsessing over the latest male pop or rock star. Jason had offered to take me to see the parade live but I didn't feel like being surrounded by all those people. Watching it on the television with a cup of hot coffee and wrapped up in a soft warm throw blanket featuring my college sorority letters on it sounded great to me.

"Lana," Mia said once Lily disappeared down the hallway. "That was a bit intrusive."

"I agree it was but I wanted to know. They didn't get along. Very well after that stunt, he pulled with you."

"True but they should be able to reveal things about their relationship at their own pace. You forcing them to tell you how they connected is like the press saying someone is pregnant before that person can confirm it."

"She is right darling," Jason said. "Let your sister tell you when she is ready, because if you don't let her do it her way you will drive her away."

"I know. I just know what Josh was like back then and... and I don't want Lily to get hurt like I was."

"Lana, Josh is now a thirty-something-year-old man with a six year old daughter," Micheal said. "He has been raising that little girl on his own. I would have to say that he has matured greatly since he hurt you. Give him a chance and do not say I told you so if we turn out to be wrong about him."

I stood up from my seat next to Jason and started to pace back and forth on the shiny hardwood floor. I downed the drink in my hand and set it aside.

"I think you are done for the night," Jason said stepping in front of me.

"I wasn't going for the alcohol," I replied. "I know I have hit my three drink minimum. It is water for now on."

"Lana are you upset about Lily and Josh being together?" Mia asked.

"No, I just remember how hurt I was when things went south with Josh, I don't want the same thing to happen to her."

"Lana, Lily is a grown ass woman. She is our sister and we will be there for her if he does break her heart but until then we have to support her the best we can."

"But..."

"Let me put it this way Lana, are you the same person that you were when Josh broke your heart?"

"Of course not. I'm thirty years old."

"Then who's to say Josh couldn't change," Mia replied. "I am going to bed now. I will see you in the morning for shopping."

And with that Jason and I were left alone in the drawing room. We sat in silence for quite a while. He was sipping on his last glass of whiskey and me drinking my water.

"Lana, this Josh guy he didn't attack you did he?" Jason asked with a very concerned look.

"No, he did nothing of the sort," I replied. "He was just my first love and that kind of heartbreak always sticks with you. You remember your first heartbreak right?"

"Like it happened just yesterday," He replied. "Suzy Li, we held hands and ate lunch together every day but she still asked Arthur Cardwell the sixth to the Sadie's Hawkins Dance. I had no idea until I went to ask her to the dance myself."

"And what happened to her?" I asked.

"She is the lead actress in an off-broadway play and married to Arthur's twin brother Anthony Cardwell," He paused. "I am their family lawyer as of this past Monday."

"That has to be an awkward Thanksgiving for her," I asked.

"It might be but I wasn't about to question them on that. But Suzy and Anthony look really happy when I gave them the legal advice they wanted."

"Say no more. I don't want you to breach client confidentiality more than you already have," I replied. "Are we okay?"

"Yes. We are more than okay," Jason replied. "But I believe this night is coming to a close."

"Yeah, it is becoming kind of late. Do you want to stay the night or head out."

"I'd love to stay but I don't have any spare clothes and I have that breakfast meeting with my dad in the morning."

"Too bad you and Micheal aren't the same size."

"That wouldn't work even if we were. He likes his suits to hang a little looser on him than I like mine to be."

"You do look very good in a suit," I replied. "And a tux."

"Don't most guys look good in a tux."

"Most but there are a few that look better in things other than a tux, like scrubs or a uniform."

"Oh, I guess I learned something new about you."

"Come on let's get you home."

"My car should be out front. I texted him earlier," He said. "I will see you later."

He kissed my cheek and quickly left the consulate. I let the drawing room for my apartment. I got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get myself to sleep. So to tire myself out I went for a walk around the garden. I got a few looks from the guards stationed around the edge of the consulate property. I had done ten laps around the garden before I had deceived to go back into the consulate.

I looked down at my phone and saw that the screen was dark and refused to light up, I guess I killed the battery while I was walking. The colder air always seemed to zap the battery life. I ran up to my apartment and hook my phone up to the charger and climbed into bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**_November 30th Date Night_**

I was surprised earlier tonight by various people. The surprise that I like the most came from Micheal. He took us to a high-end Italian restaurant that an employee told him about. He had left a note on the breakfast table this morning saying not to make plans for tonight since he had already made some for us. That worked out perfectly since I had no plans to do anything but update the RSVP list and binge on a Korean show called 'Strong Girl Bong-Soon', there is only one season available at the moment.

I set up my iPad so I could watch the show as I took a bath before getting ready for my date. I only got to watch a few episodes while taking care of RSVPs because I have to take calls from Grandmere about the wedding (I got them in the middle of the night too) and no matter how many times I told her to email me as I would allow us both to get the right amount of sleep we needed. She, however, refused to because there are people out there that could hack into our emails and find out all the wedding details and change them or put them on the line for all to see and we do NOT want everything to be known.

Once my bath was done I quickly changed into one of the dresses that I had bought for myself. I kept my face makeup free since I have never been great at applying it and having a makeup artist for a regular date night is an extravagance that I do not need. I prefer the simple things in life. About thirty minutes after I finished my bath Michael showed up in a brand new black suit carrying a small bouquet of flowers. I quickly put them into a vase with water before heading out to the restaurant with Micheal.

The ride was a quiet but long one since traffic was a nightmare. The car pulled to a stop in front of a six-story building. It looked like the first floor was the restaurant but the five floors above that were storage space, office space or apartments.

"Aurora's Place," I read of the picture window. "Who recommended this place to you?"

"Himari Sato, she came over with her husband to help design a game. They live in one of the apartments upstairs," Micheal replied before opening the door and getting out of the car.

He helped me out of the car and we headed inside with lars lurking behind us somewhere. Micheal and I were given a privet booth while lars sat down at a small table about four feet away from us giving him a clear view of us.

The restaurant was quite large taking up the entire first floor of the building that it was housed in. The main dining room was done up in dark wood tones and forest green fabrics on the chairs and in the booths. The wallpaper on the top part of the walls was forest green but alternated in stripes of matte and shiny. The hostess handed over the menus. The menu had quite a lot to offer listed on the pages. There was even a vegetarian section.

"Hi, I am Amelia I will be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you?"

"I will have the Vegetarian Ravioli."

"And you sir?"

"I will be having the triple cheese and meat lasagna and we'll have the mozzarella and tomato as an appetizer."

"And what will you have to drink?"

"Ice tea," Micheal and I both said.

"I will have those brought out to you. And put your order in."

"Thank you," Micheal replied.

"So far it has been good," I said. "The food smells good too."

"Let's hope ours will smell just as good."

"I should hope so. If a chef or cook depending on what they call themselves should be able to cook meals exactly the same if they do not change from one portion to the next."

"I agree."

"Sorry, it took so long. As you can see it is a busy night for us. Here are your drinks and your orders have been put in," Amelia said. "Your appetizer should be out in a few minutes."

Our waitress Amelia was right, the appetizer came out just minutes later. In between our appetizer and our entrées, a few more couples were shown to their own booths or tables depending on what was available. It was the last couple that caught my attention, well the male half of the couple that is. It was John Abernathy.

"Is that who I think it is?" Micheal asked.

"Yes, it is John Abernathy."

"Not the man I know who he is but I'm talking about the female."

"I have no idea who she is," I replied. "How do you know her?"

"I don't know her. I just know of her. She was one of the women protesting gun violence this past year."

"Well the laws do need to be tightened," I said. "But you still haven't told me her name."

"Agatha Lynn," Micheal replied. "Her family comes from money and she has a sizeable trust-fund but she spends her days trying to better the world for those who have less than she or the average American."

"That is sweet of her. Maybe I can help her out."

"You should look at all of her work first."

"I know."

"Again sorry it's late but your ravioli had to be redone, as the filling used in the first one was meat."

"That is fine we just finished the appetizer," Micheal said.

"Glad to hear that would you like me to refresh your ice teas?" Amelia asked.

"Please and thank you," I replied.

Micheal and I dug into our fresh delivered food. The Ravioli they gave me was good but not my favorite but that could be the mix of vegetables that they used for the filling. Micheal was halfway through his lasagne by the time Amelia brought our refreshed Iced Teas back to the table.

"Is everything going alright?"

"Everything is great. Do you know what they used in the filling for the ravioli."

"To be honest I don't know everything they use but I do know the main component is cauliflower."

"That would be why it taste weird to you Mia."

"If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

"Oh no this is okay but I just prefer not to eat cauliflower. Even as a kid I thought it tasted weird."

"Well I apologize, the ravioli is a new dish so they are working some kinks out. I will be sure to let the chef know about the cauliflower taste."

"Only if you tell him that it tastes great otherwise," I replied. "I have had several vegetarian meals and this is one of the top three if not number one."

"I will be sure to let him know."

With that Amelia left Micheal and I alone.

"Thanks for tonight," I told him once I finished my plate. "I really needed it."

"I did too. I thought about setting up a privet movie showing but I know you don't like that kind of attention so I choose to do this instead."

"You made the right choice," I replied.

"So would you want to stay for dessert or get some frozen yogurt on the way home."

"Let's see what they have here first," I replied. "I would hate to waste gas to get frozen yogurt when we could just find something here."

Micheal flagged Amelia down and asked her about a desert. Amelia replied by quickly delivering a dessert menu to our table. We said thank you and she slipped away to help another table.

"So what do they offer?"

"The standard chocolate cake that every restaurant seems to have and a few others," Micheal replied. "You take a look."

"Wow, they have ten deserts outside of the chocolate cake," I replied. "They all look great but I think that I will take the tiramisu because that sounds good to me."

"And I can never seem to pass on a cannoli so I am going with that."

"So are you having dessert or would you like the check?"

"We will be having dessert. She will take a slice of your tiramisu cake and I will have two of your prize winning cannolis."

"I will get them right out to you."

As Micheal and I waited for our deserts John and his female companion (whose name I have forgotten in the time since Micheal told me what it was) got up from their table and walked over to ours. Lars, of course, started to move it but I gestured to him to stay where he was.

"Your Highness," John said. "I know I'm not supposed to be near you at the moment but I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't..."

"If you hadn't stepped up and told him to stay away from you the way you did we wouldn't have met."

"Agatha," John said.

"What it's true. You had no idea who I was when we met and weren't mooning over me and trying to use my fame for your own nefarious needs."

"I'm glad that you found happiness, John."

"Well after tonight I won't have a problem following the protection order rules."

"And how is that?" Micheal asked making himself known.

"Agatha and I will be spending the next year digging wells for villages that need it."

"That's nice of you."

"It's what feels right," John replied. "We'll leave you to your dinner. Come on Agatha we don't want to be late."

"Well Goodbye and good luck," I replied.

I shook his hand and Agatha's. I noticed a flash of gold on each of their ring fingers. I guess they got married or at least made some kind of promise to each other.

"Well they seemed nice," Micheal said. "He doesn't seem as uptight as he did when we had to go to court."

"He did didn't he, well he won't be causing us any issues anytime soon not that he has done anything since we went to court."

"True," I replied.

Just then I saw Amelia coming over with our deserts. She set them down in front of us and gave us each a clean fork.

"It took a little longer to get them to you as they are both flying off the shelves tonight," Amelia said. "Now is that all for you tonight or could I get you something else?"

"That will be all," I replied.

"I will go get the check."

Amelia left us to our deserts. I hadn't realized how large of a slice I would be getting and was able to eat half of it.

"Here is your check and I'll get you a to-go box."


	27. Chapter 27

**_December 2nd Party at Tina's_**

The girls and I were all going over to Tina's place tonight for movie/taco nacho night. None of us had eaten Mexican food in a while we were craving it. Lily also brought three different tequilas for everyone to try. I had made the session not to try any of them since tequila wasn't my type of drink at the moment, but then again alcohol of any kind isn't my type of drink at the moment.

"Okay, we have two choices for the movie to watch tonight. The first is Unsane staring Claire Foy and this straight to DVD movie I found in the five dollar bin at the grocery store."

"Well, we all know what Unsane is but what is the second one?" Lily asked.

"I'd like to know as well," Ling Su said. "I have seen parts of Unsane but not the whole thing and I would like to be able to sleep tonight."

"She is impossible to calm down after watching a scary movie even one like Unsane which is more of a thriller than a scary movie."

"Fine, I'll read it."

 _"3:20 Seattle starting Robert Pattinson as Nolan Walker. Nolan Walker (Pattinson) arrives at a Seattle Hospital with his pregnant sister Alissa (Breslin) who recently lost her husband in Iraq and has gone into labor two weeks early. Things quickly get out of hand when the hospital is taken over by a group of madmen wanting retribution for a friend of theirs that died in the hospital days earlier. Nolan must protect his sister and the other patients on the floor with them as the men rip through the hospital taking any staff they find hostage including his sister's doctor."_

"I vote for that one," I said. "It sounds way better than Unsane right now."

"I thought you liked that movie?" Lana asked.

"Oh I do but I have seen it like twenty times now and 3:20 Seattle sounds good right now."

"Okay, who wants to watch Unsane?" Tina asked.

She counted the votes.

"That is six including me. Now, who wants to watch 3:20 Seattle?"

Most if not all of us said yes.

"3:20 Seattle it is," She replied. "I'll put the movie in you can go make your plates."

We did just that and we were all settled in before the opening scene started. It was a good movie but it was a little slow going at first. I was actually shocked that it was a straight to DVD movie. I think I could have done a decent job in the theaters or even on Television. Once the movie was over Lars helped ups load all our dresses into the car so they could be packed and ready to go when we flew out to Genovia in Four days. They would be on the plane with me.

"Thank you for coming," Tina said as we left. "I will see you bright and early Thursday morning."

"Your welcome and goodnight," I replied.


	28. Chapter 28

**_December 6th privet airport, New York,_**

We all woke up far earlier than we wanted too. My mom, Mr. G, Micheal's parents, everyone in the bridal-party, Lars, Hans and Carter were providing security along with a few other guards.

"Lars the dresses are going in the cabin of the plane."

"They are already hanging up in the closet at the back of the plane," Lars replied. "You can double check once you board, which should be in about thirty minutes."

And true to his word Lars allowed us to board the plane thirty minutes later. There was enough space for twenty-six people not including staff. The plane its self-was over twenty years old (but in stellar condition) but the interior has since been updated to the latest codes and to refresh the décor. I hadn't seen it until now. There was were an off-white color to match the sheathing throughout the plane. There were three beds, one up by the pilot, one at the back and one in the middle in the form of a pullout couch. The carpet was a weird pale shade of blue. Overall the plane looked nice but it wasn't to my taste.

"Where do we sit?" Mom asked.

"During takeoff and landing, we will sit in the setting area at the back of the plane before the bedroom," I replied. "Once we are given the all clear you can sit or sleep anywhere you'd like except for the pilot's bedroom. Micheal and I took our seats next at the front of the seating section while everyone else fought over the leftover seats except for the three marked off for Lars, Hans and Carter. It did not take us long to settle in before the plane took off. We followed all the rules that the commercial airplanes had.

About three hours into the flight and we were able to move about the cabin. Lily rushed over to me.

"Dad's on the phone in the office," Lily said. "He really needs to speak with you."

I left Michael on the couch with the movie we were watching and headed to the front of the plane where the office was located. I picked up the phone and said hello.

"Mia is that you?" Dad asked.

"Yes, dad, what is it?" I asked.

"Your grandmother is in the hospital."

"Why didn't you just tell Lily?" I asked.

"Because you are the heir to the throne."

"How bad is she what happened?" I asked.

"They think it was her heart but we don't know anything yet." He replied. "They are running a whole bunch of test. I have no idea… The doctor is coming over I have to go. I will let you know what they say."

"Okay, I will let Lana and Lily know. You call me here on the plane the moment anything changes."

"Goodbye Mia, please have a good flight." He replied before hanging up.

I hung up as well and turned away from the phone and leaned back against the desk. I remained that way for an unknown amount of time. I finally stood up straight and went to the intercom system.

"Will Lana and Lily please come to the office."

I sat back down and waited for them to come. I was their all of two minutes before I heard the knock on the office door.

"Mia, it's us," Lana said.

"Come in," I replied.

"What is going on is dad going okay?"

"He's fine," I replied. "But grandmere might not be."

"What is going on with her?"

"They think it might be her heart but dad hasn't been told anything but that they are running test. The doctor was walking up so dad got off the phone with me."

"Oh god I wonder how Olivia and William are doing, they have a much deeper connection with Grandmere than any of the three of us do."

"I am worried about them. I'm worried about dad too if something happens to her." I said. "He may get annoyed by his mother a lot but what child doesn't and I know he loves her."

"To put it simply dad is a mommas boy," Lily said.

"I wouldn't put it that way but I do agree," Lana replied. "Thanks for letting us know. You could have kept it to yourself until we landed on Genovian soil."

"I'm not like that."

"Do you want us to send Micheal in?" Lily asked.

"No, I will be out in a few minutes."

I watched my sisters as the walked out of the office and left me by myself. With my mind racing with all of my thoughts on what would happen if Grandmere didn't make it I called for Lars to come into the Office.

"Yes Princess?" he asked.

"My dad is at the hospital with my grandmother. We do not know how she is doing at her movement but I would like to know what would happen if she were to pass on."

"I don't know much, I do know that your wedding would be canceled as your grandmothers funeral would likely to happen around that time."

"Thank you for being honest," I replied. "You may go back to what you were doing."

"Thank you, princess, if you need anything else please let me know." He replied just as someone knocked on the door. Lars went to answer the door.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked whoever was on the other side of the door.

"I just wanted to let the princess know that breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you I will let her know." He replied.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome." He said closing the door.

"I heard. There is no need to tell me." I replied.

 ** _December 6th- the Royal Jet -Lily_**

"Lily is everything okay?"

"As well as they can be at the moment. Grandmere is at the hospital."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"They do not know at the moment."

Just then Lars came walking down the aisle of the plane.

"Breakfast is to be served in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Lars," Micheal said.

I left Micheal and Lars alone as I knew their attention would soon turn towards video games. Even at their ages and they are still obsessed with them. I took my own journal and wrote down ideas I had for a new documentary. Right now I was thinking of one that was about Grandmere and who better to make a movie about her than one of her many grandchildren. I made notes of her major life events I wrote down each and every one of her children that I knew of but I also knew there could be more. I made note of the few close friends that she has told us about. By the time I remember breakfast I had almost the whole first half of the movie planned. I just hoped that the movie had a happy ending instead of a somber one we were facing at the moment.

"Lily come and get breakfast before all the food gets cold," Lana said.

 ** _December 6th -Heathrow Airport_**

It was three pm when we landed at Heathrow to refuel and stretch our legs for a few hours. Tina had gone to call back to New York to check on a patient. Lily and Lana went shopping. Mom and Mr. G stayed close to the gate we would be leaving from while Micheal and Rocky went to get something to eat even though dinner would be served on the plane. I spent my time waiting by the gate with mom.

"I thought you could use this," Micheal said handing me a cup of coffee. "Is the plane ready yet?"

"Not yet. They said it would be another thirty minutes." I replied. "Have you heard from any of your groomsmen, I know none of them could make it on the plane because of conflicting schedules."

"Only Jeremiah and Josh."

"Josh I thought it was Patrick,"

"It was but he backed out four months ago and right afterword I had a poker night with the guys and I asked Josh if he felt up to it."

"And he hasn't said anything to Lily?"

"No, he wanted it to be a surprise for her that he showed up early."

"Well thank you for letting me know so I can get his welcome basket done early," I replied. "When are they to arrive?"

"They are four hours behind us," Micheal said. "So they might be in genovia around midnight give or take a few minutes."

"Princess the plane is ready for you to board. I have an announcement being made for the other guest."

"Thank you, Lars," I replied. "Do you have anyone helping you will all the extra work you are doing this time around."

"Yes, but they have been sitting up by the flight attendants." He replied.

 ** _December 6th Genovian National Airport_**

The second half of our flying adventure was way quicker than the first half. Dad had tried to call about Grandmere but the plane wouldn't pick it up the call after the first one and my phone had died. I was able to take to him long enough to know that Grandmere was okay but I didn't know much outside of that. I told my sisters and everyone else on the plane that I would be heading to the hospital while they headed back to the Palace to get everyone settled.

"Princess we are getting ready to land," Lars said.

"Thank you for letting me know. Is the Pilot going to make an announcement?"

"Yes in five minutes." He replied.

I got up from where I was sitting and buckled myself into my seat. I had the window seat this time so it allowed me to see Genovia for the first time in several months. I love the sight of Genovia from the air especially with the way it was lit up at night. As I was gazing out the window I felt Micheal sit down next to me. Not long after the pilot made the announcement that everyone should return to their seats as they were preparing to land.

Right after we landed I was put into a black SUV (like criminal minds) and quickly taken to the hospital where my father and grandmother were. There was a group of photographers, reporters and other people wanting outside for word on my grandmother. Lars quickly led me through the crowd and into the hospital where I was quickly taken to my grandmother.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I replied. "How is she by the way?"

"She's fine. Like I told you on the phone she just had her appendix removed." Dad replied. "The issue with her heart was just a panic attack. She will be released in three days if she heals up okay."

"That's good to know," I replied. "Have you made an announcement to the press yet."

"No, but I have a statement ready to be released in the morning." He said. "You should head to the palace and get some rest. I know flying all day doesn't give you much of a chance to do that."

"You should," I said. "You've been here all day."

"I will be fine. Visiting hours are almost over anyway." He replied. "Go. I know the beds at the palace are much more comfortable than any of the beds on the plane and if the Press bugs you just say no comment."

"I always do," I replied. "See you later dad."

I left the hospital just as quickly as I had arrived. I think I was only there all of three minutes. The SUV was waiting for me when I walked out Lars again rushed me to the vehicle and I was soon arriving at the palace. The others were already settled into their rooms. Micheal was still up and waiting for me when I walked into mine.

"You are still here."

"Yes but only for a few more moments." He replied. "I just wanted to see you before I moved to my own room."

"Its nice of you to stick to tradition," I said. "There aren't many guys that would."

"Well, when you are marrying into a Royal family that kind of changes things."

"True."

"And even dating we have lasted longer than most relationships seem to last these days."

"I know I read about that 'conscious uncoupling' on the plane to," I said. "That sounds so pretentious but is a much nicer way to put divorce."

"We have that pre-nub meeting tomorrow morning right?"

"Yes," I replied. "But its quite simple. We both leave the marriage with what we came into it with."

"Yes. I don't want your money and you don't want mine."

"I know but we still have to talk it over with my dad and his lawyers."

"We can always send it to my attorney back in the states for a second opinion."

"There's no need I replied and you should go get some sleep. We have a busy couple of days coming up."

"I will," Micheal replied. "And have a good nights rest."

I smiled, kissed him goodnight and escorted him to the door. I watched as he walked down the hallway and stayed at the door until he disappeared around the corner. I decided to stay up until the rest of the bridal party arriving today or just after midnight arrived. I wanted to make sure that they were okay and settled in alright before I tucked myself into bed. I knew I would cut myself short on sleep but having happy guest would be well worth it


	29. Chapter 29

**_December 7th My suite_**

"Okay, we are finished," Tina replied. "All

of your welcome baskets are finished."

"And I thank you all for helping me. There is one for each of you except for Lily, Lana, and Olivia."

"That's okay. It has too much processed sugar anyway." Olivia replied.

"Are you diabetic?" Tina asked slipping into doctor mode.

"No, I find that having too much sugar makes me sick."

"Too much sugar can make anyone sick," Lily said.

"I know that," Olivia replied. "I'm going back to my room. I have a book report to complete before school on Monday."

Olivia pushed herself up from the floor. "Besides I am guessing you girls would like to talk about things you doing think are appropriate for me to hear even though I took sex-ed in school."

"That ain't nothing compared to real life," Perin said.

"It is probably more than what you guys got when you were in school." Olivia relied.

"Olivia," I said.

"I know, I'm going now."

And with that my youngest sister left my suite. I really hope what Lily and Perin said didn't upset her too much. There was only so much I could do for her as a big sister and the majority of that is because we have not known each other that long. Maybe we will get to know each other when Micheal and I move here but I had no idea when that would be at the moment.

"Sorry to break up the party but I am going to call Josh,"

"I thought he came in with Jason," Lana said.

"He was going to but he couldn't get the time off," I replied. "At least that is what Lily was telling me this morning."

"Correct," Lily said. "He said that he was supposed to be here around nine in the morning on Sunday."

"Well have fun talking to Josh we will be watching the latest Blake Lively movie," I said.

"I've seen it," Lily replied picking up her phone from the table and leaving the room.

Ling Su put the movie into the DVD player and started the movie. We were about fifteen minutes in when Grandmere called. The girls offered to stop the movie but I did not think that her call could last all that long since she was still in the hospital. She was probably letting me know that I needed to send out the directions to everyone that was driving themselves or having someone else drive them. I was wrong. The call preceded to last an hour and a half. Grandmere talked about everything from my dress (which is safely locked in my closet along with the bridesmaid dresses) which she has yet to see to the little favors I plan to give everyone for attending my wedding. I gave her quick one or two-word answers hoping to get her off the phone but that didn't work and but the time the call was over the movie was off and the girls had all left for their rooms.

I shrugged my shoulders turned the movie back on and watched as Blake Lively kick as a small towns' first-ever female police chief. It wasn't a bad movie but Blake has made better movies than the one I just watched. Once the movie was over I turned everything off hooked up my phone to charge as well as my laptop and tablet before climbing into bed for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day with more guest arriving for the wedding.


	30. Chapter 30

**_December 8th the Palace_**

I spent most of today greeting everyone. It was a long and tiring day and Grandmere was finally released from the hospital. Dad sent out the directions to the drivers that needed them after each and every driver went through and passed a though security check. He was not going to let anyone ruin my wedding. He has told me several times that if he had to he would help Michael and I elope because of how domineering his mom (my grandmother) could be.

After I made all the appropriate drivers had the correct directions I went back to work on the assigned seating for the reception. As the ceremony seating was easy because if you were Royal you got to sit within the first couple of rows. After that is was first come first served unless otherwise noted. I worked on the seating arrangement until I got tired of it and went to find Micheal. I found him in one of the many sitting rooms playing a game with William and Josh.

"Josh good to see you," I said. "Where is Lily?"

"She's working on her documentary." He replied. "Some of the focus group that the editing made parts of the documentary seem fake and scripted."

"She could work for hours on that then."

"Very true and that is why I am leaving her alone," Josh replied. "Micheal here was nice enough to entertain me while Lily does whatever she is doing."

"She is a perfectionist. Which means she will not let anyone see her documentary again unless she thinks that it is perfect."

"And that is nearly impossible since you can not make everyone happy," Josh said as he blew up an enemy tank in the game.

"I'm done. I have homework to finish or I won't pass my history class this semester." William said putting away his controller. "Dad won't like that and neither will Grandmere."

"You should have finished it before playing games anyway," I replied. "But I can't say anything, I put off algebra for as long as I could."

"Math I like, history I do not. It is too boring for me." William said. "I swear that the teacher is like the human version of Professor Binns from Harry Potter."

"I hope you don't sleep in his class," Micheal said.

"Of course not, I would get smacked with a ruler if I did; at least that is what I have been told."

"Well go finish your work so you don't get slapped with a ruler. I had that happen by accident in an art class, I got a detention for the language I used." Josh said.

"That only happened because you and James MaCoy were using the brand new metal rulers to have mock sword fights," Micheal said. "We will continue our tournament later William."

William left the room with a nod.

"It was nice of you to let him play."

"Oh, he was playing before us. He let us join him." Josh said. "But I think he let us play because we gave him more of a challenge than the real game did."

"Yes. We should take him paintballing with the rest of us."

"Paintball?"

"My bachelor party. Boris and Josh insisted on it and your dad has said the old hunting grounds are open for our use." Michel said. "We checked it out yesterday before dinner and the buildings will be perfect for an all-out paintball war."

"That sounds like you guys are gearing up for some fun."

"We are and we plan to have a camp out as well," Josh said. "And the paint is water soluble and eco-friendly so all we have to do is take a hose to the buildings to clean up the paint."

"Is Lars participating?" I asked.

"No one with police or military training is participating," Micheal said. "Lars said it would be safer that way."

"Nice of him," I replied.

"He only agreed to do it because you and the girls will be in the castle for your party otherwise it would be someone else watching over us," Micheal said. "I think he said it would be his brother Joe or someone he sees as his brother."

"Didn't realize he had a brother in either way," I replied. "But he has always been privet about well his privet life and I don't blame him for doing so."

"And neither do I," Micheal replied.


	31. Chapter 31

_**December 9th, 2018**_

 _ **Royal Rebel's Count Down to the Royal Wedding: Come Celebrate the Upcoming Marriage of Princess Amelia with Us. Events start tomorrow.**_

 _ **Day One: Dec 10th** Today is our first day and today we have a profile of Princess Amelia and Her future husband._

 _ **Day Two; Dec 11th** On this day a movie about the Princess's romance with Micheal Moscovitz from the moment they first met up to their Romantic engagement last December._

 _ **Day Three: Dec 12th** On this day (though we know she does not like them we will air the Princess Diaries movies_

 _ **Day Four: Dec 13th** Today we have a makeup specialist going over styles of makeup that the Princess and or her bridesmaids may wear on the big day._

 _ **Day Five: Dec 14th** Today we will air a brief history of Genovian wedding dress traditions. Each dress or suit worn by a Genovian Prince or Princess the day they were married._

 _ **Day Six: Dec 15th** A royal-themed party for the elementary school children. They will get a tour of the public part of the castle before setting down to a three-course lunch with Prince William of Genovia and his twin sister Princess Olivia of Genovia in their first time stepping into the spotlight without their father, grandmother or older sisters in attendance as well._

 _ **Day Seven: Dec 16th** A talent contest for the 'High' school and 'Secondary" school students. Judges TBA. Any student age 13 and above may perform a song of their choice or a family friendly skit of their choice. They may also perform in a group or by themselves._

 _ **Day Eight: Dec 17th** The Annual Genovian Holiday Concert. Some of the Princesses favorite artist perform holiday hits from years past and around the world. There is a Rumor that Lady Gaga is set to perform but we have no idea how true that rumor is._

 _ **Day Nine: Dec 18th** Today we will air a documentary on the cake making contest held so the princess could choose someone to make her a cake. We have interviews with all contestants including the winner but we won't get that look at the cakes final design. _

_**Day Ten: Dec 19th** Today we cover the wedding interweaving our programming from the previous nine days with the coverage of the wedding. Be sure to follow our new Twitter handle for a live tweeting of the wedding (no we have not been invited)._

 _*It should be noted that there are other events for the people to participate in if they should choose. This list is just our top choices._

 _ **~RR**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_December 10th, 2018_**

"Grandmere good to see you doing much better," I said when she arrived for our seating arrangement meeting.

"That is not how you should have greeted me. Your sisters do better."

"I know that," I replied. "But I have bigger things to worry about than how to greet you properly."

I walked over to the door and called for the whiteboard I wrote the arrangement down on to be brought into the room.

"Now as you can see there are only twenty-one tables counting what I am calling the bride and groom table."

"No there should be an even amount of tables," Grandmere said. "Take three from table one and table two and you will have twenty-two tables."

"I'm not sure. I can't make Mom or…"

"Take Olivia, William, Rocky, Lord Palimore, Aimee, and Frankie and put them together. They are all under eighteen years of age and every one else is twenty-one or older."

"A kids table," I replied.

"I wouldn't call it that but yes," Grandmere replied. "We obviously can't separate the couples and it would be quite unfair to make someone of drinking age sit with five others who are not and the same for the reversed."

"I guess you are right. The only other option would be to use smaller tables and we do not have enough of those." I replied. "Do you have any issues with the rest of the seating chart?"

"No, you have done a good job for once." She replied. "Just print out the updated copy and send it to our event coordinator."

"It is already done. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No. You may go. I want to watch my afternoon shows in peace."

"Okay, Grandmere," I replied. "Love you."

Grandmere rolled her eyes as she turned on her television and I gathered my things and left her to her shows. She loved to watch the Kardashian's and she also didn't think that any of us knew about her guilty pleasure in watching their afternoon marathons on E! but we did and we all ignored it. I'm just glad that she didn't try and make me invite any of them to the wedding.


	33. Chapter 33

**_December 12th, 2018_**

"Your Highness it is time to get up."

"I'm awake," I replied. "I can get everything else."

"Okay miss. Your sister will be in fifteen minutes to make sure that you are away and she told me to tell you that she'll use water if she had too."

"Thank you," I replied. "You may now attend to your other duties."

I raised up and threw my legs over the side of the bed as the maid left the room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out an outfit similar to the one Duchess Cathrine wore after giving birth to Prince Louie back in April. Only my dress was green and the Peter Pan collar was black. I had a belt, shoes and clutch in black to match the color. I dressed quickly and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I made sure I had what I needed in my clutch and went to watch the morning news before Lily and Lana arrived to wake me up. I liked shocking them by being awake and ready to go when they arrived which didn't happen all that often as I did like to sleep in as much as I could.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said knowing it would be Lily.

"Good you are actually up." She replied.

"Yes, I've been up for twenty minutes now," I replied.

"Oh."

"Coffee?" I asked pointing to the coffee cart I have delivered whenever I have an early start.

"Sure," Lily said. "I will take it black this morning."

"You can make it yourself," I replied.

"Good because you always forget that I want it black and add sugar anyway."

"I just don't know how anyone can drink it when it tastes so bitter," Lily said.

"Where is Lana?" I asked. "We have ten minutes until we leave."

"I assume that she is talking to Jason."

"No I was eating my breakfast," Lana said. "And Jason is passed out after staying awake most of the night taking care of some case he was working on."

There was another knock on the door followed by Lars entering the room. He did his normal sweep of the room before relaxing just a tiny bit.

"Ladies, it is time for you to head out to the school." He said,

"We have one stop before we leave," Lily said.

We all followed her across the palace to the guest wing where most of the wedding guest staying with us were staying for the time being. She stopped at one door and knocked on the door. I heard someone say something from inside the room followed by quick steps toward the door.

"She just finishing up," Josh said once he opened the door. "She was up at five thirty this morning, it's like Christmas morning had come early."

"See you later Daddy." She replied slipping past Josh and latching onto Lily's hand. "Today is going to be so much fun."

"Call me if she becomes too much to handle," Josh said.

"I will," Lily replied.

After Lily and Josh said their goodbyes we made our way out of the Palace and to the limo that would take us to the Genovian School for Girls. One of only two privet schools girls were allowed to go to. The other was the Royal Academy that Olivia and William attend.

The school was like a smaller version of the palace. A much smaller version as it was only a day school. We were greeted by the school girls singing. The headmaster gave a short speech before taking us on a tour of the school showing off the improvements that they had made during the last summer break the school had.

Once the tour was over we set down and watched the girls play a game of cricket and a game of football. I quite enjoyed the game of Cricket as the game was a nail biter till the very end. They had a quick lunch after the sports games followed up by a performance of the schools latest production after which were brought up on stage for a short question and answer session.

"The first question comes from Emile De Grace from our fifth-year class." The headmaster said. "Ms. De Grace."

The girl in question stepped up to the microphone provided by the school.

"Hi your Highness, I was wondering if you were not a princess what would you be doing?"

"Well, I don't know about my sisters," Lily said. "But I know I would be working in television like I have been doing but in a different form."

"Well like Lily I think I would be doing what I am doing now just in a different form but I also think that I may have done something completely different."

"Unlike both of my sisters, I know that I would be doing something completely different. I'm not sure what I would do but I like to think that I would be a teacher or writer of some kind."

"Thank you," Emile said before running off to join her classmates.

We were only asked a little over sixty questions. Most of the questions made us smile, a few made us sad and even fewer made us mad but It was the final question that had the hair on the back of our necks standing up.

"The next question comes from Louisa St. James, she is in our final year of schooling with us here. She plans to head to London for University."

"Well, good luck Ms. St. James what question do you have for us," I said.

"First off I am not happy like the others that you are here. I like to focus on my studies not parade around for a group of women that probably don't even give one iota about me or my family. Nor do I like that just because one couple is getting married the whole country seems to be losing their minds."

"Ms. St. James please ask your question or I will have to ask you to step back and let someone one else ask a question." The Headmaster said.

"My question is mostly for Mia but Lily and Lana can answer it as well," Louisa said. "What do have to say about the country of Genovia fitting the bill for your extravagant lifestyle?"

"I support myself," Lilly replied.

"As do I," Lana said. "I have a degree in psychology. A doctorate actually."

"My sisters are correct. We all support ourselves and we can actually prove it and do so every year by releasing our tax papers to the public." I said taking a pause. "Also my fiancé is the one footing the bill for our wedding so that is off the table. Next question"

"That is all we had time for today Your Highness." The headmaster said. "You are free to leave now if you'd like to."

I don't think we could have gotten a more awkward end to our visit but I wanted to talk to that girl even more.

"Come on Mia."

"One moment. I want to speak with the headmaster for a second." I said. "You guys go on to the car. I will only be a moment."

My sisters walked away shaking hands with the students that stayed behind. I turned around and went to find the headmaster.

 ** _December 12th 2018-Lana_**

The tour of the school didn't take as long as I thought it would and neither did the question an answer session after the tour. That girl at the end reminded me a bit of Lily back in high school and a tiny bit of Lily when she was in college. We made our way through the crowd of girls that stayed behind to get our autograph (which we didn't hand out for legal reasons).

"Princess Lana." I heard someone call out.

"Back of the room with first years," Lily said.

I saw a girl that I met almost a year ago. But she had grown up at least six inches and her hair had darkened a coupled of shades.

"Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes." The girl replied with a wide and bright shiny smile. "Not long after you left for America I met my new family. They pay for me to come here and its so much better than my old one."

"I'm glad you are doing better," I replied. "How do you like your new family."

"I loved them. They won't replace my mom but I love them and they take me to see my mom on her birthday. My foster parents never did that."

"Well Elizabeth I would love to stay and chat but I do have to get going. Keep up the good work and I hope to see you again."

"I will and I hope so too Your Highness."

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said a quick goodbye as her teacher called her back over to her class. Lily and I made our way out of the school and to the car. We only had to wait about fifteen minutes for Mia to make her way out of the school and into the car. She refused to tell us why she took longer than us to get out of the school. She did that every now and then. I could only hope that this didn't piss off Grandmere... or dad for that matter but it was more likely that Lily or I would make them mad before Mia ever would.


	34. Chapter 34

_**December 13th, 2018**_

Today was a very important day for Micheal and I. Today is the day that we head over to the Genovian License Bureau (or GLB for short) to get our marriage license in time for the wedding. We were allowing one of my family's many photographers to follow us and take pictures to be released to the press at a later date. They were crazy enough as it is. You would think that with two other high profile Royal Weddings this year they would have burned out on them by now but I guess not.

"Good your ready," Micheal said walking into the room. "The car is here."

"Already I thought we have fifteen minutes."

"I know. Trust me if I could get away with it I would sneak you away from some Chinese food or pizza and the original Star Wars trilogy."

"We could still do that. Well, the Star Wars trilogy part."

"Okay then you handle the movies and I will take care of the food," Micheal said.

"Okay," I replied. "Date night after the media circus."

"Seriously how do they learn this?" Micheal asked.

"I have no idea it could be anything as someone purposely releasing the information or doing so accidentally."

"Your Highness the car is read."

"Where is Lars?" I asked.

"He had a dentist appointment." The man said. "And my name is Spencer."

"Oh, thank you for informing me," I said as I followed the man outside to the car.

"I was only doing my job." He replied.

I climbed into the back with Micheal while the man climbed in the front passenger seat of the SUV we were using for the day. The ride over to the GLB was only tiny hair longer than eight minutes. We could have walked the path but it wasn't safe for us to do so. Once the SUV came to a stop; Spencer hopped out of the front and opened our door to let us out and quickly usurped us into the building. We went through the same process as every other couple, in fact, there were three couples ahead of us in line.

There was a two week period for us to use the license after the three day waiting period. The other couples were getting married next weekend and one of them was even getting married in the same church as Micheal and I. I made a mental note to send each of them a gift since I knew my wedding wasn't making it all that easy on them to plan theirs.

"Okay, how may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"We are here for a marriage license," I said.

"Do you have your completed application?"

"We do," Micheal said handing over the paper.

"Give me a moment to check this out and you will have your marriage certificate."

I watched as she walked over to a computer. She clipped our application to a stand next to the computer and moved her finger down the page as she compared the information. It only took her about five minutes. She printed out the certificate and brought it over to us.

"Please look it over to make sure that all information is correct."

I looked it over and so did Micheal.

"Everything is good," I replied.

"Here it is. Once it is signed you should have either of you, your officiant or one of the witnesses turn it in here to be filed and your marriage will be official with the Government and the church."

"Thank you for your help," I replied.

"It was no problem. Now I do have other people to attend to."

Micheal and I stepped away from the woman to allow the next couple in. After waiting in a room off to the side to let the crowd die away before we left. The rest of the day would be spent relaxing and catching up on tv shows we hadn't been able to watch for various reasons.


	35. Chapter 35

**_December 14th, 2018- Lily_**

"Okay, this is how the dress and tux fittings are going to go. We will have the youngest members of the bridal party go first so we can get them back to their parents or on to their next appointment whatever that may be."

"Besides we don't want the groom to see the dress before the big day," Lana said. "Not that Mia cares about that kind of thing."

"You are right I don't but I know just about everyone else does so I requested that my dress be put in a black bag so Micheal couldn't even see it by accident," Mia said.

"The only problem is that we don't seem to have the ties for the tux's."

"That is because they were bought separately," Mia told the woman. "I couldn't find the right color with the same company."

I watched as Mia walked over to a medium-sized box on top of the table and brought it over to the woman that was taking care of this last fitting since Meeka couldn't do it even though she would be here for the wedding. I watched as the clothing bags were pushed over one by one to people in the bridal party.

"Mia we will do your fitting last so your groom can't see the dress."

"That is fine with me," Mia replied.

The dresses for the youngest bridesmaids all fit perfectly. They just had to be hemmed so the dress didn't drag along the ground. It was the same for the tuxes each and every one had to be hemmed so they didn't drag along the ground or hang too far down on the arms.

"Lily, Lana, Olivia you are next."

I stood up and dragged my baggage rack over to the dressing room to change into my dress. I through my dress fit fine but the seamstress didn't seem to think so. She thought it was too loose in the shoulder there for revealed too much and she also thought my bust line was too loose as well.

"Don't worry Lily it will be a quick fix." The seamstress said as she pinned the dress so she could fix it at a later time. "Lana needs some of the same fixes. I would leave them be but I know how your grandmother is about those kinds of things."

"She is right you know," Lana said. "I feel fine with the way the dress is now and we know Mia wouldn't really care but Grandmere would throw a fit of epic proportions if the dresses didn't fit us all perfectly."

"Which is why I will be on hand the morning of the wedding just in case." The seamstress said. "Now Mia you asked for the corset bodice correct?"

"Yes. I wanted the little bit of leeway that a corset would give compared to a zipper and I still have the buttons that cover up the corset laces."

"Wait Micheal needs to try on his tux first," I said. "He can't see her in the dress."

"Oh, there are so many to look over I forgot about the groom. Come on dear change into your tux."

Micheal did as he was told and his tux fit him perfectly. They discovered that there was a little mix up with his jacket and another and that took some of the work from the seamstress to make it fit.

"Now take your groomsmen and do whatever men do." The seamstress said.

Lana and I went to help Mia into her dress we left the veil alone since her hair wasn't done up for the veil to be put in.

I poked my head out of the door to see if it was clear for Mia to come out. I didn't see any of the groomsmen but they were still wearing their tuxes when Lana and I left to help Mia.

"Is it safe for Mia to come out?" I asked.

"Yes, the groomsmen are down the hall changing back into their clothes. I will collect the tuxes from them later." The seamstress said. "I have meticulously taken measurements for the alterations and labeled all the bags with each bridal party members name on it."

Lana and I let Mia out of the dressing room. She twirled (very carefully) so everyone (minus the groomsmen) could see the dress.

"Very pretty." One of the younger girls said.

"Thank you," Mia replied as the seamstress went to work.

I watch the lady tug on one spot or another asking Mia how she felt about the fit.

"Everything feels okay. It feels a little tight but I think that is just because Lily pulled the laces too tight."

"I didn't think that you would want to risk flashing everyone even if it was an accident," I replied. "And I don't have any experience with corsets mind you."

"You did a perfectly good job. Your sister just prefers the corset be a little looser than how you got it." The seamstress said. "But that means your dress is a hundred percent ready to go. I don't have a single alteration to make to it."

"Yes." Mia cheered. "Can I changed out of my dress now."

"Yes. Each one of you girls can." The seamstress replied.

Mia, Lana and I were the first to change out of the dresses and back into our street clothes. Lana and I being the first so it would be easier to help Mia.


	36. Chapter 36

**_December 15th, 2018- Bachelor/Stag Party- Micheal_**

The boys and I headed out late last night to the cabins we would be using for the paintball war. We camped out last night and we would be camping out tonight before heading back to the main palace tomorrow afternoon. I was looking over the rules Lars had printed up for us before we left.

 ** _Paintball War Rules_**

 _Rule One: Safety gear must be worn by all players and referees._

 _Rule Two: There is no blind firing. You must be looking at your target._

 _Rule Three: No physical contact._

 _Rule Four: Only paintball guns are used._

 _Rule Five: No Drinking allowed while playing._

 _Rule Six: Only shoot at the other team. Not your own._

 _Rule Seven: If you are hit take yourself out of the game until the next one begins._

If you fail to follow any of these rules you will be pulled from the game.

I set the list aside and finished putting my safety gear on. Lars had given brought along shirts in two different colors so we knew what team we were one.

"Green team you will enter the playing field from the left and Blue team you will be entering the playing field from the right," Lars said.

Each team climbed onto golf carts and taken to their entrances.

"Which one of you has the best shot with one of these paintball guns."

"Why?" Boris asked.

"I figured they could be our sniper," I replied.

"That would be Josh," Boris replied.

"You know how to shoot?"

"I only took a gun safety course just Incase I found a gun during a fire," Josh replied. "But that was only after we went into a fire where the teenage son had ammo stored in his room and didn't tell us."*

"Did everyone get out okay?"

"One of the other guys got hit in the shoulder but he was about ready to retire anyway," Josh replied. "Where do you want to start off at?"

"I figured you go high while the rest of us stay low."

"There's that ditch over on the east side," Boris said. "I could hide there while the rest of you hide around the rest of the buildings and Josh takes the high point. That massive tree on the west is a good idea if you don't mind climbing."

"I would but I don't think those branches would hold me. I take the hill the tree sits on though."

"Good thing you boys know what you want to do. We are here." The golf cart driver said.

We each ran off to find a spot to hide until Lars announced that it was time for the game to begin. I hid behind the open door of the old barn from this spot I could see five... possibly six other spots to hide not counting the blown up barriers that were set up to add more for us to hide behind and keep the buildings from being hit too much.

Five minutes later I heard someone walking around the area. I kept to my spot hoping they didn't see me.

"Okay Gentlemen, the game begins in three... two... one."

With that, I slowly moved out of my spot enough just to look out at the field. I jumped back behind the door when I heard shuffling followed by someone cursing. Guess one team was down a man. I made my way around the barn and spotted a member of the other team and took aim and fired a shot.

"Nice try but you missed." They called out hiding behind one of the blows up barriers.

"I'll get you later. There are five other people on your team."

I was making my way over to the north side of the field since that is the side the blue team entered on. I spotted another player in a blue shirt and fired again. This time I knew I hit them in the arm because they grabbed said arm and were cussing up a storm.

"One player down for each team ten minutes in," Lars said through the bullhorn. "Make that two down for the blue team and one down for the green team."

I continued to move through the playing field carefully. I shot when I saw someone which was often but I didn't hit another player, not even my own team by accident. I was heading back to the barn I had first started at when I was hit on the side of my mask.

"I'm out," I called out before leaving the playing field.

"Four people left on each side," Lars called

I climb into the golf car and joined Boris.

"Who got you?" I asked.

"I think it was Patrick but I can't be sure since we are all wearing a mask."

"Would you gentlemen like to head black to the campsite?"

"We can wait," I replied. "We have a better view here than we do at the campsite."

"I agree. I think Josh is going to last the longest." Boris said. "He had the best spot in the place."

"Four, three with Green in the lead to win. Whichever team loses all their players first loses."

Just after Lars made that announcement we saw William in a blue team limping out of the playing field.

"William, you alright?" I asked.

"I got hit on my left butt cheek." He replied. "It hurts."

I dug around in the cooler and found an ice pack and handed it over to him.

"Thanks." He replied. "That feels so much better."

Thirty minutes later we headed back to the campsite with the golf cart full of players. The game was finally over with the blue team coming from behind to win the game. Josh was the green teams the last man standing. He was hit trying to get back behind the tree out of the view of other players but a tree root sent him crashing to the ground. Those of us that were old enough to do so drank and at some point, we started to have target practice with the empty cans and bottles we had.

We sat up talking for hours. Drank a bit more and played a couple of games of poker. William certainly knew the game better than a kid his age should. We all had to pay him what he was due once we made it back to the palace the next afternoon. Once the sky started to darken I climbed into my tent and wrote down ideas for my vows to Mia outside of the traditional ones we were already using before falling asleep.

 ** _December 15th, 2018 -Spa Day -Bachelorette/hen party_**

Today was the day I celebrated the end of my bachelorette-hood, not that I cared it was ending. I was actually quite happy that it was. Micheal was the one for me and I've known that since I was just fifteen years old well longer than that but the realization hit me at fifteen years old. Today we were having a spa day followed by a movie night once the sun went down.

"Okay, so what did you order for us all?" Lana asked.

"Massages, manicures, pedicures, face masks. You know the basics."

"No hair revival?"

"No, and that's because there are younger girls here not just us and even then I would request that you get it done on your own time."

"Okay Princess, what would you like done first."

"I'm going for a massage," I replied. "I wouldn't want to mess up my nails. Man, that sounds so pretentious."

"Hey it's your last manicure or pedicure before the wedding," Lily said. "Of course you want it to stay perfect."

I hopped up on the massage table and got myself ready and before I knew it the message was already over. I could have let it go on longer but there were others that wanted the masseuse to have a go at them and I was only able to find one that was willing to sign a non disclosed agreement. Thankfully I was able to find a whole shop to take care of the face mask or facials (whatever you want to call them), manicures and pedicures that would sign non-disclosure agreements.

"What would you like done first face, hands or feet?"

"Feet," I replied. "I think my face needs a bit of a break after being shoved in the massage table head hole."

"No polish on the toes?" The woman said.

"Only a clear coat. They will not be seen by anyone one on the big day." I replied. "Why waste the color when no one is going to see it."

"Good point." She replied. "Now is there a particular sent that you would like in the foot bath?"

"Lavender if you have it."

"I always make sure we have it in stock. It is a very popular scent."

She got right to work on my feet. My nails were quickly trimmed as they hadn't grown all that much since my last pedicure. Once my feet were soaking she went on to the next girl and getting her feet soaking before coming back to me.

"Your feet hardly need any work done."

"Our grandmother requires is to look as close to perfect as we can and that includes us getting manicures and pedicures," Lana said.

"Don't forget the hair trims or cuts," Lily replied. "Or the hair colorings."

"That is only because you insist on getting your hair dyed a color that would make Grandmere mad," I replied.

"How many coats of the clear would you like?" She asked.

"Two," I said.

"It will take no time at all. Now, what do you want to be done for your manicure?"

"Lily do you still have my phone?" I asked.

Without a word, Lily handed over my phone. I quickly found the Pinterest app and looked for the style of nails that I wanted and showed them to the woman doing my pedicure.

"That is very pretty. SueAnne will defiantly be able to do that. She's the spiky red hair."

"And I am free to start on your nails now if you are read."

"Sure," I replied.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and went over to the manicure stations. Sue and went right to work making me feel at home. I showed heels the picture of the nail style I wanted just changing one of the colors used from white to silver.

"What about the embellishments on the ring fingers?" SueAnne asked.

"Just paint those on with nail polish. I don't like having little gems glued to my nails."

"Good I don't like using them," SueAnne replied. "Would you like silver or another color for them."

"Could you do silver with a bit of white mixed in so they stand out a little bit?"

"That it'll be no problem at all."

Thirty minutes later I was watching my nails dry as I waited to have a facial done. I was oddly enough the last to have it done everyone else either already had them done or choose not to have one.

"Okay, which mask do you want?"

"The fifth one."

"That is a good one. I recommend it to all brides because it is so relaxing and good for the skin." She explained. "Now is this a full treatment or a spot treatment?"

"Full treatment of course."

"Here are the headphones for you to listen to something while you wait for the mask to work its magic."

I slipped the headphones on and leaned back as she prepared the mask that would be put on my face. Once the mask was placed on my face she put slices of cucumber on my eyes. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep as some book on tape my sisters chose for me played in the headphones.

I didn't open my eyes again until the mask had been completely cleaned from my face. When I opened my eyes again the room had completely changed. Gone were the massage tables and manicure and pedicure stations. Instead in their place were tables filled with food, presents, and games. The whole room was now decorated with navy blue and silver streamers and balloons. The tables had navy tablecloths on them.

"I thought that we were going to have a movie night?" I said as I took it all in.

"We are but we wanted to surprise you with this." Lana said. "and it was a right pain keeping it a secret from you."

"But we managed just fine."

"Well if we are staying here for the night then I need to go to my suite and get something."

"You have your phone. You need nothing else tonight."

"No, it is something I planned to hand out tonight after the movies," I replied. "Now I want to get it myself."

"Fine but you better be back here in five minutes or we will send someone after you."

As quick as I could I made my way to my suite and grabbed the small suitcase I kept all the gifts for my bridal party.

"Mia, you don't want of us to share a suite case do you?" Perrin asked.

"No, I put everything in here. I figure who's ever git I open will get to open their gift from me at the same time."

I spent the next hour opening gifts. There were a lot of small gifts. I ended up opening about twenty gifts in total. One of them was even from my mom who chose to sit the party out and let me spend time with my sisters and friends.

 _ **Gifts received at my bachelorette party**_

 _1.) Painted Portrait of Micheal and I painted by and from my mom._

 _2.) Personalized picture frame from Perin_

 _3.) Diamond pearl bracelet from grandmere._

 _4.)A royal romance-book was written by Tina for me._

 _5.) A video of Michael and I love story. Edited by Lilly_

 _6.) Custom stationery -Lana_

 _7.) A gift certificate to Tiffany's Meeka._

 _8.) Tiffany Silverware set from not sure who as the tag was missing._

 _9.) Copper French press coffee machine- Olivia_

 _10.)Towel set- from lily._

 _11.) etched champagne gasses- mom and Mr. G_

 _12.) color in world map-Perin and Ling Su_

 _13.) trees planted- Olivia_

 _14.) Cake Knives- Lana_

 _15.)Bathrobes- Tina_

 _16.) Book of the month club (for both Michael and I – Trisha_

 _17.) Passport Covers- no tag on it_

 _18.) engraved coffee spoons- unknown_

 _19.) custom star wars Pillow cases-Lily_

 _20.) custom. Hogwarts napkin rings- someone named Julia._

"Is that everything?" Lana asked.

The maid checks all around the table and in the other room.

"Yes, ma'am that was everything." She replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just bring in that movie snack cart we set up early," Lily replied.

"Its already on its way. I called down to have one of for lack of a better word busboys bring it up."

"Thank you. You can have the rest of the night off."

"Thank you, ma'am, do call me if you shall need anything else."

"I think we are okay," I replied. "Goodnight."

The maid left the room just as the last member of the kitchen staff on duty tonight raised his hand to knock on the door. He had arrived with what Lily was calling the movie snack cart.

"What movie are we starting off with?" I asked once we were alone again.

"Anyone of them from this stack here," Lily said pointing to a stack of movies on the cart. "They are all movies that neither of us has seen before."

"Let's see Deadpool 2, Love Simon, Ocean's 8, Adrift, I Tonya, Downsizing, and some bargain bin movies Lily found at Walmart before we came here," Lana said.

"I actually want to see all of those," I said.

"Good thing I brought this," Lily said pulling out a Tiffany blue box with a white ribbon on it.

I took the box from her and slipped the ribbon off so I could see what was inside the box. Inside was one of those old pull the leaver toys from when we were kids only this one had a picture of each of the movies she brought with her.

"Nice," I replied. "At least it wasn't one of those paper fortune things we made all the time."

"I thought about that but there wasn't enough space with all the movies that we have for us to watch," I said. "We won't be able to watch them all tonight."

"Of course not," Tina said. "All of us except Olivia will probably be passed out from drinking by the end of the fourth movie if not before then."

"We better get it out of our system now as we won't be able to drink all that much the next few days," I said. "Grandmere won't let us drink that much."

"Seriously, and she drinks what six sidecars a day?"

"We know but she at an age where the doctor is just making her comfortable until she goes."


	37. Chapter 37

**_December 16th, 2018_**

 ** _Prince Philipe of Genovia Officially Gives his Consent_**

 ** _for His Oldest Daughter to Marry Longtime Love._**

 _The citizens of Genovia (and of the world) got a small look at Prince Philipe of Genovia's elaborate formal consent for his daughter Princess Amelia's Wedding to Micheal Moscovitz, just a few short days before the wedding. The ceremony is to be held on Wednesday, December 19th, 2018. That is just three days from now._

 _The Official Document of Consent or Instrument of Consent as it is known by in the United Kingdom is a beautiful handwritten and hand-painted document on traditional Genovian parchment written in French and illuminated with decorations that represent both the bride and groom. The parchment is framed by wood from the famous Genovian olive trees and carved with similar images as the Instrument of Consent. The Instrument of Consent is required by law if any Heir to the throne wants to remain an heir under genovian law under which all heirs no mater what their place in line is._

 _The Genovian Palace Released a few pictures of the document to the press early this morning although the document was likely signed months ago possibly around the time the engagement was announced._

 _"Now know ye that we have consented and do by these present signify our consent to the contracting of matrimony between my dear beloved daughter Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo of Genovia and Micheal Aaron Moscovitz."_

 _The document is to be presented to the couple the day of the wedding or some time after is framed by artwork of such beauty to match the handwriting. Each item represents the couple in some way._

 _To the left and right of the main portion of the document are two olive branches tied together with three different colored ribbons. On the left is a blue, green and white ribbon to represent the colors of the Genovian flag and on the right are the colors red, white and blue to represent the flag of the United States._

 _At the top edge of the document in the center of the page is the official seal of the Genovian royal family with Prince Philipe's official signature place off to the right._

 _On the bottom edge of the document are fifteen snowflakes to represent the years the couple has already spent together. With a cross in the leftmost snowflake and the Star of David in the rightmost snowflake._

 _With how elaborate this document is I would keep it under wraps just so no one could take it from me. But most of all congratulations to the couple and good luck in your future marriage from all of us here at the new Royal Rebel._


	38. Chapter 38

**_December l9th 2018 Her Royal Highness Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo_**

Today is the day that I become Mrs. Moscovitz at least in my mind I do. I woke up an hour earlier than I needed to. I sat in the window seat of my palace suite starring out at the sun as it rose higher up in the sky. There were only ten minutes until everyone else woke up and we started to get ready. I continued to watch the sun until there was a knock at the door of my suite.

"Who is there?" I asked as I walked closer to the door.

"It is your breakfast from the kitchens ma'am."

I opened the door to let the kitchen staff into the room. The walked over to a small table that I had set up in my room for the very reason of eating in my room. I was trying to keep the crumbs from my bed. And having that small table helped out quite a bit. I took a closer look at the tray and saw that it was some of my favorite food and most of it being American style food that Grandmere did not like at all.

"Who sent this?" I asked. "I just ordered basic eggs and toast."

"I believe this will answer that ma'am." The man said handing me a card as the other two went about setting up the food.

I quickly read the card to see that it was set up by Michael with the permission of my father. It went on to say that it was the first of many gifts he had for me today.

"Thank you for bring it in and setting it up," I replied.

I kept the continues of the card to myself but I wouldn't be surprised if the maid had some kind of inkling of what was written in it.

"No problem ma'am it is better than working at one of Count Ivan's bars."

"Well, I am glad that we could keep you gainfully employed."

"Thank you. Just call down to the kitchen when you are done and we will come back and clear it all away."

"I will," I replied.

The maid nodded and left the room. I closed the door and walked back to the table and picked something out to eat and went back to looking out the window. And before I knew it the palace was alive with noise. I ate until about six thirty when I went to take a shower. I combed my hair out but that was about all I did for my morning routine.

"Okay Mia it is time for you to walk up now," Lana said coming into my room followed by the rest of my bridesmaids.

"I have been awake for a while now," I replied. "In fact, I took my shower an hour ago."

"Wow the one day you wake up earlier," I said. "I have also eaten."

"Where is your dress?" Lily asked.

"The dressing room where we tried them on along with your dresses," I replied. "The flower girl dresses were sent ahead to make sure they fit."

I was a bit upset since one of my choices for flower girl was changed at the last minute because my original choice had become ill and would remain at the hotel with her nanny. I then asked Perin and Ling Su if it was alright that their daughter took the empty place. Which they agreed wholeheartedly as long as she didn't become ill or anything which Yishu was perfectly healthy.

 _ **7:00 a.m. hair and makeup should begin very soon after this time**_

Ten minutes after my sisters and bridesmaids showed up my mother also showed up in my room. I was expecting it to be Trisha and her team of the stylist but it wasn't. Hopefully, Trisha showed up soon. Hair and makeup needed to be started soon if we were going to make through everything on time.

"Hello baby," Mom said. "How have you been this morning?"

"I have been okay. What about you Rocky and Alexander doing?" I asked.

"Great. I Alexander is crawling already and Frank thinks that he is trying to pull himself up."

"You better send me a video of when he starts walking," Lana said. "I think Mia and Lily would agree."

"You would be quite correct. Until I have my own kids I will be obsessed with my little brothers and future nieces and nephews." Lily replied. "The only way she would get out of it is if we were there or she had Rocky watching him during one of her shows."

The photographer ended up showing up before Trisha's team. Trisha was not in the best of moods when she finally arrived.

"I'm sorry. One of my hairdressers quit and ran off to Los Angeles to be on some show that is being hosted by one of the Jenner sisters."

"You can still do our hair and makeup right."

"Of course that's why I wanted to get started now," Trisha said. "So who is first and would you prefer to have your dresses on?"

"Bridesmaids can get their dresses on while I get my hair done." I said "That way they can help me into my dress when the time comes and no makeup get on any of the dresses"

"And the photographer can take pictures," Lana said.

"Yes." The photographer said. "Are there any particular photographs you would like me to get of you getting ready?"

"Just what you think is right and nothing showing underthings," I replied.

"I got it." The photographer said. "Doesn't the same apply to the groomsmen?"

"Yes," I replied. "Trisha do you want to start my hair."

"Yes. That way I can make the adjustment once the dress is on."

"Don't forget the veil."

"I have it right here." She said as she dug through a large black tote bag. "I even did some test runs with some wigs and a similar veil." She paused. "Because I wanted to get the look just right. Here it is. I have the pictures I took in there. I figured you could pick from there if you don't already have an idea of what you want."

"I have no idea," I replied taking the book from her. I flipped through the book and it wasn't until the end that I found a style that I liked. "This one but id like there to be a bun instead of the hair just hanging."

"That is doable. Let's get started." Trisha said. "Where should we set up?"

"I can take you to the room that way Mia can change into her wedding things and a robe to make getting in her dress a bit easier." Mom said. "And we don't need pictures of her changing so I will show you to where you can set up Trisha."

And with that, my mom disappeared along with Trisha her crew and my bridesmaids. I slipped into the lingerie that I bought just for today and then threw my robe on over that and made my way to the dressing room for today.

"Mia thank you for this pretty dress," Olivia said.

"I'm glad you like it. You can even wear it at a later date."

"Thank goodness you didn't pick out a dress as horrible as some of the ones we saw in that movie we watched last night," Lily said.

"It was Twenty Seven Dresses," Lana replied from her chair.

"Okay Mia before I get started on your hair how do you want their hair to be done?"

"Like mine but with flowers in the hair where the veil will be attached," I replied.

"Good that makes things easy," Trisha said. "Candy get started on Olivia's hair. She has more of it than the rest of these girls."

Olivia jumped into the chair next to mine and the woman I assume to be candy got started on her hair. She had forgone the makeup since she didn't like the way it felt on her skin. She preferred to be natural. I agree with her. I relaxed as Trisha got to work on my hair. She washed it again because she wanted to use her shampoo as it made my hair easier to work with.

"Mia, Louisa is down with the flu. She can't participate today."

"Who are we going to get to fill her shoes?"

"I have no idea," Lana said. "I can go ask grandmere."

"No, she would choose someone I don't want."

"What about Lucy?" Lily asked. "She might fit in the dress."

"Only if Josh says that it is okay," I replied. "And if she doesn't fit in the dress I will just go down the aisle with one less flower girl."

"Just give me a few minutes," Lily said as she rushed right out of the room before I could say anything.

She came back a few minutes later with a sleepy Lucy in her arms.

"Here is the dress have her try it on," Lana said pushing the two into the dressing room.

Five minutes later they walked back out this time Lucy use her own two feet.

"What do you think?" Lily asked.

"You look very pretty Lucy," I replied.

"Thank you," Lucy replied. "Do I get to keep it?"

"You do," I replied.

"My daddy doesn't…"

"It already been paid for," I said cutting her off. "Would you like to get your hair done?"


	39. Chapter 39

**_8:30 a.m. My photographer has come to take pictures._**

The time seems to slowly drift past me quite slowly at least that is what it seemed like to me one moment and then in the next, it seems like that I was going to run out of time. In one moment I was getting helped into my dress and in the next, I was having my hair done before finally getting my makeup done. The photographer, of course, was snapping away as all of this was going on. Alternating between me and my bridesmaids and whoever else was in the room. We took a couple of intimate group shots before leaving to have the official pictures done. My dad surprised me by recreating one of my childhood pictures with him. Mom would have done the same but she didn't want to ruin my dress and most of the pictures I had with her from my childhood had me and her covered in paint.

After taking the pictures with just my parents I took pictures with everyone but Micheal. The first one was Mom, Mr. G, Rocky, Alexander, Lily and Lana, and our grandparents and then there was dad, Olivia William, Lana, and Grandmere. I then did the same with Dad, Lily, Lana, Olivia and William, and Grandmere. I even took one alone with grandmere because it just felt right. Grandmere left just after her picture was taken. It was almost time for us to leave.

"Okay, girls we have to get the grooms pictures so unless you want the first look photograph now the bride has to leave."

"I will go. Please get pictures of the bridesmaids and flower girls with the groomsmen and pageboys." I said.

"That will be no problem, your highness."

"Alright. Have fun, everybody."

 ** _9:45 a.m. The bridal party makes their way to the church_**

I sat in a room off to the side for a little over an hour by myself as the rest of the pictures were taken without me. I didn't want Michael to see me in my dress until I was walking down that aisle so the wait is and would be worth it.

I knew that the regular guest meaning those who were not part of the wedding party or a member of my own family were starting to arrive at the church. They were only allowed to arrive at certain times and those times were sent out to them along with the wedding invitations and updated once we got all of the RSVPs in.

I saw my carriage and a few others arrive at the front steps of the palace. I watched as Micheal climbed into one of the carriages with his groomsmen and the page boys.

One by one my bridesmaids and flower girls rejoined me. Grandmere and William left in the first carriage. Two minutes later the second carriage left with Perin, the flower girls, Olivia and Lucy. Olivia was whispering to Lucy as they rode away.

Then two minutes after that Lily, Lana, Tina, and Ling Su. Five minutes after that dad and I climbed into the last carriage and slowly made our way over to the church. There were hundreds of not thousands of people lining the street. I waved to them like my grandmother taught me all those years ago.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked as we pulled up in front of the church.

"I've been waiting all dang year for this," I replied. "I would have married him in the courthouse last year but well you know."

"That I do." He said.

The two footmen climbed out off the back of the carriage and opened the doors to allow my father to step out on to the ground. He quickly waved to the crowd waiting just yards away across the street behind the barricade. He turned away from them and towards me to help me out of the carriage. I almost slipped off of the last step. I righted myself and waved to the crowd just like my dad did before I turned and grabbed my dads arm. I took a deep breath and slowly walked inside the church as the music began to play.

 ** _10:15 a.m. the ceremony begins_**

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever but I knew that I couldn't just run up to the altar and kiss Micheal like I really wanted to. But with some patience, I made it to Micheal, my dad took my hand and placed it in Micheal's before taking his seat in the first row behind me.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today in the presence of God to witness the blessed union of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond of marriage is an important one that we all pray never gets broken. The union of Micheal and Amelia is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given to each other in prosperity and adversity; and with gods will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge of the Lord."

We paused for a short hymn performance.

"It is in this union that Amelia and Micheal now become joined. If any of you can show why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause in case someone decided to object. Thankfully, not a single person did all though I think cousin Ivan coughed awkwardly from his seat in the fourth row.

"I ask you both here in the presence of God and the witness of your family and friends, that if either of you have reasons you should not be married lawfully, I urge you to voice it now in accordance with God's word, please confess it."

Micheal and I had nothing to confess so we kept quiet.

"Amelia, you will have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I most defiantly will," I replied squeezing Micheal's hand.

"Micheal, you will have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Micheal replied squeezing my hand back.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We will."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Father Mulcahy asked.

I hated this part but kept it as part of the tradition.

"She gives herself with the blessing of her mother and I."

Several of the hymns we chose were played with a couple of readings mixed in. I did notice that a few of them were cut out but I didn't really care at this point. All that mattered was that Micheal and I were here.

"And now the bride and the groom have chosen traditional vows." Father Mulcahy said. "Micheal you may go fist."

Micheal held both of my hands in his own.

"Amelia it is in the name of God that, I, Micheal, take you, Amelia to be my wife. To have you and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death though I pray that day never comes as I can not see my life without you in it even when I'm eighty years old. This is my solemn vow to you this day."

"Amelia." Father Mulcahy said.

"Micheal I did not see the part of writing my vow to you to be so hard when I said yes a year ago. I have loved you for a good part of my life and have been in love with you for nearly half of it. So it is with great pleasure and pride that in the name of God, that I Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, take you Micheal Aaron Moscovitz, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death all though like you I pray that day never comes. This is my solemn vow."

"May I have the rings?" Father Mulcahy asked.

Boris had grabbed them from pageboy and quickly handed them over to Father Mulcahy.

"Bless, O Lord. These rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other through you."

Everyone said Amen.

"Micheal repeat after me as you place the ring on Amelia's hand." Father Mulcahy said handing Micheal my ring.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the father, and of the son and of the Holy Spirit."

"Amelia please repeat after me as you place the ring on Micheal's finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Father Mulcahy placed his left hand on ours.

"Now that Amelia and Micheal have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Again everyone said amen.

"At this time I call everyone that can to stand and pray together the words of the Lord's Prayer. Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom comes, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen."

There were a couple of people late saying Amen but again I was okay with it because I had Micheal with me. Father Mulcahy instructed us to kneel and blessed us again.

"The peace of the Lord be with you always." He finished.

"And also with you." Everyone else said.

Micheal and I were allowed to stand again. Micheal helped me since my dress did make it a bit harder to get up.

"Amelia and Micheal, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here today as husband and wife." Father Mulcahy said before turning towards Micheal. "You may kiss the bride."

Very quickly Rocky placed the glass that I got from a rabbi in front of Micheal. He looked down in shook because he felt Rocky brushed pass him. Micheal stomped on it and kissed me again before he and I made our way out of the church to a Hebrew version of amazing grace. Both items were last minute choices of mine. I knew grandmere wouldn't like it but I didn't care.

 ** _11:15 a.m. cocktail hour begins_**

The rest of the guest headed out to the cocktail hour. Micheal and I took our carriage ride back to the palace along with the rest of the bridal party following behind. Once there we took more pictures this time with the whole wedding party including Micheal and I. Once we were done I pulled Boris and Tina aside to help me with a surprise for Micheal. I kept it a big secret that I didn't write about it in my journal until now.

I had a small Jewish ceremony planned. It took a lot of extra work but I knew it would be worth it. I had the ceremony set up in a small dining room.

"Mia, what is this?" Micheal asked once he saw the space.

"My surprise for you," I replied.

Just then Micheal's Rabbi walked in. Our small and very privet Jewish ceremony began. We started with the Ketubah that was destined by Ling Su and looked very beautiful I knew at that moment I was going to have it framed and hung in our privet quarters. The Ketubah was quickly followed by the Badeken. The chuppah which had been set up at the church and been quickly transferred here. It was now that the rest of our bridal party joined us. I got lost in the rest of the ceremony because of the huge smile that was on Micheal's face. I didn't register what was being done until we got to the ring part of the ceremony I bought simple silver rings for this party there was nothing fancy about them other than that they came from Tiffany's.

Our second ring ceremony was followed up by the Ketubah reading and the seven blessings. And the last thing was the second breaking of the glass to which everyone cheered Mazal Tov!

Morty and Ruth came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for doing this." They both said.

"It was nothing and I know how much it would mean to Micheal."

"It was still very sweet of you to do this. Most brides I see these days don't care about what the groom wants. You knew what Michael wanted and gave it to him."

"Again it was no problem."

"Mia it's time to head to dinner."

 ** _12:00 p.m. Wedding dinner begins_**

Everyone else left to head to the dinner while Micheal and I took time for ourselves before heading into the dinner. We were introduced and led straight away into our first dance. After our first dance, we were finally able to sit down for the first time in hours.

"Hello everyone. I know some if not all of you have traveled a great distance to be here today to celebrate Micheal and Amelia. Amelia is a force of nature. She is stubborn and stands up for what she believes in and that's not easy for a princess to do with so many official and nonofficial rules to follow. If Micheal can stay with her for fifteen years starting when she was a freshman in high school I can see them lasting fifteen plus more. No father wants to say goodbye to their little girl but I wish Amelia and Micheal well in their future." He paused to pick up a glass of wine. "To Amelia and Micheal."

Micheal stood up next and started his own speech.

"Thank you, your Highness, and thank you and Helen for raising such an amazing girl. I could not imagine my life without her and thank you, Mia, for saying yes even though I took so long to ask. I can only hope our marriage has as much happiness in the next fifteen years as it did the last fifteen years."

I stood up and kissed him. There were more speeches after this but I don't remember them as again I was too wrapped up in Michael to care. After the speeches were all done we had our first dinner course.

After the first dinner course, I had the father-daughter dance with my dad. I even made him dance with Lily, Lana, and Olivia. The father-daughter dances were followed by Micheal's dance with his mother.

We then had the rest of the dinner after which the dance floor was opened to everyone. After about an hour and a half, Micheal and I cut our cake. I spent the next hour going round and greeting as much of the guest as I could before it was time for Micheal and I to leave.

"Alright, single ladies please step forward. It is time for the bouquet toss. Don't worry single men the olive branch toss is coming up after this." The announcer said.

I walked to the middle of the floor with a bouquet that was made just for this toss.

"Okay, Princess Amelia on the count of three throw the bouquet over your shoulder."

I took a deep breath and tossed it once I heard the number three. I quickly turned around to see who caught it. I was shocked to see that it was the youngest girl in the bunch that caught it. Olivia, she had the biggest smile on her face. I and the rest of the women moved out of the way for the olive branch toss. Micheal and I chose to do this as another way to honor Genovia. Micheal was blinded folded when he made his toss. Boris was the man to catch the olive branch.

There was one more hour of dancing before it was time for Micheal and I to leave.

 ** _4:30 p.m. Farewell to The Bride and Groom_**

Micheal and I were serenaded with the Genovian National anthem as we left the palace. There were fireworks shooting up in the sky. There were the colors of America and Genovia interwoven. We kissed once more inside the car. I still had no idea where in the world we were going on our honeymoon at least I didn't until we pulled up to the harbor that held the privet Royal Yacht.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going on a cruise around the Mediterranean Sea for a week followed by and a trip to Hawaii where we will stay for two weeks before sailing back to Genovia," Micheal replied.

"That's seven weeks. How did you get that approved."

"His mother took a twelve-week honeymoon when he's married your grandfather," Micheal said. "That's how he got away with letting you be gone so long. Lily and Lana will be stepping into your shoes while we are away."

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"So you want to go?" Micheal asked.

"Of course I do."

Micheal picked me up and carried me down the dock to the yacht. There were several security guards in place as we made our way down the dock. Lars was standing on the dock just in front of the gangplank that led on to the yacht.

"Hello, Lars."

"Princess." He replied stepping aside so Micheal and I could get on to the yacht.

Lars followed us inside to let us know what was going to happen.

"How are you doing lars."

"Shoulder is a little stiff but I will be okay." He replied.

"What is the schedule for..."

"We will remain in port for her rest of the day and head out early tomorrow morning. You will sail around the sea for a week or more depending on your needs after which you will make your way across the Atlantic to Hawaii which should take two weeks if not longer. Once in Hawaii you will have two weeks to explore the islands." Lars paused. "After your time in Hawaii, you will then travel back to Genovia. The only thing your grandmother request you do is to give a speech on Christmas morning. One of the bedrooms down the hallway has been set up for this speech."

"Thank you, Lars. You may retire for the night."

"Thank you, Princess, and please call on me if there is anything you need. You as well Micheal." Lars replied.


End file.
